Life Changing Moments
by Feball3001
Summary: Early in Gohans life his parents died leaving him to be adopted by his parents best friend Bulma Briefs. Follow Gohans life as he is bought up as a Briefs. AU
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The small family had just finished their grocery shopping for the week and where on their way back to their small home in the 439 mountain area. It had been an uneventful day so far for the young Ox princess Chi-Chi and her husband the World Martial Arts Champion Son Goku. In fact it was strange that nothing had happened yet as trouble seemed to follow Goku where ever he went. Even there 2 month old son didn't make a noise while shopping. Chi-Chi was not concerned that Gohan was quite the whole time of shopping as he was a good baby and only really made any noise when he was hungry. Chi-Chi was concerned for her husband Goku. What had made her so concerned was that he didn't try to escape to martial arts training during shopping, though that could have been from the threat of getting hit by the frying pan and no food for a month, also Goku didn't beg for food the whole time and when they actually had lunch Goku only had 5 bowls of rice and anyone who knows Goku would be concerned about that. She looked over at him while he was driving. He looked pale and as if he was having trouble to breath. Chi-Chi could feel her husband's pain when she looked over at him "Goku are you alright" Chi-Chi asked her husband. Just as Chi-Chi asked her question to Goku he passed out.


	2. Finding Out

**Chapter One: Finding Out**

Bulma Briefs was sitting in her lab working on one of new inventions when a feeling of dread that caused her to drop her screwdriver and her plans for her invention. She tried to continue working but the feeling would not go away.

"Are you alright Bulma? You've seemed out of it all day"

Bulma looked up at her boy friend "I don't know Yamcha I just have a feeling that something bad has happened."

Yamcha looked down at his girlfriend with a slight look of concern "It's properly just the convention that you have next week. After what happened last year I don't blame you, you did have that scientist steal your plans and claim the invention as his own last year."

Bulma looked up at her boy friend trying to convince herself that Yamcha was right "Yeah your properly right some good for nothing scientist has gotten their hands on my plan" Bulma sighed not really convinced at her words.

LCM

The next morning Bulma looked terrible she did not sleep well at all. She kept have dreams about her best friend Goku and how they met and all the trouble that he had been in. She also had a lot of night mares about her other best friend Chi-Chi, Goku's wife. She hadn't seen or heard from the two of them since they got married right after the 23rd martial arts tournament almost 2 years earlier. But that was not unusual for Goku. He sometimes got so intense in his training he didn't realize how much time had actually gone past. The ringing of the phone interrupted Bulma from her thoughts of the night's dreams. It was 4:50 in the morning Bulma wondered who would be ringing her at this hour. She picked up the phone after a few rings.

"I don't know who you are but you better have a good reason for ringing at this early in the morning and getting me out of bed" Bulma shouted into the phone even though she had been up for a couple of hours.

"Bulma it's me The Ox King, Chi-Chi's dad" the voice of the person on the other end of the phone said sounding rather upset.

Bulma recognized the voice immediately even without The Ox King telling her who he was. Her bests friends father was hard to mistake even over the phone "I am so sorry for yelling at you like that. Are Chi-Chi and Goku ok? Because I had a feeling that something bad has happened then I had the strangest dreams about the two of them last night." Bulma rattled off.

The Ox King had started crying at the mention of Chi-Chi and Goku "They were in a car accident late yesterday afternoon"

"Are th-thh-hey ...? Ok" Bulma said not believing what she had just heard.

"They didn't make it"

Bulma sat in silence processing the words the older man had said, he had to be mistaken, maybe she had heard wrong. After a few minutes she finally snapped and yelled into the phone with disbelief. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T MAKE IT, I'VE SEEN GOKU GO THROUGH WORSE THEN THAT. A car crash could not kill Goku."

"The crash didn't kill Goku; he had a heart condition that we were unaware of. He crashed the car when he passed out. Chi-Chi died on impact. The only survive was Gohan"

Bulma listened to the Ox King. This had to be a dream. She had seen Goku go through way worse situations before and come out fine. And Chi-Chi they had become instant friends when Goku introduced her on their first Dragon Ball journey. She could not believe that she was gone and her best friend that she thought was invincible was also gone. She was rerunning the words that the Ox King had told her moments before. Gohan was the only survivor. Gohan was the name of Goku's adoptive grandfather. He had died a long time ago so how was he in the car? Curiosity had got the best of Bulma "Who's Gohan?"

"He's my grandson."

Bulma let the words sink in. "I didn't know you had any other children" Bulma stated but then realized that if he did have any other children why would they name their child after Goku's Grandpa Gohan. Then realization hit her "You don't have any other children do you?"

"No I don't"

"Gohan is Chi-Chi's and Goku's isn't he?"

"Yes he is, I've had Gohan here since I got back from the hospital after what happened to Chi-Chi and ….." The Ox King paused before continuing. "Would you be able to come over sometime today, I have a video that Chi-Chi gave me if anything was to happen to her and Goku; she made it when Gohan was born. She insisted that if anything was to ever happen to her and Goku that you would be the one to watch it."

"Of course I will be over there first thing. I just have to get ready. Um do you want me to tell the others what happened?" while saying this Bulma was wondering why Chi-Chi wanted her to see it first, Chi-Chi was Bulma's only other friend that was a girl besides Lunch. She and Chi-Chi where instant best friend sure they fought a lot and Chi-Chi had to of had other friends beside her. Why not have one of them see the tape first?

"I think that it is best that you see the tape first then decide if you want to tell the rest of your friends."

"Ok I'll be over ASAP. Sorry for yelling at you when I answered the phone."

"That's ok sorry for waking you, I would have rung yesterday but ..." The Ox King started crying on the other end of the phone making Bulma burst into tears. Her best friend had just died he was meant to be invincible.

LCM

Bulma hung up and let it sink in what she was told thinking over the first time she had met Goku as a child when she was looking for the Dragon Balls. Then of all the memories that she and Goku had together looking for the Dragon Balls with Oolong and then Yamcha and Puar, all the trouble that they had been in, the martial arts tournaments. It all seemed so surreal. After a good cry Bulma finally got ready to go to the Ox Kingdom. She walked into the kitchen made a cup of coffee and something for breakfast, but was not hungry when she went to eat.

"Not hungry this morning are we?" Yamcha asked as he walked in. "Relax Bulma those other scientist wouldn't know what to do with your plans if they stole them."

"You think that this is about the stupid convention" Bulma yelled at her long time boyfriend.

Bulma didn't say anything else and picked up her purse sculled her coffee slamming the mug onto the table, stomped out of the room slamming the kitchen door on her mother's face.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Did you and Yamcha have another tiff?" Bulma's mother asked.

Bulma gave her mum a death stare and just stormed out of the house. Yamcha stood in shook wondering what he had done this time as Mrs Briefs walked in as cheerful as always even though her daughter just slammed the door on her face.

LCM

Goku who had been dead for not even for 24 hours had already caused a whole a lot of trouble in the other world by eating all of the food. Goku looks up at King Yemma "So is there any more food because I am hungry."

"But you already ate all of the food" King Yemma said in shock in all his years he had never had someone eat so much food, even out of the few saiyans that had been admitted to heaven.

"That's why I am asking you if there is anymore" Goku looks up with innocence in his eyes.

"I am not taking this man, he is dead and he still gets hungry, he will eat me out of house and home." King Kai stated knowing that King Yemma intended on him training Goku in martial arts.

"I'm dead" Goku said looking quiet shocked by the fact.

"See he doesn't even know he is dead. How come he got to keep his body anyway?" King Kai asked King Yemma.

"He saved the Earth from King Piccolo and the Red Ribbon armies and half a dozen other incidents that ended up with me having less paper work." King Yemma told King King. King Yemma turned his attention to Goku and asked the question he knew everyone else in the room wanted to know "How did you find enough to eat when you lived on Earth?"

"Um" said Goku as he scratches his head as he though. "I don't know I was almost always hungry until I meet Chi-Chi, she is the best cook in the whole entire world." his stomach growling as he talks about Chi-Chi's cooking. "Hey if I'm dead and Chi-Chi is alive that mean that I will never get to eat her cooking again."

"Actually Goku Chi-Chi is dead also." King Yemma told a very confused man.

"What! How? What about Gohan? Come to think about it how did I die? I wasn't even fighting or anything?"

"You died of a heart virus while driving your car home after shopping. Chi-Chi died when you crashed the car" King Yemma explained to Goku.

"I killed my wife" Goku said looking quite upset. Of all the ways he imagined to die, dying while driving home was not one of them. He always thought that he would die in a fight and he was devastated at the thought he had killed his wife as well. "If Chi-Chi is dead then how come she is not up here?"

"She didn't keep her body like you did" King Yemma explained.

"But who will feed me?" Goku asked, still more concerned about food then the fact that he is dead.

"Goku can you just stay here while, I need to console with the rest of the Kai's" King Yemma told the dead warrior.

"But what about Gohan he was in the car with me! Did I kill him too?" Goku asked very concerned for the safety of his family and worried that he may of killed them all off.

King Yemma noticed the arrival of a witch from Earth who he dealt with on a regular basis.

"Hello Goku" a small elderly lady with Pink hair said. "King Yemma I will look after Goku and make sure that he doesn't cause any consult with the Kai's."

King Kai and King Yemma both disappeared leaving Goku in the care of the elderly lady.

"Baba, what are you doing here? Are you dead too?" Goku asked the Lady with pink hair.

"No Goku, I'm going to show you that Gohan is safe" Baba told the man who was once one of her brother's students.

Goku looked into Baba's crystal ball and sees Bulma going to his father in-laws.

LCM

Bulma got to the palace where to Ox King lived and was lead in by one of the butlers. She was taken to a room on the third floor by a bubbly maid with blond hair named Compass where she was told to wait for the Ox King. Moments later Compass came back with a small baby that looked only about 8 weeks old. She was followed in by the Ox King.

Compass came up to Bulma "Would you like to hold him?"

"Ok" Bulma said as she took the small baby.

"Would you like anything else your majesty?" Compass asked the King politely.

"Tea and coffee should be fine thank you Compass, Bulma would you like anything?"

Bulma shook her head no. Compass then left the room. The whole time Bulma looked at the baby. He looked so much just like Goku, but she could see Chi-Chi in him too. Slowly something wound around her wrist. Bulma looked down as smiled.

"He has a tail just like Goku. So you're Gohan, you look so much like your mummy and daddy." Bulma said to the small baby who looked up at her and smiled. Bulma could see how much the Ox King was upset while looking at his grandson. "So how are you coping with what happened to Chi-Chi and Goku?"

"I never thought that I would outlive my baby, and I never in a million year imagined her dying because of a car crash, I thought that it might have been someone hurting her to get to Goku."

Compass came back into the room putting a tray of coffee, tea and biscuits on the table. Bulma noticed the tape on the table where the tray had been put. The Ox King noticed her looking at it. "I guess that we should get this over with" Chi-Chi's father said to her looking sad. The Ox King loaded the tape and they both sat down on the chair that was beside the table, Bulma moving so that she and Gohan where both more comfortable.

LCM

"Hi Dad, Hi Bulma if you are watching this it means that Goku and I are dead ..." Chi-Chi on the tape said.

Chi-Chi was sitting there by herself. "... and Gohan our son has survived. I have made this tape knowing how much trouble seems to follow Goku. If what caused Goku and I was not the usual trouble and devastation I would appreciate if you didn't waste a wish just to bring us back. Save your wishes for times when there is trouble. Bulma what I am about to ask you is one of the hardest things that I am ever going to ask. Bulma I would like you to bring my baby, mine and Goku's son."

"But Chi-Chi why me I can't bring up your son, why not one of your other friends I am sure that they can do a better job then what I would ever do" Bulma asked the TV when Chi-Chi finished her question. There was a pause and after Bulma finished talking Chi-Chi started talking again, it was almost like the Ox Princess was talking back.

"The reason that I would like you to bring up my son is that you are one of Goku's best friend and you are able to cope with the weird things that followed Goku around. One of my old school friends saw Gohan had a tail and ran away screaming. I know that you would be able to look after my son ….. Your son. I would like you to bring Gohan up as your son. You are the most cable of looking after him. He needs a mother figure more than a father figure as I am sure that Krillin is the only other Z member who is cable of looking after a child. Launch has schizophrenia so that takes her off of the mother list and I have never had much to do with her, Yamcha cares more about baseball and girls than anything else and I don't care if he is your boyfriend or not I do not want him as Gohan's adoptive father!" said Chi-Chi said sternly, pulling out her frying pan and then before she broke out in rage "and I DON'T EVER WANT MY SON TO EVER EVER EVER BE BOUGHT UP BY THAT TURTLE HERMIT ROSHI" Gohan whimpered and moved in closer to Bulma when his mother on the TV started to wave her frying pan around. "My father has already bought me up, he doesn't need to bring up my son also, but I want Gohan to always know who his grandfather is."

"Off course, I would never take Gohan away from his real family" Bulma cried to her friend on the TV.

"So on to important business, I want Gohan to be a scholar, I don't want him learning martial arts because it causes way to much trouble. Also I want grandchildren so you are responsible for finding a suitable wife for Gohan that will give me lots of grandbabies" Chi-Chi starts singing about grandchildren.

"That's my Chi-Chi for you, main reason for her having children was so that she could get grandchildren" Said the Ox King with a smile.

"I also leave you my frying pan Bulma because you will need it" At that moment Goku walked in on the tape, not aware of the importance of the video she was filming.

"Hi Chi-Chi is dinner ready" Goku asked his wife. Bulma chuckled as Chi-Chi hit Goku over the head with her fry pan and watched as he rubbed his head and complained that it hurt.

"See!" Chi-Chi grinned as she put the frying pan away.

Bulma blinked as the tape went blank, the tea had gone cold while the video was playing, left untouched, the baby had started to squirm when his mother's voice stopped.

LCM

Goku looked up from Buba's Crystal ball. "So Bulma is going to look after my son. He doesn't even look like he got hurt when the car crashed." Goku said happily.

Moments later King Yemma returned from his talk with the Kais without King Kai. Goku's grin increased when he saw who was with King Yemma, the one and only Ox Princess "Chi-Chi" Goku yelled as he ran and hugged his wife. "I missed you so much."

"Goku I am so glad that you have a bottomless pit as a stomach. The Kais would've never given me my body back otherwise" beamed a very happy Chi-Chi

Goku then took hold of Chi-Chi hand and together they both walk down snake's path to King Kais planet, where King Kai is waiting for them.

LCM

"So Bulma are you serious about adopting my grandson?" the Ox King asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes I'm not going to let my best friends down. I will bring Gohan up to the best of my ability" Bulma stated, never more sure of anything in her life.

"I have some of Gohans things that I picked up yesterday when I was over at Chi-Chi's and Gokus place" The Ox King told her as he handed over a dino cap box. "In these capsules there are a few of Gohan's toys and clothes plus photo albums."

"Are you sure that you don't want the photo albums?" Bulma asked, taking the box.

"Chi-Chi gave me copies of every single photo that she ever took, the others in there are from when you and Goku where kids, I have taken a few of those photo's out" The Ox king explained to Bulma.

"I bet that some of those pictures are embarrassing" Bulma blushed slightly, thinking of the day that Goku had looked up her skirt to confirm if she was a boy or a girl and Oolong had been standing there with a camera.

"Gohan is my first heir and only heir to the Ox Kingdom now that Chi-Chi is gone. Chi-Chi wanted to wait until he had finished high school before she told him because if anything ever happened to me she was ready to take over my thrown, but now if anything happens to me he may have to take over the thrown" The Ox King explained.

"How about after I have Gohan settled in properly at home we work out a couple of days a week that he can come and spend with you?" Bulma asked the King.

"I already had a fair idea what Chi-Chi was going to ask in her will, I have all of the adoption papers ready" the Ox King said.

The Ox King walked over to a sideboard that had the adoption papers and Gohans birth certificate he looked at them briefly before handing them to Bulma. Bulma looked down at the birth certificate that she had been handed; the name on it read _Oxania Hector Alexander Mouf._

"Is this Gohan's real name?" Bulma asked as she read it.

"Yes it's a family name, when Gohan was born Chi-Chi told Goku ..."

LCM

_Goku and Chi-Chi where looking down at their baby son._

_"Wow he has a tail just like I used to have! What's his name hun?" Goku asked looking at the baby in his wife's arms in total amazement that this little boy was his son._

_"His name is Oxania Hector Alexander Mouf" Chi-Chi told her husband._

_Goku just looked really confused "How am I going to remember that?" he asked his wife "And what type of name is that anyway it's really long."_

_"It's a family name Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted, wishing she had her frying pan._

_"Oh if you wanted to name him a family name you could have named him Gohan, Son Gohan, I think that suits him more than Ostain Hamer Sander Tooth. Gohan was the name of my grandfather" Goku told his wife._

_"His name is ... Never mind your right I think that Son Gohan suits him and I know that you will remember that too" Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, but quiet proud that husband had came up with such a suitable name for their son. She also thought of when people heard the name Gohan they weren't going to automatically think that Gohan was the Ox Prince._

LCM

"Well I think Goku's right when he said that Gohan suited you more than Oxania. So to the people of the Ox Kingdom his name is Prince Oxania." Bulma asked.

"Yes to most people" the King said "Compass and a couple other employees' know him as Gohan.

"Being the adopted son of Bulma Briefs, Gohan is going to get a lot of media attention, if some of the media sharks dig deep enough they are going to work out that he's your grandson" Bulma said in though at all the media that her family was going to get.

"I guess we cross that bridge when we come to it" the Ox King smiled, his watching his grandson sleep in Bulma's arms.

Bulma handed the Ox King his grandson when she signed off all of the adoption papers. After she had finished signing everything the Ox King handed her Gohan.

"Well Prince Oxania your name is now officially Gohan Briefs" Bulma told baby in her arms.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Going through and fixing up mistakes that I noticed in my old chapters and including where the paragraphs should be. This is the first update of many.


	3. New Beginnings

**Chapter Two: New Beginnings**

It was really late in the evening when Bulm returned from the Ox Kings palace. Bulma has signed all of the adoption papers so she was now an instant mother. She picked Gohan up from her capsule car when he had fallen asleep and bought him inside. She went in through the back entrance which only her friends and family used.

"Bulma you're home! Where have you been all day? I was worried about you! You looked really annoyed at what I said and I am really sorry. Hunny are you ok, you look really upset?" Yamcha asked his girl friend as she walked in the door. Yamcha didn't notice the bundle that Bulma had in her arms.

"Just leave me alone Yamcha I'm not in the mood for talking" Bulma snapped, looking quiet sad and exhausted. She walked into the next room dropping everything onto the floor except for the bundle that she was carrying like a baby.

Yamcha looked at that bundle closer and saw that it did indeed look like a baby "Um Bulma is that a baby?" Yamcha asked, unsure whether he should be asking that type of question.

"Yes it is" Bulma replied, raising her voice slightly. "Yamcha do you know where my mum is she's not in her room?" Bulma asked, closing the door to her parents room which she had opening in search for her mother.

"And may I ask what you are doing with a baby? Shouldn't it be with its parents?" Yamcha asked, ignoring Bulma's question about her mother's whereabouts.

"He is with his parent Yamcha he's my son" Bulma said.

"What you have a son! For your information I've been going out with you long enough to know that you have never been pregnant and I have never seen this baby before today so where did he come from?" Yamcha snapped, trying to find out why his girlfriend had come home with a baby.

"You never answered my question Yamcha! Where is my mother?" Bulma question, raising her voice almost almost to the point she was almost shouting. Unfortuanly her raising her voice had woke Gohan up and the small baby was now crying not liking the strange place he was.

"I don't know where your mum is Bulma, are you going to tell me where this baby came from" Yamcha was also now shouting.

"No, I'm going to bed! I'll see you in the morning" Bulma said before walking off and locking herself in her room with baby Gohan.

"BULMA YOU CAN'T JUST COME HOME WITH A BABY AND NOT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Yamcha shouted at the door.

"Go away Yamcha" Bulma sniffled, the tears she had been holding in on the trip home now pouring out, Gohan now screaming from all the noise.

"I WILL NOT GO AWAY FROM THIS DOOR UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU BOUGHT A BABY HOME" Yamcha yelled back.

"AND I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW" Bulma yelled between sobs.

All of the shouting caused Gohan to start screaming louder and drowning out Yamcha's voice.

LCM

Yamcha couldn't stand the crying baby and Bulma ignoring him so he decided to go to out for a couple of hours. Bulma was sitting with a crying Gohan on her bed crying herself. She didn't know what to do. Her whole life had been turned around in a few moments. Her best friends where dead! She was now the mother of their baby. Bulma looked at the little boy who was calming himself down and had fallen asleep in her arms. Bulma didn't know what to do with a baby, she had always planned on having children but not yet. She was planning on having a child maybe in five or ten year's time since she knew she wasn't ready and neither was Yamcha. She knew that Yamcha wouldn't like it when she explained to him who Gohan is and that Chi-Chi didn't want Yamcha to be Gohans father. She also knew he would be devastated when he found out that his friends had died.

Bulma fell asleep with Gohan in her arms and was woken around 10am by the baby crying, at first she didn't know what was happening then she remembered the day before.

"Ok Gohan you are properly smelly and hungry so I think that it's time to change you nappy and find you something that to eat." Bulma said to the little boy in her arms.

Gohan cheered up a whole lot at the word food and started laughing.

"I bet that you have an appetite like your daddy" Bulma cooed to the little boy and went to find the capsule of baby supplies that the Ox King had given her the day before.

"Good morning pudding did you sleep well?" Bulmas father asked as she walked into the room.

"Not really" Bulma answered.

"Is that a baby Bulma" Mrs Briefs asked excitedly as she walked over to her daughter to get a better look at Gohan who Bulma was holding. "Bulma you never told me that you where pregnant" Bulma's ditzy mother said.

"Mum I have never been pregnant I would of told you if I was" Bulma said surprised by the things that her mother could come up with sometimes.

"Oh I see your up and still have the baby with you" came Yamcha's snide remark. He was still really annoyed at Bulma. "You have some explaining to do Bulma. You can't just come home with a baby and tell me he is your son without an explanation."

"Yamcha I'm a grown woman I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do." Bulma said to her long time boyfriend. She then turned to her mother. "Mum can you take the baby?"

"Come to grandma" Mrs Briefs said to the baby. "I think that you are hungry come with me to the kitchen I think that I have some baby formula in the cupboard."

"Mum why do you have baby formula?" Bulma asked her mother in disbelief.

"So that I can feed my grandson" Mrs Briefs stated as if it was the most obvious reason.

Bulma just stared at the door that her mother had gone out of wondering if her mother really had baby formula in the cupboard. "I think that I will help you mother" Dr Briefs said as he also walked out of the room.

"Bulma I am still waiting for an explanation" Yamcha demanded.

"That baby is my son happy" Bulma replied in a cold voice.

"No I'm not you didn't have a baby yesterday morning."

"I adopted him."

"You went and adopted a baby without even asking! How am I supposed to feel about this, you can't just go and adopt a baby on impulse Bulma, it's not like a toy that you can trade in when you get sick of it. You have that child for the next 18 years" Yamcha, said trying to talk sense into his girlfriend.

"YAMCHA I AM NOT THE TYPE OF PERSON THAT GOES AND ADOPTS BABIES ON IMPULSE" Bulma yelled at her boyfriend.

"WELL THEN HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THINKING ABOUT ADOPTION BECAUSE YOU HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING BEFORE IN FACT YOU HAVE NEVER EVEN SAID ANYTHING ABOUT WANTING CHILDREN BEFORE" Yamcha yelled.

"DO YOU WANT CHILDREN YAMCHA" Bulma yelled back.

"YES BULMA BUT NOT LIKE THIS I WANTED OUR OWN KIDS NOT JUST SOME RANDOM KID THAT YOU ADOPTED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME HOW LONG YOU WHERE THINKING ABOUT ADOPTION BEFORE YOU ADOPTED THAT BABY" Yamcha screamed.

"I HAD NEVER EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT ADOPTION BEFORE YESTERDAY BUT BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT GOHAN IS NOT JUST SOME RANDOM KID THAT I ADOPTED" Bulma screamed at the top of her voice which nearly everyone in Capsule Corp could hear.

"WELL EXPLAIN TO ME HOW HE ISN'T JUST SOME RANDOM KID THAT YOU ADOPTED BULMA" Yamcha yelled getting quiet frustrated.

"He's Goku's and Chi-Chi's son they died two days ago" Bulma broke down into her tears.

"Goku and Chi-Chi are dead" Yamcha said in almost a whisper "Why didn't you tell me this sooner? How? When did you find out?"

"I found out yesterday morning when Chi-Chi's father asked if I could come over. Goku had a weird heart disease and it killed him while driving home from shopping, Chi-Chi died when the car crash. I didn't tell you because that would've meant it was real, that they were gone. Goku was my best friend I'd known him since he was a child and we have always been close since the first time we meet and I've known Chi-Chi just as long." Bulma said who was now sitting in the middle of the floor. "I went to the Ox Kingdom to watch Chi-Chi's will. She wanted me to adopt Gohan. How could I say no to raising my best friends kid! Chi-Chi doesn't want you to be Gohan's father Yamcha."

"Chi-Chi never really liked me much, I guess that first impressions really do stick" Yamcha said, upset to learn that the one person in the world that he thought was invincible was now gone and the fact that his girlfriend had adopted his kid without telling him first.

LCM

Bulma walked to the kitchen to make sure that Gohan was ok with her mum. She was a little bit upset about the fight that she had just had with Yamcha. She walked in and her mum did in fact have baby formula and had made it up and was feeding Gohan.

"You are so cute" her mum was saying to the baby over and over.

"Dad when and where did mum get baby formula from and why?" Bulma asked her father.

"She bought it last week when we went shopping her reasoning was that you and Yamcha had been dating for such a long time so that you would have to come home with a baby sooner or later" her father replied "So what happened?"

"He's Chi-Chi's and Goku's son they were in a car accident two days ago and both died" Bulma said and started crying once again. She didn't feel like explaining weird heart diseases to her father and thought that a car crash would be good enough for him, for the time being.

"I'm sorry sweetie to her that your friends died. It's really good of you to be looking after their son now. What is his name?" Bulma's father asked as he gave his daughter a hug.

"Gohan, I adopted him dad" Bulma said crying into her father's arms.

"I'm really proud of you sweetie, you took a huge leap into unknown territory when you made that decision, but it is a decision that you will be proud of for the rest of your life" said Bulma's father in one of his rare moments where he said the right thing.

"Mum I really need to get some baby things for Gohan and when he get bigger he's going to need his own room and we don't have any spare room's in the apartment. Yamcha's room is down the hall in his own apartment" Bulma said trying to sort out her life.

"How about we see what baby things Gohan grandfather has and then go shopping for more baby things. I think that it will be really exciting" Bulma's mum said who was feeding Gohan his third bottle of milk.

LCM

Bulma and her mother had gone through what the Ox King had put into the capsules after breakfast and now knew what they had to get. There were mostly clothes, toys, nappies a few baby bottles. Bulma was looking around the shops for the baby department; whenever she had gone shopping she had never really paid attention to where it was. Bulma and her mother found where they had to go and started looking at cots because Gohan needed somewhere to sleep.

"Well you're going to need three cots dear" her mother said.

"Why am I going to need so many don't baby's normally have only one" Bulma said wondering why she would need so many.

"You need one for your room, one for your lab and another for the apartment when it is completed." Her mum told said.

"Do you really think that a lab is a safe place for a cot" Bulma said.

"Your father had a cot in his lab when you where a baby" Mrs Briefs said to her daughter.

Bulma decided on three cots that she thought where suitable. She then decided to get a playpen as well for when Gohan was bigger. She picked out a stroller so that she didn't have to carry him everywhere and other baby necessities.

LCM

"Who would have thought that a baby needed so many things" an exhausted Bulma said to her mother when they had got home from their shopping trip. Bulma had walked into the kitchen and was preparing a bottle for Gohan.

"We still need to decapsulise everything and put it away" Mrs Briefs said as she was making tea for herself and for Bulma "I wonder where your father is."

Mrs Briefs look at her daughter who had fallen asleep at the kitchen counter feeding Gohan.

"I guess I didn't need to make this much tea" Mrs Briefs said.

Mrs Briefs decided to let Bulma sleep and when to find her husband. "Hunny can you help me set up everything for Gohan, Bulma's asleep and I don't want to wake her" Mrs Briefs said when she had found her husband.

LCM

Bulma woke up in the middle of the night and found that she was in her own bed. She could hear Gohan crying but couldn't find him in her bed. Bulma got up and found that her room had been set up with a few of the baby things that she had bought earlier that day. Bulma went and picked up her crying son from the cot that had been placed in her room. "Someone is a really smelly baby" Bulma said to Gohan with a smile.

Bulma carried Gohan into her bathroom and found that her mother had set up a changing table and some other baby thing. Bulma decided that she would give Gohan a bath while she was up since he hadn't had one since he had got to Capsule Corp. Bulma looked at the tail on her son and remember that she had to be very careful that he didn't see a full moon remembering the big giant ape that she had see Goku turn into a few times. Bulma looked at Gohan and was really happy that he had taken to her so well, as it had made everything so much easier.


	4. First Glimpse

**Chapter Three: First Glimpse**

It had been approximately a week since Bulma had adopted Gohan but it felt like a lifetime already but she was happier that what she had ever been in her whole entire life, but it was also the most exhausted then she had been in her whole life. Bulma and her father where setting up at the scientist convention. Bulma hadn't even looked at her design since she adopted Gohan so she was hoping that everything would go to plan. She did have her invention finished but usually liked to have the chance to tweak it before the big convention. Mrs Briefs was looking after Gohan and chatting to him about how his mummy and poppy where going to win.

"Well if it isn't Miss Bulma Briefs" a voice said that Bulma recognised.

"Hello Andrew" Bulma said trying to be polite.

She didn't particularly like Andrew much but tolerated him as best she could. She didn't want to make a scene in public ... well at least not at a convention anyway.

"Bulma baby, I see that you don't have that baseball player here this year, it's about time you ditched him. A genius like you don't need scum like him around" Andrew smoothly said as he putting his arm around Bulma's shoulder.

"Oh I guess that means that you can't hang around me either" Bulma coldly replied as she pushed Andrews arm off her shoulder and started walking towards her parents.

"Bulma baby what you need is a scientific genius like me think of how brilliant our children would be" Andrew whined.

"I already have a son and he is more brilliant than any child of yours would ever be Professor Andrew Peters. Excuse me I have a son to check on and some more setting up before this convention gets into full swing" Bulma smirked, and went back to finish setting up. She laughed with her parents afterwards when she told them the look that Professor Peters had on his face.

LCM

It didn't take long for the news to spread around the science convention that the Bulma Briefs had a son. Everyone was trying to get a glimpse at the boy to see how old he was, there was also name guessing and people trying to work out who the father was because Yamcha the base ball bandit Bulma's long time boy friend was not around this year like he usually was. It didn't take long for the media to find out and they where buzzing around Bulma's stand trying to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss Briefs would you like to explain why you have never mentioned a son before today" one reporter was saying.

"Oh my you seem to be the popular one this year sweetie" Mrs Briefs exclaimed.

"They're all trying to get a look at Gohan" Bulma told her mother.

Bulma's family were all standing behind their inventions hiding from the media.

"I think that you should go out there Bulma the media won't leave you or any one at Capsule Corp alone till you do" Bulma's father encouraged his daughter. He had experience with this in the past when he invented Dino caps, when he got married and when Bulma was born and many other experiences that he knew how much the media would push till they found out what they wanted to know.

"How about we go out as a family and introduce the newest member of the Briefs family to the world" Mrs Briefs suggested.

"Everyone Bulma's coming out" a reporter shouted.

"The Briefs family would all like to introduce you to our family's newest member. Everyone this is my son Gohan" Bulma said as reporters took photos of Bulma holding Gohan who was trying to hide from the cameras.

"Bulma why did you name your son Gohan?" one reporter shouted.

"Who is his father?" shouted another one.

"Why isn't Yamcha the baseball bandit here today?"

"Is your son the result of an affair?"

"How old is he?"

"What do you have planned for the future miss Bulma?" said asked female reporter politely.

Bulma decided that this would be the reporter that she would talk to. "I have planned to bring Gohan up in a loving caring home and keep him away from the media as much as possible. It is fine for people to publish pictures of my family when we are doing conventions and public speaking such as today but if I find that I have reporters following me and my family in my families private time I will sue" Bulma threatened.

"Everyone would you please finish setting up judges will be coming around soon to have a look at your latest inventions" a voice said over the loud speakers.

"If you excuse me my family has to finish setting up" Bulma said before passing Gohan to his grandmother and continuing setting up there display with her father.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly; Bulma and her father explained their inventions that they had been working on privately. Bulma found that she often had to explain her invention as not even the top scientist could grasp the technologies that Bulma and her father had been working on.

LCM

That night after the science convention the Briefs family was sitting in front of the TV and Gohan was asleep in his cot. Yamcha had joined them even though he and Bulma weren't on speaking terms.

" ... Today at the science convention there was one shocking announcement and it had nothing to do with science. Bulma Briefs daughter of Dr Brief's founder of Capsule Corporation today shocked the world by announcing the newest edition of the Briefs family. Her son baby Gohan who is about three months old. Bulma has been out of public eye since the science convention last year and it is speculated that she was in the very early stages of pregnancy then. The main question is who is baby Gohan's father?" said a brunet haired talk show host.

"Some have been saying that his father is long time boyfriend Yamcha the baseball bandit. He wasn't seen at the convention today and is believed to have had a falling out with Bulma when he found out that she was pregnant and keeping the baby and wants' nothing to do with baby Gohan" said a blond haired talk show host

"How sad when a father doesn't want anything to do with his own son" said the other host who was a brunet.

"Well that's only one of the stories to do with baby Gohans father. The other is that Bulma Briefs had an affair with a Professor Andrew Peters at last year's convention and today they were seen talking and Peters didn't sound happy when he found out Bulma was pregnant and never told him. Yamcha when he found out about the affair wanted nothing more to do with Bulma or the baby" said blond.

"Well that Andrew Peters is a dream as far as professors go" said brunet with big hearts in her eyes.

"That's not the only story, the other is that Yamcha and Bulma are still together and are quiet happy to be raising their son baby Gohan together and only reason that he wasn't at the convention was he was busy with the base ball game that he was playing in today" reported the blond.

"Let's see a picture of the baby Gohan that was taken at the convention today, he is sweet little baby with his mum and grandparents. You can see Bulma beaming just like most new mums" said burnet.

Bulma always enjoyed watching stories about herself as did Yamcha. They had been in news and talk shows, magazines since they had been going out. They both enjoyed the crazy stories that media came up with. Bulma and Yamcha both never let fame go to their head. Bulma thought back to the other members of the Z Gang who never let fame go to their heads. Chi-Chi like Bulma had been born into a famous family. Goku had become famous at an early age by making it to the finals of every martial arts tournament that he ever entered and was never aware that he was famous. He didn't know that Bulma was famous either or that Chi-Chi was a princess. Bulma then thought how Gohan would take fame, considering who his parents where and who he was being bought up by she didn't think that fame would be a problem at all.


	5. First Time is always most Precious

**Chapter Four: The first time is always the most Precious**

Sitting at the dining table was Bulma her mother and a baby Gohan. It was dinner time and Bulma and her mother where having roast lamb with roast potatoes, carrots and pumpkin. Gohan was drinking his bottle and was up to his fourth one.

"When do you think your father will be back?" Mrs Briefs asked her daughter.

"I don't know mum, I normally would go to these conventions with him to make sure that he got back ok but now that I have Gohan it's kind of hard to look out for dad and the baby." Bulma said to her mum looking at Gohan finish his fourth bottle. She sighed when she thought of how much of a scatter brain her eccentric genius of a father could be.

"Where's Yamcha? I haven't seen him for a couple of days" Mrs Briefs asked looking at the extra plates that she had put out one for Bulma's father the other for Yamcha.

"We broke up" Bulma said still a little mad at Yamcha.

"Why hunny what happened this time?"

"He's still a bit mad at me for not telling him I was going to adopt Gohan and I had enough so I broke up with him" Bulma explained to her mother. Not wanting anymore questions she turned her attention to Gohan "Gohan can you say mum" Bulma said to the baby boy.

"Bulma I think that he's a bit young yet to be talking" Bulma's mother replied.

"Well I can try can't I" Bulma pouted to her mother. Meanwhile Gohan was trying to get Bulma's potato off her plate. He had already finished his bottle. Bulma noticed her adopted son trying to get her food. "Gohan if you say mum you can have some of my potato"

"I think that he is too young for solid foods Bulma" Mrs Briefs said to her daughter.

"MMMMmmuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm" Gohan said to his adopted mother.

"Oh my, did he just say mmmmmmmmuuuuuuummmmmm" Mrs Briefs asked.

"I think so, Gohan can you say that again" Bulma asked.

"Mama" Gohan said.

Bulma was shocked that Gohan spoke so young.

"Oh so he did say mum" Mrs Brief stated oblivious to the fact that Gohan spoke when she said that Gohan was too young to talk earlier in the conversation.

In the other world Chi-Chi was screaming "He said mum, my baby said mum, he is going to be a scholar, that has to be the youngest baby to ever speak, my babies a genius" Chi-Chi was also hugging her fry pan with hearts in her eye's imagining Gohan all grown up and a scholar with a wife and a grandbaby for her.

Goku had been hiding behind the tree covering his ears and King Kai used instant transmission to get himself off of the planet.

Gohan started reaching for his mother's potato "Mum".

"Oh the potato here you go" Bulma, mashed some of her potato as she gave it to Gohan.

Gohan had the biggest grin on his face and ate all of the potato.

Bulma smile "You are just like your father" Bulma said remembering how Goku was like when it came to food.

LCM

A few days later Bulma was sitting in her room thinking. She knew that when Gohan was bigger that he would need a room to himself. There were plenty of apartments in Capsule Corp but none of them suited her needs. Bulma had found two apartments that she like but weren't quiet big enough and both on different floors. Looking at the Blue Prints of Capsule Corp Bulma worked out that both apartments lined up perfectly. She worked out that she could renovate both of those apartments into one big apartment to suit her family's needs perfectly.

"What are you looking at pumpkin" asked Dr Briefs who was looking at blueprints of the capsule hover jets.

"The blueprints of Capsule Corp. These two apartments that I like, they are on different floors but line up perfectly. If I renovate them I can make them into one big apartment, but it will require a lot of work and the best thing is the bottom apartment is on the same floor as your apartment so I won't be too far from you and mum" she told her dad.

Bulma and her dad spent the next couple of weeks looking at the apartment and drawing up plans. Bulma decided that she would have four bedrooms upstairs all would have their own bathroom and a living room area. Downstairs would be two more bedrooms also with their own bathrooms, the kitchen, dining room and lounge room. After the plans where finalised they got in a couple of workers from the building division to change the apartment. Bulma was happy with how the apartment was turning out. It took a few months to get the apartment complete. All Bulma had left to do was move everything in. She did Gohans room first and put the third cot in there that her mum insisted that she buy months ago. Her room and Gohans rooms where upstairs. She decided that the two other rooms would be spare rooms and had them fitted one had a double bed while the other room had two single beds. Her own room she did much like her bedroom in her parent's apartment. Bulma decided that one of the downstairs bedrooms would be a mini lab while the other would be a study and a library. Bulma looked around her new apartment and was quiet impressed. Gohan was laughing at the apartment.

LCM

A few days after the apartment was complete Bulma was in her lounge room of her new apartment with the Dragon Ball radar tweaking it. Gohan was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Bulma was wondering when he would learn to crawl as he had spoken at a young age. Yamcha was sitting on the lounge next to her watching baseball. They had got back together a few weeks earlier.

"Maybe I should start playing baseball again," Yamcha said mostly to himself.

"But you still play baseball" Bulma said wondering what her boyfriend could mean.

"Yeah but it's just an odd game here and there I want to play pro again" Yamcha said before he focused totally on the game.

"Would anyone like tea and cake," Mrs Briefs said bringing in a tray of food and drinks.

"Thanks mum" Bulma answered as her mum put the tray on the coffee table.

Gohan has heard his grandmother come in. He could smell the food that was on the coffee table. He looked over at the food. Gohan stood up where he had been sitting and started to inch his was towards the food on the coffee table. Bulma wondered why it was suddenly quiet. She looked up and saw Gohan walking towards the food. She didn't know whether she wanted to let Yamcha know or not, she thought that if she let him know what Gohan was doing that Gohan would stop walking. She watched intently as Gohan took steps closer and closer to the coffee table. Chi-Chi in the other world was sitting with her nose to the crystal ball watching just as intently as Bulma was. When Gohan got to the table he reached for the food and sat on the floor to eat all of the cupcakes both women started screaming with joy.

Chi-Chi was jumping for joy "My baby took his first steps and all for food".

Goku was standing and watching with a huge goofy grin on his face. "That's my boy" Goku said.

Bulma had grabbed Yamcha when she had started screaming. Yamcha thought that there was a spider or something in the room "Is there a spider? Do you want me to kill it?" Yamcha asked her looking around the room for a non exiting spider.

"No Gohan took his first steps" Bulma screamed.

"But he can't even crawl yet" Yamcha had replied.

Gohan was wondering what all the commotion was about. He thought that he had done something wrong. He saw that his mum didn't have any cup cakes. He had one left. He looked at the cup cake with a sad look in his eye's he then got up and walked over to his mum and showed his Bulma the last cupcake.

"No thankyou Gohan, you can have the last cupcake" Bulma said to the little boy.

"Yay" Gohan said before he stuffed the whole cupcake in his mouth.

Yamcha looked at Gohan amused that Gohan had walked for the cupcakes.

LCM

Two months had passed since Gohans first steps and Bulma had taken Gohan to see his Grandfather. Bulma used the days that Gohan was with his grandfather for catching up with work in her lab or shopping and relaxation not having to worry about Gohan every single second. Every time she was seen shopping by herself the media would publish a story about how she was abandoning her son and that she should be spending more time with her baby and less time being selfish. One member of the media came up to her and started abusing her.

"Bulma Briefs you should feel ashamed for yourself abandoning your baby with baby sitters all of the time and being so selfish and spending all your time shopping, what do you have to say for yourself."

"You don't have children do you?" Bulma asked the young reporter knowing that if she was to get mad that the media would make up that she was an abusive mother. "I haven't abandoned my son to baby sitters. Majority of the time that I am not at work is spent with Gohan. When I am at work Gohan spends time with his grandparents. The reason I don't take Gohan shopping very often is he's at the age where he just wants to pull everything off of the shelves and it is very inconvenient to buy new outfits while trying to keep a baby from pulling every dress of off the clothing racks. I'm sure that any mother out there would know what I am talking about. And about me being in the shops all the time, most of the time it's a dash into the store to get nappies, baby formula, baby food or other baby supplies."

"What about today is this just a trip to the store for baby supplies?" The lady from the media asked.

"No I am shopping for a new outfit for the upcoming launch that Capsule Corp. is holding and no you can't have a sneak peek at my new outfit as it's a surprise." Bulma said to her "If you excuse me I need to get going I need continue my shopping if I'm going to be home on time." Bulma was wondering if they would twist this story when it was aired. What Bulma hadn't told the media was that she was also shopping for Gohans birthday. She couldn't believe that she had Gohan 10 months already. She was sad thinking of Goku and Chi-Chi in two more months it would be there one year anniversary since there death. She was also trying to think if she had told the media when Gohan's birthday was. She was hoping that she didn't because then the media would be all over Capsule Corp next week trying to find out what she was getting for her son, plus the hundreds of unnecessary gifts that people had a tendency to give the rich and famous. Bulma was quiet satisfied with her shopping trip and decided that it was time to go drop of all of her shopping at home then pick up Gohan from his grandfathers place.

LCM

It didn't take long for Bulma to get to the Ox Kingdom even though it was quite a few hours away. She had modified her jet so it went way faster than the average hover jets. She was let in by the same butler that let her in on the day that she adopted Gohan. Compass saw that it was Bulma and took her through to the nursery where Gohan was playing with his grandfather. Bulma smiled when she walked in and saw her happy son sitting on his grandfathers lap listening to the story's of his family history.

"... that's what your grandmother was like when she was younger" The Ox King finished off his story.

Gohan looked at his grandfather with puppy dog eye's wanting another story.

"I think it may be time for you to go home, your mum is here" said the friendly giant.

Gohan looked upset at having to go home. "You will see him next week for your birthday" Bulma told her son.

"Ok" Gohan said not understanding what a birthday was since he had never had one before.

LCM

The next week went by fairly fast. It was Gohan's first birthday. Bulma's mother had made the cake. It was a round cake with orange icing and a star candle that was a different shade of orange. Bulma smiled and instantly thought of all the adventures that she and Goku had together looking for the Dragon Balls. She was still sad whenever she thought of Chi-Chi and Goku. She sighed thinking of the fact that it should be Chi-Chi and Goku standing here with Gohan instead of herself. She also thought that she would've never even known that Gohan existed if they didn't die. Goku could be extremely forgetful in telling people important things the warrior have a one track mind, since he only really thought about food or fighting.

Bulma looked at the little boy he was eyeing off the birthday cake, as she glanced around the rest of the room she saw her father and the Ox King where sitting in the corner talking, her mother was spilling tea all over the floor because she hadn't noticed that the cup was already full and Yamcha was sitting in the corner looking totally board. Bulma went over to Gohan and picked him up she smiled as the one year old wrapped his tail around her wrist.

"Ok everyone I think that it is time for cake, a certain little boy is getting anxious" Bulma said.

Everyone gathered around the cake a sung happy birthday to Gohan. When it came time for the little boy to blow out the candles he became excited. He went over to the cake took a deep breath and shoved as much cake as possible into his mouth.

The Ox King started laughing at his grandson "He is defiantly related to Goku."

Mrs Briefs had just noticed that all of the cake was mushed up because of Gohan "Good thing I made another cake" she said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed another cake identical to the first.

Everyone enjoyed there cake. Yamcha was glad that Mrs Briefs had baked the cake because cooking was defiantly not one of Bulma's talents.

LCM

When it was time for Gohan to open his presents his mother sat with him and was the one that actually opened the gifts. The first present that was opened was from the Ox King, inside was a set of clothing, a toy Ox, some books (that Chi-Chi had obviously bought when Gohan was born for his education to become a scholar) and the 4 star Dragon Ball. Gohan thought that the 4 star Dragon Ball was some more cake so he tried to eat it.

Bulma looked at the Ox King with tears in her eyes "Thankyou" she said to him.

"Goku would have wanted him to have it, I know it meant a lot to him" he told the young scientist.

Bulma looked at Gohan and took the Dragon Ball from him that he was still trying to eat "Gohan this is the 4 star Dragon Ball" Bulma said to the her baby son "This belonged to your father and before him it belong to your great grandfather." She smiled when she remembered how Goku would call the 4 star Dragon Ball grandpa.

Gohan lost interest because he couldn't eat it and decided that playing with the toy Ox was way more fun. The rest of Gohans presents where just as interesting as what he got from the Ox King. Bulma's parents got Gohan some more clothes and toys. Yamcha had got him a baseball outfit and a base ball. And Bulma got him some more toys that where slightly educational remembering what Chi-Chi would of wanted.


	6. Lost

**Chapter Five: Lost**

Gohan was standing with his mother and Grandfather in a small house in the middle of nowhere. They had come here every single year and always on the same day. The house that they were standing in was in the 439 mountain district. It was the house that had belonged to his real parents before they had died. Gohan was surprised that his grandfather could fit into such a small house. He could see that his grandpa and mum where both sad, he wasn't sad because he never knew his real parents he didn't know what they were like. All he had to go by were the stories that his mum, grandpa and Uncle Yamcha told him. From what he could tell his father sounded like the most amazing person in the whole entire world, not to mention the stories of his mother made her seem like she was a scary person. Poppy and Nana would tell him stories about Goku and Chi-Chi as well but they were nowhere as detailed as when the others told the stories. Gohan knew that they both died in a car crash 3 years ago on this day and that was the reason that they came here every year on the same day. But he was getting bored and he didn't want to sit inside the whole time. He wanted to go outside and explore.

Gohan snuck outside without his mum and grandfather noticing. He looked around and was amazed. This place was really in the middle of nowhere. There were trees and mountains everywhere and no houses could be seen at all. It wasn't like this at Capsule Corp, he usually played outside in the gardens, but no matter where you were Gohan could always see manmade constructions. Here the only thing that was manmade was the house that his mum and grandpa where currently in.

He glanced back at the house and decided that he better move quick if he was going to get a good look at everything before his mum and grandpa realised that he was gone. Gohan ran for a bit and nearly ran into a river.

"Whoa I nearly fell in" Gohan said. "And it looks pretty deep and the water is moving really fast." Looking at the water the young half-human decided that he would follow the river and see where it led to. As he followed the river he could hear the sound of a steady roar growing louder and louder. Looking up, he saw the source of the roar to be waterfall.

"Wow this is amazing, if my real mum and dad where alive I would be able to look at this every day" said an amazed little boy. Gohan noticed that there was a strange animal drinking water out of the river.

"Hello my names Gohan" he said leaning down to get a better look. It was small and had fur and long ears. At the sound of his voice the furry animal ran away. "Hey come back I wasn't going to hurt you I just wanted to play with you!" he shouted at the anime, confused why the animal ran away.

Gohan decided to look for more animals to play with that weren't going to run away and started to wander into the forest.

LCM

Bulma and the Ox King where still sitting in Goku and Chi-Chi's house reminiscing about anything and everything. They hadn't noticed that Gohan wasn't there.

"I can still remember when Chi-Chi lost her first tooth" the Ox King said laughing "She had snuck out because she wanted to see the enchanted fire that burnt around the old palace close up, she ran into some older boys that recognized her as the princess and decided that they wanted payback for what my family had done. Chi-Chi surprised them at her ability to fight at five years old, the fight was going her way until one of the boys punched her in the mouth, loosening one of her teeth. She got angry and picked up the first thing that she saw, an old frying pan that had dog food in it. She picked it up and whacked them over the head knocking them all out. She didn't realise that I had come looking for her and saw the whole thing. She ran over to me crying and showed me what they did to her mouth. When I was having a closer look her tooth fell out. She started screaming until I told her it was normal for baby teeth to fall out and that a new one would grow in its place."

"So that is where Chi-Chi got her unique frying pan fighting style" Bulma stated. "You miss her heaps don't you?"

"Always, a father isn't meant to outlive their own child. I'm just glad that I still have a part of her around." The Ox King said looking at where Gohan had been sitting earlier. He then continued to look around the room.

"What are you looking for?" Bulma asked, him looking around the room. "Where's Gohan?" she asked hysterically noticing for the first time that her son wasn't there.

"He has to be here somewhere" The Ox King replied looking under the table.

They both started looking rushing about and looking around the whole house looking for a certain child that was no longer in the house.

LCM

Gohan was upset that none of the animals he was looking at wanted to be his friend. Whenever they saw him they would all run. They where noting like the animals that his grandma kept as pets. Gohan was also hungry so he decided that it was time to go back. He looked around and noticed for the first time that he had no idea where he was. He tried to get back but ended up more confused on where he was.

LCM

The Ox King and Bulma had searched the whole house not finding Gohan anywhere. Bulma was getting quiet frantic. "I'm a such a bad mother Chi-Chi would be ashamed of me, I can't even look after my adopted son properly, I didn't even notice that my son was gone."

"You're not a bad mother, Gohan must of inherited Chi-Chi sneaking out when no one notices ability. You have no idea the number of times that Chi-Chi snuck out without me even noticing." The Ox King said in an attempted to calm the young scientist down. If he's not in the houses he must be outside somewhere, he couldn't have gone far.

"Ok. But one of us needs to stay here in case he comes back" Bulma said running outside and looking for any clues on what direction Gohan could of gone.

The Ox King watched Bulma run towards the direction of the river. He decided that he would look around the yard to see if there was any sign of the little boy.

LCM

Gohan had been lost for a quiet a while now and was upset "MUMMY" the little boy would scream out occasionally. Gohan heard a noise and got excited "Mummy" he yelled as he ran towards the noise.

He looked at what made the noise. "Oh you're not my mummy" he said to the thing sadly.

Tangled in amongst the vine hanging from the trees above, a big and purple thing and it was staring at Gohan. The thing made the same noise as it made when it got Gohans attention.

"What are you? Do you have a name?" Gohan asked. "Oh you're stuck, here I'll help you."

Gohan helped untangle the purple thing that was in fact a baby dragon. The dragon made another sound and licked Gohan's face.

"You're welcome" he said to the Dragon. "I'm lost. Do you know where I can go to get back to my mummy?"

The dragon shook its head no and made a clicking sound.

"Oh you're lost too, maybe we can help each other" Gohan said, the dragon seemed to like this. "My name is Gohan, but you don't have a name do you?" Gohan sat on the ground and tried to think of names for his new friend.

"I know I'll call you Icarus, do you like that name?" Gohan asked the baby dragon.

Icarus made a sound that Gohan assumed meant he liked his new name. Ok let's see if we can find my mum.

LCM

Bulma still couldn't find a trace of Gohan anywhere; she decided to stop and think about the situation and also calm herself down. After thinking for a few minutes she realised that Gohan had a Dragon Ball on him. He had been carrying the 4 star Dragon Ball that he received for his first birthday everywhere. Bulma also carried the Dragon Radar everywhere with her. She turned on the radar and realised that there were two Dragon Balls in the area. Bulma looked into the sky and saw that the sun was setting, it was getting late and she didn't want her baby to be in the forest at night time. Bulma decided that she would go after the Dragon Ball that was moving since it was most likely Gohan was wandering around lost.

Bulma made it to the spot where the Dragon Ball was moving and couldn't see Gohan, but she could see the Dragon Ball. There was a mountain cat of some type pushing the Dragon Ball around on the ground. The mountain cat hearing Bulma amongst the trees ran off.

"Well I might as well collect the Dragon Ball while I'm looking for Gohan" Bulma picked up the Dragon Ball that had six stars on it. She then made her way towards the Dragon Ball that was no longer moving which didn't take her long at all.

LCM

Gohan had in fact had stopped moving. He was tired he hadn't had a nap at lunch time like he normally did and because he didn't have lunch he was also really hungry. He was also cold so he snuggled up to the giant reptile and fell asleep. Bulma saw Gohan curled up and almost had a heart attack. There was this giant dragon that had kidnapped her baby. "Gohan" she said in fear thinking that if she disturbed this creature it would hurt her son.

Gohan woke up when he heard his mum saying his name "Mummy" Gohan shouted out as he woke up. He looked around and saw that his mum was in fact there. "MUMMY" he screamed out and over to her. Bulma gave him the biggest hug kind off forgetting that the reptile was still there.

"I'm sorry mummy, I was bored and wanted to play so I went outside to see if I could find some animal friends, but they all ran away whenever I tried to play with them and then I got lost and I couldn't find my way home and then I found Icaras and he was all tangled up so I set him free and then I fell asleep and mummy I'm really hungry." Gohan told his mum "Mummy why are you crying are you sad."

Bulma was so overjoyed at seeing Gohan again that she had in fact started crying. "No Gohan, I'm just so happy to have found you. I hope that you have learnt your lesson about wandering in the forest all by yourself."

Bulma looked at the dragon and saw that it really did mean no harm; she picked Gohan up and made her way back to Chi-Chi and Goku's house.

LCM

When the Ox Kings search around the yard had failed in finding the little boy had gone inside and started preparing dinner. He knew that Gohan would be hungry when he got back. Everything in the small house was tidy even though it hadn't been used for three years. Ox King came once a month a cleaned away and dust that had built up, this house was one day going to be Gohans inheritance and he didn't want the place to be a total rundown by the time that he was old enough to decide what he wanted done with the place. Not long after the Ox King finished setting out dinner Bulma walked in with the sleeping toddler in her arms.

"I see that you found him, where was he?" The Ox King asked.

"Not far, he made friends with one of the locals" Bulma said putting Gohan on the lounge chair.

"Locals" The Ox King asked knowing that no one else lived in the area.

"A baby dragon, he named Icaras" she replied.

"Is it safe for Gohan to be playing with such a dangerous creature?" the Ox King asked with concern for his grandson.

"He seemed to be a friendly dragon" Bulma answered. "Gohan was sleeping next to Icaras when I found him."

LCM

Gohan woke up during his mum and grandfathers conversation. He could smell food and he was hungry. When Bulma saw that Gohan was awake and picked him up and sat him at the table, the hungry boy inhaled all his food in a few seconds. The Ox King was glad that he had already finished all of his food as it made him slightly ill seeing someone eat like that. Bulma was use to Gohan's eating and was not fazed. After being at the house all day Bulma left for home thinking of how much Gohan was like both his parents. The Ox King stayed behind so that he could give the place its monthly clean the next day.


	7. Strange Reunions

**Chapter Six: Strange Reunions**

"Gohan, hurry up and finish off your homework, I don't want to be late" Bulma shouted to her 4 year old son.

"I'm already finished mum see" said Gohan holding us his completed homework. He then ran and gave his mum a hug.

Bulma was meeting up with all her old friends from the Z Gang which she had not seen much of since she had adopted Gohan.

"Will Uncle Yamcha be there mum?" Gohan asked Bulma about her on again off again boyfriend.

"Most likely" Bulma replied smiling at her son.

Bulma was excited at seeing all of her friends again. They had grown up together, they where her family. She was couldn't wait to find out what they were all doing, she couldn't believe that it had been four years since the last time that she'd seen them all. It was unlike her to not see the whole gang for so long. Yamcha had already left for Roshi's island earlier that morning while she had a conference that she had to attend and couldn't get out of causing her to miss the start of the reunion.

Gohan was really nervous about the reunion meeting all of his mum's old friends, he knew all of the people that worked at Capsule Corporation but that was different, these people where her actual friends that she had grown up with. Gohan didn't know how he was meant to act around them.

Bulma finished getting herself and Gohan ready and got in one of the Capsule Hover jet and headed towards Roshi's Island. Gohan looked out of the window of the jet and saw they were flying out of the city.

Bulma felt really good flying out this was again, it was familiar considering the number of times that she had flown this way over the years, it felt like it was only last week that she had last flown this way when in fact it had been a few years.

It didn't take long and they were flying over the ocean and lots of small islands. Bulma landed on one of the small islands and helped Gohan out of the Capsule Hover jet. He clung to the back of her leg. No one saw Gohan as she came in.

"Bulma my lovely lady how are you?" the old turtle hermit asked slyly as she came in.

"Fine, how are you guys? I haven't seen all you guys in ages" Bulma said in a cheery voice.

"I'm good Bulma, but it's not like you to disappear for about 4 years without talking to any of us" said a short man named Krillen.

"Yeah Bulma it defiantly not something that you would do, now Goku on the other hand would go off and lose total track of time" a man with three eyes stated.

Everyone saw a flicker off sadness in Bulma's eyes but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. "Now Tien I have been really busy. So what have you been doing, and where is Launch she's not here?" during that time his mother was talking Gohan had spotted Yamcha and had started to inch towards him, no one else in the room beside Bulma has seen Gohan move, the others beside Yamcha didn't even realize that Gohan existed.

"Launch blew up my house last week and I haven't seen her since" Tien said.

"That's Launch for you" Krillen laughed. "But where are Goku and Chi-Chi I thought that I had invited them, It would be good to see them I haven't seen them since the last martial arts tournament and that was about six years ago"

Gohan had finally got over to Yamcha "Hello." Gohan said to him in his shy little voice.

"Hey where did that kid come from?" asked Roshi stunned that he didn't notice him before know.

"Yamcha, Bulma is he yours? Why didn't you tell any of us that you two had a kid" Krillen teased.

"Uncle Yamcha is not my dad, is he mum?" Gohan asked a little bit confused about what was happening.

"But if Yamcha is not his dad then who is" asked Tien.

"Look at him guy he has a tail who do you think is his dad" said Yamcha with a big smile on his face confusing everyone why he was happy that Bulma had a kid to someone else.

"Goku, but Bulma what about Yamcha and Chi-Chi didn't you think of them" said Krillen almost in shock. Yamcha had burst out laughing and Bulma was getting angry.

"Oh" Gohan said coming to some type of conclusion. "You want to know who my real parents are. They died when I was a baby. You got my dad's name right but my other mum's name was Chi-Chi" said little Gohan who had always known that he was adopted.

"Goku and Chi-Chi died, how? And Why Didn't Any One Tell Us?" Choutzu said utterly stunded.

"It was not long after Gohan was born, Goku has a heart condition and Chi-Chi died in a car crash" Yamcha started explaining to all of his and Bulma's friends.

After Yamcha had finished Krillen asked "But that doesn't explain why none of us where ever told".

"I guess that I kind of lost track of everything when I adopted Gohan" Bulma told her friends.

LCM

While everyone in the Kame house was trying to process that Goku and Chi-Chi had died and that Bulma had adopted their son they failed to notice a very strong ki coming towards them. That very strong ki blasted open the door, Gohan ran and hid behind Bulma's leg. Everyone was shocked to see this man with long black hair and black eyes blast down the door.

"I am a saiyan known as Raditz and I am looking for my brother Kakarot" demanded the man standing in from of him.

"We have never heard of anyone called Kakarot or the saiyans, so why don't you go look somewhere else" yelled Bulma.

Raditz looked behind Bulma and saw a small buy standing behind her. "Mum" said a scared little Gohan. Bulma then bent down and picked Gohan up, who was very scared of this man that was standing in front of them.

"That boy has a tail, his father must have been my brother Kakarot. That boy does remind me of my father. Boy where is your father?"

"My daddy's dead" said a scared little Gohan.

Everyone saw that this man had a tail. It was quite possible that the man Kakarot that he was talking about was Goku as he had a tail and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan when he was found as a baby.

"Well since it seems that Kakarot is dead I will take his son instead" Raditz walked over to Bulma slowly.

Bulma moved back "I will not let you take my son"

Everyone had moved into defensive positions. Raditz noticed this and disappeared. A mysterious gust of wind filled the room as each fighter was knocked unconscious faster than the human eye could see, leaving Gohan and Bulma with the powerful saiyan.

"You don't have much choice in the matter" he said as he moved towards Bulma.

Bulma was not going to let anything happen to her baby. She ran towards the window and jumped out of it with Gohan in her arms, she was running scared towards where she has left her Capsule Hover jet. She had got in and took off and was speeding over the ocean towards the main land.

Raditz was quiet amused by this attempt of escape by Bulma. He followed her out of the Kame house and stood on the beach for a few moments before deciding to start his chase. It didn't take long for Raditz to catch up with the blue haired scientist. Gohan looked out of the window and saw that the saiyan warrior catching up to them and fast. Gohan didn't even have time to warn his mother that he was catching up for he was already in front of them. Bulma attempted to swerve in another direction be it was no use. She crashed straight onto the man that wanted to kidnap her son. As Raditz ripped thru the jet he grabbed his nephew leaving the blue haired woman that called herself the boy's mother. He looked down for a few moments as the jet fell into the ocean.

"" Screamed Gohan as he watched the jet with his mother fall into the ocean. Raditz was having trouble holding Gohan who was squirming trying to get to his mother. Then Gohan stopped squirming, his rage building. It wasn't even a full second that Gohan turned around in Raditz's hands, anger evident on his face.

"You hurt my mum" Gohan yelled and attacked Raditz out of blind rage.

Raditz was totally taken by surprise especially when his armour split causing him to drop Gohan into the ocean.

LCM

Piccolo who had encountered Raditz not long after he had landed on the planet was flying towards the area. He thought that his enemy Goku would be there fighting this evil monster. As Piccolo flew through the air, was planning on taking his revenge on Goku. He knew that Goku would not let this guy destroy the planet or the humans, so he was going to take advantage of the situation and attack Goku after he had finished with this alien. The demon prince was surprised when he arrived and saw that Goku was not in the area at all, the only person was the blue haired girl that was a friend of Goku's and the little boy that was in the jet with her. He saw the alien rip apart the jet and snatched the little boy. Piccolo's jaw dropped when he saw the kid attack the alien, causing him to be dropped into the ocean.

Piccolo looked around for Goku and realised that he wasn't coming. He started weighing up the options in his head wait for this guy to destroy the planet and kill him or fight this guy and be killed anyway. Piccolo decided that he would rather die fighting then sit around waiting for it to happen.

LCM

Raditz was looking in the ocean for Gohan, he could not leave the planet without the little boy. He was actually there to recruit his brother Kakarot so that they had one more to help over through the Cold Empire. He didn't notice Piccolo in the area at all. Piccolo took advantage of the fact that Raditz was occupied with other thing and knowing that he only had one shot he sent his strongest blast straight towards Raditz. The saiyan warrior fell out of the sky and landed on a rocky island.

Piccolo nearly fell out of the sky in amazement when his blast went right thru the saiyans stomach, he had expected the guy to move out of the way or a counter attack. Piccolo flew to the small rocky island where the saiyan had landed.

"You think that you have won" said Raditz who had blood coming out from around his mouth "but the others of my kind will come for the boy, and to avenge my death and they are a lot stronger than me" he then coughed up some quite a bit of blood before taking his final breaths and closing his eyes for the last time.

Piccolo knew that he was in over his head, he was lucky that he beat Raditz he couldn't beat two more of them. Piccolo could sense a small ki coming from the ocean, he remembered how large that ki had been when Goku's blue haired friend was in trouble. Piccolo found the young boy unconscious; he picked him decided that he would train him and started to fly towards his training ground.

LCM

Bulma who had managed to get out of her capsule jet and swim to a small island had see Piccolo attack Raditz and overheard the sayians warning but didn't know where Gohan was until Piccolo pulled him out of the ocean. She saw Piccolo take off into the distance with her son. "Hey you bring Gohan back right now, that's my son you have there" Bulma yelled to the demon when he took off with her son.

Piccolo having sensitive hearing heard every work that Bulma had yelled even thought he was a good distance away from her. "So your name is Gohan, the son of Son Goku, the man who killed my father."

Everyone from the reunion had woken up, and made their way to where the battle had taken place. Yamcha found Bulma on a small island crying about Piccolo kidnapping Gohan after rescuing him from Raditz and more saiyans on the way. They all looked on in fear knowing that they had a lot of training to do if they were going to beat these saiyans.


	8. The Demon Prince

**Chapter Seven: The Demon Prince**

Piccolo arrived at his training grounds with the unconscious Gohan. He was having doubts about his ability to train the boy. The techniques that he would use to train Gohan could one day be used against him, but he didn't think he had to worry about that. Piccolo was joined with Kami and Kami had the gift of foresight. The old man had foreseen his own death which would happen in just over a year and with Piccolo being linked to Kami, which meant that he would also die and he wanted his way of martial arts to live on even if it was continued by the child of his enemy. He stood there looking at the unconscious boy deciding that it was time to wake him up. Piccolo considered dropping Gohan in the lake to wake him up but the kid would properly drown if he did that since he had already been dropped into the ocean. Piccolo was still considering ways to wake Gohan up when he started coughing up water.

LCM

Gohan slowly came to consciousness and sat up and looked around. Standing in front of him was a green man. He looked around further and saw a lake and lots of grass, mountains and a few trees. He remembered that he and his mother where getting chased by Ratzi, no, that's not his name, Raditz and his mum had fallen into the ocean and he then he blacked out he couldn't remember what happened after his uncle had grabbed him. Gohan moved his attention back to the green man.

"Who are you? And what happened to my uncle? And where's my mum?" he asked.

The green man stared at him with a scowl but answered him nonetheless. "My name is Piccolo, I defeated that alien and your mum is safe, but I don't know about any uncle."

"Then why isn't she here?" Gohan demanded to know. "That alien man said that he was my uncle Raditz".

"What that man was your UNCLE!" Piccolo said not believing that this kind little boy was related to that evil monster.

"He said that he came here looking for my daddy, and that my daddy was his brother but since my daddy's dead he took me instead" Gohan answered.

"Your father Son Goku is dead" Piccolo said not believing his enemy Goku was dead. He'd seemed invincible and to pure of heart to possibly be related to that evil alien who was more evil then he was.

"He died in a car crash when I was a baby, so did my mum" Gohan said.

"A car crash couldn't kill your father kid and I thought that you mother was that blue haired woman Bulma." Piccolo announced, knowing that a car crash wouldn't be able to kill Goku, he was also thinking that the only two other women that Goku really knew was the girl that could change her hair colour from blue to blond when she sneezed and the bossy Ox Princess from the last martial arts tournament.

"Other people have said that as well. Mum and Uncle Yamcha said at the reunion today about him having some kind of heart condition and Bulma adopted me. My real mum is Chi-Chi by the way" Gohan said.

'So the bossy Ox Princess was the boy's real mother' Piccolo thought to himself.

"You're properly wondering why I bought you here" Piccolo asked the confused boy Gohan nodded. "I have bought you here to train in martial arts."

"Why me" Gohan questioned.

"Because you have a great Martial Arts background and your natural ability that you used to attack your Uncle when your mother was hurt" Piccolo explained to the boy.

Gohan was even more confused than before; he didn't remember attacking his uncle. "But I know nothing about martial arts!" He knew that his real parents where both professional martial artist and that uncle Yamcha used to do martial arts before he was born.

"You have a natural ability kid and I'm going to train you how to use it" Piccolo restated. Seeing that the kid still looked sceptical, he picked Gohan up and threw him at a mountain.

LCM

Gohan couldn't believe that Piccolo had thrown him. He saw that mountain getting closer and closer. Gohan could feel the fear build up inside of him and himself losing control like he had before. Everything started to go in slow motion and he could feel heat building up in his hands. All of a sudden everything speed up again and the heat from his hands formed an energy ball and blasted straight through the mountain. As the dust settled, Piccolo saw Gohan sitting in front of the spot that once stood a mountain, looking around in wonder.

"Did I do that?" he asked.

Piccolo flew over to where Gohan was sitting. He was impressed this kid defiantly had potential to train. "You sure did kid" Piccolo said to the stunned child.

"Why do you want to train me" Gohan questioned.

"You're Uncles friends are coming and they are a lot stronger than he is. It was a fluke that I was able to defeat him. By training you we might have a chance"

"But why am I meant to be able to do that? I'm only a kid; I know nothing about martial arts except that my real mum and dad used to do martial artists. What about my mum and my homework and food?" Gohan shouted.

"You will see you mum again, who cares about homework and find your own food. You will have to survive out here on your own for six months, if you do that then I will train you. I will only come sooner if the Saiyans come in the next six months" Piccolo pronounced before he flew off.

"Wait mister, come back! I'm scared, Mr. Piccolo you aren't really going to leave me out here are you?" Gohan screamed as he ran in the direction that Piccolo had flown off in.

LCM

Bulma was still on the small island that was actually a pile of rocks sticking out of the water was sitting in disbelief more aliens where coming for her Gohan. She looked over to the other small island where Raditz's body was. Yamcha was sitting next to her and was mumbling to himself about missing a baseball game that he was meant to be playing in that afternoon and not being able to pay his rent. Bulma who heard, gave him one of her death glares.

"My son's been kidnapped by that evil green Prince Piccolo and all that you care about is playing a baseball game" Bulma said to him in a cold tone.

"Well I need to be able to pay the rent somehow" Yamcha said not believing that he said about missing the baseball game out loud.

"If Yamcha was at the baseball game he would complain about not being able to do martial arts." Puar stated, who was completely ignored.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to worry about it if you didn't take that girl to that concert with you" Bulma screamed.

"Well I only took her to the concert because you wouldn't come and I was not going to let a good ticket go to waste" Yamcha argued.

"I couldn't come because I had to work and I had no one to babysit Gohan since my parent where away." Bulma yelled. She sighed in frustration, arguing with her boyfriend wasn't going to bring her son back. "Let's go check out the alien's body."

"Why would you want to do that" Krillen asked, afraid to go over to the alien.

"Because we need to make sure that he is dead and he might have some cool alien technology on him." Bulma beamed, excited about reverse engineering alien technology.

The small group made their way towards Raditz in the hover jet.

"Ok Yamcha search his body" Bulma demanded of him.

"Why do I have to do it" Yamcha complained.

"Well I was going to get Krillen to do it but since your here you might as well be useful for once" Bulma said.

"Well you can still get Krillen to do it since he is here" Yamcha said trying to get out of searching the dead man's body.

"Yamcha I will never forgive you if you don't do this. You never do anything for me but you will do things for those other girls that you date whenever we break up" Bulma said trying to guilt Yamcha into searching the body.

Letting out a sigh in defeat Yamcha answered "Fine I'll do it".

Yamcha did a search over the body but the only thing that was on him was on him was the eye piece that he was wearing. Bulma snatched it out of his hands and pulled out her screw driver and started tinkering.

"Wow this is amazing" she said as she looked at the alien technology "It's broken but I think that I can get it to work again".

LCM

Gohan had been on his own for a few hours; so far he had managed to be attacked by a snake, chased by a tiger, crocodile, a giant eagle and many dinosaurs. When a T-Rex had tried to eat him he ended up stuck up on top of a cliff. He was cold, hungry and very tired. Somehow he ended up with two apples even though there were no apple trees on top of the cliff. He ate them fairly quickly and found it easier to fall asleep once he had eaten the apples.

LCM

Piccolo was floating above Gohan, he had been watching Gohan all day. Piccolo was the one that had given Gohan the apples. He was pleased that Gohan was able to use his hidden talent to get away from the T-rex. It was like the little boy had somehow managed to instantly transport himself to the top of the mountain. He knew that if the boy kept this up that he would survive fine all by himself for the next six months. Piccolo was about to leave for the night when he saw Gohan wake up.

DBZ

"Wow I have a shadow and it isn't even daytime" Gohan exclaimed as he looked at his shadow. "I wonder where the light is coming from to create the shadow." Gohan pondered, turning around to find the source of the light. "Wow that is the biggest moon that I have ever seen. I wonder why mum never lets me look at the moon she always says that bad things would happen if I looked at the moon". As Piccolo watched the young boy, he saw something funny happen. It was subtle but the boy's body had stiffened. Curious he floated over to get a better look.

Piccolo was amazed at what he saw. The boys eye's had changed from black to red. He watched in horror as the body changed before his eyes, his body mass increasing substantially as well as brown fur covered his body. He had turned into a giant ape. "Amazing he is so powerful" he observed as Gohan punched a close mountain that crumbled into a pile of rubble. A beam came out of Gohans mouth next and missed Piccolo by millimetres. "Even his breath is a weapon" said the demon prince. "This power is amazing and deadly at the same time. If I don't stop him there will be no Earth left to save when the saiyans do come." Piccolo said and started to think of ways to stop the monster that Gohan had become. He remembered what Gohan said before he had transformed. 'M_um never let me look at the MOON, she always said that bad things would happen if I looked at the MOON'_. "The MOON!" Piccolo shouted. "The moon causes the transformations." Piccolo got a beam ready in his hands and blasted it straight at the moon. It exploded into a million pieces and Gohan went back to his normal state.

Piccolo looked that the naked boy wondering what could have caused such a transformation when he looked at the moon. Piccolo then used one of his abilities to materialize Gohan a new set of clothes and a sword, chuckling at his choice of clothes.

"The colour is that of your father but the symbol is mine; don't ever say that the Piccolo didn't give you anything kid. I have to go now and complete my own training if I am going to be ready for these saiyans. Do me one thing kid, survive."

LCM

Gohan woke up the next morning and saw all of the destruction that had happened overnight. He checked to make sure that he had not been hurt by whatever caused this mess.

"No cuts on my arms and legs, my face doesn't hurt and I still have my tail" Gohan said. "I wonder where these clothes and sword came from, I had different clothes last night."

LCM

Bulma was sitting in the lounge room at Kame house. She had done an all nighter to get the alien device that she recovered from Raditz's body to work and has succeeded around two o'clock in the morning to discover a roadblock of the device being in an alien language that she couldn't understand. It spent her the rest of the morning to get the device to work in Japanese.

"Hey guys I got it to work" Bulma announced as she put it up to her eye and turned it on. "Master Roshi stand there I want to see if it works, wow 187 I guess it's low because your an old man."

"Check my power level Bulma. I want to see what it is" exclaimed an excited Krillen.

Bulma reset the device "206 Krillen, that's pretty good."

"Wow I'm stronger then Roshi" Krillen cheered, excited about being stronger than his master.

"I bet that I am stronger then you Krillen" Yamcha boasted.

Bulma once again set the eye piece "169, you're not even stronger then Roshi."

"That proves it that thing is defiantly broken" Yamcha pouted.

"I agree with Yamcha there is no way that Krillen is stronger than me" Roshi replied.

"You two are just jealous because I am stronger then the two of you" Krillen defended.

"Well there is one way to find out" Bulma reset the device again and looked at Turtle and then started laughing.

"What, What does it say" Krillen asked.

".001, that proves it, this thing defiantly works. I guess you just have to do more work to keep up Yamcha" Bulma teased her boyfriend.

"Hey guys there's someone coming" Krillen announced.

"I wonder who that could be" Yamcha said looking out the window.

LCM

Krillen ran to the door and opened it for whoever it was. "Oh it's you." He said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Well I didn't have a choice about coming" said the person who had turned up.

"Well Yajarobie why are you here?" Krillen asked.

"Kami sent me, he knows of the saiyans who are coming and wants' you and Yamcha to train under him" Yajarobie passed on his message. "Since I have delivered my message I will be going now."

"Did you hear that we get to train under Kami" Krillen said excited.

"We might even become two times stronger then what we are now" Yamcha gleamed.

"Well come on we don't want to keep Kami waiting" Bulma proclaimed walking towards the door. She actually wanted to ask Kami how Gohan was.

"What you can't come Bulma" Yamcha stated.

"And why not?" Bulma asked.

"He only asked for me and Krillen, he didn't ask for you to come along as well" Yamcha complained.

"I'm coming whether you like it or not Yamcha" Bulma had decasualised her jet, the model was a couple years older than her preferred one but since it had crashed into the ocean this one would have to do. "Are you guys coming?"

LCM

After a few hours Bulma and the others made it to the tower. They noticed that Yajarobie was already there as was Tien and Chiaotzu. Bulma watched as Kami came out with Mr Popo.

"I apologize Kami, I know that I wasn't invited but I would like to know if my son Gohan is safe" Bulma bowed as she asked the Guardian of the Earth about her sons well being.

"I know that you are concerned Bulma Briefs but I assure you your son is safe. Piccolo seems to have had a change of heart since the martial arts tournament against Goku. Piccolo has left Gohan on an island so that he can gain basic survival skills. He has told Gohan that he will not be there to help if anything goes wrong as he has his own training to complete for the arrival of the saiyans. But even now he watches over your son. After the six months Piccolo will start training Gohan in his style of Martial Arts" Kami explain to Bulma seeming to put her at ease.

"It's good to know that he is safe, that is all that I came here for" Bulma sighed in relief, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"Please stay young lady. You may watch as your friends train Bulma" Kami said, giving her an old smile before turning his attention to the rest of the Z Gang.

LCM

Gohan had been on the island close to five months and a half. In that time Gohan had been chased by a few hundred more dinosaurs and other animals that inhabited the island. He had made friends with one dinosaur to only have it eaten by another. He worked out what was edible and what wasn't, found a cave to use as shelter, learnt how to start fires and became a lot stronger overall. He had also devised an escape plan from the island. He had decided that he was going to train under Piccolo for the six months but thought that escaping from the island would help in his training. Gohan sat with his completed raft with food supplies. He looked back at the island that had been his home for the past few months before pushing the raft into the ocean.

Gohan had been out at sea for 7 hours when a storm hit breaking up his raft. "Help I can't swim" Gohan yelled out before losing the battle and falling unconscious. When he woke up he found that it was now morning and he was on and a beach. He thought that he was dead until he saw two children about his age playing with his sword.

"Be careful Rom you might hurt someone with that" said a little girl.

"Stop being such a worry wart Chiko I know what I'm doing" said the boy whose name was Rom.

Gohan got up and started walking over to the two children without either of them knowing.

"May I please have my sword back" Gohan asked.

The little girl Chiko shrieked "I thought you said he was dead."

"He was I did the ear test" exclaimed Rom, looking at him as if he was a zombie.

"The ear test?" asked Gohan in confusion, he'd heard of a lot of methods of checking is someone was alive, and wondered this was another way of saying they listened to his heart.

"Don't tell me that you have never heard of the ear test, it's to check if someone's alive" said Rom.

"Isn't that the Pulse your thinking off" Gohan asked a question which was ignored.

"You're an orphan aren't you" Chiko stated.

"Kind off" Gohan replied.

"What do you mean by kind off you can't be kind off an orphan you either are one or you aren't" Rom stated.

"My real parent's died which I guess made me an orphan but then I was adopted" Gohan replied.

"What is being adopted like" asked Chicko.

"It's ok I guess, my mum is really nice, I never knew my real parents so I don't really have anything to compare mum too" Gohan told the little girl.

"Don't listen to him Chiko, he was properly sent by them" Rom complained to his friend.

LCM

While Rom and Chiko where fighting Gohan passed out into unconsciousness. When he awoke he found himself in a room and Chiko and Rom where still fighting.

"I told you he was from the agency look he sent the social workers" Rom yelled.

"They come at this time everyday Rom" Chiko yelled back.

"What's going on" Gohan asked.

"The social workers from the adoption agency are here, but we don't want to go with them" Chiko told Gohan before Rom could interrupt with something rude.

"Come on we have to hide before they find us" Rom said grabbing Chiko's wrist.

Gohan followed them to the roof top.

"I'm going to swing across with Chiko then I'm going to come back for you" Rom said grabbing a rope.

Gohan watched as the swung to a platform in the tree.

"Ok now I'll swing back for you" Rom yelled across to where Gohan was standing.

When Rom was about to swing he saw that the social workers had arrived at the roof. He watched as they got closer and closer to Gohan. Gohan stepped back and did the most unbelievable thing. He jumped off the roof and landed on the platform next to himself and Chiko. The social workers were also amazed they had never seen anything like that before.

Before Rom had a chance to say anything they heard a commotion below them. "You let those kids go" yelled a teenager to a female social worker.

"I know that you don't want to go to the orphanage and we can't force you to go but think about the younger children don't you think that some of the want to be adopted, want to have new families. I know that they all say they don't want to go and don't want anything else or that they don't want new parents, but they will have a better chance for the future if they are in the home" the female social worker tried to reason with the teenager.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked pointing to the teenager.

"That's Pigero he's our leader" exclaimed a very proud Rom.

"He makes sure that the social workers don't take anyone of us away" said Chiko.

"Chiko has a crush on Pigero" said Rom.

"I do not" said a very defensive Chiko.

The sound of the two children fighting had caught the attention of the social workers who had been shocked by Gohan's jump. They started chasing the children again. Gohan was trying to help free some of them. In the end it was Pigero who freed majority of the children. After half an hour of this the social workers left.

LCM

"Who is your new friend Rom, Chiko" asked Pigero.

"This is Gohan he washed up on the beach, he is a kind of orphan" Chiko answered.

"Kind of orphan?" Pigero inquired.

"Yeah his parents died but then he was adopted so he is a kind off orphan" said Rom who had accepted Gohan when he helped them.

"I see, trying to make the children go to the home are you" asked Pigero with the same suspicions as Rom.

"No, my real parents died when I was a baby, I don't remember them. If my adoptive mother died I wouldn't want anyone to replace her" Gohan replied.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here" said Pigero who had turned the conversation into an interrogation.

"I got shipwrecked and am trying to find my way home" Gohan said.

"And where would that be?" asked Pigero.

Gohan had to think quick, he couldn't tell them that he lived at Capsule Corporation because they wouldn't believe him. "Mt Pazzo" Gohan said it wasn't really a lie since he had lived there when he was a baby.

"You're in luck that's not too far from here, and we will even escort you there. We want to see if that adoptive mother is as great as you say she is" Pigero said.

"Wow really, thank you" Gohan said, he was planning on telling them when they got there that his mum had gone shopping. The only reason his mother would be in that house was if she had come for his anniversary of his parents death.

LCM

That night most of the orphans helped. Some of the younger orphans had fallen asleep before the planning started. Chiko spent most of the meeting trying not to fall asleep. Sometime in early hours of the morning they had finished their meeting, the ones that weren't on night watch all went to bed.

LCM

That afternoon they sat waiting for the social workers to arrive

"There late, they must be planning something of their own" said Rom. "Or maybe they have finally given up."

"Rom they've been late before so they will come" said Chiko.

"Here they come now" warned Gohan who had continued watching.

LCM

All the orphans put their plan into action and ran towards the social workers ready to fight. Pigero ran towards the car where the female social worker sat most of the times she came. He pulled open the door and pulled her out. "Come on everybody" Pigro yelled to the orphans. Everyone started to run towards the car. That was when their plan started to crumble, from over the hill came a fleet of police cars.

Gohan thought to himself 'These are just a bunch of kids who don't want to leave there homes, one or two cops would be understandable but they go and bring a whole fleet!'

Many of the children where grabbed by social workers and cops, Gohan was trying to fight to free them but wasn't very good.

Pigero remembering what the female social worker told him last time and Gohan telling them that he was adopted made a choice. These kids are all going to get new home, he couldn't provide or protect them anymore. Pigero grabbed Gohan and ran towards the closest car. At Gohans protests he drove off.

After driving for an hour Pigero stopped.

"Why!" was all that Gohan asked.

"Most of those kids will be adopted into new homes that love and care for them. They will get the education that they need. You where adopted when you where a lot younger, and you said that she is a wonderful person. I want to give these kids the same chance." Pigero sighed.

Gohan nodded in understanding.

"Mt Pazzo isn't far from here" Pigro said before he hopped back in his car and drove into the distance.

Gohan looked around and tried to see if he recognised anything. He tried to remember there last two times he came this way with his mother. He looked at the mountains to see if he recognised the ranges. He saw a couple that he thought he recognised and started running as fast as he could towards where he thought the house was.

LCM

After a couple of hours running Gohan found the house. It looked exactly like it did the last time he was here. He opened the front door that was always left unlocked. He turned on a couple of lights. Gohan noticed that someone, most likely his grandfather had added a couple of new photo's. It looked like someone had a camera at the reunion because on the side board there was a photo of him and his mum.

Gohan walked to the phone and dialled his home number.

"Hi you have reached the home number of me Bulma Briefs, I'm not home so please leave a message" said the voice of his mother. Gohan hung up he wasn't leaving a message unless he had to.

The next number Gohan rung was the number for his mothers lab. He hung up when the line diverted to reception. Gohan then tried the number for his mother's office.

"Capsule Corporation Bulma speaking" said the voice of his mother.

"Mummy" Gohan said so excited to hear her voice.

"Gohan, Are you ok? has Piccolo been kind to you? Where are you? Happy Birthday, oh I have to delay the meeting I'm meant to be having, and I am not going to let you hang up because you don't want me to delay my meeting." Bulma rattled off.

Gohan had forgotten that today was his birthday. He had lost track of time when he was with Piccolo.

"Mum I'm going to train with Piccolo so that I can protect you, I don't want anyone like Uncle Raditz to hurt you ever again" announced Gohan.

"And I want you to be able to protect yourself too Gohan" Bulma replied.

Gohan then went and told his mother everything that had gone on for the last five and a half months. His mother informed him that Yamcha and the others where training with Kami so that they too would be strong enough to defend themselves from the saiyans when they came. She also informed him of everything that had happened on her end for the months that Gohan had been gone. They spoke for a couple of hours.

"Bye mummy" Gohan said.

"Bye sweetie and Happy Birthday. Oh and in the fridge is a cake for you birthday" Bulma said catching the little boy off guard. "Your grandfather dropped it off yesterday, said Baba told him to do it."

"Thankyou" said Gohan with glee before hanging up the phone.

Gohan opened up the fridge and found that alongside his birthday cake was a heap of food. Gohan set up the cake and found a camera. He set the camera on timer and stood in front of his cake. Gohan looked at the round cake with orange icing and five orange star candles. With a smile Gohan devoured every bit of food and cake till it was gone. He washed up the dishes and wiped down the table before taking a bath. After his bath he, he began heading towards the island.

Gohan had only been travelling for 10 minutes when he ran into Piccolo.

"What have you been doing" Piccolo asked.

"Training to get strong enough to defeat the saiyans" Gohan replied. "I thought that escaping from the island would help, and since I was escaping I called my mum to tell her that I will be training with you until the saiyans come."

Piccolo didn't expect this answer. He wasn't sure what answer that he would get at all. "Fine let's make our way back, your training starts when we arrive."

Piccolo started to fly in the direction of the island and Gohan ran as fast as he could following his new martial arts master.


	9. The Come of the Saiyans

**Chapter Eight: The Come Of The Saiyans**

For the people of East City it had been a pretty normal morning. There were people out shopping, children laughing and playing in the school grounds, Police chasing bank robbers from the early morning robbery.

One hyper child from the local school was looking up into the sky "Hey look up there it's a shooting star" shouted the hyper child to all her friends.

"It's not a shooting star it is a meteorite that is burning up due to the Earth's atmosphere" explained the class nerd pushing his glasses back on his face.

One of the schools bullies had come over to tell the children what it really was. "No way you are both wrong it is aliens who have come to take over Earth. Anyone who doesn't want to get pounded by me will join me in fighting the —".

"Yuki will you stop with the alien's, you know that mummy doesn't like it when you talk about them" said a shy preschooler who was the bullies little sister.

The other students started laughing at the little girl clinging off of her bully brother's arm.

LCM

In another part of the city there were two strange men with monkey tails wearing weird armour. The shorter man with hair like flames seemed to have an air of authority around him. They both seemed to be looking for something. The people of the city heard the tall bald mans eye piece beeping.

"My lord, I detect a number of large ki's not far from this location" said the tall one in a strange language that only the two men could understand.

"Very well we will head for that location them" replied the short man with a smirk across his face.

"Do you believe that they are the ones who killed Raditz?" questioned the bald man.

"Do you really care if they killed him or not, I just want a good fight, if they killed Raditz they'll make a challenge" smirked the short man.

"But Prince Vegeta, what about the child? Raditz was certain that he was Kakarots son" questioned the bald man.

Vegeta gave some humans death stares before answering the bald man question. "Nappa I already told you before we left that we will be taking the child with us. The numbers of saiyans is small. Unfortunately we need the half blood to continue the race." He was annoyed that he had to put up with his dim-witted body guard all of the time.

As they walked down the street Vegeta noticed that a number of people where avoiding him. Mothers where grabbing the children's hands and dragging them to the other side of the road. Vegeta was amused at the human reactions towards himself and Nappa when they hadn't even started anything yet.

Nappa was looking around at the human he wasn't amused by them like a certain Prince was. He started building ki up in his hand and when it reached its maximum; he released it destroying most of the city. Vegeta gave Nappa a death stare which made Nappa nervous.

"Nappa, may I ask WHAT DO YOU GO AND DO THAT FOR!" shouted an aggravated prince at his so called body guard.

Nappa had to stand there and think for a moment, he didn't want to say something that would aggravate the Prince more then what he already was. "My lord there is no one in this city that is strong enough to beat you my Prince. I was simply trying to have fun."

In a cold voice the Prince replied. "Did you forget what is in our pods! If our pods are found I will personally kill you myself."

Nappa couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the Prince's precious cargo. He nodded praying to the Kami of the plant that the pods would not be found, he knew that the Prince would go through with his threat.

Vegeta decided that there position had most likely been compromised and not wanting to deal with the weak links of the planet took off in the direction of the large ki's that his scouter detected.

LCM

Piccolo was standing out in a field where the battle with the saiyans would take place. He had sensed them they day before fairly close to the Earth. He stopped his training session with his young pupil when he had sensed them so close. "Ok Gohan, the saiyans will arrive some time tomorrow, you will need to rest for the rest of the afternoon, and tomorrow morning so that you are in top condition when they arrive" Piccolo had said to his student. Gohan had nodded in understanding. Kami had also sensed that the saiyans where close and had sent Earths defences Yamcha, Krillen, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajarobi to meet with Piccolo and Gohan so they could come up with a strategy for when they arrived.

LCM

The small group was standing in the field; Yajarobi was eating as much as possible, Tien was holding a shaking Chiaotzu in his arms like a toddler, Krillen was taking deep breaths telling himself that this was a dream and that everything would be all right, Yamcha was on his phone to Bulma telling her how much he loved her and that he was going to keep Gohan safe, Gohan was thinking of using his new skills to steal the phone off Yamcha so he could talk to his mum but a look from Piccolo told him that would be a waste of energy.

Piccolo looked into the sky at two streaks coming towards them. He could feel the power coming of off the two aliens. It was amazing; he had never felt anything like it. At the sound of Yamcha dropping his mobile he assumed that the others had never felt anything like it either. Piccolo observed as the saiyans landed in front of them. To Piccolo the shorter alien with the flame-like hair seemed to be the one in charge.

LCM

In English Vegeta stated "So Namekian, you're the one that truly defeated Raditz, not the pathetic humans of this planet". Piccolo seemed shocked at being called a Namekian; he had never been called that before, he was use to being called a demon. He knew that he was a Namek, but being born and raised on Earth he had never seen another Namek besides Kami. Vegeta continued with his speech "I am Vegeta the Prince of all saiyans. I assume the child standing behind you is the spawn of Kakarot".

Gohan stepped back a few paces. After a few awkward moments of silence Nappa added. "I am Nappa, an elite warrior and bodyguard for Prince Vegeta" when Vegeta failed to introduce him.

Vegeta ignored Nappa's statement and observed the members of the Z Gang. They had all moved into defensive positions, including the child.

"Pathetic human fools" Vegeta addressed the Z Gang. "You can't possibly think that you can beat a saiyan warrior, let alone the Prince of all saiyans who is the strongest of them all. You're not even worth my time! I'm not even going to waste my Saibamen on you." Vegeta turned towards Nappa and in said in sayian. "I want you to take out the human's. The Namek is mine and whatever you do don't harm the child even if he attacks you". Nappa nodded in understanding.

LCM

Nappa was pleased to finally get to have some fun. Nappa analysed the power levels of the group in front of him. He was disappointed they were stronger then the humans that he had encountered in East City but they weren't anywhere near a challenge for him. Deciding he wanted more of a challenge he spoke up "I will challenge all four of you at once."

Tien looked around hopping that Nappa didn't mean Chiaotzu would have to fight him. Krillen and Yamcha looked around also hopping that it wasn't them. That was when they all realised that Yajarobi was nowhere in sight. They hadn't noticed that he was gone until that moment.

Yamcha, deciding that there was nowhere to run, ran straight towards Nappa. "I am not going to die running away!" he exclaimed through his gritted teeth.

Nappa looked on in amusement. He gathered ki in his hands and moved out of the way as Yamcha attacked, Yamcha stopped running, his eyes started darting everywhere trying to find where Nappa had disappeared to. Nappa appeared behind Yamcha when he started turning around. "Surprise" Nappa said and blasted a ki straight through Yamcha's stomach.

"I can't believe this" Yamcha said as he fell to his knees, he could no longer feel his legs, he looked down and saw that he no longer had a stomach. 'I don't have a section of my spine anymore, the only thing holding my upper body to my lower body is the flesh either side of the wound' Yamcha thought to himself before he fell backwards he started coughing up blood. "I didn't even get to hit him." Everyone watched in disbelief as Yamcha's eye's become unfocused and his ki level disappeared.

Moments later Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillen charged working as a team to take Nappa down. Nappa built up his ki again sending the blast out when they where meters away from him. Tien and Chiaotzu who where the closest where disintegrated from the attack. By some miracle Krillen wasn't killed by the attack, he had been knocked unconscious and had landed out of sight, making Nappa believe that he was also killed by the attack.

Nappa started dusting his shoulder. "Pathetic really, they didn't even put up a good fight. Which one would you like me to go for next my prince?" Nappa asked the Prince. Vegeta didn't even get a chance to comment. Gohan who had just watched his mum's boyfriend and friend murdered had been pushed to theedge. Gohan attacked Nappa out of blind rage. Vegeta was shocked by the sudden rise in Gohan's ki. He understood now more than ever why Raditz had been so interested in Gohan. Vegeta was so engrossed in Gohan sudden change in behaviour that he didn't notice Piccolo's attack until it was too late.

Vegeta stood up and wiped a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth. "You got lucky Namekeian."

Vegeta attacked Piccolo not at all concerned. His scouter told him that he surpassed the Earth raised alien that was standing in front of him. Vegeta was on the attack while Piccolo was barely able to keep up with the prince's moves. Piccolo knew that he was outclassed, he could not think of any way to win the battle, but he wasn't going to give up this time, he was going to fight to the end. During the battle Vegeta's eye piece beeped. Piccolo wondered what had happened since the prince seemed to become distracted even though he continued fighting.

LCM

Among the rubble from an earlier attack emerged a very sore Krillen. He looked around making sure that he wasn't being watched and then checked that everything still worked the way it was meant to. He then braved a peak over the top of the rubble. He sat back down fairly quickly. "Oh man this is not good" he said to himself in fear. Gohan was attacking Nappa and holding up in battle when he failed, while Piccolo was fighting against Vegeta and wasn't doing so good.

Gohan's power had started to drop, his rage starting to disappear. He was unsure of how he came to be fighting Nappa, but once this was aware, he had to continue fighting or he would die. Nappa seemed to realised that once again he had the advantage, quickly overpowering Gohan.

Vegeta was very concerned over what he had heard over the scouter. He managed to knock Piccolo out of his way for the time being and made his way over to Nappa.

"My lord is our work here done, is it time for us to take the boy?" Nappa asked slightly upset that he wouldn't be able to beat up the child any longer.

Vegeta smirked "Nappa do you remember the conversation we had earlier".

Nappa stood for a few moments before he worked out which conversation the prince could mean. He paled when he remembered 'someone must have found our pods with the prince's special cargo'. Nappa nodded his head "Yes my Prince I remember our conversation" he replied in defeat.

Nappa readied himself for what would come next, he had fear in his eyes. Vegeta slowly raised his hand enjoying every second. He blasted Nappa without even a second thought.

"How could you do that to him, he was on your side?" Gohan yelled not understanding a word of the conversation the two saiyan men had just had since the whole conversation was in saiyan.

"He knew the punishment if he failed. You are lucky that your deaths will be quick as I have to finish this". Vegeta was anxious to get back to his pod. He was still planning to take Gohan with him but the child's power was going to be difficult to control if he became aggravated. He also knew that he could defeat Piccolo but the battle would be would take too long in his current form. To speed things up he made a large orb in the sky that looked like the moon. He started his Oozaru transformation. Lucky for Piccolo Gohan was still trying to work out what had happened to cause the saiyan prince to kill Nappa, otherwise he would have been transforming also. Vegeta started to beat Piccolo to a pulp. "You see I have control over my transformation don't you Namek" the Oozaru saiyan Prince announced to Piccolo who's arm had just been ripped off.

Gohan looked up and saw his sensei getting hurt by the giant monkey, something else catching his eyes causing his to look above the giant ape monkey and saw the moon that he had not noticed earlier. Gohan could not look away from the moon, finding himself drawn to it and becoming mesmerised by its beauty. Vegeta saw this and dropped Piccolo to the ground. How could he the Prince of all saiyans not notice that the child still had a tail? He knew that once Gohan had finished his transformation that he would be as unstoppable as he was, dagging the battle out that he wanted finished. Piccolo had taken the opportunity of Vegeta's distraction to regenerate his arm. Vegeta decided to finish Piccolo off as quickly as possible so that there were no distractions with taking Gohan with him once they were both in their normal forms.

Piccolo realized his mistake in regenerating his arm, he now had no energy left to move out off the giant apes way. Vegeta jumped landing on the Namek squishing him like a bug. To make sure that he would not regenerated his body while not looking Vegeta blasted all of his remains, sending Piccolo along to the other world.

Vegeta then moved his attack to the now transformed oozauu Gohan, who was attacking anything and everything. Gohan for the first time noticed oozaru Vegeta and started to attack with primitive instinct. Vegeta who was able to fight with control had the upper hand in the battle and was overpowering his younger competition.

LCM

For the past five minutes Krillen had been preparing a distructo disc and was still surprised he hadn't been noticed as he threw his disk aiming for Vegeta. Vegeta who had gained another advantage over Gohan missed the major affects of the distructo disc, his tail being cut off as he tried to dodge. Krillen started panicking causing him to forget that the tail was the source of the Great Ape transformation. Vegeta stated to change back to his normal self, in moments he was back to normal. Gohan still in Giant Ape form was attacking everything including Krillen. Vegeta was not going to stay around and fight Gohan in oozaru form when he could no longer use his own. Destroying his orb Vegeta fled back to his pod.

After the destruction of the false moon Gohan transformation ended and once the older fighter was sure if was safe he made his way over to the unconscious boy and kneeled next to him checking if he was okay. Not long after the fight had finished a jet with the very familiar logo of Capsule Corp landed. Bulma ran to her bald friend curios of what had happened. "What happened Krillen is Gohan all right I thought that Yamcha was with you?"

Krillen looked over at his lifelong friend. "The alien friends of Raditz killed Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha. I'm sorry Bulma"

Bulma had tears in her eyes. "But we can bring them back with the Dragon Balls, except maybe Chiaotzu because he has been dead before."

"They got Piccolo to, and because he and Kami are one Kami probably died when Piccolo died meaning that there are no Dragon Balls, we can't bring them back" Krillen said tearing up at the thought of never seeing his friends again.

Krillen and Bulma sat in silence at the destroyed battle ground deep in thought. Yamcha was one of the original Z Gang and Tien and Chiaotzu had joined a few years later and had been friends for a long time. "One of us have to tell Launch, she and Tien are married, she has a right to know" Krillen spoke up after a few minutes.

Bulma was surprised to hear this. Tien had never said anything about being married to Launch at the reunion nor had he said anything while at Kami's tower. Bulma looked down at her son glad that he survived. She was upset that Yamcha had died, they had dated since they were in there early teens. But if she had a choice she would always pick Gohan over Yamcha.


	10. When your Dragon Balls are Stone

**Chapter Nine: When Your Dragon Balls Are Stone**

Bulma was sitting in hospital with her son, who was still recovering from his battle with the alien saiyans. In another bed in the same hospital room was Krillen, also recovering from his injuries he received when the others were killed. The TV in the room was the only thing making any noise. Bulma watched the news intrigued by the story that they were showing. Someone had managed film footage of when the saiyans they had blown up East City. Bulma had found out the name of the saiyans from Krillen. She was intrigued by the actions of the one named Vegeta. As she watched the footage he seemed to become angry that Nappa had blown up part of the city. If they were as ruthless as they thought he shouldn't have been concerned with the deaths of the people in the city. In their fight the only one that Vegeta had killed was Nappa and Piccolo whom all of the Z Gang had tried to kill on a couple of different occasions in the past. Vegeta killing Nappa had also confused her. Why would he turn on his own team?

Bulma sighed and looked down at the four-star dragon ball of Gohan's which she was holding in her hands. The Dragon Ball's had all turned to stone. Bulma had never felt more vulnerable in her life. If anything ever happened in the past they always had the Dragon Balls to rely on. She didn't know what to do; she missed her friends so much. She missed Yamcha, but she also hated him at the same time for dying.

Bulma heard a knocking on the window. She looked over and saw a strange black man standing outside, she thought that she must have been dreaming as they were on the 17th floor of the hospital. It was then that the scientist recognized the man that was standing at the window, as Mr Popo, Kami's assistant. She walked towards the window causing Krillen to stirred. As Bulma opened the window, Kami's assistant spoke "Hello I am Mr Popo a friend of Kami, my I come in?" Bulma nodded her head and moved aside, she saw that Mr Popo was on a flying carpet. Krillen looked at Mr Popo a couple of times thinking that he was still asleep.

"You're probably wondering why I have came. Well, as you probably already know, the Dragon Balls have been turned to stone, and they will remain stone as long as Kami is in the other world. We need Kami back as he is Guardian of the Earth. The Earth is in grave danger while we have no Kami. Being a friend of Goku's you two already know that Piccolo and Kami are the one in the same, so if one dies they both die. I'm requesting that you go to planet Namek to collect their Dragon Balls and wish Piccolo back, then you can wish the rest of your friends back with the Earth Dragon Balls" Mr Popo told the two stunned Z Gang members as Gohan remained sound asleep.

"But what about Chiaotzu? He'sbeen dead before" Krillen asked Mr Popo "and can't be wished back by the Dragon Balls."

"And how are we going to get to planet Namek?" Bulma asking Mr Popo at the same time. After Bulma finished her question she saw the alien's space ship that the military where able to obtain. "That's it I will get there using the saiyan space ship!" Bulma said with excitement. When Krillen and herself where still at the battle scene that had taken a good look around, they found Yamcha's mobile phone, a remote of some type and Vegeta's tail. Bulma went through her handbag until she found the remote. "Now if I press this button I should be able to get the ship to come here" Bulma stated as she pressed the big red button on the remote. A loud explosion can be hard through the television startling Gohan awake.

Krillen yelled "BULMA YOU PRESSED THE WRONG BUTTON! Now how are we going to go to Namek?"

Bulma yelled back "WELL THIS IS NOT ONE OF MY INVENTIONS KRILLEN! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT IT WOULD SELF-DESTRUCT?"

"What's happening Mummy?" asked the small child who had just woken up.

"Gohan are you ok? Are you hurt! Do you feel any pain?" Bulma asked her son with concern.

"I'm ok mummy; I'm just a little bit sleepy and hungry. But who's that man?" Gohan asked pointing at Mr Popo"

"That Gohan is Mr Popo. He is a friend of Kami. Do you remember me telling you about them?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Yes mummy, Kami is the guardian of the Earth who my daddy once trained under. He also trained under Mr Popo before he could train under Kami. Kami is also joined to Mr Piccolo somehow but I don't understand why." Gohan told his mum.

Bulma was always amazed at the things that Gohan would remember, considering who his father was. But then again Goku did live on his own in the wilderness before she met him on her first trip looking for the Dragon Balls and was not aware of normal society. The only other person that Goku knew at that stage was his grandpa Gohan who had died a few years before she met Goku, though she did have the privilege of meeting Goku's dead grandfather once.

"That's right Gohan and Mr Popo was just telling us that they have Dragon Balls on another planet called Namek, I thought that we could use the saiyan spaceship to travel to planet Namek, but it unfortunately exploded" Bulma explained, Krillen rolling his eyes at Bulma's explanation.

"Does that mean that we can wish everyone back?" asked an excited Gohan before his mood became serious. Bulma looked at her son wondering what he was thinking. "Even Piccolo?" Gohan started to ask. "Because I know that it was wrong for him to kidnap me after I got kidnapped by that man Uncle Raditz and keep me away from you for a long time, but he was kind to me. Well sometimes and he did let me escape so that I could talk to you on my birthday."

"Yes Gohan even Piccolo" Bulma smiled at her son proud of the fact that he was concerned for some one that separated them for quite a few months. Krillen was not happy that they would have to wish back Piccolo because he still remembered when he'd been quiet the enemy once.

"But we don't have a way to get there because the saiyan ship was destroyed and it would take me a long time to build another ship for us to go to Namek in."

Mr Popo who had stayed quiet for quite some time spoke up. "As I was going to tell you before you blew up the saiyan ship and Gohan woke up, the Namek Dragon Balls have different rules to the Earth Dragon Balls, I'm not sure what the exact rules are, only what Kami would tell me. The Earth Dragon Balls you only have one wish, they can revive a whole planet of people and people whom died of natural causes or have been dead before cannot be revived. The Namek Dragon Balls grant three wishes and they can only revive one person at a time and people who have been dead before can be revived by the Dragon Ball, so your friend Chiaotzu can be revived. As for the rest of the rules I'm not sure, I don't even think that Kami knew."

"But we still have the problem of getting to planet Namek" Krillen stated.

"That is also what I came to show you. If you would come with me you will see" Mr Popo said before hopping out of the window onto the carpet.

"Krillen can you watch Gohan while I go with Mr Popo" Bulma asked her bald friend

"Sure Bulma, Gohan and I are not yet recovered enough" the bald headed ex-monk replied to his friend, actually relieved he had a legitimate excuse for not going.

"But mummy I want to come see I am fine" Gohan pouted, as he tried to get out of bed.

Bulma got in the way of the boy getting out of bed. "Look Gohan I want you do a very important job for me and keep Krillen safe in case more aliens come ok. I will be fine I have Mr Popo to look after me"

"Ok mummy I will keep Krillen safe. Love you" Gohan smiled as he gave his mum a hug before she left.

"Love you too Gohan." Bulma said and returned her sons hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.

Bulma then walked over towards the window and looked down, she was a little scared when she stepped onto the carpet as she expected the carpet to fly off, but instead it disappeared. As the Capsule Corp heiress climbed out the window, a nurse that had just come in to check on the two patients. Thinking the worst she screamed and ran towards the window to try and save the girl but and passed out from the shock of seeing the young mother disappear from sight.

"What's her problem Krillen? Mum just went with Mr Popo she'll be back soon" Gohan asked, not understanding why the nurse was so upset. Krillen didn't know how to explain to the five-year-old that the nurse thought his mum was a jumper, he decided to just leave it up to Bulma to explain when she returned, and he hoped it was before the nurse woke up.

LCM

When the carpet reappeared Bulma and Mr Popo where in a canyon. Mr Popo explained a story of how a Namekian came to Earth a long time ago and that he would come back to the same spot every year. Bulma guessed that the Namekian that came to Earth was Kami. As the scientist inspected the ship she discovered a few things that needed tweaking on the ship, but besides that it was fine. After diagnostic, Mr Popo helped her get the space ship back to Capsule Corp. by the same way he brought them to the canyon.

"What have you got there dear" her father asked, he just happened to be in the gardens with his wife at the time of Bulma's sudden appearance. He didn't seem to be fazed at all by the appearance of the space ship and neither did her mother, to them it was just like it was a normal occurance.

"It's a space ship dad. I need it to go to planet Namek." Bulma told her dad. "Do you think that you could fix it up for me?" Bulma then asked.

"What do you need a space ship for dear, there is lots of free space available in the buildings" Bulma's ditzy mother pointed out.

"Um, it's to travel to other places very very far away mum" Bulma explained to her mother in as simple terms as possible. "I really need to get back to the hospital, so I will see you two later"

"Are you hurt?" Bulma's father asked concerned.

"No dad, Gohan is. I already told you what happened and I need to get back ASAP." Bulma told her dad, wondering how her dad was one of the best scientists in the world.

"But you haven't had tea yet, and Gohan needs some cup cakes" Mrs Briefs said as she pulled out a tray with tea, coffee and cup cakes on it from nowhere.

"Maybe when I get back mum." Bulma replied to her mum. "So can you have the ship ready by the time that I am back?" Bulma asked her dad. Dr Briefs nodded. "Ok good I'll see you two later" Bulma walked over to Mr Popo who then transported her back to the hospital.

LCM

When Bulma got to the hospital she saw a nurse on the floor and Krillen trying to wake her up. Gohan run up to her and gave her a big hug

"Mum your back" the five year old said to his mother.

"Of course, but what happened to the nurse" Bulma asked looking over at the nurse.

"She fell asleep when she saw you climb out the window" her son said with innocence.

Bulma considered what the nurse thought she saw, she probably would have jumped to the same conclusion.

"She's starting to wake up" Krillen notified everyone.

"Oh no the lady jumped out of the window!" the nurse exclaimed as she woke up proceeding to burst into tears.

"Which lady?" Bulma asked giving a look to her son not to mention her climbing out of the window when she went with Mr Popo.

The nurse looked at Bulma and thought she was seeing a ghost and passed out again.

LCM

A few days later Gohan and Krillen were released from hospital. They hadn't seen the nurse since. "Mum when you and Krillen go to Namek can I come with you? Please!" Gohan asked looking at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Gohan, Namek might be dangerous and I would hate it if you got hurt. But I also don't want to leave you here because it could be a long time before we see each other again, and I already missed enough of you growing up when you were kidnapped. Look how tall you grew during that time" Bulma pointed out, considering her options and weighing the positives and negatives of both situations. "I guess that you can come, but you will need a hair cut first, it's grown really long in the last few months." Bulma said looking over at how shaggy his hair had gotten.


	11. Haircuts and the Schizophrenic

**Chapter Ten: Haircuts And The Schizophrenic**

Bulma, Krillen and Gohan had all gone to the mall to buy supplies for their trip to Namek. The youngest of the group looked around the store hoping that there were no journalists or camera men around. Any time he went shopping with his mum people wanted to take photos of them and a few days later those pictures would end up on the news or in the papers. 'I wonder how come the Z Gang didn't know about me until the reunion last year, considering that I'm on the news and on the front cover of magazines.'

"Ok Krillen here's a shopping list" Bulma spoke up bringing Gohan out of his thoughts.

"Why do I have to by all of this stuff?" Krillen complained, concerned that Bulma would yell at him if he bought the wrong things.

"Well I have booked myself and Gohan in for a hair dressing appointment and since you don't need a hair dressing appointment since you don't have any hair you can buy all of the our supplies" Bulma explained.

The small group went their separate ways. Krillen groaned as he looked at the very long list and headed towards the closest store that sold whatever Bulma had on the list. Bulma started dragging Gohan towards the hair salon.

LCM

Gohan looked around the shopping centre walking a little behind his mother, holding her hand. He wasn't happy with having to hold her hand. He had survived months on an island getting chased by dinosaurs, not to mention being attacked by aliens, and yet his mum was holding his hand like he was a little kid. Okay so he was a little kid but after what he had been through...

"Hi I have an appointment for my son and I get our hair cut" Bulma said to an apprentice hairdresser, dragging Gohan out of his thoughts once again.

"Of course and what name are you under" the hairdresser asked while flipping through her appointment book.

"Briefs"

The hairdressers apprentice started shaking "Right this way" she replied with a shaky voice "I'll ... um ... the hairdresser will be with you in a moment." The young apprentice led them over to two chairs, she began thinking to herself 'Oh my goodness the Bulma Briefs in my shop, and she had Gohan with her. He is so much cuter in real life then in his photos.'

Gohan noticed that the only two other people in the shop besides the hair dresser was a man with a brown gi and afro hair and a small girl that was around his age.

Bulma and Gohan sat in their chairs and where asked what styles they would like. Gohan frowned when he saw the hair style that his mother chose for him. "Is that your mummy?" asked the little girl, pointing at Bulma.

"Yes, is that you dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yep" she replied.

"How come you dad is getting curls put in his hair?" Gohan asked thinking how funny he looked.

The little girl giggle "I don't know but I think that it makes him look silly." After her giggling fit she sounding sad "Your mum is really pretty, I don't have a mummy."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't have a daddy" Gohan said.

LCM

The whole time that the kids where talking Bulma had been talking nonstop about the latest hair fashions and the Afro haired man had been bragging about all of his achievements. Because the two kids had someone to talk to other then adults, their trips to the hairdresser had seemed quick, too quick. Gohan didn't get to speak to many kids his own age.

The half human looked at over at the hair style that his mum had chosen, which was now shoulder length and it suited his mother and then looking in the mirror at his own hair to find bowl cut, he absolutely hated.

LCM

Bulma and Gohan then went to find Krillen, they found him with a whole heap of supplies in his arms, walking around not able to see where he was going.

"Haven't you ever heard of a shopping trolley" Bulma laughed.

She help Krillen go through and capulise the equipment. Seeing what he had bought so far. Once she knew what they still needed she headed off on her shopping spree to buy the rest of the supplied plus a whole heap of items that wasn't even on the list.

LCM

"You know that we still have to tell Launch what happened to Tien, she is probably wondering where he is." Bulma proclaimed to Krillen when they got back to Capsule Corp.

"I know, I just hope that she is our blue haired friend and not the crazy blond hair girl, and that nothing makes her sneeze if she is out blue hair friend." Krillen said remembering his friends sneezing disorder that would change Launch's looks and personality. Launch whom he considered a sister; she had always been there for him when she needed him.

LCM

It was decided that Krillen would be the one to visit Launch by himself by himself. Bulma stayed at Capsule Corp so that she could pack their supplies and check to make sure that there wasn't anything else that they would need. The ex-monk was excited and nervous to see the only member of the Z Gang that was like an older sister. Like most of the members of the Z Gang he came from a broken family. He and his older brother where sent to be monks when they were younger by their uncle. He was not cut out for life as a monk like his brother was. He hadn't seen his brother since the day he had left with Goku, Launch, Bulma and the other members of the Z Gang. Krillen knocked on the door to the home of his friends. It was hard to believe that those two had been married for the last six years and in fact had got married not long after Chi-Chi and Goku.

A little girl no more than five with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Mum there's someone at the door" the little girl yelled "Who are you?" she then proceeded to asked.

"Hi I'm Krillen. Would I be able to speak to your mother?" he introduced himself trying to think if Launch and Tien had a kid. He couldn't think of them ever mentioning anything but then again Goku and Chi-Chi never told them about Gohan and neither did Bulma when she adopted their son so it was very possible that they also had a kid and never told anyone.

He was happy to see her walk to the door, looking much the same as she had the last time he'd seen her. "Whose there Erasa?" she asked her daughter.

The little girl started "He said that his name was ..."

Launch didn't give her daughter time to answer as she shouted and threw herself at her short friend. "KRILLEN!"

"Lunch it's good to see you again" Krillen said to his friend wishing it had been under better circumstances "and who's the kid?"

"I'm Erasa" said Erasa.

"Oh this is mine and Tien's daughter. Sorry that I didn't tell you about her."

"That's ok. Um do you know about what happened to Goku and Chi-Chi" Krillen asked.

"Yes Tien told me at after the reunion. Sorry I couldn't make it, but I kind of blew up Tien's house and Erasa got scared and ran away and I had to spend time with her and try to explain about my my other personality. Erasa had never seen her before, she was terrified. I didn't see my husband again until after the reunion. Actually I haven't seen Tien or Chiaotzu for quite a while come to think of it. They said something about training with Kami and fighting aliens. What is it Raser?" Launch turned her attention back to her daughter, the little girl that had been tugging at her leg for quite a while.

"Who is he mum?" Erasa questioned her mother.

"Oh this is my brother, your uncle, Krillen" Launch introduced Krillen to the little girl.

"Oh I didn't know that you had a brother" Erasa said.

"Well now you do. Why don't you go and play while I talk to you Uncle, I haven't seen him since before you were born" Launch suggested the little girl only too happy to run over to a toy box that was on the other side of the room.

"She looks more like the other you then you Launch." Krillen observed.

"Yeah I know, but she has my personality and Tien's strong will. I hope that you don't mind me telling Raser that you where my brother, um her uncle. It's just that out of everyone in the Z Gang, you where most like a brother to me. Yamcha was Bulma's boyfriend, Goku was like a brother but always off on martial arts training so didn't get to see him as often and I guess that master Roshi was kind of like a father to me in a weird way. Tien was my boyfriend, well husband now and he was, still is Choaotzu's body guard and best friend."

"I actually think of the Z Gang similar to what you do. You're my sister, Roshi I guess was like a father to me in a weird way also." Krillen said with a little chuckle thinking of the old Turtle Hermit whom he still lived with "Goku is my best friend. Yamcha is Bulma's boyfriend and Tien was your boyfriend so it was like that I had to protect you in case he hurt you because he was a part of a rival martial arts school." Krillen told his friend, no his sister. They may not be related by blood but they where each other's family.

"Has something happened to Tien?" Launch asked.

Krillen took a deep sigh, "Did Tien tell you about the alien that kidnapped Gohan?" missing that part about here saying her saying Tien was fighting aliens.

"That's impossible. Gohan as in Goku's dead grandfather? How did they kidnap him when he's old and you can't kidnap a person that is not a kid" Launch explained to Krillen.

"No Launch I mean Gohan as in Goku's and Chi-Chi's son that Bulma adopted" Krillen explained to Launch knowing what she was like when they were growing up.

"Oh yes I remember now he got kidnapped at the reunion and then by that green man who's King Piccolo's son. I'm glad that I didn't take Racer, she might have got hurt."

Krillen told Lunch about the reunion and everything in between then the Saiyans attacking. Launch was quiet upset when she found out that Tien and Chiaotzu had not made it, and that the Dragon Balls could not be used to revive them and how Bulma, Gohan and himself where going to Namek.

"What's wrong mummy?" asked Erasa when she saw her mum upset. She had not heard the conversation, so she didn't know what had happened to her father.

"Do you remember the stories that daddy tells you before bed?" Launch asked Erasa.

"The stories about the Dragon Balls?" Erasa asked.

"Yes those ones. Well your daddy went to fight some aliens that wanted to take a little boy named Gohan away and hurt a lot of other people. The aliens hurt your daddy, Chiaotzu and a couple of other friends while they were defending that little boy and all of the people on this planet. Because of how bad they were hurt they can't come back until we use the Dragon Balls to wish them back" Launch told Erasa in as simply as possible without upsetting her too much.

"So we have to collect all of the Dragon Balls like you did in the stories that daddy tells me?" Erasa asked.

"I wish it was that simple Erasa" Krillen said to his niece. "You see the Earth Dragon Balls are stone at the moment so they can't be used so I'm going to planet Namek with a friend and her son Gohan so that we can use the Nameks' Dragon Balls to wish your dad, Chiaotzu and our other friends back."

"So when will I get to see daddy again?" Erasa asked quiet upset.

Krillen looked at Lunch. He didn't know how long that it would be before they could wish there friends back. If it was anything like looking for the Earths Dragon Balls it would take them quite a while to find them.

"Namek is very very far away and it takes a long time to find Dragon Balls, so it could be a while till they are found and daddy is bought back" Lunch explained to Erasa.

"But he will be able to come back?" Erasa asked.

"Of course" Launch said.

"Well I better be going soon, Bulma, Gohan and I will be leaving in a few days for Namek. Come in to Capsule Corp. and check our progress with Dr Briefs." Krillen told his sister "It was good seeing you again"

"Yes it was, we need to keep in better touch with each other" Launch told her brother as she hugged him.

"Yes we do" Krillen agreed as they said their goodbyes to each other.


	12. Space Ship doesn't need a Coffee Machine

**Chapter eleven: The Space Ship doesn't need a Coffee Machine**

The day that Krillen, Bulma and Gohan would leave for Namek had finally arrived. The ship was totally ready and all supplies where on the ship. They were saying their last goodbyes to their friends. Master Roshi, Turtle, Oolong, Pu'ar, where all there, Launch was there with Eraser and Mrs Briefs was there with cupcakes and tea. Bulma looked around, the only people that were missing was the Ox King and her father.

"Mum grandpa and poppy aren't around anywhere, and I really want to say goodbye to grandpa" Gohan said.

"I haven't seen them anywhere either Gohan, but I have a feeling that my father might be on our ship" Bulma told her son.

Bulma walked up to the ship and sure enough there was her father. With Bulma's father was the Ox King.

"Grandpa" Gohan shouted as he ran towards his Grandfather.

"How's my favourite grandson?" the Ox King asked the excited boy.

"I'm your only grandson and I'm good, I didn't think that you where here yet" Gohan said excided to see his grandfather.

"And miss my last chance of seeing you before you leave. I wouldn't do that" The Ox King said "Bulma I'm going to take Gohan outside"

"Ok, I need to talk to my dad. Gohan you be good for your grandfather ok" Bulma said.

"Ok mummy" Gohan said.

Bulma waited until Gohan and the Ox King where outside before talking to her dad "What are you doing dad? I thought you said the ship was ready."

"I thought it was too Bulma until I went into the kitchen and saw that you hadn't installed the coffee machine, so I am installing it for you." Dr Briefs told her daughter.

"Dad I don't use the coffee machine that I have in my kitchen let alone use a coffee machine in a space ship. I am sure that Krillen and I can live on instant coffee for a few months" Bulma told her father.

Meanwhile outside Gohan and his Grandfather had separated and Gohan was now looking at a little girl with blond hair. Gohan hadn't seen many children his own age. True there was the girl that he had talked to at the hair dressers and a few other kids that he had played with at the park, but he had never seen another child in his house. He walked over to the little girl.

"Hi my name is Gohan" he said to her.

"My names Eraser" she said back.

"What are you doing at my house" Gohan asked straight to the point.

"My mummy is saying goodbye to her friend and brother because they are going to outside space to rescue my dad who was hurted by aliums."

"I am going with my mum and her friend Krillen to OUTER space" Gohan emphasising outer space as Eraser had used quite a few words that Gohan considered bad grammar "to go to the planet Namek to get the Dragon Balls to wish back our friends that where killed by the saiyans that tried to kidnap me. Is your dad Tien? Because it can't be Mr Piccolo because he is green, I don't think that your dad could be Chotzu because he looks like a clown and you are not green and you don't look like a clown and he can't be Uncle Yamcha because he is my mum's boyfriend and I think that mum would get mad if he was your dad." Gohan rambled off to Eraser.

"Shoutzoo does look like a clown doesn't he" Eraser said giggling referring to Chotzu. "How can your mummy go out with your uncle? Isn't that wrong or something?"

"Yamcha's not really my uncle; I just call him that because he is my mum's boyfriend, but he isn't my dad" Gohan told Eraser.

"How is that possible?" Eraser asked thinking that any man and woman in a relationship with a child where all related to one another.

"My real mum and dad died when I was a baby. Bulma, my mum, adopted me. She was already going out with Yamcha at the time but my real mum didn't want me to have Yamcha as my dad so I called him uncle Yamcha. Do you understand?" Gohan said to Eraser.

Eraser shook her head no.

"How old are you Eraser?" Gohan asked.

"I'm this many" Eraser said holding up 6 finger. "How many are you?"

"I am five and a half" Gohan told her.

"Eraser is also 5, her birthday is 17th November" Lunch told Gohan who had been watching them. Eraser like Gohan had not been around many kids her age.

Gohan being a child genius thought that all children knew the things that he knew. Gohan was quiet shocked that day by watching Eraser who was six months younger than him and was making mistakes that he had never made. Gohan had been able to count since he was 8 months old and Eraser didn't even know how to count yet.

Bulma had finally managed to convince her father that they didn't need a coffee machine on the ship. "Ok everyone I think that it is photo time. This is that last chance that we will get to take photos of the group, before Krillen, Gohan and myself leave" Bulma said as she came out.

Everyone got together for photos. There was a full group photo, a photo with just the two kids, individual photos, photos of all the talking animals, family photo's, photos of the original members of the Z Gang, which was Roshi the two girls and Krillen. Mr Popo even made an appearance with Korin and Yajarobi. The last photo that day taken was Bulma, Krillen and Gohan standing in front of the space ship.

Before long it was time for takeoff. Krillen, Bulma and Gohan all boarded the ship while everyone outside went and stood a safe distance away.

"Ok guy's this is the last chance we have of pulling out. It is now or never. In 60 seconds we will be on our way to Namek" Bulma said to her friend and her son.

"No way mum, I am going with you. I don't want Eraser to grow up without a father like I had too. We are going to Namek, we are going to find those Dragon Balls and we are going to wish our friends back" said Gohan quiet serious. Bulma was actually surprised about how serious her son could get. Normally he was a quiet, innocent boy. Right now he was determined and serious. It gave her confidence.

"Ok, Krillen pull out or Namek" Bulma asked her friend.

"Not after Gohan's speech. If a five year old is able to do this then so am I" Krillen said with nervousness in his voice.

"Ok then, dad everything is ok on this end, any problems on that end," Bulma said to the image of her dad on the plasma screen.

"Everything is fine on this end" Dr Briefs said to his cat that was sitting on his shoulder.

"Ok then 10 seconds to launch" The computer said starting its countdown "9 ………… 8 ………… 7 ………… 6 …………5 …………4 …………3 …………2 …………1"

Everyone of their friends watched the launch of the Space Ship and their last look at their friends for a long time. They all hope that they would succeed in getting the Dragon Balls. There was a lot at stake, friends had died and the Earth was left vulnerable to anyone who decided they wanted to attack.

Eraser pulled at Lunch's leg "Will Gohan really be able to save daddy?" she asked.

"If Gohan is anything like his father then yes" Lunch told that little girl.

* * *

Authors Notes: I would once again like to thank everyone for there reviews and ShadowMajin for being the beta for my story. 


	13. Other World

Chapter Twelve: Other World

Goku and Chi-Chi had been dead for quite a few years, approximately five years. They had both been living on King Kai's planet since their deaths. Goku had started training with King Kai as soon as he got there. Chi-Chi had decided when Gohan was born that she would give up Martial arts. It had worked for the first few months of her death but Chi-Chi had grown bored and had nothing else to do on King Kai's planet besides cook and clean. She could not go shopping as there were no shops on the planet. In fact all that was on the planet was a house, a tree, a road that went round the whole planet and a car. In fact the whole planet was smaller than the castle that she had lived in on Burning Mountain as a child. After a few months of being on the planet, Chi-Chi took up martial arts again, this time training with her husband. In doing Martial Arts she was able to take her take her mind off the fact that she would never get to watch her son grow up. Baba came around occasionally to show Chi-Chi Gohan's progress, such as Gohan saying his first word and his first step and a few other moments in his life.

Chi-Chi had been glad for moments like these, she felt close to her son even though she had only been with him those couple of short months before she had died. Chi-Chi had also seen that awful day when Goku's evil older brother had come to earth and attacked and kidnapped Gohan. Then she saw the evil Piccolo kidnapping him from Raditz and training him in martial arts. Then there was the day that the saiyan Prince and his body guard attacked, killing three of her husband's old friends and an old enemy that had swapped sides after he had got attached to Gohan whom he had kidnapped.

Chi-Chi heard Goku's name called out. From the end of snakes path walked Yamcha, Tien followed by Chotzu and Piccolo who didn't look too happy to be there.

"Hello I am North Kai, welcome to my planet. You four have been chosen to train under me and improve your skills in Martial Arts" The North Kai said as he introduced himself to the members of the Z Gang and Piccolo.

"I don't need your training" Piccolo said to North Kai before walking and sitting under the apple tree.

"Hi guys it's good to see you all again" Goku said to his friends.

"Goku you make it worth dying just to see you again" Tien said to his friend "Chi-Chi it's good to see you again also"

"Thank you Tien it's good to see you too" said Chi-Chi then she crossed her arms "At least one of Goku's friends has manners" she continued before giving Yamcha a death stare.

"H-h-h-h-hi Chi-Chi how are you?" Yamcha asked Chi-Chi with fear in her voice.

"Fine except for the fact that I have been dead for the past five years?" Chi-Chi said screaming the last bit.

"It's been five years already? Time seems to go faster when you're dead," said Goku with a huge grin on his face and his arm over his shoulder. "So how did you guys get here anyway?"

"These aliens came to kidnap Gohan" Piccolo said as blunt as possible.

"What why would anyone want to do that?" Goku asked in shock.

Chi-Chi who had been watching on Baba's crystal ball at the time started crying and grabbed onto Goku's arm "But all of them went and protected Gohan even thought there was no chance for them to win."

Yamcha and Tien told Goku exactly what had happened, Chotzu inputting what the other two missed.

"Why don't the other's just wish you back with the Dragon Balls? Chotzu's the only one who can't be wished back" Goku inquired.

"Well green bean over there is part of Kami so when he died Kami died and as Kami needs to be alive for us to use the Dragon Balls" Yamcha said.

"The Dragon Balls have turned to stone. So Earth no longer has any Dragon Balls" Tien told Goku who he knew wasn't getting it.

"If the Dragon Balls are stone you can't make any wishes can you?" Chi-Chi asked who hadn't been around the Dragon Balls very much.

"If we have no Dragon Balls what is every one going to do if something really bad happens" Goku asked scratching his back.

"There are another set of Dragon Balls on planet Namek. Mr Popo who works for Kami is aware of them, since Kami is dead I assume that he will tell your friends to go there to wish him back" Piccolo said stunning everyone, no one even knew he was listening.

"Piccolo is right, your friend Bulma, Krillen and the boy Gohan are on their way to planet Namek as we speak" King Kai informed everyone.

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi screamed "Do you mean that Blue haired scientist freak is taking my son all the way to another Planet? dosen't she know that it is dangerous? Gohan could get hurt!"

Piccolo and Goku's ears where both ringing, King Kai was ready to use instant transmission to get of the planet like he normally does we Chi-Chi has one of these outbursts. Yamcha had tried to run as far away as possible from Chi-Chi but managed to run around the whole planet and crash into the tree that Piccolo was sitting under.

"Gohan will be fine Chi-Chi, he is the strongest that the Z Gang has" Tien tried to explain to Chi-Chi. Chotzu nodded in agreement.

"But his is only 5 years old and he was not meant to be trained in martial arts. He is meant to be a scholar. Martial arts only causes trouble." Chi-Chi yelled bringing out her frying pan and waving it at everyone "Everyone of you has been trained in martial arts and everyone of you has been in trouble because of it. Even I have been trained in martial arts and my father was trained in martial arts and it only bought us trouble. Gohan's troubles only began when you all let him be trained by that green monster over there."

Chi-Chi then ran towards Piccolo and tried to attack him with her frying pan, Yamcha, Tien, Chotzu tried to hold her back failing miserably. King Kai backed away towards his house. Goku stood there shaking in fear looking at the frying pan. Piccolo was wondering what everyone was scared of. He had never met Chi-Chi before, so he had no idea what was coming until it was too late. Chi-Chi had bought the frying pan down onto Piccolo's head, his super fast reflexes unable to save him as he was knocked out by Chi-Chi's frying pan of doom.

Goku sighed in relief, thinking that Chi-Chi was going to hit him over the head.

Tien, Yamcha, Chotzu were shocked as Chi-Chi she had taken out an old enemy in one move. Even King Kai was shocked as he didn't realise how lethal Chi-Chi's frying pan could be even after the five years that she had spent on the planet.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath "Do you really think that Gohan is going to be ok?" asking no one in particular.

"I'm sure that Gohan will be ok, he's your son" Goku said to Chi-Chi which just happened to be the right thing to calm her down.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Baba who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Baba how are you? What are you doing here?, long time no see" Yamcha said to the fortune teller.

"I am good Yamcha thank you for asking. I am here because three of your friends are arriving on planet Namek very soon and I am sure that you are all interested in their progress. If they succeed you four will be here a very short time. I would take advantage of King Kai's training if I was you, it is a once in a life time opportunity or death in your case." Baba said to everyone on the planet.

"Look lady I don't need the Kai's training" Piccolo said who had woken up from Chi-Chi's attack.

"I would think otherwise considering how quickly Chi-Chi was able to take you out" Baba reminded Piccolo who was embarrassed that someone was able to take him out in one move.

Baba got her crystal ball ready. She could see that Chi-Chi had become quiet impatient and wanted to see what her son was doing then and there. Planet Namek came up onto the ball. Chi-Chi, Goku and Baba where the only ones looking at the crystal ball. King Kai had decided that he would start the training of the other four straight away. Yamcha complained because he wanted to see how his girlfriend was doing. Tien and Chotzu where both honoured that they would get to train under the Kai. Piccolo was still embarrassed about his defeat by Chi-Chi and had reluctantly agreed to train under the Kai.

"Ok you two you know what to do?" King Kai said to his two companions Bubbles and Gregory.


	14. Crash Course in Namekian

**Chapter Thirteen: The Dragon Balls of Namek: Crash Course in Namekian**

The people of planet Namek had stopped whatever task that they were doing to look up at the sky. A space ship of Namekin design was hurtling towards the planet. "Nail" one of the young Nameks yelled out as he ran looking for his mentor. He was all alone on the fields and it looked like the space ship was going to land near where he was standing. The small Namek assessed that the ship was of old Namek design. He was scared; their enemies had used their own ships against them before to get onto the planet. Everyone that came recently was after the Dragon Balls. It was common knowledge among the people of Namek that the only planet besides their own possessing Dragon Balls was Earth. No other planets besides Earth and their own knew about existence of the Dragon Balls until a Namek named Slug one of the super Nameks turned against them and spread the news about them to certain crime rings. The small Namek once again looked at the ship coming towards the surface of the planet. He was trying to find a place to hide. He noticed that the ship was going faster and faster towards the surface of the planet, he stopped in his tracks frozen with fear; to him it didn't look like the ship was going to land it looked like it was going to crash.

"Oh no it is going to crash" the small Namek child whispered as he shook in fear, to frightened to move at all.

The ship crashed into the ground creating a big crater in the ground. It burst into flames on impact and it looked hot. The young child walked over the where the inferno was burning and noticed three beings lying unconscious. He didn't know if these aliens where friend or foe but it was a part of his nature to help. The alien that was the same size as him moved.

"How many people where on your ship" he asked the other boy in Namekin.

Even though he spoke Namekin the boy replied in a different language "Only me, my mum and Krillen" he said before he blacked out.

The Namek child didn't understand how they were able to understand each other, but he was relieved to find out that they were the only ones on the ship and they had all made it to safety somehow. He wasn't sure whether he should trust them or not with all of the attacks that had happened lately, nor did he know whether they would attack him when they got better or if they were friends that could help protect them. He took a deep breath from a moment and decided that he would help anyway. He moved them all of the aliens into the small cave that he played in one by one, exhausting himself after he had managed to move them all. He looked over the three strange aliens and saw that he had never seen anything like them.

With the little strength he had he moved over to the blue haired alien who seemed to be the most injured. His hands started glowing as he slowly moved them across the alien's body. Recently he had a healing ability unlocked by an old Namek named Guru who was the guardian of the planet. He noticed that the alien's body seemed different to heal then Nameks. A few moments later he had finished the blue haired one and had moved to the bald one.

Bulma woke up amazed that she was still alive. Only moments ago she had on her space ship which had taken damage by a meteor shower that they had encountered earlier.

"_Gohan, Krillen get as many capsules as possible and get in here now" she screamed into the ships intercom._

"_You heard my mum Krillen, let go" Gohan said grabbing as many capsules as quick as possible, also grabbing the Dragon Radar._

_Krillen grabbed a few capsules and ran after Gohan who had run to the control room._

"_What's wrong mum?" Gohan asked his mother who was moving over the control panel at one hundred miles an hour._

"_That earlier meteor shower damaged the landing controls and I can get even get the ship to manually land" Bulma said calmly._

"_How can you be so calm when we are going to crash and die on another planet__" Krillen yelled shaking with fear._

_The surface of the planet came towards them faster and faster. Gohan grabbed his mother and Krillen. He ran towards the door to the outside world, blasted the door open and watched the ground come closer before choosing a time to jump and fly. They were caught in the explosion affecting Gohan flying them any further away. They crashed into the ground knocking Bulma and Krillen both unconscious._

Bulma looked over and saw that a small Namek was leaning over Krillen. '_The Namek looked like Piccolo did when he was a child so this Namek must be a child too_' Bulma thought as she looked over and saw that he was in fact healing Krillen. Bulma didn't want to distract the Namek child as he was healing her friend. She didn't know whether this Namek was a friend or an enemy as most of the Nameks that the Z Gang had met so far had been evil, the only Namek that they knew of that wasn't evil was Kami the father of King Piccolo the grandfather of Piccolo who had kidnapped her son. She moved closer to Gohan and saw that his breathing was really shallow.

"If Gohan dies Chi-Chi will kill me!" Bulma said startling the Namek who had just finished healing Krillen.

In the other world Chi-Chi and Goku had been watching on Baba's crystal ball "Your wrong Bulma I am coming to kill you now because you took my baby to another planet and got hit by a meteor shower and then crash landed on another planet and almost killed him, then there was that time that you took him to meet the Z Gang and he got kidnapped twice in one day" Chi-Chi screamed out waving her frypan everywhere and hitting Goku with it a couple of time then she sat down on the ground and started crying hugging her frying pan "Goku did I make a mistake letting Bulma bring up our son?"

"No Chi-Chi, my crazy alien brother probably would have kidnapped Gohan whether we lived or not. Bulma is our one and only friend that I believe is capable of bringing up Gohan as close as what we would of done" Goku told his wife and let down and gave her a hug "Sure some of Bulma's ways of brining up Gohan is different then what you would have done, but no one in the whole entire universe has the exactly the same way of bringing up their kids". Chi-Chi nodded knowing that her husband was right.

The Namek child looked at the blue haired person. He was scared, he had just finished healing the bald one and was about to heal the boy when he heard him speak. "If Gohan dies Chi-Chi will kill me?" the alien was speaking in another language that he understood but was not there own.

He tried talking to the alien he believed was male in Namek "_Who are you?_"

"I'm sorry I don't understand?" he said trying to communicate, "If I have long enough and the right equipment I should be able to make a translating device so that we both understand each other" He said looking at strange metal containers.

"I can understand you, I just wanted to see if you could understand Namek, the young boy seemed to understand when I spoke to him" he said to the alien.

"That's good I don't have to spend a few hours making a translator then, my name is Bulma Briefs, and my bald friend over there is Krillen and the boy is my son Gohan" he said.

"My names Dende, how come Gohan doesn't look like you? On Namek a child always looks like there parent" Dende asked.

"Gohan is adopted and looks a lot like his father but I can see a bit of his mother in him too" Bulma replied.

"What's a mother? And why does Gohan have two parents? What is a mother? I know what a father is because all Nameks have a father" Dende asked confuse.

"Are all Nameks male?" Bulma asked.

"Yes aren't all um whatever you are males as well?" Dende said seeming to become more and more confused as the conversation moved on.

"I am a human and I am not male. I am female." Bulma then tried to explain to Dende why humans have two parents and what a mother was "All humans have two parents one that is male, one it is female. The female is the mother and the male is the father, um do you understand?"

"I think so. Do females have other names? Because males can be called men, boys, and gentlemen" Dende asked.

"Yes they can be called women, girls and ladies, words that also mean female are she and her, to be used the same way as he and him" Bulma explained.

Krillen had meanwhile woken up and had heard the whole conversation. He was concerned that Bulma was telling this Namek a lot about the human race. This type of information could be used against them if she told them too much. He was also trying not to laugh at the way that the Namek boy was fascinated by the information about humans.

"I am going to see how Gohan is doing and finish healing him, your friend you call Krillen should be awake by now" Dende said to Bulma.

Krillen moved over to Bulma. "What do you think of this Namek kid? Do you think that he can be trusted?"

Bulma looked at Krillen "I think that we can trust him. I have a good vibe from him, but..."

"But every Namek that we have come across except for Kami have tried to kill us at one point or another"

Dende who had really sensitive hearing like all Nameks heard this. He was shocked that they had been attacked by more than one bad Namek. The only bad Namek that he knew of was Slug, but these people knew of others then they mentioned Kami. He had heard the name Kami before but couldn't think of where he had heard is mentioned. As he thought, Dende became very shocked about how fast it was to heal Gohan. It was like all he had to do was guide Gohan's own natural ability at healing to heal his body. Because it was so easy to heal Gohan he was able to ask Bulma and Krillen about the Nameks that they had met and ask what side that they were on.

"Um who is Kami and the other Nameks that you said that you have met" he asked.

"Kami was the guardian of our planet until recently" Bulma said.

"What do you mean about until recently?" Dende asked.

"Kami was somehow joined to another Namek named Piccolo, Piccolo died in a battle protecting me and when he died, Kami died" Gohan said who had heard most of the conversations as he woke up basically as soon as Dende had finished healing him "Thanks' for taking us away from our ship as well"

"You're welcome, but that just creates more questions?" Dende said.

"Krillen and I met Piccolo when he was a child about your age. He was born on Earth; he was the son of King Piccolo and was born so that he could avenge the death of his father by killing the person that killed him. Before I continue on with Piccolo it is properly best to start at the start. Kami came to Earth to be guardian of our planet, but wasn't worthy of being guardian of the planet because of not being pure. Kami attempted to remove the evil from his body and in the attempt created Piccolo, who called himself King Piccolo, who was only evil and had no good in him at all. Kami was then able to take over the position of Guardian of the Earth when the old Kami retired. Because of the way that King Piccolo was created if either he or Kami died they would both die. With how evil King Piccolo was, he was kept on the lookout tower until he escaped. King Piccolo caused chaos and destruction all over the Earth until he was defeated by a little boy named Goku. Before he died he spat out an egg that was Piccolo Junior. When King Piccolo spat out Piccolo Junior he somehow passed on his link with Kami so when he died Kami didn't. A few years later Goku, Krillen, myself and a couple of our other friends met up with Piccolo again and he was causing as much trouble as what King Piccolo did. We managed to stop him for a short while until the World martial arts tournament which is a competition held on Earth where he was defeated by Goku in the competition in the final round of the tournament. Piccolo realised that he was unable to defeat Goku at the time and went into hiding until he was strong enough to defeat Goku. That time never came because Goku had died a couple of years after the martial arts tournament. A few years later, an alien had come to Earth and had kidnapped Goku's son but Piccolo was able to defeated the alien and then kidnapped Gohan who was then trained by Piccolo to protect the Earth from the alien's friends that where coming to Earth to kidnap Gohan. In the 6 months that Gohan and Piccolo spent together, he changed, but Piccolo died in battle against the aliens when they came, and being the one that was joined to Kami, Kami died also. Which is why we are here, when Piccolo and Kami died, the Dragon Balls that Earth had turned to stone so we can't wish our friends back from the dead" Bulma explained to Dende.

Dende was fascinated. These people where friends of Kami but he was currently dead and there reason for wanting the Dragon Balls was a good reason. "You may not be able to get the Dragon Balls because there are currently some really bad people after them." Dende then took a breath. "You have told me about why you are here and the Nameks that you have already met. It is now my turn to tell you a bit about my Planet" said Dende to his new friends.

"I have always been interested in Nameks since my training with Piccolo" Gohan said looking on with just as much interest as what Dende had earlier.

"Just like Kami is the guardian of Earth, Guru is the guardian of Namek. My mentor Nail is the student of Guru and is training as a possibility for new Guardian if we ever need one. There are quite a few Nameks who train for this position. Hearing your story about Kami reminded me of a story that Nail once told me. He told me that there was that his mentor was another possible candidate for guardian, he wanted to be guardian but not of Namek, he wanted to be guardian of another planet. Um I can't really remember much more then that of the story but I think that Nail mentor was Kami. Guru is still the guardian of this planet; I can take you to him if you like."

"That would be great! Then we can ask him for permission to use the Dragon Balls to wish Piccolo and the others back." Gohan said excited about seeing his own mentor again. "Can I go mum?"

"Only if Krillen goes with you, I am going to stay here and set up a base camp, is it ok if we use this cave Dende?" Bulma said.

"Yes, Nail and I are the only ones that know about it" Dende said.

"Ok bro you sure you want to do this now? We can wait a while if you like." Krillen asked Gohan actually more concerned about himself.

"Ok lets go, we won't be to long Bulma Briefs" Dende said.

"Just call me Bulma, you three be safe ok" Bulma said and gave all three of them a hug.

"Can you fly Dende?" Gohan asked his new friend as he left.

"No, can you both fly?" Dende asked.

"Yep, Krillen would you be able to take Dende" Gohan asked his dad's friend.

Krillen carried Dende while he guided them to where Guru was. "This is it" Dende told his friends as they came to Guru's place. "Guru I have bought some friends from another planet. They said they were friends of Kami"

Gohan and Krillen looked at Guru; they could both see that Guru was an elderly Namek. He was also huge; he was the biggest Namek that either of them had ever seen.

"Hello Dende and friends of Dende. Tell me why you are here" Guru said to them.

"My name is Gohan Briefs and this is Krillen, we came to your planet in search of the Dragons Balls to revive our friends that were murdered on Earth by the Saiyans" Gohan said to the planets Guardian.

"Normally we would use our own Dragon Balls to revive the people of our planet but as Kami, our Planet's Guardian was joined to Piccolo who fought and died defending the Planet thus causing Kami to die, meaning that our Dragon Ball turned to stone." Krillen continued.

"I can see that your cause is worthy of using the Dragon Balls, but before I give you the Dragon Ball that I have, would you both come and stand here? I can see that you both have potential to be unlocked" Guru said to Gohan and Krillen.

"Don't worry guys it safe. This is how my healing ability that I used on the two of you was unlocked" Dende said.

"Gohan I'll go first, Nameks are slightly different then humans and your mum would kill me if you got hurt because of this" Krillen said to Gohan and stepping up to Guru.

Guru moved his hand and placed it on Krillens head. He left his hand there for a few moments. "It is done" Guru said.

"Wow I didn't feel a thing" Krillen said looking over himself and checking that everything was where it was meant to be "If fact I feel better then what I have ever felt in my whole entire life and stronger too"

Gohan walked up to Guru and Guru placed his hands onto Gohans head. He stood there with his hand on Gohans head longer then what he did with Krillen. Finally he took his hand of Gohans head.

"You have a lot of hidden potential Gohan, more then what I can unlock at this stage. You will find that more of your hidden potential will unlock as you grow older"

"Thank you Guru" Gohan said to the Namek Guardian.

"Guru, do you know where the other Dragon Balls are?" Dende asked "And do you know where Nail is? I am sure that he would be able to help"

"One of the Dragons Balls is in your village Dende. Where the other five are I am not sure. Nail on the other hand went looking for you but meet up with one of the aliens that are looking for the Dragon Balls. You are probably safest going to your village first." Guru told the young Namek.

"Thank you Guru" Dende said.

"Before you leave I will give you my Dragon Ball. I trust that you will use it well Gohan and Krillen. Dende remember the words that are needed to summon the Dragon. Your friends will need it when the time comes to wake the Dragon"

Guru gave his Dragon Ball to Gohan; they thanked him for it and left to see how Bulma was doing before they went on their search for the rest of the Dragon Balls.

* * *

AN: Thanky ShadowMajin for being the beta for my story and Goma-Ryu and ScarletWitch88 for reviewing the last couple of chapters. 


	15. The Enimies of planet Namek

**Chapter Fourteen: The Dragon Balls of Namek: Enemies of Planet Namek**

On another part of planet Namek was one of the villains who was after the Dragon Balls. He had heard about the Dragon Balls over his scoter after he had left the planet Earth, another villain named Freeza whom he happened to work for had heard about the Dragon Ball from Lord Slug. He couldn't let Freeza get the Dragon Ball, couldn't let that happen. He wanted the Dragon Balls for himself so that he could become immortal and be the most powerful being in the whole entire universe.

"Daddy when you become immortal, will you beat Lord Freezer and be the most powerful person in the universe?" A little girl asked interrupting the villain of his thoughts of ruling the universe.

"Yes Princess I will then be the most powerful person in the universe, and then I will rule over all." He said to his daughter. He was glad that she had bought him out of his thought "There's someone coming, compress your ki as small as possible and hide."

"Ok daddy" she said and ran to dived behind some rocks. As she hid behind the rocks, she noticed a small cave opening nearby. She looked in there and decided that she didn't want to be around when her father started fighting.

He checked that she had compressed her ki on his scoter, it was now undetectable by the scoter yet he could still sense her whereabouts. Vegeta looked up in the sky and watched one of the locals fly towards him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on this planet" The Namek asked in Namek.

"I am Prince Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans and I am here for the Dragon Balls. And before you ask why I want the Dragon Balls it is so that I can be the strongest person in the whole universe" answered Vegeta in Saiyan.

"Well I'm afraid that I am going to have to stop you" the Namek said "And I am Nail so that you know the name of the person that will be the end of you."

"Well Nail I'm afraid that you are wrong, I will be the end of you" the saiyan Prince said with a smirk.

Vegeta's daughter was watching from a hole in the small cave the she was in. She knew what her father's fights could be like so she knew that she had to get out of there if she wanted to live. She decided that she was going to find the Dragon Balls for her dad. She moved to the back of the cave and saw that there was a passage in there, she crawled further and further into the cave and decided to follow the passage. If it led else where she would go out and look for the Dragon Balls, if it ended she would sit and wait for the fight to finish.

Meanwhile on another part of the planet was Lord Freeza himself.

"I want the Dragon Balls" the space tyrant said out loud. "At the moment, I have five of them, meaning the rest of you need to find the last two. You all know the penalty for failing, so get going if you know what's good for you."

"Sire the computers are detecting two high powers fighting on the other side of the planet" said one of Freezas slaves.

"Is there a reason for me to care about these two power levels" Freeza asked the slave.

"One of them is Namek my lord, the other is the Prince" the scientist slave said trying to keep fear out of his voice.

"Interesting. So Prince Vegeta is on the Planet. Send the Ginyu Force; I want Vegeta alive, make sure that they get Frucie as well. I am sure that the Prince wouldn't come to the planet without her."

"I will get onto the Ginyu force straight away my lord."

The scientist walked down the hall where the Ginyu Force where training. They were all dancing around practicing their poses.

"Captain Ginyu, Lord Freeza has requested that you bring back Prince Vegeta and his daughter Princess Fruiche"

"I thought the Prince's daughter was Frucie" Captain Ginyu said.

"It's Fruiche, Frucie is what Lord Freezer calls her" the scientist corrected.

"If Lord Freezer calls her Frucie then that must be her name"

The scientist didn't want to argue. "They are on this Planet" he said before he left.

Soon after the scientist left, the Ginyu Force prepared themselves to find the Saiyan Prince and his daughter.

The saiyan prince and Nail exchanged blow after blow, Vegeta clearly having the upper hand. Nail swung his fist arounf to punch the prince, only to find that he was punching an afterimage. Appearing behind him, Vegeta clasped both his hands together and slammed them down on the Nameks head. Nail plummeted to the ground, landing roughly.

Vegeta looked down at where Nail laid unmoving. Vegeta had a frown on his face. "I am unimpressed Namek. I thought that you had more power than that" Vegeta said disappointedly as he looked at Nail. "If you are lucky, someone will come and find you, otherwise you will die where you are. I've wasted enough time playing with pathetic life, and won't be in it any longer." Vegeta then flew off in the direction that he could sense one of the Dragon Balls. He could also sense that Fruiche was no longer in the area, he decided that he would leave her be for now, as she was in no immediate danger.

Vegeta flew towards where he could sense the Dragon Ball; it being in one of the Namek villages. He landed in the village and started walking through the village. Some of the Namek's ran away from the approaching saiyan, grabbing the young Nameks and pulling them to safety. Other of the Nameks remained and would not let Vegeta walk any further into the town.

"What is it that you want stranger?" the Namek asked.

Vegeta sensed that this Namek was weaker then what both Piccolo and Nail were, assuring himself that he could beat him in one move. He double checked his scoter to make sure that his new skill, which he had been concentrating on developing ever since his visit to Earth, where the Z Gang all had the ability of sensing ki, was accurate. His skill was not as developed as theh Earthlings' had been since he could only sense ki levels over a certain level and could not pin point those high ki if they were not right in front of him.

"You already know what I want" Vegeta stated to the Namek after assessing his surroundings. He worked out where the Dragon Ball was approximately "and you will give it to me if you value your life and the lives of everyone else in this village."

"No stranger we will not give it to you, whatever it is that you after. We will defend our town and die before we give it to you" he said to Vegeta.

"In that case you will die" Vegeta said before he killed the Namek standing in front of him with a ki blast. "If the rest of you don't want to die like your friend, you will give me the Dragon Ball."

Instead of running away, more of the Nameks stood in front of Vegeta, ready to defend there village at all costs.

"Nail will stop you even if we don't. He is the strongest in the village" one of the other Nameks said.

"I've already meet Nail and he was no match for the Prince of All Saiyans" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. '_So Nail is the strongest of this village. If there are no other Nameks anywhere near his strength then it will be very easy to get all of the Dragon Balls_' Vegeta thought to himself.

"So it was the saiyan prince that killed Nail" said an elderly saiyan who was aware of the battle. "You are one of the saiyans that work for the Prince. It was rumoured that a few of you survived and that the surviving saiyans were working for Freeza. Now we know that it is true; you are collecting the Dragon Balls for Freeza, like the other strangers that have come to this planet.

Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown for two reasons; one, they thought that he worked for the Prince and was the Prince; two, Freeza was already on the planet looking for the Dragon Balls.

"What? Freeza's people are on this planet?" Vegeta said in shock "Well I'll just have to make sure that I avoid them" he said mostly to himself "And for your information I don't work for the Prince of all Saiyans, I am the Prince of all Saiyans. You have wasted enough of my time already."

Vegeta blasted the Nameks that where standing in his path of the Dragon Ball. He picked up the Dragon Ball and flew off, stopping over a lake. "I need to find somewhere to put this Dragon Ball while I go and collect the others" Vegeta said as he dropped the Dragon Ball into the lake below. "You will be safe there for now, none of Freeza's minions like getting wet" Vegeta said before blasting off to where he could sense five of the Dragon Balls together.

Vegeta had made his way to where he could sense five other Dragon Balls, finding them inside Freeza's fortress. Freeza's fortress was in fact a space ship that Vegeta knew very well, having spent most of his life working for Freeza. All he had to do was to get into the ship undetected, then Freeza and the Ginyu Force wouldn't have a chance to find him.

"Lookie what we have here, it looks like a certain deserter monkey prince" someone called out in the language of the cold empire.

Vegeta looked over and saw that it was the Ginyu Force, and they had pushed him over the edge.

"How dare you ballerinas call me a monkey" Vegeta answered in the same language.

"I don't think shortie likes being called a monkey" said one of the Ginyu Force members named Reacoom.

"Well I think that we need to put that monkey back into his place" Captain Ginyu said to the others.

Captain Ginyu did a body swap with one of the ship's crew that was walking past. Vegeta was standing there wondering what the reason for Captain Ginyu swapping to such a weak body, until he realized Ginyu's ploy. 'O_h no he is going to bodyswap into my body, then I go into that weak links body_' Vegeta thought to late as Vegeta found that Captain Ginyu was already in his body and he was in the weak crew's men's body.

Vegeta looked over at the face Captain Ginyu was making in his body. "What's wrong Ginyu? Can't stand being in the body of a pure blood saiyan" Vegeta said teasing the captain which probably was a bad idea considering the body that he was currently in.

"When did you get so powerful" Captain Ginyu said with fear in his voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Guldo.

"Never mind, body swap" he said going into his own body once again, "You guys know what to do."

The Ginyu Force smiled as they launched themselves at the prince and the ship's crewman who didn't know what happened. Vegeta watched his own body fall as the crewsman who was currently occupying it didn't know how to control it. He then saw the Ginyu Force turn theor attention to him and attack. Vegeta tried to fight back in the weak body but found that he had slipped into unconsciousness before he had even been able to move.

* * *

Authors Notes: Thankyou ShadowMajin for being my beta and ScarletWitch88 Goma-Ryu for reviewing the last couple chapters. 


	16. Temporary Home

**Chapter Fifteen: The Dragon Balls of Namek: Temporary Home**

"Mum where back" Gohan yelled as he ran into that cave with the Dragon Ball. He saw that his mum had been busy while they had been out because the now had a door inside it. Gohan walked over to the door and saw that it was in fact off of one of the larger capsule jets and had the monitor in them just like most of the doors at capsule corp. Gohan knowing what his mother was like assumed that the door needed his security codes like their home. He started to punch in his code.

"Looks like Bulma's been busy while we out!" Krillen exclaimed as he looked at the door.

"I have never seen anything like it" Dende said as he looked at the door, it was different to the doors that Dende had seen before.

The door opened up and saw that Bulma had a kitchen and lounge room set up and three other doors.

"Hi mum" Gohan said and ran over to Bulma and gave her a hug. "We got a Dragon Ball and Guru unlocked some of my hidden potential and said that I have more that will unlock as I get older." Gohan said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"That good Gohan, will just put the Dragon Ball in the safe and see if the Dragon Ball radar can sense it once it is in there. Bulma looked at the Dragon Ball. "Oh its huge I didn't think that Dragon Balls could be so big considering the size of the Earth ones, I think that we will only be able to fit only one Dragon Ball in the safe if they are all that size."

Bulma opened the safe "Krillen would you be able to put the Dragon Ball in there" she asked her friend.

"Sure Bulma" Krillen said as he picked up the Dragon Ball.

They closed the safe and Bulma checked the Dragon Ball radar. "Well it doesn't detect it so that's good"

"Geese Bulma you where busy while we were gone, how did you find the time to set all of this up" Krillen asked.

"It is quiet fascinating all of this stuff, I have not seen anything like this" Dende said who was looking at everything.

"Well Krillen most of this stuff was in capsules already, all I had to do was set it up where I wanted it and press the capsule. For the doors I used spare jet and took the doors off it, so now strangers can't just walk in. I set up power with solar panels that I put out the front and a backup generator in the cave at the back, it the back there is also water so I set up the plumbing so that we don't have to walk down there to collect water." Everyone looked at Bulma in amassment as she continued "behind that door is where the water is and a network to the rest of the cave, behind door number two is a bathroom and behind door number three is a bedroom." Bulma explained pointing to each door.

Everyone just stood and looked around, they were still shocked by the fact that Bulma was able to set up a whole house in the short time that they were gone even if most of it was in capsules.

"Mum, if it's ok would we be able to go to Dende's village. One of the Dragon Balls is there."

"Dende how far away is your village?" Bulma asked Dende.

"Not that far, it is about 20 minutes" Dende told her.

"Ok don't be too long then, I'm going to see if I can get into contact with dad" Bulma said to them as they left.

Fruiche was crawling though the cave and could hear a humming noise coming from the tunnel up ahead. The cave was getting larger but wetter also; she could see some light up ahead and moved with caution towards it, you never could know if there was an enemy waiting at the other end for you. She came out into a cave that had a lake there was light coming through holes that where in the roof of the cave, she moved to the large humming noise and found a generator and a pump.

'_Someone must live near here if they are pumping water and have a power generator here_' Fruiche thought to herself.

She followed the pipes of the pump up to a door.

"That's strange it's not of Namek design" she said to herself as she looked at the door "But its not a design of the Cold empire either."

At that moment the door opened up, whoever lived there was coming out. Fruiche ran and hid behind some stones. She peeked around the corner and saw a blue haired lady. That blue haired lady was in fact Bulma and she had seen Fruiche on her door monitor and had come out to see who the child was. Bulma knew that it was a risk because she was not a Namek and Dende had said that some bad people had come to the planet but this girl looked all alone and as if she couldn't hurt a fly. She had a look of innocence like Goku had when he was younger or even Gohan.

Bulma looked behind the rocks, there she saw a little girl who looked no more than three years old "There you are, hi my names Bulma" she said to the little girl "What your name?"

Fruiche looked up at Bulma, she had a nice kind looking face, and she actually kind of looked like the same species as Fruiche. The only planet that Fruiche had ever seen people that even looked a bit Saiyan was on Earth and they had tried to kill her with machines. None of the humans had looked like Bulma though. Fruiche made up her mind she like Bulma and nothing was going to change that.

"My name is Fruiche" she said "Are you from Earth?"

Bulma was shocked by the fact that Fruiche knew that she was from Earth. "Yeeesss how did you know"

"I was there with my daddy not that long ago, I was attacked by men with machines but daddy beat them" she told Bulma.

Bulma saw that Fruiche had a tail; she must have come to Earth with Vegeta and Nappa or even Raditz. "How about you come inside Fruiche and get you cleaned up and something to eat"

Fruiche perked up at the word food "Ok" she said.

"How old are you Fruiche?" Bulma asked the little girl.

"I am seven" she told Bulma. "How old are you?" Fruiche asked

"A lot older then you are that's for sure?" Bulma answered who was unsure if Fruiche was really seven years old since she looked like a three year old. "Would you like to eat first or clean up first" Fruiches stomach rumbled at the word eat. Bulma laughed "I guess that answers my question."

Bulma got some instant meal capsules out of the fridge. They both sat at the table and began eating.

"Fruiche are you a saiyan?" Bulma asked in interest wanting to find out who this little girl's parents where and how she ended up being on Namek.

"Yes" Fruiche answered with her mouth full of food.

"And who are your parents?" Bulma asked.

"My mum died when I was a baby so I never knew her and my daddy is named Vegeta, he is a Prince" Fruiche answered.

So she was Prince Vegeta's daughter and had been on Earth when Vegeta had come for Gohan.

"Do you know why you and your dad went to Earth?" Bulma asked with interest, she wanted to find out as much information from her as possible, she was a nice kid.

"No, but I know why we are here, daddy wants the Dragon Balls so that he can become immortal and defeat lord Freeza who is really mean. He makes my daddy do things that he doesn't want to do, and if my daddy doesn't do it or doesn't do it right Freeza said that he would kill me" Fruiche said.

"And your dad told you this!" Bulma said thinking how could anyone tell their daughter that the evil things that they do is so that someone else doesn't kill you, getting quiet angry.

"No, Lord Freeza does every time that he gives dad a mission, dad takes me everywhere because they would hurt me if he didn't" she said quiet sad.

Bulma was shocked by the things that she had heard from this child. The person who had come to take her son away had a child of his own, and if he didn't do what he was ordered to do, she would be killed.

"Can I have the rest of your food?" Fruiche asked Bulma having finished everything else.

"Of course you can" Bulma said as she handed the rest of her food to Fruiche "So where about's on the planet is your dad now?" Fruiche had finished eating before Bulma had finished asking her question.

"My dad was fighting a Namek who wanted to stop him from finding the Dragon Ball. I crawled into the cave at the other end so that the Namek couldn't find me, but to also get away from my daddy's fighting, daddy will come and get me when he is finished what he is doing, he always does" Fruiche finished her sentence with a yawn, she was quiet tired.

"How about we get you cleaned up then you can go to bed ok" Bulma said to Fruiche taking her over to the bathroom and running a bath for Fruiche. "You wait here while I see if I have anything that you can change into."

Bulma went into the bedroom and got out on of Gohans Capsule Corporation T-Shirts. She went into the bathroom; "It this ok for you to wear" Fruiche nodded her head.

After Fruiche was all clean Bulma helped Fruiche into the shirt.

"It's very soft" said Fruiche looking down at the T-Shirt with another yawn.

Bulma then showed Fruiche to the bedroom and tucked her in.

Gohan, Dende and Krillen had arrived in Dendes village; it was a mess chaos everywhere. "What happened here, where is everyone?"

"I don't know but this doesn't look good" Krillen said as he looked around.

"It must have been one of the people who were looking for the Dragon Ball, the Dragon Ball radar say's that it isn't here anymore" Gohan said as he looked at the Dragon Ball radar.

"Dende you stay here with Gohan for a few minutes, I am going to have a look around to see if there is anyone still around" Krillen said to the small Namek.

"Dende are you ok?" Gohan asked as his bald friend went and had a look to see if there was anyone was there.

"I can't sense Nail anywhere" Dende said almost crying.

Gohan knew how Dende felt; it was the same way that he felt when Piccolo died.

"There's no one left, I checked everywhere" Krillen stated as he walked back to where he had left Dende and Gohan.

"Nail" Dende whispered, "I know that you are still alive because I can sense it, but I can tell where you are."

"Come on lets go back to mums" Gohan said as Krillen picked up Dende and flew towards the cave.

The small group of three had made it back to their temporary home in no time at all.

"I thought that you three would be out a bit longer then what you where" Bulma said as they walked in, she then saw Dende "Are you all right kid?" she asked as she went over.

"Dendes village was in ruins when we got there, we couldn't find anyone" Krillen said to Bulma.

Bulma nodded understanding the devastation that the small Namek boy must be feeling. "Gohan how about you and Dende get cleaned up, you two then can have dinner and go to bed."

"Ok mum, is the bathroom through there?" Gohan asked pointing at the bathroom. Bulma nodded to her son.

About half an hour later Dende and Gohan had both had a bath; Dende had on Gohans spare pyjamas and had their dinner.

"Oh when you were out I found a little girl wandering around in the back caves, she said that she is Vegeta's daughter her name is Fruiche, be careful not to wake her up when you go to bed, ok."

"Ok mum" Gohan said rubbing his eyes and yawning, no concern at all having to share a room with an enemies daughter "Come on Dende it's just through here".

Krillen waited a few more minutes after the two boys had gone to bed before confronting Bulma "What were you thinking letting the daughter of that alien murdering monster come in here, are you crazy her dad is going to kill us if it really is Vegeta" Krillen yelled trying to keep his voice down.

"Krillen she is only a child I couldn't just let her wander around the caves all by herself" Bulma said calmly while fiddling with the Dragon Ball radar.

"What kind of irresponsible parent lets there child wander around by themselves" Krillen said.

"According to Fruiche, Vegeta was fighting a Namek who was trying to stop him finding the Dragon Balls, and she crawled into the cave at the other end to get away from the fight, she's a smart kid if you ask me and when you where her age you used to wander around with Goku" Bulma said to her friend giving him a death stare.

"Wait a minute, he was fighting a Namek, Dende's mentor has disappeared, it could be him, oh man Vegeta must have been the one who got the Dragon Ball from his village. "What are we going to do when Vegeta wants his kid back; he is going to kill us" Krillen said quiet concerned.

"Will think about it when it comes up Krillen, for now I think that it is time that both of us got ready for bed" the scientist said as she started cleaning up the kitchen.

Bulma was the first one up the next morning, she got up and started tinkering with the Dragon Ball radar again, and it was picking up that there was a Dragon Ball in the area. Gohan had got up not long after Bulma had got up.

"Gohan do you want to do some of your home work while the others are still asleep, we can't really start anything until Krillen gets up" Bulma said to the five year old.

"Do I have to?" Gohan said quiet disappointed that his mother had remembered about his homework.

"Yes, Chi-Chi would be having a fit right know that you didn't get to do anything yesterday" Bulma said.

Gohan moved over to the corner where Bulma had set up a computer, he found that all of his school work was already loaded onto the computer. Half an hour later Dende and Fruiche both walked into the lounge room.

"Hi kids, do you both want breakfast?" Bulma asked.

"Yes please" Fruiche said bounding with joy at the mention of food.

"I'll just have a glass of water, Nameks don't eat much" Dende informed Bulma.

When Fruiche and Dende had both finished breakfast they went over and played with Gohan, Gohan was just happy that he didn't have to do anymore home work. Bulma had to wake Krillen when after an hour of the kids playing he still wasn't up.

"Ok the reason that we are here is to find the Dragon Balls so that we can wish our friends back from the dead" Bulma said when everyone was seated at the dinner table.

"My daddy is looking for the Dragon Balls so that he can be immortal" Fruiche said.

"Is you dad really Vegeta?" Gohan asked Fruiche.

"Yes, do you know him?" Fruiche questioned back.

Gohan nodded "He came to Earth looking for me."

"Why would he want you? Unless …….." Fruiche said in thought "Are you Raditz's nephew, my daddy said that Raditz went to Earth to get his brother Carrot, Karot um I can't remember his name"

Krillen was very jumpy, thinking that Vegeta would walk in any second and kill them all and take Fruiche with him and possibly take Gohan as well.


	17. Escaping the Clutches of Frieza

**Chapter Sixteen: The Dragon Balls of Namek: Escaping the Clutches of Frieza**

"Lord Frieza we have caught Prince Vegeta " Captain Ginyu said as he bowed before Freiza, dropping Vegeta's body and the crewmen's body, with the rest of the Ginyu Force standing behind him.

"I can see that you brought me the prince alive, but why did you bring this worthless creature with you" Frieza asked displeased that he even had to look at the low life scum.

"Prince Vegeta's conscious is in the low life's body my lord" Captain Ginyu replied.

Frieza nodded; it was brilliant plan of Captain Ginyu's. Frieza didn't expect them to bring in the prince at all as the prince had surpassed the Ginyu Force a long time ago. Frieza was actually worried that the prince had surpassed him and worse, Vegeta and the other saiyans had disappeared about 6 months ago. Frieza didn't care about the other saiyans, he just wanted the prince dead and to have access to the Princess. Frieza had planned to have Fruiche as his future mate and knew that now was the time to finally eliminate the prince but only after they had found the princess.

"Get Vegeta's conscious back into his body and put him in the rejuvenation tank; and tell me when he is awake. I also want Frucie found before the monkey wakes up" Frieza commanded.

Vegeta woke up hours later, finding himself in thick fluid. Without thinking, he knew he was in a rejuvenation tank in one of the holding cell. Looking through the glass, he could see that there was someone outside. Taking a closer look, he saw one of the ship doctors and Captain Ginyu.

"He shouldn't be awake for hours" the doctor said.

"Good, that still gives me time to locate his daughter. Vegeta has taught that brat how to hide real well; we've been looking for her for hours and still nothing, yet Frieza is convinced that she is on this planet somewhere" Captain Ginyu said to the doctor as he was walking out the door.

'_So Frieza is looking for my daughter_' Vegeta thought '_Well that means that I have to get out of here and find her first_'.

Vegeta blasted his way out of the tank. He dried himself off with his ki then picked up a clean set of saiyan armour. The doctor that just said the prince would take hours to wake up was shocked that he was able to blast the tank open. Normally it took longer.

"Well look what we have here" Vegeta said as he walked into one of the rooms, finding the five Dragon Balls in Frieza's possession.

Vegeta put the five Dragon Balls into a sack and blasted his was out of the ship.

Gohan and Dende had been out that morning to see if they could find Nail. Gohan couldn't sense anyone in the area yet Dende was sure that Nail was there.

"Hey Dende the Dragon Ball radar is picking up a Dragon Ball in the lake below us" Gohan said as he looked at the beeping Dragon radar "Can you take the radar for me while I dive to get it".

"Ok, but the lake is really deep, are you sure that you can get it" Dende asked.

"There's only one way to find out" Gohan said with a big grin on his face.

Dende watched as Gohan dived into the lake. Gohan looked around and saw that the Dragon Ball was wedged between some rock '_Good I know where it is' _Gohan thought as he went up to the surfaces.

"Gohan are you all right, you where down there for a really long time" Dende asked from the edge of the lake.

"I found it, it's wedged between some rocks but I am sure that I can get it" Gohan said before taking a big breath and diving back into the lake.

Few moments later Dende saw Gohan fly out of the lake with the Dragon Ball "Yay you got it Gohan" Dende shouted to his friend.

Gohan flew over to where Dende was and put the Dragon Ball down in front of him "Two down, five more to go" he said to his friend.

"That's the Dragon Ball from my village" Dende said really sad "I wonder how it got out here"

"I don't know but let's get out of here while we still can" Gohan said as he picked up the Dragon Ball giving it to Dende then picking up Dende and flying towards the cave where they had been staying.

Krillen had also gone out that morning; he was looking for the Dragon Balls and believed that he could get it done faster if someone was still looking for them while Gohan and Dende were looking for Nail. He had to beg Bulma to give him the spare Dragon Ball radar. He knew how much the Dragon Ball radar met to her since it was the original Dragon Ball radar then they had used when they where kids on all of their adventures looking for the Dragon Balls. The Earth Dragon Balls had even been used to revive him from the dead once. They found it accidently when going through some boxes that Bulma didn't have a chance to go through.

He could see that five of the Dragon Balls where together a bit in the distances. What he could also see was that there was a whole path of destruction even worse than the condition of Dende's village. Krillen could see a group of people coming towards him.

"Ok we have to find that saiyan brat, but the monkey prince has hidden her good so what are we going to do" said one of the strange aliens that seemed to be in charge of the group.

"Sir there is someone over there, it's not the princess but maybe he knows where she is" said a short fat one.

"None of the other Nameks knew where she was so what makes you think that this one would?" said the one that was standing at the back.

"There's only one way, fight" shouted the one that seemed to be in charge.

Krillen was shaking in fear; they found him and knew that he had to get out of there. All of a sudden the group of Aliens started to jump and dance around like cheer leaders.

"We are the Ginyu Force" they all shouted did some crazy poses and landed in front of Krillen.

'_Are these guys for real_' Krillen thought to himself holding back fits of laughter.

"I am captain Ginyu and we are looking for a girl about this high with black hair and black eyes and a tail. Have you seen her" Captain Ginyu asked.

"Nnn nnn noooooo oo" Krillen answered almost laughing.

"Ok we'll just have to move on" Captain Ginyu shouted.

The Ginyu Force then blasted Krillen before they flew off. Krillen collapsed into a heap '_Where did that blast come from I didn't even see them move_' he thought before he blacked out.

"Sir I have picked up the monkey princess on the scoter she is not far from here"

The Ginyu Force then headed towards the cave where Bulma and Fruiche were.

Vegeta was flying towards where he could sense Fruiche. He was not going to let the Ginyu Force or any of Frieza's minions get to his daughter. He also knew that he couldn't fly there with the Dragon Balls that he had. As Vegeta was nearing where the Ginyu Force had been, he saw something below that was not Namek or Frieza's minions. It was in fact one of the pathetic humans that was with the Namek that he killed on Earth. He landed next to Krillen wondering how he got all of the way into space when humans could only get as far as their own moon.

Vegeta decided that he would need to question the human later and moved Krillen into a cave and put the Dragon Balls behind the rocks in the same cave. Vegeta realised that he could sense Fruiche at the ends of one of the tunnels and that it must lead to where she was, he then started to fly down the tunnel to where he now knew his daughter was.

Vegeta came to the end of the many tunnels that he had been flying down and saw that there was a generator and a pump down there. He saw that the pipes led up to a door. The door that he saw before him was not of any design that he had seen before. It was very advanced in technology and he didn't know anywhere that had technology like this or at least on this planet.

Vegeta decided to listen before blasting his way in, sensing that Fruiche was on the other side of the door. His scoter that has been in his armour read that the Ginyu Force where taking their time and where nowhere near this location yet.

"Mum we found another Dragon Ball it was in the lake near Dende's village" said the voice on the other side of the door. Vegeta recognised the voice as Raditz's nephew who he had tried to kidnap not that long ago on Earth, '_the kid must of found the Dragon Ball that I left in the lake_' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Wow that Dragon Ball big" said a little girl who Vegeta knew very well, Vegeta wondered how she came to be with the people on Earth.

"Krillen went out looking for the other Dragon Balls while you two were looking for Nail" said the most wonderful voice that Vegeta had ever heard. Vegeta almost forgot that he had to get Fruiche out of there before the Ginyu Force showed up.

"My daddy's really close" Fruiche yelled getting excited. Vegeta smiled. His daughter always did know where he was.

"He is, do you know how close?" said the wonderful voice with fear in her voice.

"Yes he is on the other side of the door" Fruiche said running over to the door back door "He must have found the Dragon Balls, Bulma can you open the door please I want to see my daddy"

"Um ok" Bulma said.

Vegeta heard the beeping on the other side of the door, before the door opened up. "Daddy" screamed the little girl and she hugged Vegeta's leg. In the room before him he saw Gohan with the Dragon Ball with a look on his face that said don't even think of hurting my friends. He saw a Namek child standing behind Gohan cowering in fear, he also saw the Blue haired woman who let him in.

"You weaklings better come with me and bring your Dragon Balls with you" Vegeta said before turning towards the end of the tunnel.

"And why should we come with you" Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta was surprised; he had never had anyone yell at him before in this way, they had always done as he asked. Frieza and a couple of others were the exception but everyone else. Vegeta didn't let his surprise show he just smirked "Because a group known as the Ginyu Force are on their way here now and are collecting the Dragon Balls for Frieza" Vegeta didn't let them know that the Ginyu Force was unaware that they had a Dragon Ball and was in fact on their way here for Fruiche.

"And how do we know that you won't just kill us for the Dragon Balls as soon as we come with you" Bulma yelled back

"You don't" Vegeta smirked.

"Mum I can sense someone coming, and they are really strong" Gohan said "I think that we may have to trust Vegeta"

"But he tried to kill you, he killed my boyfriend and our friends and he properly killed Dende's mentor" Bulma said.

"Well those other people will properly kill us too" Gohan said.

"I miss Nail" Dende said.

"Please come Bulma" Fruiche begged.

"Ok Gohan you take that Dragon Ball, I'll get the other one and make sure you and Dende both stick close to me" Bulma said "But first" Bulma started fiddling with the computer that Gohan had been doing homework on.

"What are you doing woman" Vegeta asked.

"Setting the self destruct so that when they get here it will blow and we will be far away" Bulma said.

"But I could blast this dump right know" Vegeta argued with her.

"You could but that wouldn't slow them down" Bulma said as she finished on the computer.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost, I just need one more thing?" Bulma said as she opened up the safe that had the Dragon Ball that they had been given by Guru. "Now I am ready".

As they left the house, Bulma locked the doors to the cave. They all walked into one of the back passages when Vegeta blasted the rocks blocking the passage that they had walked down.

"What did you do that for" Bulma whispered in an angry voice.

"That is so they look down the other passages and not this one" Vegeta said "What are you doing on this planet anyway, I was going to ask your bald friend but he was unconscious".

"What? Krillen? What happened?" Bulma yelled.

"The Ginyu Force I assume, now answer my question" Vegeta yelled back.

"Why should I" Bulma yelled ever louder than Vegeta.

Fruiche didn't like her new friend and her dad fighting. Gohan didn't like his mum fighting with someone that tried to kidnap him. Dende was covering his ears because he didn't like them fighting so loudly.

"For your information we are on Namek because we are collecting the Dragon Balls to wish our friends back from the dead that you killed. Are you wishing back Raditz and Nappa or are you being greedy and using the Dragon Balls for you own purpose" Bulma asked in a cold voice.

"For you information I am using the Dragon Balls to wish myself immortal so that Fruiche can live a life of freedom, so that she doesn't have grow up doing things that she doesn't want to do" Vegeta said almost sounding sad but trying not to show it.

Gohan put his Dragon Ball down as soon as he got into the cave turning the Dragon Ball radar on. Dende had run over to Krillen and had started to heal him. Bulma put her Dragon Ball down next to the one that Gohan had and sat down. Fruiche went and sat in Bulma's lap and fell to sleep. Vegeta looked over at Fruiche, noticing her sleeping peacefully. His daughter must really like Bulma and trust her lots to go over and fall asleep on her lap. Vegeta then looked to see that Gohan had walked straight over to the Dragon Balls.

"Mum Vegeta has the other five Dragon Balls" Gohan said.

Vegeta gathered all of the Dragon Balls together "I wish that I was immortal" he shouted.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked him laughing.

"Trying to wish that I was immortal so that I defeat Frieza" he said.

"I think that we should wish Piccolo back, then Kami should come back and then we can use the Dragon Balls to wish back all of the people that where killed here with the Earth's Dragon Balls. Then we can wish back Yamcha, Tien and Chotzu" Gohan said.

"What you mean that your planet already has Dragon Balls" Vegeta said.

"Yes and if you hadn't killed Piccolo we wouldn't be here right now" Bulma said, trying not to wake up Fruiche.

"You're right about that. We would properly be dead because Piccolo would have killed us all" Krillen said.

"Piccolo wouldn't do that, he's my friend" Gohan said not really aware of his mentors past.

"How about we work out what to wish for first, I am sure we will not be alone for long" Bulma said trying to avoid Gohan's statement, Vegeta noticing exactly what she was doing.

"I think that you guy's should wish Piccolo back first. I don't think that he likes being dead very much and you need Kami back" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Mum who said that" Gohan said running to Bulma, waking up Fruiche.

"Who are you? show yourself" Vegeta shouted.

"I don't think I can show myself" the voice said sounding unsure of itself.

"Goku" Bulma said.

"Hi Bulma how are you?" Goku answered

"Who is this Goku that you speak of" Vegeta said just getting ignored by the humans.

"Daddy is that voice coming from a speaker" Fruiche asked in saiyan. Vegeta just picked the little girl up.

"Goku how are you talking to us when you're dead? Are you still dead?" Krillen asked.

"Goku where are you?" Bulma asked at the same time as Krillen.

"Oh I'm in the other world, training with King Kai in martial arts and when I put my hand on his back. I am able to talk to you guys" Goku said explaining the small group.

"Is that my daddy, mum" Gohan asked.

"Yes Gohan, how about you say hello" Bulma said to the little boy.

'_So this voice is Kaka0rot_' Vegeta thought.

"Hello" Gohan said in a shy little voice "Is my real mum with him".

"Yes I am" Shouted Chi-Chi. Vegeta had to cover his ear's which was hard while holding Fruiche and Fruiche had started crying because she didn't like the loud voice that had come out of nowhere. Dende was crouching in the corner covering his ears.

"You mean that you aren't really the brat's mother" Vegeta said over Fruiche's crying.

"Gohan's adopted. How are you Chi-Chi? Besides that fact of being dead" Bulma asked

"Great though it gets quiet boring here. I took up martial arts again because there is nothing else to do here" Chi-Chi said.

"Um I think that you should make a wish soon" Goku said interrupting Chi-Chi's and Bulma's conversation.

"I already tried to make a wish Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Who's Kakorot" Goku asked.

"You are. KakArot its you real name" Vegeta shouted.

"He's right Goku" King Kai said.

"Gohan just wish me back, I can't stand it anymore" Piccolo shouted.

"Piccolo" Gohan said excited "Ok I'll wish you back, it was real good talking to you mum and dad" Gohan said "Can you help me with my wish Dende?"

"Ok" Dende said and started chanting to the Dragon Ball in Namek.

After the Dragon was summoned, Dende whished for Piccolo back, using two wishes, one to bring Piccolo back from the dead and the other to bring Piccolo to the planet. Moments later Gohan was able to sense Piccolo on the planet. They didn't get a chance to make there next wish as the Dragon went back into the Dragon Balls, turning to stone. Vegeta was annoyed that he didn't get to make his wish for immortality.

"Oh no they must have got Guru" Dende cried.

"Goku, Gohan can sense Piccolo again, so that should mean that Kami is back on Earth. Can you ask Kami to collect the Dragon Balls? There is a spare Dragon Ball radar as Capsule Corp. He could get Lunch and master Roshi and the others to search for the Dragon Balls if he needs them to. What I need you to tell Kami is to wish all of the people of Namek back to life." Bulma said to Goku

"Ok Bulma" Goku said.

Moments later it was quiet.

"Now what do we do woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"I suggest that we leave this cave and find somewhere safe" Bulma said "And I'd appreciate it if your royal highness didn't call me woman. I have a name and it's Bulma".

"I don't know why you're going to wish these pathetic Nameks back. Frieza and his minions will just kill them all again" Vegeta complained brooding over not being able to wish for immortality.

"That is why you are going to defeat them" Bulma said before trying to put the heavy stones that where once Dragon Balls into her bag.


	18. Unlikely Alliance

AN: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I had writers block and no matter what I tried I kept getting to a stand still. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Dragon Balls of Namek: Unlikely Alliance**

Piccolo was so happy that he had been wished back to life. He didn't know how King Kai or Goku could put up with Chi-Chi; she was the scariest person that he had ever met. He was now on Planet Namek and knew that he had to help; otherwise Chi-Chi would come back and kill him or worse scream at him and attack him with her frying pan. As the Namiken looked around he saw that there had been a battle here. He could sense a weak ki in the area. Piccolo walked towards the ki that he could see that it came from a Namek that was close to where he was standing. Piccolo was shocked and fascinated at the same time as he had never seen any other Nameks besides Kami before.

"Please help me" the Namek said in a very weak voice "There is a great evil on the planet and I am too weak to defeat it on my own, I need you to absorb me, it will make you stronger"

"How do I do that" Piccolo said to the very injured and weak Namek in front of him.

"Put your hand onto my chest, but before you do my name is Nail, tell Dende that I will miss him" Nail said.

"I will" Piccolo said understanding that the Nail must have a connection with Dende like the one that he had with Gohan.

Piccolo then placed his hand onto Nails chest and Nail was gone in a flash of blinding light. "Now all I have to do is find these aliens that have been destroying the planet" Piccolo said to himself as he flew towards the closest ki to his current location.

He flew towards the ki and could now sense that there was more than one strong ki there, five to be exact, and they looked like they had been in an explosion.

"We are the Ginyu Force" they shouted as they pranced around like cheer leaders.

"This has to be a joke" Piccolo said.

"Mum Piccolo has gone straight to the location of the Ginyu Force, I have to go help him" Gohan said before blasting off in the direction that was once there cave.

"Well I'm not going to let the brat have all the fun, woman, watch my daughter" Vegeta said before he blasted off.

"Bulma do you want me to make sure that Gohan is ok" Krillen asked.

"Thank you Krillen" Bulma said as her friend then blasted in the direction of the others.

"Well we don't want them to have all of the fun now do we so come on Fruiche and Dende" Bulma said as she got out a capsule bike. "Dende you can sit on the back and hold on tight" Bulma warned as she put Fruiche just in front and rode into the distance.

Piccolo could sense that Gohan was coming and that Vegeta was not far behind him. Piccolo had no idea how Vegeta had ended up with the others and was not sure if it was a good idea that he was with the small group of people that he once had the desire to wipe out of existence.

"Oh well too late to be concerned about that now" Piccolo thought to himself.

Vegeta landed besides Piccolo followed closely by Gohan. "Piccolo" Gohan yelled and ran the last couple of meters after he landed. Piccolo looked at his student and then went back to examining the Ginyu Force.

Captain Ginyu looked at the smirking prince that stood before him. He knew that he was not allowed to kill the prince until they had found the princess but Captain Ginyu was unsure of how they were going to do that since the prince would most likely fight to the death instead of passing out near death like most of the other races that he had ever fought.

"I get the Prince Vegeta" Captain Ginyu said to the other members of the Ginyu Force "You four get the other two."

Captain Ginyu then flew off. "Don't follow me" Vegeta said before he flew off after Captain Ginyu.

Captian Ginyu was trying to come up with a plan so that he could beat the prince but keep him alive for Freiza to interrogate and find out the whereabouts of the princess. He was also trying to work out if he could beat the prince without the body swap. For some strange reason he could not stay in Vegeta's body very long the last time the he was in it, the prince was also a lot stronger then what he let on possibly, even stronger than Freiza himself which kind of excited Captain Ginyu a lot. It was no secret that most of the cold army wanted Freiza overthrown but there was also the fear that whoever did it would be worse than Freiza. Ginyu was also thinking that an alliance with the prince would come in handy if he did overthrow Freiza and the rest of the Ginyu Force would follow him in any choice that he made.

"Are you going to keep flying around the planet forever or are we going to fight" Vegeta yelled bringing Captain Ginyu out of his thoughts.

"Of course I am going to stop but before we fight we talk" Captain Ginyu said.

"If you want to know where Fruiche is I am never going to tell you" Vegeta yelled.

"It is about overthrowing Freiza" Captain Ginyu said.

"You have my interest" Vegeta said as they both flew to a nearby cliff.

Vegeta stood on the cliff with his arms crossed waiting for Captain Ginyu to start but on the guard in case he tried anything.

"I detected your power level when I did that last body swap with you. You are a lot stronger then what you let on. As you know, it is common knowledge that Frieza does not like it when anyone gets too strong and before you know it, they are gone. It is what has happened to too many of the people that are under him" Captain Ginyu started.

"I already know all of this" Vegeta said getting frustrated.

"Frieza was going to get rid of you and your group after your last mission and keep Fruiche for himself but you never came back after your last mission. May I ask what happened to Nappa and Radditz?"

"Radditz was killed by that Namek back there. Nappa was weak so I killed him" Vegeta answered.

"That Namek must be stronger than I thought if he was able to take out one of the saiyans. I just hope that he does not wipe out any of my group. That child and Namek, how did you come to have an alliance with them?"

"That child is a relative of Radditz's who my daughter seems to have befriended and the child was trained by the Namek" Vegeta explained.

"So he is Radditz's son?" Captain Ginyu asked not knowing about the existence of Goku.

Vegeta, ignoring the question, asked "So what is it that you want from this alliance?"

"I want to over throw Freiza so that the Ginyu Force and the rest of us under him are free. We don't want to fight anymore, we want to take up dancing and that is not going to happen when we are under the rule of Freiza. I know that you don't want to bring your daughter up with the type of lifestyle that you had growing up. You don't want her to see death anymore. She has already seen the destruction of so many races and planets for a child that is so young. You have tried to shelter her from that as much as possible but that is impossible when you have to do missions for Freiza and can't leave her behind for fear that Freiza will take her"

"So how are we going to overthrow Freiza the strongest being in the universe?" Vegeta asked starting to consider what Captain Ginyu was saying.

"Like I said you are a lot stronger then what you let on. I believe that you may even be stronger then Freiza. All of the Ginyu Force have special abilities and the people that you have allied with at the moment must also have their own special abilities. They could be used to all of our advantages to over throw Feiza." Captain Ginyu explained.

"Say I do agree to this and we defeat Freiza, then what?" Vegeta asked "Do we then attack each other? Or do we go our separate ways?"

"Like I said before, the Ginyu Force are sick of fighting and would like to take up a career in dancing so if you don't attack first then we will not attack"

"I agree with this because I cannot think of any way that I can beat Freiza all by myself at the moment and he is sure to realised that I have escaped by now" Vegeta said.

"Let's head back and make sure that my men have not damaged your allies to much" Captain Ginyu said.

Vegeta grunted and headed towards where Gohan and Picclo were.

Gohan and Piccolo had never actually started fighting the Ginyu Force. The entire Ginyu Force member called out "Temporary Truce, we want to see how the fight between Vegeta and Captain Ginyu goes."

Gohan and Piccolo got out of their fight stances both taken by surprise.

"But won't your captain be mad that you never fought us if he beats Vegeta" Gohan asked.

"No idea, but the Captain looked pretty shaken up after he did a body swap with Vegeta earlier. So this fight should be interesting" one of them said.

The Ginyu Force locked onto Vegeta and Captain Ginyu's ki signal on there scouters. After five minutes they started to look confused.

"I don't get it, they're not fighting" Gohan said to Piccolo.

After half an hour Captain Ginyu and Vegeta returned. Vegeta looked to see that the others had not been fighting either.

"They called a temporary truce" Gohan said pointing at the Ginyu Force "Because they wanted to know how your fight would turn out."

"What happened Captain Ginyu? You two did not fight at all." One of the others demanded.

"Ginyu Force, the Prince and I have called a temporary truce. The time is now to change our alliances. We are no longer pawns for the Cold army. Now is the time to take a stand against Freiza and anyone that will not change their alliance. After Freiza is defeated, we will find a nice planet that is not in the control of the Cold armies and take up a career in dancing" Captain Ginyu shouted. The rest of the Ginyu Force cheered and then did one of their crazy poses.

"We need them if we are going to beat Freiza" Vegeta stated and crossed his arms and looked away.

Krillen who arrived during Captain Ginyu's speech "We have allied with them. It is bad enough that we have an alliance with Piccolo and Vegeta but them as well" Krillen said.

"We have to go find the woman now" Vegeta said, ignoring Krillen's comment.

Bulma sped towards the group as fast as she could; she could sense the ki levels and the direction that they were coming from. Bulma was the only member of the Z Gang that had a natural talent of ki sensing with a low ki level.

"I guess that we missed the fight guys" Bulma said to the two kids.

"Daddy why are the Ginyu Force here?" shouted the little saiyan princess as she ran towards her dad "Daddy you did it are you ok?"

"I'm fine Princess. We have a temporary alliance with them until Freiza is defeated" Vegeta explained.

Dende was looking towards Piccolo, he could sense that there was something strange about him "Nail" Dende whispered to himself.

"Piccolo, are you ok? What was it like being in the other world with my real parents? I'm glad that you came back" Gohan said he hugged Piccolo's leg. Now that they knew what was going on Gohan was able to ask.

"I'm good Gohan as for the other world your mother is the scariest being in the whole entire universe" Piccolo said almost shaking at horror of the thought of Chi-Chi. Piccolo then looked over at Dende. "Dende come over here" he said to the young Namek.

"How did you know my name" the little Namek asked still wondering why he could sense Nail in this person that was not Nail.

"There's no easy way to tell you this kid but your mentor Nail isn't coming back. He told me to pass on the message that he will miss you heaps" Piccolo told the young child.

"But Kami is going to wish back all of the Nameks that have died he will be able to come back when they are wished back won't they" Dende asked.

"I'm afraid not" Piccolo said to Dende, he then explained how they had fused together.

"Well Green bean lovely story and everything but Freiza is coming and we better move on even you with your new found strength from this technique will not be strong enough to defeat him." Vegeta said preparing to move on.

"And where do you think that we could go to hide from this Freiza person, no matter where we go on this planet we will not be able to escape him." Bulma said in quiet a firm voice. "And are you sure that you can trust them" Bulma said pointing to the Ginyu Force who were still doing poses.

"No" Vegeta said simply "But at the moment we need them. The more help we have with Freiza a better chance of defeating him. We need to leave this planet now and fight Freiza after we have come up with a better plan. We will have to use your ship as mine has been destroyed by the Ginyu Force" Vegeta said "What direction is your ship."

"If we knew that we where going to make an alliance with you we would not have destroyed your ship" Captain Ginyu said.

"That's great. We still have nowhere to go to hide from Frieza." Bulma said getting annoyed.

"Your ship woman where is it" Vegeta said getting just as annoyed as what Bulma was.

"We crash landed on the planet not far from here so we don't have a ship, we have no way off of the planet at all" Bulma said then sat down on the ground and crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Can't we wish our way back to Earth with the Dragon Ball" Krillen asked.

"Earth to Krillen the Dragon Balls are stone" Bulma said opening up her eyes to give Krillen a death stare

"Didn't you plan on getting Kami to use the Dragon Ball on Earth to wish back all of the Nameks" Krillen stated.

"Well yeah. What's your point?"

"When the Nameks are all wished back to life it should bring back Guru as well and then the Dragon Ball won't be stone anymore" Krillen said.

"Which means that we can then wish everyone back to Earth" Bulma yelled getting excited, and when we do we will make sure that none of Frieza's people come with us."

"What about us?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"If you're not working for Freiza any more than it should not be a problem" Bulma said.

"Then what happens about Freiza he will come to your planet looking for me even if I'm not on your planet" Vegeta said.

"It's a risk that we are going to have to take. It will also give us the extra time for you guys to get stronger and come up with a proper plan so that we can defeat him when the time comes" Bulma said.


	19. Legendary

Authors Notes: I apologize to everyone for the length of time it took to get this chapter up. My collage course and work got in the way the last 6 months whenever it came to me wanting to write, but now I am finished my collage course and not currently working so I should have more time to write and have some more regular updates again.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Dragon Balls of Namek: Legendary**

The three members of the Z Gang and the two Nameks looked into the air where they saw their first look at Freiza. Fruiche moved closer to her father she had see Freiza plenty of times in her short life and didn't want to see him again. Vegeta's frown turned into fear which no one else had ever seen on his face before not even the Ginyu Force, and they knew that if he was scared then they had a good reason to be scared.

"Well look what we have here; a couple of monkeys, two Nameks and a few humans and the Ginyu Force" Freiza then looked at Bulma properly for the first time, admiring the girl "You are the most beautiful thing I have seen since I landed on this mud ball; you will be coming with me for you are now my personal slave."

"Eww, I'm not coming with you" Bulma said.

"You should be honoured human that the ruler in the universe has such an interest in your beauty" Freiza circled Bulma and was impressed with what he saw "And better yet you are not a monkey."

"Get away from my mum" Gohan yelled at Freiza.

"You will regret saying that to me child" Frieza said

"We will deal with those two and the rest of you can deal with Freiza" Captain Ginyu said to Vegeta.

"Did you hear that Dodoria, Captain Ginyu thinks that the Ginyu force can take us out" said the green haired henchmen of Freiza.

"Lord Frieza, Zarbon and I will deal with the traitorous behaviour of the Ginyu Force" said the large pink alien.

"Yes you go deal with them and you better not fail this time, I think that you both know what will happen if you fail me again" Freiza said threatening his men.

"Woman, get Fruiche out of here" Vegeta demanded as he watched Zarbon and Dedoria fly after the Ginyu Force.

"Come on kids, I don't like the look of these people" Bulma said trying to get all of the kids out of there.

"Mum, I am going to stay" Gohan said.



"Gohan this is very dangerous and I would feel a lot better if you came with me" Bulma said trying to persuade her son to come with her.

Vegeta and Piccolo where both standing in front of Freiza not sure whether to attack first or wait for Freiza to attack them. Krillen was trying to get the courage to fight Freiza but was stuck by fear.

"I know that you took my Dragon Balls Vegeta and I want them back" Freiza demanded to the Prince "I also want you to hand over your daughter and that beautiful lady over there."

"Never, now get away from them" Vegeta yelled.

"You stay away from my mum" Gohan yelled at the same time as Vegeta.

"If you don't hand them over I guess that I will have to take them by force" Freiza said and sent a blast towards Krillen going right through his stomach.

"KRILLEN" Gohan yelled out.

Fruiche and Dende both grabbed one of Bulma's legs each. Bulma looked forward in shock witnessing the blast go through Krillen's stomach and blasting through one of the hills in the distance.

"I think that I can heal him" Dende said to Bulma.

Vegeta smirked "You will never get your hands on my family."

"Oh so you think that you've gotten a lot stronger do you?" Frieza said to the prince.

"It has been a few years since you last saw me Frieza, I have got a lot stronger since I was on Earth. I've become the thing that you fear most in the universe" Vegeata said, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Oh so the monkey prince thinks that he has become a super saiyan does he?" Frieza said not taking the prince seriously.

"I don't think that I have, I know that I have" The prince said.

"That is just a ledged that's never come to pass. I have never seen one, have you?" Frieza tormented.

"Fruiche, are they going to stand there all day" Bulma asked looking up from Krillen for a minute.

"I don't know, I haven't not seen Frieza fight before. I have seen him kill people before, but killing someone and fighting them are different" Fruiche said.

"How are those two things different?" Bulma asked.



"He normally blasts people when he wants them dead, it does not take him much effort. He could kill us all right now if he wanted to" Fruiche said thinking of the many times that she had seen people who worked for the Cold family killed without warning including her own mother.

"Well if you are so strong I will let you in on a little secret, this is not my strongest form, I can transform to become stronger" Frieza boasted.

"Oh so you have another form" Vegeta said with a smirk "No matter how strong that form is it cannot beat a super saiyan".

"Really" Frieza said "Let see about that then.

Frieza slowly stated to get larger, his horns getting longer his powers getting stronger. Vegeta tried not to show his fear because he knew that he was nowhere near that strong.

"I didn't know he was that strong" Fruiche said stepping back further "I don't want to lose my daddy."

"So he managed to make yourself bigger" Vegeta said, his true fear not showing "It's not going to make any difference, green bean stay out of this, this is my fight."

"Fine you can have him, for now" Piccolo said.

Vegeta launched himself at Frieza, landing a punch right in Frieza's face, he then continued his assault.

"Gohan we need to get yourself, your mother, Dende, Krillen and the saiyan girl as far from here as possible." Piccolo said to his pupil.

"But I want to watch my daddy fight, I have to know what happens" Fruiche yelled.

"Piccolo I want to help" Gohan said at the same time as Fruiche.

"Gohan someone needs to protect everyone if Vegeta and myself fail, Fruiche your father will be able to concentrate on his fight better if he knew that you where safe" Piccolo said in a harsh tone.

"Ok" Fruiche and Gohan said reluctantly at the same time.

"I have finished" Dende announced.

"Krillen you're ok!" Gohan said excited to see his friend healed.

"Wow Dende that's amazing, that is the second time you have saved me from a near death experience." Krillen said examining his stomach where the blast had gone through.



"Ok you heard Piccolo, it is time for us to get out of here" Bulma said leading the kids and Krillen away from the fight scene. They did not get very far when Fruiche turned and started to run back to where her father was fighting.

"Come back Fruiche, it is not safe there" Bulma yelled trying to get her to come back.

"Vegeta" Gohan said watching the Prince falling to the ground after a major blow to the stomach and not getting up. Gohan chased after Fruiche trying to stop her from getting involved in the fight.

"Get Vegeta, and then get out and as far away as possible, I will take care of this" Piccolo shouted.

Gohan and Fruiche collected Vegeta and then flew towards Bluma and Krillen.

"Come on Bulma" Krillen said picking up his childhood friend "Dende do you think that you can keep up?"

"I can keep up but do you think that Nail will be ok?" Dende said.

"I'm sure that Piccolo will be fine" Krillen said wondering how Piccolo was going beat Frieza when he could not even beat Vegeta when he was on Earth.

"Sothe Namek thinks that he can beat me when none of the others could even come close" Freiza stated.

"I am not like other Nameks" Piccolo said and went in for his own assault, Frieza not even being able to touch him.

When the others had got part way around the planet they stopped.

"Do you think that this is far enough away" Bulma asked.

"If we keep flying we will end up going right around the whole planet and end up at the fight again" Krillen answered as he landed, gently putting Bulma down.

Gohan and Fruiche also landed putting Vegeta down as well.

"Dende can you heal Vegeta like you did with Krillen?" Gohan asked.

"I can't he is evil just like Frieza" Dende said in fear.

"But he is not evil, he's is my daddy" Fruiche yelled back "he is only like what he is because Frieza made him like that. He would kill me like he did to my mum otherwise. I have no one else if he dies."

"We also need him to defend ourselves from Frieza" Gohan said.



"Vegeta can't be that bad to bring up a daughter like Fruiche" Bulma said hugging the little saiyan.

"Ok I will try my best" Dende said holding back his fear and started to heal Vegeta.

Piccolo was able to hold Frieza off for a while after the others left but he was slowly starting to lose his energy and knew that he could not continue fighting much longer.

"You are a lot stronger than the other Nameks on this Planet" Frieza said, but not strong enough "You may be able to beat me if I were to remain in this form but I am not going to do that" Frieza said in a taunting voice.

"You're bluffing" Piccolo said not wanting the fact that Frieza was not fighting at full strength to be true.

"I actually still have 2 more transformations after this one." Frieza said as he started the transformation "Here, I'll show you."

Piccolo attempted to intervene but was knocked back by the energy coming off the powering up alien. Piccolo watched in horror as Freiza's power level went up and his body started to change shape once again.

"Now you know that it is pointless to continue fighting don't you" Frieza said to the fused Namek after he finished his transformation into his third form. Before Piccolo could even react Frieza had disappeared from sight, appearing behind him and kneeing him in the back, knocking the wind out of him and then attacking with a dozen punches and kicks. Frieza then let Piccolo fall to the ground. Looking at the fallen Namek, Freiza said "If you are not dead yet, you soon will be" before flying off and trying to work out where the others on the planet disappeared to.

On the other side of the planet Vegeta had just finished being healed by Dende. "Daddy your awake!" Fruiche yelled out when her father regained consciousness.

"Where is Freiza?" Vegeta asked.

"Piccolo is fighting him at the moment" Gohan said sensing the fight on the other side of the planet.

"How did Green Bean get so strong, he was nowhere near this strong when I fought him on Earth" Vegeta said looking into the distance in the direction that Piccolo was fighting. "That does not really matter right now, little Namek how long do you have to wait in between healing people?"

"Not that long at all, if someone was hurt right now I could heal them, why do you want to know" Dende asked.

"A saiyan gets stronger after every battle. You healing me just then has made me stronger but not strong enough to defeat Frieza if the one called Piccolo fails" Vegeta said.



"But you are not injured" Bulma stated.

"I want baldy here to blast me through the stomach so that I am injured to the point near death and then get the child to heal me again to see if it makes enough difference for me to fight Freiza again" Vegeta explained.

"Why me?" Krillen said who was fearful of the saiyan prince.

"Because I need the boy to stay as lookout in case something happens while I am injured and do not need him wasting his strength" Vegeta said "Now blast me."

"If you say so" Krillen said hesitating.

"A saiyan really gets stronger after every battle" Bulma said in thought "That explains Goku's increased strength after every one that he fought."

"Will you just blast me already!?" Vegeta yelled "Before Frieza comes and finds us!"

Reacting, Krillen blasted Vegeta through the stomach and Dende got straight to work to heal the fallen Prince.

"Oh no Piccolo energy levels seem to be going down" Gohan said who was paying attention to his fight.

"How much longer do you think he will be able to last?" Bulma said coming over to her son.

"I don't think that he will last much longer. The fighting seems to have stopped at the moment." Gohan said "That's impossible, his strength is increasing again."

"No way" Krillen said "Dende, how much longer do you have left to heal Vegeta?"

"Not long now" Dende said "Done."

"Dad are you ok?" Fruiche asked.

"I'm fine; do we have time to do that again?" Vegeta asked and then noticing the increased power level himself.

"Daddy, how is it possible that Frieza is that strong?"

"I don't know princess, but I was a fool to think that I would be able to take him on alone" Vegeta said "Hopefully my increased strength from being healed twice is enough."

"It's finally stopped increasing" Krillen said going paler by the second.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted and flew off before anyone could stop him.

"Piccolo's energy level is so weak" Krillen said.



"The brat's, it just increased so much" Vegeta said in amazement at how much it had increased by.

"Gohan, he is going to get himself killed and then we are all going to die, and then when we are dead Chi-Chi is going to try and kill me" Bulma said more afraid of what ChiChi could do to her then Freiza

With all of the rage that Gohan had built up he flew towards Frieza and head butted the lizard like alien. Taking advantage of Freiza being off guard the young half saiyan then send a volley of punches, kicks and energy attacks.

"YOU HURT PICCOLO!" Gohan shouted and getting in some more attacks faster then what Freiza could react to block.

As quickly as Gohans power level rose it started to drop. "Is that all you had in you?" Freiza mocked, knocking Gohan out once he was able to get a hit in. "This is the reason that I hate monkeys."

Vegeta watched as Gohan fell to the ground and then launched himself at Frieza, landing a punch right in Frieza's face, he then continued his assault landing a couple more punches and kicks before the terror of the Universe started laughing. Vegeta stopped for a few seconds.

"You don't get it do you?" Freiza said not attacking back when the prince stopped.

"Get what, what I can see is that you are the one that is losing" Vegeta snapped back.

"You have less strength then you little friend over there, what makes you think you will do any better than him?" Frieza taunted "and I will also let you in on a little secret, this is not my full power, not many people are worthy opponents so I don't have to use it very often and the ones that have seen it do not survive" Frieza said to the prince.

"Well if you have another so called transformation why don't you use it because you will need it" Vegeta said.

"That is what you said before and you could barely survive my second transformation, what makes you think that you would be able to survive this time?"

"Because if I don't beat you then my family will die and I am not going to let that happen" Vegeta said.

"That is what your father said right before I killed him" Freiza laughed.

"I am different then my father and stronger then what he ever was" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"We'll just see about that" Freiza said and started his final transformation.

Instead of trying to attack while Frieza was transforming, Vegeta started to power up himself knowing that he properly would not get a chance once the space tyrant was finished transforming.

Frieza finished his transformation and was much sleeker and not as deadly looking as before. "It is impressive, isn't it Prince Vegeta?" Frieza said admiring the transformation "And it is also faster."

Frieza then flew off in the direction that Vegeta and Gohan had arrived. Vegeta flew after the space tyrant not able to keep up.

When Vegeta had finally caught he witnessed Frieza throwing a blast towards the area where he knew Fruiche and the others were hiding.

"I know that little green Namek kid has healing powers so to prevent that Namekian and that kid being healed while I am fighting you I disposed of him first" Frieza said explaining the reason behind his actions.

Looking down Vegeta saw the remains of the Namek child, but that was not what his eyes were drawn too, there was also another two bodies near them. Vegeta flew to the ground recognising one as Krillen and the other being his little girl. Vegeta collapsed beside Fruiche not believing his eyes. He glanced over and saw that Gohan's mother a bit further away from the others who was injured but not yet dead. Vegeta's anger built up as he looked down at his daughter who he had spent his whole life trying to protect, he did not have a reason to live anymore because Frieza took it away from him, the one who took everything away from him. With Vegeta's anger his power level was also increasing rapidly. He turned back to the overlord of the universe "Why did you have to take everything away from me, first my father, all of my friends, my home planet, my mate and now my daughter. I did everything that you ever asked me to do, killed races, destroyed planets all in the name of your empire, yet you just took everything that I ever treasured away from me."

"There is one thing that I have not taken yet" Freiza said "And that is your life."

"I don't care if you take it anymore" Vegeta shouted "I am going to make you pay for what you did to Fruiche and take you with me."

Finally pushed over the edge Vegeta's power level continued to grow, his hair turning from dark brown to golden blond and his eyes from deep black to a mesmerising green. Frieza watched in horror as Vegeta's power surpassed his own and realised that he had transformed into the thing he fear the most, but though was only a legend. Vegeta the prince of all saiyans had managed to reach the level of Super Saiyan.

Vegeta blinded by rage launched his attack at Frieza a mixture of punches, kicks and the odd ki blast. Freiza was actually feeling pain which only his father and older brother had ever been able to cause for him. Even though the others had managed to get in attacks that had hurt slightly it was not the pain he was feeling now.

On the other side of the planet Gohan and Piccolo had both regain consciousness. "Can you feel Vegeta's power level, I think that it is stronger than Frieza's" Gohan said to his sensei.

"Where they're fighting, that is where Dende and the other are" the Nail part of Piccolo realizing that Dende was in that direction.



"Mum and Krillen and the others I can't sense their ki" Gohan said after hearing Piccolo's words. "I have to go find them. Gohan then took off in the direction of fighting; Piccolo following after having an inner battle with himself because of his once evil ways.

Gohan saw the destruction to the land where they had been earlier. He landed and found his mum quickly, who was slowly gaining consciousness again "Mum you ok" Gohan asked, hugging Bulma as she woke up.

Piccolo walked over to the body of Dende, he never thought he would be this upset to see the kid dead, but the side that was Nail was attached to him the same way that he was to Gohan.

"Krillen, Fruiche, Dende" Bulma said as they walked over.

"Mummy are they dead?" Gohan asked more like the small child he should have been then the warrior he had become.

"Krillen" Bulma said leaning next to her friend "This is the second time that I have seen you dead like this. The first time was when you got yourself killed by one of King Piccolo's children after the martial arts tournament that Tien won. You better not stay dead too long Krillen. Fruiche you saw so much danger in your short life and Vegeta fought so long to protect you. I hope you get a chance to be revived so that you can live a proper childhood."

Frieza and Vegeta's fighting had moved to another part of the planet, Frieza was seriously injured and was actually afraid for his life. Frieza send a blast towards the Prince to slow him down for a bit while preparing his planet destroying technique. Vegeta who had reached his limit and own power level had in fact had dropped quiet a bit was more than disabled by Frieza's blast. The blast went straight through his stomach causing his to drop out of super saiyan form. Starting to lose consciousness Vegeta dropped into the ocean unnoticed by Frieza.

Frieza threw his blast at the planet surprised that the prince did not come to stop the attack. Frieza started to head space to avoid the blast but started getting paranoid that Vegeta would attack at the last minute causing him to be caught in the explosion, making a decision Frieza then started to head back to the planet and look for the Super Saiyan Prince.

"Vegeta, I think he just died" Gohan said as he noticed the Prince's ki drop suddenly till it was nothing."

"What was that?" Bulma said as they all felt the ground of the planet shaking below them.

"I think the whole planet is coming apart" Piccolo said.

"We are all going to die because we have no way off the planet" Bulma cried.

"I can sense Vegeta again" Gohan said.

"What happened?" came the voice of Fruiche.

"Fruiche your not dead anymore" Bulma said to the princess.

"Who would bring us back when the planet is about to die" Dende said in fear.

"Krillen, how come he is still dead" Bulma said looking at the still unmoving body of their Friend.

Frieza looked around the planet in frustration that he could not find Vegeta, he then realised how long that he spent looking on the planet and speed as fast as he could to the surface, getting caught in the explosion.

* * *

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. They inspired me and reminded me to keep writing. Thank you to HikarinoTenshi2879, ShizukaNanashi-Jou-chan, Zero H Gundam and to anyone else that sent me pm's around chapter 10. ShizukaNanashi-Jou-chan your suggestion for Bulma being killed and Gohan turning super saiyan was the inspiration for Fruiche being killed instead and Vegeta turning super saiyan.


	20. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Nineteen: Home Sweet Home**

Lunch was standing on the lookout tower with Purin, Oolong, Master Roshi, Mr Popo, Kami and Erasa. They were standing there with the full set of Earth's Dragon Balls and where going to use them to wish the people of Namek back from the dead.

"Ok Raser I don't want you to be afraid when we call Shenrlong from the Dragon Balls, I know that it can be very scary to watch the Dragon come from the Dragon Ball for the first time, but Sherlong is our friend. Do you think that you can be brave?" Lunch asked her small daughter.

"Ok mummy I will be brave" Erasa said to her mum quiet terrified about what this Dragon would look like.

Lunch walked up to the glowing Dragons and called forth the Dragon. Erasa looked up as the sky turned quiet dark, scared even though she told her mum that she would be brave. Erasa looked at the Dragon and it was the most amazing terrifying thing that she had seen in her whole entire life.

"You have one wish, if I can grant the wish I will" Shenrlong said in a great booming voice.

"Oh great dragon Sherlong we wish that all the Nameks that were murdered by Freiza and his men be restored to life" Lunch said sounding like one of the most confident people around. "I did say the right thing, didn't I master Roshi? I didn't accidently sneeze and make a bad wish did I?" Lunch said sounding not as confident as what she did before.

"Your wish has been granted" Sherlong said before returning to the balls.

Erasa looked with even more amazement then what she had before when the Dragon Balls blasted into all different directions.

"Lunch calm down your wish worked, they are back on Earth" Kami said to Lunch who was still panicking about making the wrong wish.

"Oh good I thought that I sneezed and wished that all the diamonds in the world where mine or Launches um" the ditzy woman said.

Bulma looked around and saw that all the whole Namek population was not very many compared to the population of Earth.

"Wow Gohan your planet looks so cool" Dende said as he ran over trying to look at everything in the area on Earth that they had been wished to.

"It's the prettiest planet that I have ever been too" Fruiche said as she looked at a flower.

"Mum can we go home now? I'm hungry" Gohan pleaded.

"Sure Gohan" Bulma said with a big smile just glad that she was back home, or at least on her home planet.

"What about Freiza? Do you think that he will come like Vegeta said?" Bulma asked.

"He will come, he will not stop until he has wiped out all of the saiyans" Vegeta answered. "Freiza likes the woman so he will come for her and turn her into one of his slaves."

"Where are we all going to go, we don't have a planet anymore" Dende said quiet sad.

"I know you can all come to my house, I have plenty of spare rooms, and his royal highness can come to because he also has nowhere else to go." Bulma said.

"WHAT!? I AM NOT GOING WITH YOU! I AM LEAVING THIS PLANT AT ONCE!" Vegeta shouted.

"Please daddy I want to stay, I like not having to go on missions" Fruiche begged her father.

"Beside you have no way off the planet" Bulma continued.

"I will just use one of your human space ships to leave this planet" Vegeta stated.

"I'm afraid not, the best space travel that humans have been able to succeed is to the moon" Bulma stated "come on the others will be here soon".

"How did you get to Namek if humans can't even make a space pod" Vegeta demanded.

"We used an abandoned space ship that Kami used to get to the planet" Bulma said. Looking into the air and seeing an airjet "there's the others now" Bulma said as the capsule jet landed.

"Bulma, you're back! How did your mission go? Are we going to be able to wish back Tien and the others?" Lunch asked as she ran out of the capsule jet. "Where's Krillen?" Lunch asked after looking around.

"I'm sorry Lunch. We had to use the Dragon Balls to get here so we are going to have to wait a whole year before the Dragon Balls regenerate" Bulma told her friend.

"How long is an Earth year?" one of the Nameks asked.

"365 days" Gohan answered.

"Well a Namek year is a lot shorter so we don't have to wait that long" Dende answered.

Meanhile, Captain Ginyu and the rest of the Ginyu Force had moved to the side to have a discussion of their own. "Captain Ginyu this planet is amazing, it looks as if the Cold Army has not got there claws into it yet at all" Jeice said looking at the plant and animal life in the area they where currently in.

"Can we stay Captain Ginyu please?" Recoome asked.

"It may be pretty but I refuse to stay if they don't have dancing" Burter said.

"But that human girl said that humans don't have space travel, how are we to get off the planet and find another one that is not touched by the cold army but has dancing?" Guldo asked.

"Um miss does this planted have dancing?" Captain Ginyu asked.

"Oh sure it has heaps of different types ballet, line dancing, ball room dancing, classical dancing" Bulma replied.

"We are going to make it on our own dancing, so we will decline the offer to stay with you and find our own place to stay on the planet" Captain Ginyu said. "Men time to move out, and Vegeta I meant what I said. We will not attack unless you attack us first."

Everyone else made their way to Capsule Corporation where all of the Nameks choose rooms and found clothes to make them look more like they fit in. Gohan was happy that he finally had friends his own age to play with. Erasa was fascinated by Dende and Dende was fascinated by the planet. Fruiche was happy that she didn't have to go on missions and wanted to learn how everything on Earth worked compared to alien technology. Vegeta was annoyed that he couldn't get off of the planet straight away, Dr Briefs had started to create a Capsule Corp space pod not long after Bulma had left the planet but it wasn't quite ready.

It didn't take too long and a full Namek year had gone by. The Nameks called the Dragon Porunga and used the first two wishes to bring Krillen back from the dead and the last wish to bring back Yamcha.

"Why didn't they bring back daddy" Erasa cried "I want my daddy!"

"It's all right Erasa they will bring back your dad with the next wish" Lunch tried to reassure her daughter.

"Erasa do you think that your dad would like to leave Choutzu all by himself?" Yamcha asked. Erasa shook her head no.

"Yamcha you're back" Bulma yelled as she ran over and gave Yamcha a big hug.

'_So that dofus is the woman's boyfriend._ W_hy would she like someone like that?_' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Who is that man hugging miss Bulma, I don't like him" Fruiche complained to her father.

Vegeta smirked at his daughters comment. Yamcha looked over and saw Vegeta standing leaning against the wall with a little girl standing holding onto his leg.

"Bulma look out Vegeta is here to kill us again" Yamcha said as he tried to push Bulma behind him to safety.

"Don't be silly Yamcha, Vegeta's not here to kill us, I invited him" Bulma explained to her boyfriend.

"Are you insane? He was with that Nappa guy that killed me" Yamcha said to Bulma.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME INSANE?! VEGETA SAVED MINE AND GOHAN'S LIFE ON NAMEK!" Bulma shouted at Yamcha.

Yamcha was cowering in fear at his girlfriend's yelling. Gohan looked over at his mother and just did a nervous laugh. Fruiche was enjoying watching Yamcha suffer. Vegeta was once again amazed by Bulma's abilities of putting fear into any living creature. Purin was really happy to see Yamcha again.

"Achoo!"

"Everybody run, hide something!" yelled Oolong.

Bulma and Yamcha stopped there fighting and ran and jumped into the garden, Purin not far behind them. The Nameks thought that if the humans where hiding that something must be wrong so they went and hid also. Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Mrs Briefs and Erasa where the only ones left.

"Erasa how did your mum's hair change colour?" Gohan asked.

"Oh my where did everyone go? Vegeta would you like a cupcake?" Mrs Briefs asked.

Vegeta and Piccolo where both wondering what the problem was with everyone else. Mrs Briefs was trying to feed Vegeta cupcakes.

"Oh no my mum hasn't done this in ages" Erasa said while panicking.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Launch asked looking around. She then noticed Gohan standing with Erasa "who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" Launch asked Gohan.

Gohan was a little bit clueless to what happened "I'm Gohan we've already meet".

"Mum Gohan is my friend" Erasa said trying to distract her mother.

"Yamcha I have to do something. She is going to kill my son" Bulma said in a whisper.

Piccolo and Vegeta who both heard Bulma's whispering where still wondering what was happening.

"Bulma don't do it, it's suicide you know what Launch is like" Bulma had got out of her hiding spot and was moving towards Launch.

Launch had pulled out her machine gun from nowhere and was pointing it at Gohan "I would appreciate it if you stood away from my daughter"

"And I would appreciate it if you stood away from my son" Bulma said to Launch.

"I recognise that voice" Launch said as she turned around "Hello Bulma long time no see, what am I doing here?"

Bulma motioned Gohan to come over to her "You came here to watch us summon the Namek Dragon, we wished Krillen and Yamcha back from the dead" Bulma explained to the blond woman holding the machine gun.

"What? Krillen was dead? How? Who killed him? I am going to kill whoever killed him when I get my hands on them" Launch yelled who was very angry.

"It's ok mum uncle Krillen is back now" Erasa said.

Krillen who had been watching from behind the door decided that it was the perfect time to come out of hiding. "Hi Launch how are you?" Krillen asked as he walked towards his friend.

"Krillen" Launch said and gave Krillen a huge hug. Launch then noticed Piccolo and Vegeta standing in the corner. Mrs Briefs had gone inside to get more food for Vegeta. "Is that Piccolo? You get away from my friends" Launch yelled, she then shot a round of Bullets at the saiyan prince and the demon prince. Vegeta managed to dodge all of the bullets, Piccolo wasn't as lucky he was hit quite a few times. Vegeta was shocked at what just happened. A few moments later Launch sneezed again. Lunch looked down and saw that she had a machine gun in her hands.

"Oh no what did I do this time?" Lunch asked as she threw the gun to the floor.

Bulma and Krillen had started laughing at the look on Vegeta's and Piccolo's face.

"What, what did I do?" Lunch asked trying to find out what was so funny.

"Mummy you're back to normal, all you did was shoot those people over there" Erasa said to her mum which was Erasas idea of reassuring Lunch that Launch didn't do anything to bad.

"Piccolo are you ok?" Gohan asked after he had run over to Piccolo.

"I'm fine kid" Piccolo said "I have regeneration powers, and Dende over there has healing powers so this wound will be gone in no time."

"Oh my what happened in here?" Mrs Briefs asked as she walked out into the garden with a tray of more food that she had bought out for Vegeta "I have another tray of food for you Vegeta, and look who I found inside."

"I was looking for food daddy and Mrs Briefs gave me lots" said Fruiche who had chocolate all over her face.

"Hmpf" was all that Vegeta said before taking a donut from the tray that Mrs Briefs had in front of him.

"Hey Bulma who's the kid?" Yamcha asked Bulma who had decided it was safe to get out of the garden.

"That is Fruiche and she is Vegeta's daughter" Bulma explained to her boyfriend who was out of the loop because of his death.

"Are you sure that it is safe having Vegeta and his daughter staying here?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend with slight fear in his voice.

"Well Fruiche is a kid, how much trouble do you think that she could be?" Bulma asked.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, Fruiche still has her tail and that means that next time there is a full moon or anything that reminds her of a full moon, she will turn into a big huge giant monkey and she is that daughter of Vegeta" Yamcha said.

"Well in case you have forgotten, my son had a tail for a very long time and while I was looking after him he never turned ape once, the only times that Gohan turned ape was when he was kidnapped by Piccolo. So I am sure that I can make sure that Fruiche doesn't see the moon the whole time that she is on the planet. She has been here a couple of months already Yamcha and in that time Fruiche has not seen a full moon at all. In fact Fruiche is one of the smartest kids that I know, so if I say that she can stay her she can stay here" Bulma said in a very threatening tone.

Yamcha was almost wishing that he was still dead by the way that Bulma was going on about Gohan and Fruiche. Vegeta was surprised how Bulma was defending his family since he had never had anyone defend him before.

"Oh my Yamcha and Bulma are fighting already, that can't be good. Their fights had been getting pretty bad before Yamcha had died" Mrs Briefs said to Vegeta "Do you want sugar with your coffee Vegeta?"

"You say that the woman and that inferior being fight all the time?" Vegeta asked as he followed Mrs Briefs into the house. Fruiche decided that she wanted to be with Bulma.

"Yes all the time" Mrs Briefs said "How many sugars do you have Vegeta?"

Vegeta ignored Mrs Briefs sugar question "What do they fight about?" Vegeta asked almost horrified at himself that he actually asked that out loud.

"Lot of things but there was the time when Bulma adopted Gohan and they had this big blue" Mrs Briefs continued. They were now in the kitchen and Mrs Briefs passed Vegeta coffee with lots of sugar in it "You see Bulma and Yamcha had been dating quiet a long time at that stage. Bulma got a call really early in the morning the day after Chi-Chi and Goku died from the Ox King"

"How did Kakarot die? And who is this Ox King that you speak off?" Vegeta questioned Mrs Briefs who was getting some cake out of the oven.

"Goku was driving home from shopping with Chi-Chi and had some strange heart disease that killed him. Chi-Chi was in that car with him and when Goku passed out from his heart disease he crashed the car. It was a miracle that Gohan survived the crash. Anyway the Ox King who is Chi-Chi's father rang and asked Bulma to come over. When Bulma got over there she found out that Goku and Chi-Chi had died and that they wanted her to bring up Gohan as his mother, but even though Yamcha was Bulma's boyfriend Chi-Chi didn't want him to be Gohan's adoptive father. Bulma got home pretty late from the Ox Kingdom and was really upset and didn't want to explain why she had bought home a baby. Yamcha got pretty angry when she wouldn't explain and was still angry the next day when Bulma told him that she had adopted Gohan and hadn't given it any thought. Yamcha accused her of adopting a random child and that was when Bulma told him that Gohan was Chi-Chi's and Goku's. Yamcha was pretty annoyed that Bulma didn't talk with him before signing the adoption papers and they avoided each other for the first few weeks that we had Gohan" Mrs Briefs continued.

Vegeta sat there thinking '_Why in the world is the woman with that freak if he treated her like that when she bought the kid home?'_.

"Do you want another coffee Vegeta?" Mrs Briefs asked "Oh my where did he go?"

Vegeta was thinking about what Mrs Briefs had said. He looked over at Bulma and Yamcha and could see that there was quite a bit of tension between them. Vegeta decided that he needed to get off of the planet and sidetrack Frieza. Vegeta was walking around Capsule Corp and found a lab that had a space pod in it. He looked at it and was quiet impressed "The woman told me that human's didn't have space travel" Vegeta said to himself.

"She's right we don't" said Dr Briefs who was working in the lab "After Bulma left for Namek on in Kami's space ship I decided that it was time that Capsule Corp led the way in space travel. It's not completed yet but when it is I need someone to test it for me who is an expert in space travel."

"Well old man, would you be able to tell me when it's ready so that I can test it" Vegeta asked pleased that he might have finally found a way off the planet to sidetrack Frieza.


	21. The New Planet Namek

**Chapter Twenty: The New Planet Namek**

Another Namek year had gone by and it was the day that they were going to wish back Tien and Chotzu. Erasa was very excited when she found out that her dad was coming back and that Chotzu was coming back too. They had all of the Dragon Ball gathered together and made their two wishes. Tien appeared before them just like Yamcha and Krillen had all those months ago.

"DADDY YOUR BACK!" Erasa yelled and ran towards Tien and gave him the biggest hug that he had received in his whole life.

"Erasa I hope that you where a good girl for mummy while I was gone" Tien said smiling at his wife.

"Tien I missed you so much" Lunch said to her husband before she sneezed.

"TIEN! I missed you so much" Launch said before running and giving her husband a big squeeze "What am I doing here again?" she said and got her machine gun out.

"You have one more wish" the Dragon said that was still there since only two wishes had been made.

"What do you think we should wish for?" Bulma asked.

"Immortality so I can defeat Frieza when he comes" said Vegeta who was still on Earth.

"You are not wasting a wish so that you can become immortal" Bulma snapped at Vegeta.

"I know. How about wishing Namek back?" Gohan said.

"No Frieza will come back if the planet suddenly reappeared and wipe us all out again" said a Namek that was dressed like a golfer; he even had golf clubs with him.

"How about we wish to go to another planet that is like Namek" Dende said.

"That's a great idea" said an elder Namek.

"Dragon is there any suitable safe planets similar to the old planet Namek that is not already inhabited.

The dragon was silent for a few moments "There is a planet that is what you ask".

The Nameks had a quick discussion before making a decision about what they would do. One of the Nameks walked over to Bulma "Thank you for your hospitality for the last two Namek years, but we have decided that we will go to this new planet that the Dragon speaks of"

"You're welcome and if it doesn't work out you are all welcome any time" Bulma replied.

"Piccolo you are most welcome to come with us if you wish" another Namek said to Piccolo.

"No thanks my place is here" Piccolo said.

"If you ever change your mind you are most welcome" the Namek said.

"I'm going to miss you heaps Gohan" Dende said to Gohan.

"I'm going to miss you heaps too Dende I've never had a friend my own age before you" Gohan replied sad that his first real friend was going to another planet.

"Do you that that we are going to get to see each other ever again?" Dende asked.

"I don't know I hope that we do" Gohan replied.

One of the Nameks finished the wish and Dende and all of the other Nameks where gone. Gohan ran to Piccolo "Do you ever think that we will see Dende again? Piccolo" Gohan asked his mentor.

"I hope so Gohan" Piccolo said.

"So what was it like being dead daddy?" Erasa asked her dad.

"Scary Erasa, Poor Goku and King Kai I don't know how they put up with Chi-Chi" Tien said to his daughter.

"Dad is Chi-Chi that scary voice we heard on Namek" asked Fruiche who was now 7½ years old.

"Yes" Vegeta said to his young daughter.

"Bulma sounds like that loud voice sometime" Fruiche said "and she can be really scary sometimes, I want to be just like Bulma when I grow up" Fruiche said and then ran to Erasa "Erasa do you want to play in the sand pit with me?"

Vegeta was thinking of how scary his little princess would be if she grew up just like Bulma. He smiled to himself thinking of Fruiche as the scariest saiyan woman in all of saiyan history.

"Who's your friend Erasa?" Tien asked.

"This is Fruiche daddy she's my friend" said the 6 year old.

"Hey Fruiche can Gohan play with us?" Erasa asked.

"Ok" Fruiche said.

"Gohan do you want to play with us in the sandpit" Erasa asked and before waiting for an answer had dragged Gohan to the sandpit where Fruiche had already started playing.

"Hi Bulma" Tien said to his friend "So who is this Fruiche that Erasa is playing with?"

"Fruiche is Vegeta's daughter and she is seven and a half" Bulma replied to her three eyed friend.

"I find it amazing that Vegeta has such a sweet kid" Tien said "Then again" Tien said looking at his schizophrenic wife and then looking to his daughter.

"My mum seems to have taken a liking to Vegeta and Fruiche took a liking to me on planet Namek and hasn't been very far away from me since then. Yamcha doesn't like Fruiche or Vegeta" Bulma told her friend.

"I don't blame Yamcha for not liking Vegeta but his kid she's around the same age as my Erasa and your Gohan. Look at everyone in the Z Gang most of us where enemies at one stage or another" Tien said.

"I think that Goku and I where the only ones that weren't enemies considering that we where the first two members of the Z Gang, though he did think my car was a monster and I shot him because he attacked me. Yamcha was even an enemy of ours at one stage, I think that he keeps forgetting that" Bulma said in thought.

Vegeta was listening to every word that Bulma was saying 'Interesting nearly every member of their little gang was once their enemy'.

"You and Chotzu where our enemies and only one of Lunch's personalities was even an enemy" Bulma said looking at everyone of their gang. They had new members and some of the older members had moved on. All the members had found friends in the Z Gang. Most of them had grown up together. Members had fallen in love with each other and had kids. Others were slowly falling out of love with each. Bulma looked at Yamcha and sighed thinking of how hers and Yamcha's relationship had slowly been falling apart since she adopted Gohan. Bulma looked over at Krillen and Lunch sitting and laughing together those two had become each other's family. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and Piccolo two of the most evil members of the Z Gang, both whom didn't consider themselves member but Bulma did and when she had her mind set on something it usually happened.


	22. Walk Down Memory Lane

**Chapter TWENTY-ONE: Walk Down Memory Lane**

It had been a few months since the Nameks had moved out of Capsule Corp and everything was back to normal for the Briefs family, well almost.

"Woman, I want my breakfast!" a certain saiyan yelled out.

"Get your own breakfast" Bulma yelled back, "what did your last slave die of?"

"I blasted him to HELL" Vegeta answered.

"Argh, I am not your slave" Bulma screeched.

Gohan and Fruiche where both sitting at the table watching their parents fight with each other.

"Bulma and Vegeta sure do fight all the time" said Yamcha who was standing at the kitchen bench.

"That's because they're in love" answered Mrs Briefs.

Yamcha sprayed his coffee all over the room "WHAT?! My girlfriend is not in love with Vegeta, would she fight with him like that if she was in love with him?" horrified at the thought of his girl friend and Vegeta as a couple.

"I wish that Bulma was my mummy, I never knew my mum because she died when I was a baby" Fruiche answered looking over at Bulma with stars in her eyes imagining Bulma as her mum, Gohan as her brother and maybe a little brother and sister as well.

"I'm glad that Bulma's my mum though sometimes I wish that I knew my real mum" said Gohan "Though I think that having Vegeta as a dad would be um I don't know. It's kind interesting" Gohan was seeing Vegeta trying to train him to be the best fighter while his mum tried to make sure that he was the smartest kid around.

"I don't see Bulma and Vegeta ever happening" Yamcha said who was imagining himself married to Bulma with a little Yamcha on the way.

Dr Briefs walked in with his cat on his shoulder "Vegeta that space ship is ready and has full supplies you can leave whenever you're ready".

"Then I'll leave right away. I need to distract Freiza from coming and I know that he is on his way" Vegeta said as he walked out into the garden where Dr Briefs had been working on the space ship since just after Bulma leaving for Namek.

"The ship also has the ability of going up to 100 times Earths normal gravity so you can continue training while you're in space. I would advise you to raise that level slowly so that your body gets accustom to the gravity level."

'_How can these primitive beings create such an amazing piece of technology' _Vegeta thought as he looked at the ship and at the interior.

"Daddy do we have to leave so soon?" Fruiche asked her father in saiyan.

"You're not coming with me Fruiche I am going alone, Freiza is out there looking for us and I have finally found somewhere safe to leave you" Vegeta replied to his daughter in the same language "I have a very important job for you I need you to look after Bulma and make sure that she is safe."

Fruiche nodded.

"What did you just say to her?" Bulma said in a harsh tone because she thought Vegeta has said something that cruel to the little girl.

"Look after my daughter woman" Vegeta said as he walked to the space pod and locked himself in.

"Daddy don't leave me I want to come with you!" Fruiche yelled as the space ship blasted off.

"VEGETA YOU CAN'T JUST BLAST OFF INTO SPACE leaving Fruiche here AND NOT TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE GOING! I'M NOT A BABY SITTER!" Bulma yelled at the same time as Fruiche.

Yamcha, Gohan and Mrs Briefs came out side to see what everyone else was doing.

"Ah we missed it" Gohan said and saw that the scorch marks on the ground from the space pod.

"Oh and I didn't get to give Vegeta any more cake and coffee before he left" Mrs Briefs said spilling coffee all over the floor.

"Do you think that Vegeta will be back" Yamcha said hoping to never see him again and not noticing Fruiche was hugging Bulma's leg crying.

"Of course he will be back" Bulma said.

"What makes you think that" Yamcha said.

"I know how attached Vegeta is to his daughter he wouldn't just leave her here if he wasn't coming back" Bulma said leaning down and picking up the little girl "I think that it is time for you to take a nap" Bulma looked over to Gohan "and for you to do school work."

"Can I work with you in the lab after I have finished my school work and finished studying" Gohan asked who always enjoyed working on the little things in the lab with his mum.

"Ok but only after you have finished everything, and no going faster on the studying because I will make you study the book again if you go too fast"

Bulma went and took Fruiche to her bedroom. Vegeta and Fruiche had been at Capsule Corps for so long that it seemed like that he was a part of the family. Bulma had put Fruiche and Vegeta in the two upstairs bedrooms in her apartment so that she could keep an eye on them. Fruiche just sat on her bed and started crying even more then what she was already crying. Bulma was upset to see Fruiche so upset.

"Does my daddy hate me?" Fruiche asked between sobs.

Bulma knew that Vegeta loved his daughter to bits the same way that she loved Gohan. "No he doesn't hate you. Why would you think that?" Bulma said having a fair idea that she felt abandoned.

"He just left without me and he's never done that before" Fruiche cried.

"Fruiche your dad left you here because he knew that you would be safe here. He loves you and doesn't want anything to happen to you, where he is going is dangerous and he doesn't want you to get hurt. I believe that this is the first time that your father has truly found somewhere safe for you"

"That's what dad said before he left" she said and crawled into Bulma's lap and fell asleep.

Bulma looked that the little girl and decided that she would stay and comfort her and thought about how Vegeta could act so tough and be so kind at the same time.

Vegeta felt relived to finally be back in space again. He felt even more relived that he had found somewhere safe for Fruiche. Fruiche would get the chance to have a proper childhood unlike his childhood.

It didn't take long for Gohan to finish all of his home work that his mum had set for him and memorise the whole book. Gohan made sure that he didn't just speed up because he wanted to work in the lab with his mum. Gohan looked at the time and decided that he had done enough work and went to find his mum. She was in Fruiches room and Fruiche was fast asleep on his mums lab with her tail wrapped around his mums wrist.

"How's Fruiche?" Gohan asked his mum as he went and sat with her.

"She feels abandoned with her father going out to space. It's the first time that she has been on a different planet then him" Bulma said.

Vegeta was revisiting a lot of planets that he had been to in the past. He was hoping to see some of Freiza's men so that they would tell Freiza about his sightings and delay Freiza going to Earth. He wanted Fruiche to be safe. He didn't want her to suffer the same fate as her mother.

_Bardock had just got back from seeing King Vegeta. "He wouldn't listen to me. He has doomed the whole planet."_

"_What are we going to do then?" asked a 12 year old Radditz._

"_I am going to have to get the three of you off the planet" Bardock said looking at his three children._

"_But dad Kakkarot is only a day old. How are we going to get him off the planet?" Asked Kiwa Bardocks 5 year old daughter._

"_Kiwa you and Radditz can take the Henlick mission. You remember what I told you about reprogramming the ships controls and Radditz get you both to a safe place and out of the reach of the Cold armies._

"_They send babies to weak planet. I know that they are after a child for the Earth mission. I just have to tell them that I am unhappy with Kakkarot's power level. It was very low after all." Bardock said planning to himself. "After a few years I want you both to go to Earth and get Kakkarot and make sure that you erase his programming that they will have given him."_

_Bardock gave Radditz and Kiwa a few minutes to say goodbye to Kakkarot before he took him to be sent to Earth. "I want you both packed by the time I get back." Bardock said as he left._

_Vegeta was sitting in one of the holding cells on the ship of Freiza. He was only 5 years old and had been sent on a routine training mission with Nappa his body guard watching over him when they got been picked up by Freiza's men. Vegeta had been tortured many times for information about his father. Freiza's keep telling him that his father would die if Vegeta didn't tell them the information. Vegeta sat there concentrating on his father's ki. It was the only ki that he was able to sense. He felt it as he disappeared and then the whole planet disappeared._

"_There was a pod that left the planet before the planet was destroyed. I want it followed and the monkeys to be bought on board" Freiza said._

"_This was not a part of the plan" Radditz said as he took manual control of the ship. Kiwa was sitting beside her big brother crying silent tear. "We are on a routine mission. Why are they following us?" Radditz asked who could not sense the destruction of the planet and the demise of their father and everyone that they knew._

"_It's gone Radditz. The whole planet is gone and so is dad" the little girl said who was still crying her silent tears. "I knew that it was going to happen because dad said it would but I did not realise that it would be this soon."_

_After 15 minutes of trying to run from Freiza's ship they were caught and bought aboard. Kiwa clung to her brother's arm as they were bought to face Freiza for the first time._

"_Well our two monkey are a lot smaller then I thought." Freiza said as he examined the two. "Why were you two not on the planet?"_

"_We had a routine training mission on Hemlick" Raditz said._

"_And you conveniently left just before your planet was destroyed by that meteorite" Freiza said looking at the children._

_Freiza knew that the children saiyans would be useful for the next couple of years. They were at an age where they were not a threat. When they were older they would hopefully follow rules better then the saiyans that he had just wiped out._

"_Take them to the hold with the other saiyans" Freiza said to the men that had bought them in._

_Vegeta was sitting on the bed that was in the room. Nappa was standing at the door watching the 5 year old prince. Nappa was the only one that looked up as the door to the room was opened. Two other children where pushed into the room before the door closed._

"_Who are you two?" Nappa asked._

_Vegeta looked up when he heard that there was others in the room._

"_Radditz son of Bardock third rank aged 12" Radditz said looking at the older saiyan._

"_Kiwa daughter of Bardock third rank aged 5" Kiwa answered in a lot quieter voice then her brother._

"_Nappa body guard to the prince rank elite" Nappa said knowing that the children would want to know who he was. "Bardock was the one that stood up to Freiza. He was right and everyone laughed at him. How did he manage to get you off the planet?"_

"_We were signed up for the Hemlick training mission" Radditz answered the older saiyan._

"_Were there any other survivors?" Vegeta finally asked wishing and hoping that he was wrong about his father dying._

"_There was one other survivor" Radditz stated "That we know about at least. Our baby brother Kakkarot was born with a very low ki and was sent to Earth for the purging and destruction of the planet. We were meant to go and get him in three years time and erase his programming that he will be given on the way to the planet. Freiza can't know about his existence otherwise he will go there and get Kakkarot and bring him onboard as well as wiping out the planet._

_It was agreed by the small group that they would keep the secret of Kakkarot and the fact that he had been sent to planet Earth. They had all been considering planet Earth as a possibility for a planet to make their permanent home if there was no where that was more suitable._

Vegeta walked one the surface of the planet Hemlick. The planet where saiyan children used to do their training. There was no life on the planet anymore. The fact that Kakkarot was unknown to the cold empire often left Vegeta wondering if there were other babies sent on missions like Kakarot that might still be out there.

* * *

AN: Three updates over a couple of days is a first for me. The reason of the so many updates so close together is that I am going overseas for 3 months and I will be leaving today. The next chapter after this one is partly finished so it should not take me too long to finish writing when I get back mid January (if I have the motivation to write ( I hate it when I get writers block).


	23. GARLICK WHO?

Authors Note: I am back again and writing after being away for three months. I got back on the 20th of January and had a bit of a break from writing when I got home so that I could get back into the swing of normal life.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-two: Garlick Who?**

A week after Vegeta left Fruiche was still moping around. She didn't like the fact that she had been left behind. Bulma had done a lot of thinking and finally came up with a plan; she walked up to Fruiche and dropped in front of her a pile of clothes.

"What are these?" asked Fruiche looking at the clothes.

Bulma smiled and answered "These are your new school uniform; I have enrolled you at one of the local schools so that you can learn about Earth culture."

"Really?" Fruiche asked "But what do I say when I am at school? What if I do not know the answers?"

"You are there to learn you are not expected to know everything" Bulma said to the young girl.

"I have enrolled you into the second grade even though most kids your age are in third grade." Bulma said to the eight year old. "But don't be put off if you look a lot younger then the grade that you have been put in."

"But what if they ask where I come from? I can't tell them that I was born on one of Freiza's space ships. And what if they ask about my mum? Or even Dad we are aliens and from what I have seen on TV humans don't like aliens" The little girl said.

"You can tell everyone that I am your mum if you like" Bulma suggested to Fruiche hoping that she was not out of line. "I kind of already told the principle that I was your mother when I was looking at the school."

"Really" Fruiche said excitedly.

"Don't mention the fact that you come from another planet. The kids will either be scared of you, fascinated or think that you are lying. You can tell them that you live in West City. As with your dad you can tell them that he is a martial artist" Bulma explained she could hardly expect the little girl to tell people that her dad killed people to protect her for a living.

"When do I start school?" Fruiche asked.

"Next Monday" Bulma said to the excited girl.

"Can I try on my school uniform?" Fruiche asked looking at her uniform that she would be wearing for school.

"Sure" Bulma said glad to see the young girl truly happy.

* * *

Fruiche who was now wearing her brand new school uniform went looking for Gohan who was playing with a toy Dinosaur and a Toy Ox.

"I get to go to school on Monday" said an excited Fruiche who was parading around everywhere in her new school uniform.

"Really, mum is not going to home school you like she does with me?" Gohan said putting aside his toys and looking at Fruiche in the school uniform.

"No. Your mum thinks that it would be a good idea to keep my mind off dad. And I get to play with kids my own age and learn about Earth culture" Fruiche said looking at herself in the mirror wearing a pleated green skirt with a white shirt with green trimming. "Bulma said to say that she is my mum when I am at school so I don't have to make up an explanation on the spot because I can't mention the whole alien princess thing and serving in the cold armies."

"You are older than me, but you're still so little" Gohan said standing next to Fruiche. "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Fruiche asked.

"I was going to give this to mum but I think that it matches your new school uniform better" Gohan said walking over to his draws. He pulled something out and handed it to Fruiche.

"What is it?" she asked looking at the long green and gold thing that Gohan had handed her.

"It's a ribbon that you can wear in your hair. You can ask my mum how to put it in, because I don't know how."

"Gohan is it ok with you that Bulma said to tell everyone that she is my mummy when I am at school?" Fruiche asked.

"Sure" Gohan said with the Son grin "She is my mum and your mum. You never knew your real mum just like I never knew my real parents so she can be your adoptive mother as well."

"Really" Fruiche said running up and hugging Gohan.

"My daddy can be your daddy as well if you like" Fruiche said to Gohan with a smile on her face "You don't have a daddy and you are sharing you mummy with me so I think it's fair."

"I don't think Vegeta would like that very much" Gohan said to the small princess "I think that Uncle Yamcha would like it even less. He seems to be really insecure about your dad."

"I'm going to get Bulma to show me how to put the ribbon in my hair right now" Fruiche said.

"I'll come with you. I am going to ask mum if I can go over and see Krillen today" Gohan said.

It didn't take long for the pair to find Bulma. She was working in her lab for once, something that she kept getting distracted from lately.

"Bulma I told Gohan that I was going to school and he gave me a ribbon to put in my hair. After you're finished in here can you show me how to put it in my hair" Fruiche said really excited.

"Sure, I'll show you tonight. I got really behind in all of my research when I went to Planet Namek and still haven't caught up yet." Bulma said.

"Ok, I am going to see what Miss Bunny is doing" said Fruiche who was always spoiled by the blond woman.

"Do you want to work with me in the lab?" Bulma asked Gohan.

"Sure" Gohan said who always enjoyed working in the lab with his mother. "Mum after I'm finished here can I go over and see Krillen?"

"Not today" Bulma said "He's not there at the moment. He's got a new girlfriend and there on a date today."

"Really? Krillen has actually got a girl friend" Gohan said, who heard about how unlucky the bald ex-monk had been when it came to love from Yamcha and his mum.

"Fruiche is going over to play with Erasa tomorrow so I was planning on going over there after I had dropped her off to see exactly who this girl is that has won Krillens heart."

"I wonder what she is like" Gohan said thoughtfully, trying to imagine Krillen with his new girl friend.

"I'm wondering if she is able to comprehend what the Z gang is about. Not many people can" Bulma said looking at the Dragon Radar on the shelf.

* * *

Gohan and Bulma spent the next hours in the lab working on a variety of Bulma's projects. Bulma was always surprised at the ideas that her son had. Many of his idea's had been incorporated into her inventions and he had even worked on a couple of his own that had made it onto the market. Gohan and Bulma where only interrupted from their work when Bunny's voice came over the intercom.

"Bulma sweetie it's dinner time. Oh and I hope you don't mind I have been showing Fruiche different ways of putting her ribbon in her hair all afternoon."

"Is it dinner time already?" Gohan wondered. The only time he seemed to forget about food was either when he was fighting or working in the lab.

* * *

Bulma and Gohan arrived at the Turtle Hermit's Island after dropping Fruiche off to play with Erasa. At the beach they saw a blue haired girl in a skimpy yellow bathing suit. "Who are you people? I thought this was a private beach; old ladies are not allowed here" the blue haired girl said.

"Mum I don't like her, she's rude" Gohan said.

"You got that right. How dare she call me old. I don't look old to you do I Gohan? Maybe that's why Yamcha doesn't pay as much attention to me as he used to" Bulma said.

"Mum you look really pretty" Gohan replied with a grin.

"Hey Bulma, Gohan I did't hear you pull up" Yamcha said who was walking through the front door.

"Yamcha, who is this girl?" Bulma said.

"Krillen's new girlfriend" Yamcha stated.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to be the type that would normally like Krillen" Bulma replied.

"That's what I said" Yamcha said snickering. "Her name's Marron"

"Krillen! There is this crazy old lady on the private beach" Marron whined as Krillen came out of the turtle house with two drinks.

"Hey Bulma, Gohan I didn't hear you guys land" Krillen said noticing his friend. "Bulma, Gohan, this is my new girlfriend Marron. Marron this is Bulma, Yamcha's girlfriend, and her son Gohan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Bulma said holding out her hand for Marron to shake.

"Hello" Gohan said shyly moving closer to his mother.

Marron ignoring the welcome from Bulma and Gohan turned to talk to Yamcha "I didn't know you had a son. He is so adorable; it's amazing that you had such a cute son with a hag like her. Why don't you dump her and date me instead?"

"Gohan is not actually my son and Bulma is not a hag" Yamcha said defending Bulma.

"So her being the mother of your child will not get in the way of me dating you. You can dump her now" Marron said happily.

"What are you doing trying to steal my boyfriend?" Bulma said "Aren't you meant to be dating Krillen?"

"I'm sure she is only joking, isn't that right honey?" Krillen said.

"I'm serious; I can have two boyfriends at the onetime" Marron said.

"Well Marron as pretty as you are" Yamcha started, getting a death stare from his girlfriend quickly added "I am dating Bulma and only interested in dating Bulma so I'll have to turn you down on that offer."

"Well it is open any time that you get sick of the old hag" Marron said.

"How dare you call me old and more than once as well" Bulma shouted.

"There is no changing the fact that your old. Krillen lets go swimming" Marron said dragging Krillen into the ocean, who dropped the two drinks onto the sand.

"She's not very nice" Gohan said once he was sure that Krillen and Marron where out of hearing range.

"I really hope it does't last" Yamcha said "There's only so much of that ditz that I can take"

"I don't think that she would be able to cope with our type of lifestyle. She would likely be a target for trying to get to the rest of us" Bulma said.

"But you yourself is a target" Yamcha said "We all are."

"Yes but we all know how to keep our mouth shut and not accidently tell someone important information" Bulma answered, forgetting a few times in the past when she had done exactly that.

"Mum can I go swimming?" Gohan asked "It looks like it is a lot of fun."

"Sure" Bulma answered.

"Yay" Gohan said and took off his shirt and shorts entering the water in only his underwear.

* * *

Bulma and Yamcha had been talking to each other on the beach for a while watching Gohan playing with Turtle and Krillen and occasionally talking to Marron.

"Hey Yamcha, where is Master Roshi?" Bulma asked enjoying the fact that she did not have the old man asking her for hugs and kisses or to marry him or attempting to look down her shirt or up her skirt.

"Marron gave him a photo album full of pictures of herself; Roshi is still looking at it" Yamcha answered.

"Gohan, Krillen and his crazy girlfriend have been underwater a long time, do you think that they are alright?" Bulma asked moving closer to the water's edge.

"They should be fine, Krillen has been swimming these waters for years and Gohan is Goku's son" Yamcha said moving closer to Bulma. "Hey what's that purple stuff on the horizon?"

"I don't know but it looks strange" Bulma said.

"It's moving quickly" Yamcha said not liking what he saw.

"Gohan" Bulma screamed out "Out of the water now and into the house."

"I'll go inside and try to seal all of the windows" Yamcha said rushing inside "That stuff might be poisonous."

Before Yamcha made it into the house the whole island was covered in the mysterious blackish/purple mist.

* * *

Gohan hearing his mother call his name even though he was under the water came to the surface to see what she was after.

"Mum" Gohan said swimming back to the island "Did you just call me?"

Bulma gazed at Gohan strangely.

"Hey Bro is everything all right?" Krillen called out at Yamcha.

"Yeah you don't need to spend all your time with the old lady" Marron said.

"Krillen, I think there's something wrong with my mum" Gohan said swimming towards the beach.

Bulma then ran towards the young half saiyan, Gohan dodging as she leapt towards him, his mother falling into the ocean.

Krillen ran out of the water to help his young friend "Bulma what do you think you're doing?" Krillen yelled out.

"Krillen don't leave me out here by myself! You promised that we would go swimming together!" Marron shouted who was now sitting on Turtles back.

"Yamcha help me! There's something wrong with Bulma" Krillen said. "Yamcha" Krillen said realising that there was also something wrong with his friend, Roshi coming out behind the former desert bandit and ran out to attack. Krillen defended himself from Master Roshi and Yamcha, unable to help Gohan in his battle against Bulma.

"What's wrong with them Krillen?" Gohan shouted as he dodged all his mother's kicks and punches. "I didn't know my mum knew how to fight."

"Neither did I bro, but Master Roshi and Yamcha seem to be possessed. They both have the same look in their eyes" Krillen shouted back while dodging blows from his friend and old master.

"I'm sorry to do this mum" Gohan said and actually attacked his mum, kicking her into a nearby tree and knocking his mother out.

Gohan ran over to make sure that his mother was ok. "Oh no I broke her arm" Gohan cried, looking at the weird angle that her arm was at.

"Bro, worry about your mother later and help me with these two please" Krillen said who didn't know how much longer that he was able to last for.

"Okay" Gohan said choosing to attack Yamcha.

"Hey! Stop fighting and come and join me swimming Krillen! All this fighting stuff is boring!" Marron complained as she continued sitting on Turtle's back.

"Marron, there's something wrong with Master Roshi and Yamcha. Even if Krillen did come back out for swimming, Master Roshi and Yamcha would continue attacking them" Turtle explained to the ditz.

"Krillen there are people coming that I don't recognise" Gohan said who was having slight trouble defending himself from Yamcha, due to his concern for his mother.

As soon as the people landed on the island who didn't look human, Yamcha and Roshi got on their knees and bowed down. Bulma was quick to regain consciousness after the arrival of these unknown people and joined the others in bowing.

"Mum what are you doing? Get up! Why are all of you bowing to these people?" Gohan asked wondering what was going on.

"They have inhaled the black water mist kid; they belong to us now" said one of the strangers.

"No they don't! That's my mum and our friends!" Gohan defended. "Change them back now!"

"We can't you dope, only the sacred water in Kami's lookout can do that" a short red man answered.

The strangers then went on to explain what the black water mist was, why the sacred water was the only thing that was able to stop it and how come Kami was not able to do anything about it.

"So basically now Garlic Jr is in charge as guardian of this planet" said a tall green man finished.

"Who is Garlic Jr?" Gohan asked "Krillen have you ever heard of him?"

"Can't say that I have Gohan, but whoever he is needs to be stopped" the bald man said.

Gohan nodded and ran towards the one who had been speaking last. All four of them freezing Gohan in place.

"It is hard to believe that you are the son of Goku, the man that trapped us in the dead Zone four years ago."

"How is that possible? Goku has been dead for years" Krillen answered.

Gohan was suddenly released from the grips of the four strangers when a ball of energy nearly hit the small group. Gohan was excited when he saw that attack had come from his mentor Piccolo.

"Who are you people? And what do you want with my pupil?" Piccolo asked.

"We work for Garlic Jr and we want to use this boy as bait so that we can capture Goku. We can't seem to locate him on the planet" the one who seemed to be the leader answerd.

"Goku has been dead for close to 6 years, you're not going to find him anywhere on the planet" Piccolo answered.

"Whatever, we are still going to use the boy as bait" One of the evil beings answered.

"Over my dead body" Piccolo shouted.

"You know that can be arranged" another one answered "We have Kami locked up in a tiny jar. All we have to do is crush him and you would be dead within seconds."

"Lucky for you, we have been asked to bring you in alive" the purple one answered.

"And you can't even ask your friends for help because of the black water mist, and once 24 hours are up the change becomes permanent; they'll be our minions forever" gloated the short red one.

"Join us or oppose us, those are your choices" said the tall green one.

Piccolo took of his cape and hat and got ready to fight.

"So that's your choice, huh? You're going to regret it" the leader said as the group attacked Piccolo. Piccolo started defending himself from Yamcha and Pura, almost getting bitten by the flying cat on his face. "Gohan I need your help, the whole planet has been infected, not just your mum and friends. You need to get the sacred water"

"Ok" Gohan said "We'll be back."

* * *

Krillen picked up Marron up off of Turtles back. "Thanks for looking after her Turtle" he said before flying towards the direction of Kami's tower, getting Gohan to follow.

Gohan turned back witnessing Piccolo being bitten on the neck by his mother and Yamcha.

"Gohan get out of here!" Piccolo yelled out.

"But Piccolo!" Gohan yelled back.

"Just go!" Piccolo shouted.

Gohan left even though he didn't want to, but he also knew that Krillen and himself where the only ones that could help get everyone back to normal.

"Marron, we're going to have to find somewhere safe to leave you" Krillen said.

"But Krillen, I want to come with you" Marron protested.

"No Marron it's too dangerous, you can't come" Krillen protested.

"If you don't let me come with you, I won't be your girlfriend anymore" Marron threatened.

Krillen weight up his options; have no girlfriend for the rest of his life or have a girlfriend still by letting her come. After making his decision Krillen finally answered "Ok you can come."

"Yay" Marron answered. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

Soon after the small trio arrived at Korins Tower, they where creeping their way around the tower carefully when Marron started speaking. "It's so cold and freezing"

"Quiet Marron" Krillen whispered to his girlfriend.

"What's the deal? There is no one around anyway" Marron stated.

A few seconds later they could hear someone coming up the stairs.

"You woke me us from my nap" Korin complained seeing Krillen.

"I was having a really good dream about lunch" Yajaorbi added to the ex-monk.

"What a cute little cat!" Marron exclaimed running towards Korin and scratching him under his chin.

Korin jumped back demanding to know who the strange girl was, surprised that she was Krillen's girlfriend. Yajorobi was the most shocked about Krillen's girlfriend. Korin then proceeded to read Gohan and Krillens thoughts to find out what happened.

"This is terrible!" Korin shouted after reading their minds. "Time is vital at the moment, we need to do something fast. Where are you going?" Korin shouted when he noticed Krillen and Gohan flying towards the tower above.

"You said that time was very important. Take care of Marron for me" Krillen shouted.

"You said I could come" Marron yelled out as the two disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Krillen and Gohan arrived at the top of the tower noticing how trashed the place was. They heard someone laughing but were unable to see anyone there.

"So you found me" the laughing voice said to them. From the main entrance a small green man walked out "I am Garlic Jr. the new guardian of this planet. I heard that you are after the sacred water; come in and get it, if you want it so bad."

Gohan and Krillen started to charge towards Garlic only to be stopped by Piccolo.

"Yeah Piccolo has come to help" Gohan said excided to see his sensei.

"Gohan, I think he has been infected by the mist like the others" Krillen warned the young boy.

"Oh no, Piccolo" Gohan said seeing that Piccolo did in fact have the same look in his eyes that the others had.

"What took you so long?" the green guy from earlier asked them "We've been waiting for you."

Piccolo had to be held back by the tall green monster.

"I see that the son of Goku has finally arrived. I believe that you name is Gohan. I have a question for you, I want to know where you father is? I need to find him to carry out my revenge" Garlic said as he walked closer.

"My father has been dead since I was two months old, so you are not going to find him no matter how much you look" Gohan said.

"I find myself not believing you since he was the one that sent me to the Deadzone four years ago" Garlic said to the young half saiyan "Unless I managed to kill him then and did not realise it."

"I am 6 years old" Gohan said "I have no idea who beat you, but I am going to be the one that does it this time."

Gohan stated to power up and attempted to punch Garlic. Garlic moving out of the way but still getting grazed by Gohans attack.

'What is this?' Garlic thought putting his hand to his face and then the blood that was on his hands. 'How did that child manage to nullify my powers?'

Gohan powered up an attack, but only getting a smirk from Garlic. "If you attack me you will kill Kami" he said holding up the jar with the Earth's Guardian in it.

Garlics henchmen then proceeded to attack Gohan and Krillen as Garlic Jr. walked back inside the building. Garlic Jr then processed to spawn a thrown just inside the door of the guardian's building.

"Ok I would like you to rough them up a little until Goku arrives" Garlic Jr. said watching the action.

Krillen and Gohan both took a beating from Garlic's minions. Krillen was the first of the pair and was at the point that he could no longer fight.

"Krillen" Gohan said running to help his friend.

"Don't worry about me Gohan, you have to get that sacred water to help your mother and all of our other friends" Krillen said on the brink of passing out.

Gohan built up his power level easily evading the attack from the two minions.

Gohan shouted out Masenko and threw his attack towards the short red man who was unable to evade the attack in time.

"Salt, no" The horned minion cried out in disbelief. "I am going to get you for that."

He charged toward Gohan who kicked the beast in the face and then blasted him like he did to his friend before.

Not wasting a moment Gohan charged the minion who was standing guard over Garlic, disposing of him within a few seconds.

Piccolo started screaming and shouting until the leader of Garlic's minions let him go. "Ok you can go, attack him, but save some for me."

Instead of Piccolo attacking him like he thought that he was going to he turned and looked at the last remaining minion.

"Spice, I thought you said that he had been overcome by the black water mist" Garlic demanded.

"So did I. Everyone bitten by someone possessed by the black water mist becomes one of your minions!" Spice said stepping backwards.

"That would have been the case if it wasn't for one thing" Piccolo said taking another step forward. "I have regenerative powers; I cannot be infected by those types of things. I was just playing along so that we had a hidden advantage." Piccolo then healed the wound that was on his neck.

After finishing his speech he was able to finish off Spice fairly quickly. "You aren't so tough now that you don't have your minions, are you Garlic."

"You are forgetting one thing Piccolo, I have the advantage" Garlic said holding a bottle with Kami in it in front of him.

While Garlic was caught up in what Piccolo, Krillen rushed towards Garlic and attempted to steal Kami back, only to be knocked back by some kind of Force field.

Garlic walked toward Krillen and started attacking the bald fighter. "How dare you even think that you can steal my precious pet from me."

Gohan then came in from the side stealing Kami out of the hands of the small green ruler, also stealing a second jar at the same time.

"Yay I got them" Gohan said throwing the jars to the ground, releasing the Guardian and his gardener.

"Now I don't have to hold back" Piccolo said going on the offense against Garlic.

Kami walked to the table next to Garlic's thrown and picked up the jar with the sacred water in it. "Now it is time for me to deliver the sacred water."

Garlic started laughing "Don't you realise that it is too late. By the time that you start delivering the water the effects of the black water mist will be irreversible and there is no way that you will be able to deliver the sacred water to the entire population before dawn."

Piccolo punched Garlic in the face mid speech "The whole world may be infected but if I have my way you will not be the ruler of them."

"Mummy, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY MUM?" Gohan screamed powering up to his full strength destroying Garlic who was unable to power up to his full strength in time or avoid the attack.

"Whoa Gohan, I did not realise that you had that in you" Krillen said not believing that the fighting was over.

"I guess the training with Piccolo and occasionally with Vegeta helps. But it was pointless, my mum is going to be a monster forever" Gohan said looking at down at the floor.

"There may be a way" Mr Popo spoke up.

"Really" Gohan said looking a lot happier.

"We can take the sacred water through there" Mr Popo said pointing to a hole in the ground that had been created by the fighting. "It delivers to the seven air currents of the world."

"Is that like the seven seas?" Gohan asked.

"No the seven air currents are different" Kami answered. "One is in the air and the other is in the water. Let's Go"

Mr Popo explained to Kami the risks of going down the hole to deliver to the sacred mist.

"Can't you fly to the bottom of the lookout over the edge and deliver the mist that way?" Gohan asked "I mean it would be quicker and safer than going in there to deliver the mist to a point which you can get to just as easily from the outside of the tower."

"Is there a reason that we can't do what young Gohan suggested?" Kami asked his gardener.

"I guess that we could try that first" Mr Popo said.

"What's that thing in the sky?" Gohan said pointing to a large redish star.

"That is the Makial star. That was how Garlic Jr. was released from his prison that Goku trapped him in four years ago."

"So my dad really was here, but how?" Gohan asked.

"I am going to deliver this sacred mist before we run out of time with you telling stories all day old man" Piccolo said snatching the sacred water from the guardian's hands.

When Piccolo disappeared Kami continued with his story. "Garlic Jr. came and stole the Dragon Balls and was going to wish for immortality. So I asked King Kai, if I would be able to borrow Goku for a few hours. Goku was able to get the Dragon Balls from Garlic before he made his wish and Garlic and his henchmen where all pushed into their own trap and where sent to the Deadzone."

"I guess that I should destroy that star?" Gohan asked.

"That would be wonderful if you could" Kami said.

Gohan powered until he was once again at maximum strength, sending a ki blast towards the evil star, destroying it in a matter of seconds.

"It's done" Piccolo said having returned to the top of the tower in time to witness Gohan destroy the star.

Kami walked to the edge of the tower "Indeed, the effects of the black water mist is wearing off as we speak. That was good thinking on your part Gohan, I really did not want to go to that place of no return. Maybe I should consider you as future guardian, when my time comes to leave this planet once and for all."

"Geese Kami, I don't think that I could." Gohan said turning down the offer "I would miss my mum too much."

"How about we talk about this again when you're older?" Kami said to the young half saiyan.

"If everyone is ok now I should check on my mum" Gohan said remembering that he had broken his mothers arm.

"I should check on Marron" Krillen said remembering that he had left his girlfriend with Korin and Yajarobi.

"Bye Kami, Mr Popo and Piccolo" Gohan yelled as he flew towards Master Roshi's island.

Krillen flew down to the tower to pick up Marron seeing Yajarobi almost naked.

"We were playing strip poker and I lost" Yajarobi said to his friend.

"Krillen did you know that this bell could get you to heaven" Marron said showing him the bell that she had won.

Krillen started laughing "That just reminded me that we are meant to use the bell so that Kami and Mr Popo know that we are friends when we arrive. I guess I forgot having lived up there for a year when I was training for the arrival of the saiyans."

"No one pays attention to the rules like they used to" Korin said "Like you're only meant to climb up the tower, not fly here."

"Yeah it was an emergency" Krillen said, remembering that Bulma had a broken arm "Hey Korin, do you have any sensu beans."

"For Bulma, when Gohan accidently broke her arm" Koren said "I put it aside after you left. I knew that you would be back for your girlfriend."

"Korin, thank you" Krillen said holding the sensu bean close to him. "Marron, it is time for us to leave."

"Ok, bye kitty" Marron said scratching Koren under his chin.

* * *

Gohan was glad when he saw Krillen arrive, and was even happier when he saw that his friend had a sensu bean for his mother.

"Where's Marron?" Gohan asked.

"I dropped her off at her home" Krillen answered.

"Any there for us? We're pretty beat up as well" Yamcha asked.

"There is only one for Bulma" Krillen said handing the sensu bean over to the scientist.

"Thank you Krillen" Bulma said eating the bean "Wow these things really work. I wonder if I can replicate the effects that these magic beans have."

"I am sorry for breaking you arm" Gohan said to his mother for the hundredth time since he arrived back at the island.

"That's fine Goha, I understand that you where just trying to defend yourself" Bulma said trying to find words that would put her son at ease.

"Why is Bulma the only one to get a sensu bean?" Yamcha complained.

"Because she was the worst hurt out of all of you and I know that Gohan would feel bad every time he saw her." Krillen answered.

"I have to go and pick up Fruiche" Bulma said pushing her boyfriend out of the way and not even apologizing. "Come on Gohan"

The scientist got out her capsule jet and had blasted off as soon as Gohan sat in the seat next to her. Gohan was asleep before the island was out of view.

* * *

Authors Note:

JAKEUB: Thank you very much for the review. I am glad to know that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope the way that Gohan turns out in the later chapters will live up to your expectations, if not I hope your TV is able to survive the Vegeta glare. As with me abandoning this fic, I still have to many ideas in my head that I have to get down on paper and have already invested 2 years of my life into writing this fic and plan to complete and not only for everyone that enjoys reading it but for myself. Enjoy.


	24. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Liar Liar Pants on Fire**

Gohan was in his room studying trying to forget that Freiza was coming to Earth. They didn't know when he would turn up but they knew that he was on his way. Vegeta had gone into space to try and delay his arrival as long as possible. Fruiche had not been very far from Bulma's side since he had left but Bulma had managed to get her to play with Erasa a few times and sending her to school had helped a great deal.

"Oh there you are Gohan" came the voice of his mother "I'm glad to see that you're studying. Fruiche is over playing with Erasa today after she finishes school and I'm going to work in my lab."

"Ok I'll study while you're down there" Gohan said actually planning to sneak out so that he could play with Icarus.

"Gohan, there's someone I would like to introduce you to. This is Mr Shue; he's your new tutor I have hired for you; mostly to make sure what I am teaching you is up to standard. Science and maths I know that you're ahead in but English, History, Japanese and other subjects like that I'm not too sure about."

"Can't I just study harder mum?" Gohan begged.

"No, you're going to get the education that I promised Chi-Chi you would get" replied Bulma in a firm voice.

"But mum!" the young boy complained.

"No buts Gohan. You be good for Mr Shue" Bulma said firmly to her son before leaving the room.

"Well Gohan, as your mother said, I am Mr Shue. You may find that some of my techniques very firm but I am sure that your mother will be pleased with the outcome" said the man that was to be his tutor. "Here is your work, I need to know what level you're at before I can start teaching you anything" the man said to the boy.

* * *

Bulma was in her lab but found that she couldn't concentrate on her work. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream that she had the other night. She decided that she would head back inside and see what Yamcha was doing.

"Hey Krillen, what are you doing here?" Bulma said surprised to see her friend.

"Hey Bulma, I thought that I would see how you and Yamcha where" Krillen said. "Oolong came as well. What have you been up to?"

"I've been trying to work in my lab but can't seem to get anywhere at the moment. How are things going between you and Maron?" Bulma said.

"Not good, I broke up with her. Everyone else is out in the garden. How about you join us?" Krillen said to Bulma.

"Ok, Krillen. I had this weird dream last night" Bulma said not fazed by the fact that she was invited to the gardens in her own house.

Yamcha was singing a weird tune when Bulma joined her friends.

"What are you singing Yamcha?" Bulma ansked to her boyfriend.

"Old cat commercial Pura doesn't like it when I sing it" Yamcha said and started singing it again.

"So what was this weird dream that you had" Krillen asked curious.

"I had a dream that Vegeta came back" Bulma said almost in thought.

"What! You where dreaming about Vegeta?" Yamcha said who had stopped singing.

"Yeah and he was a really good kisser" Bulma said leaning against the railing.

"You kissed Vegeta?!" Yamcha said, shocked at the words coming out of his girlfriend's mouth.

"It was only a dream Yamcha" Bulma said to her boyfriend "Just because I got married to him, it doesn't mean anything."

"What?! You got married to Vegeta in a dream?!" Yamcha said, thinking of ways that he could destroy Vegeta.

"You're not jealous Yamcha?" Oolong asked before everyone started laughing.

"NO! Why should I be jealous of him?" Yamcha said "Besides I don't trust him. He's too unpredictable."

"He's just like a spoiled kid who's used to getting anything he wants" Bulma replied looking at the sky above.

"Reminds me of someone else" Yamcha said and everyone but Bulma started laughing again.

"Speaking of Vegeta, your father said that he'll be running out of fuel soon" Mrs Briefs said as she put tea on the table.

Just as Bunny finished her sentence, a loud crash was heard from one of the other gardens. The first to leave to investigate was Bulma who was followed very closely buy her boyfriend.

"It Vegeta! He's back!" Yamcha said standing in a defensive position.

"I'm really annoyed and I will send you to the other world if you don't get out of my way" the saiyan prince shouted as he walked down the ramp of the space ship.

"Something stinks really bad. Oh it's you Vegeta. Did you even take a shower the whole time you where in space because you need a bath" Bulma said. "Follow me."

Yamcha was shocked when Vegeta did follow Bulma inside without even arguing.

"If I knew that we had guests dropping in I would have put on another pot of tea" said Mrs Briefs who was overflowing the cups on her tray with the tea that she had made.

Not wanting Vegeta's smell to drift through her apartments or for Gohan to be distracted from his studies, Bulma showed Vegeta to the showers near the gardens where the Z members where all sitting. Bulma smirked as she replaced the saiyans prince's dirty armour with a clean set of clothes. After the young scientist was satisfied, she went to check that her friends where settled back in after the disruption, and then headed in the direction to check on her son.

* * *

Mr Shue had left for a few minutes to see what the crashing noise was, only getting the explanation from the staff that the noise was normal, but they had no idea what it was. Mr Shue came back into Gohan's room and was angry to see that the young boy had fallen asleep.

"Why you little brat! No one falls asleep while being tutored by Mr Shue!" he yelled, getting out his whip. The tutor was shocked when his young student grabbed his wrist and started squeezing rather tightly and was mumbling something about a freezer.

"Wake up you little brat, and let go of my wrist" Mr Shue said in pain "Miss Bulma!" he called out.

Gohan woke up and let go of Mr Shue's wrist "I was dreaming" Gohan said and started rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well no one falls asleep while Mr Shue is there tutor, and there were quite a number of mistakes on the pages that you handed in" Mr Shue said to Gohan, preparing his whip. "And by the way that you grabbed my wrist, I would have to say that martial arts is the father's influence, am I right, I know that I'm right" Mr Shue said before whipping Gohan.

"That's it! No one insults my family without knowing anything about it and gets away with it" Gohan said coldly, walking towards Mr Shue.

"Miss Bulma" Mr Shue yelled again.

"Gohan what are you doing?! an angry Bulma said as she opened the door, disappointed in seeing her son advancing towards the teacher in a similar manner that she would expect from Vegeta.

"Nothing" Gohan said giving her a classic Son grin that she hadn't seen for a very long time.

"I'm afraid Miss Bulma that the father's influence in martial arts has gone across to the son. The son strives to be just like his father. He left for martial arts training, didn't he? I'm right aren't I; I always know when I'm right" the tutor bragged.

* * *

A very angry prince of all saiyans was not very happy about the clothes that Bulma had laid out for him and barged into the room where Bulma happened to be.

"Bulma is this some type of joke?" Vegeta said using her name so that he didn't get her angry. The last thing that he needed was for Bulma to be angry with him before he had received a meal.

"Is what a joke?" Bulma asked, not seeing anything very funny.

"This; this shirt; its pink" Vegeta said, looking in horror at the shirt.

"Relax, it's the fashion here" Bulma said laughing, not believing the reaction that the prince had to his new outfit.

"I don't care if it's the fashion! I'm a warrior not some kind of flower" Vegeta said, still horrified over his pink shirt.

"Well you smell a lot better" Bulma said to the saiyan prince.

"Where's Fruiche?" Vegeta said "And who is that man that Gohan is giving death stares?"

"Fruiche is over playing with Erasa and this is Mr Shue. He's meant to be Gohan's tutor" Bulma said getting quiet angry.

"A tutor in what? He's the smartest kid I know and that weakling couldn't possibly be training him to be a warrior" Vegeta said giving Gohan one of his rare complements.

"Well I assure you that this little monster is not a genius like you all claim he is. He is slow and behind most students his age. I guess that I was wrong about the father being gone, but by the look of you, you have only been involved in training the child to become a monster like yourself" Mr Shue said assuming that Vegeta was Gohan's father.

At that point Bulma got really angry and was about to scream at Mr Shue for insulting her family but Vegeta beat her too it. "How dare you call Gohan a monster and tell me that he's slow! if he got any answers wrong, it's because the boy has been under a lot of stress lately and people like you don't help and the only reason that he was trained in martial arts was because he was kidnapped as a child and needed to know how to defend himself in case something like that ever happened again!" yelled a very angry Vegeta.

"Mr Shue, consider yourself fired" Bulma said.

Vegeta smirked and kicked Mr Shue right through the window and firing a blast after him.

"I didn't mean literally" Bulma said watching Mr Shue run around the yard with his pants on fire.

"Vegeta, why did you defend me?" Gohan asked, curious about the new angle he had seen from the prince.

"Your mother has defended my daughter; it is about time I did the same, but don't tell anyone" Vegeta said, leaving a shocked Bulma and Gohan standing in Gohan's room.

"Now I have to replace your window" Bulma said looking at the shattered window and Mr Shue running away from Capsule corp., screaming about how the whole family where monsters.

Deciding that Gohan had enough study for one day, Bulma decided that he could come join her with the rest of the group. Vegeta, having nothing better to do, followed Bulma and Gohan , hoping that he would get a meal out of it. He was surprised when the first stop was not where the rest of the group was, but administration. After arranging for someone to replace the window in Gohan's room, the small trio finally made their way back to everyone else. Not long after arriving Gohan noticed a panicked look on Vegeta's face.

* * *

**Authors Note: **RapsterDj: At this stage it is unlikely that I will be having any other movie villain's appearing in my story, due to not being familiar with the movies like I am with the TV show. Thank you very much for your review.


	25. Boy From The Future

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Boy from the Future**

Fruiche and Erasa had been playing all afternoon since she the saiyan princess had finished school. Erasa had now moved on to wanting to play dress ups, a game that Fruiche didn't understand.

"Why are we wearing your mum's clothes?" Fruiche asked the young girl who was wearing a red dress that was far too big for her.

"Because it's fun. We pretend to be something that we're not" Erasa said picking up a beaded necklace and putting it on.

"I don't think that putting on other peoples clothes is fun" Fruiche said being slightly stubborn.

"Well what do you think is fun then?" Erasa asked the stubborn princes.

Fruiche sat there and thought for a bit. She had never really had much fun in her short life. Fruiche and her dad where always on the move, being sent on new missions and Fruiche didn't think that they where that much fun at all, she thought that watching her dad fight would be fun but she hadn't seen him since he left just over a year ago.

"Well I'm still waiting for an answer" Erasa said, who was getting quiet impatient.

Fruiche did a ki check for her dad and to her surprise she could sense him on the planet. "My Daddy's back" she yelled really excited but then she shivered "Oh no Freiza is here as well."

"Are you sure? That man that destroyed planet Namek?" Erasa asked really scared.

Fruiche just nodded and flew out of the window into the snow to look for Tien and Chiaotzu who where training. A scared Erasa ran crying to her mother.

* * *

"I thought I sidetracked him more than this" Vegeta said with a tense look on his face.

"That large ki's Freiza isn't it" Gohan asked the saiyan prince, hoping that his hunch was wrong.

"Yes" Vegeta said. Gohan made a decision and ran to his room and started putting on his saiyan armour.

"How can you be sure that ki is Frieza? It could belong to anyone" Yamcha said with a slight squeak in his voice.

"I just know" Vegeta snapped.

Moments later Gohan came back in his saiyan armour. Vegeta and Gohan blasted off towards where they could sense Freiza's ki. Krillen followed without hesitation and Yamcha was not going to let Vegeta get the best of him.

"Hey guys wait for me! I'm coming too! Come on Pura." Bulma shouted, pulling the floating cat behind her as she ran to a place she could decapsulise her jet.

* * *

Vegeta arrived near the spot where he knew that Freiza would arrive, followed closely by Gohan and Krillen.

"Are you sure that this is where he'll arrive?" Yamcha asked as he landed near the small group, expecting Vegeta to say that it was a bluff.

"Of course I'm sure, now be quiet I don't want him to detect that we're here" Vegeta said to Yamcha, while trying to keep his voice down.

* * *

Fruiche had found Tien and Chiaotzu and was flying towards where they all thought that Freiza would land. Fruiche got really excited when she could sense that her dad was already there.

"Daddy I missed you so much" she shouted and hugged Vegeta's leg.

"What are you doing here? Freiza's coming" Vegeta asked his little girl who was not as little as she was when he left.

Fruiche, who had seen her father act like this many times, was not put off from answering at all "I could sense that you where back on the planet but I can sense that Freiza is almost here too dad, and I was not going to let you fight him without seeing you first."

"Is that large ki really Freiza? I mean it could be someone else's" Yamcha said slightly frighten again "I mean that ki is huge; we wouldn't be able to beat it."

"I'm afraid that that's not even the tip of the ice berg when it comes to Freiza's power" Gohan answered in a firm voice.

"You can't be serious can you" Yamcha said not believing his girlfriend's son.

"Will all of you be quiet? All this scary talk is upsetting the Namek" Vegeta said hoping that the humans would quieten down.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said excited to see his mentor standing in the distance.

"Hey guys I'm finally here" Bulma said as she arrived, draggeding Pura out of the jet.

Pura flew straight to Yamcha, one Bulma had let go.

"What are you doing here Bulma? Are you insane?" Yamcha said to his girlfriend quiet horrified that she was there.

"Well I don't want to be sitting at home when the world ends. I want to be here when it happens. I'm not missing out on all of the action" Bulma said back to him.

"He's here" Piccolo yelled to the small group.

"Now everyone I want you all to keep your ki down and to be quiet. I don't want Freiza's scouters finding us before we find him" Vegeta told the group, hoping that they would actually listen this time.

* * *

Freiza was standing beside his father on the planet Earth. After his encounter with the humans he was now more machine then whatever he was before. Freiza had been caught in the explosion of planet Namek when he was looking for the humans. His father had found him and had the top scientist in the galaxy replace his missing limbs with machines. Freiza had ordered his father's ship straight to planet Earth to seek out revenge on the humans for what they had done to him.

"Ok you know what to do. Take out all of the saiyans' human friends except for the blue hair one; I would like her added to my personal slaves. The saiyans I will destroy myself" Freiza commanded his father's army.

"I don't know why you don't just destroy the planet now" King Cold said to his son.

Freiza's army flew up into the sky to come down moments later in pieces.

Freiza looked up and saw that there was a purple hair boy standing on the ridge. He flew down and landed a bit closer once he realised that he had been notice.

"So you're Freiza?" said the purple haired boy.

"An insignificant human knows my name" Freiza said actually surprised that his name had reached this end of the galaxy.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you" the boy replied with a smirk on his face.

"Impatient to die are we" Freiza said attempting to taunt the teenager.

"Someone is going to die and it is not me" the teenager said still with the smirk on his face.

"He only has a ki reading of 5 Lord Freiza" said one of Freiza's remaining henchmen.

"After I have wiped you out of existence I have an appointment with a certain saiyan prince and the Ginyu Force and I just can't be late for it. Men, wipe him out! I don't have time for this" Freiza demanded.

It didn't take long for the teenager to wipe out the rest of Freiza's men.

* * *

"Who is he?" Gohan asked up on the edge of a cliff where the whole Z Gang and Vegeta were watching.

"I don't know; but I don't want to find out especially if he is going to attack us next after he is done with them." Yamcha stated who was scared of what he was seeing before him.

"Where are the Ginyu Force? Shouldn't they be here by now? They said that they were going to help us with Freiza." Bulma said to the group, who had contacted them on her way over.

* * *

"Was that the best men that you had? I was expecting a lot better from Lord Freiza. And with your appointment only one of us is going to meet the saiyan prince and that is not going to be you." The teenager said to Freiza.

"How did you do that with only a ki reading of 5?" Freiza asked trying not to let the fear show.

"I will let you have three attempts to kill me and when you fail I will let you know how I was able to destroy those men so easily" the teenager said.

"You think that you can survive past the first attack" Frieza smirked as he threw his first attack at the young man.

* * *

The other's watched in shock at the mystery boy allowed all of Frieza's attacks to not only hit him, but they also did not harm him one bit. But that was not what shocked them the most. On Frieza's final attack, the same move that destroyed the Planet Namek, the youth turned Super Saiyan. "How is that even possible daddy? Did Nappa or Uncle Radditz have children that you didn't know about?" Fruiche asked her father.

"I guess it is possible, but even if they did, would a half blood be able to reach the legendary level of super saiyan." Vegeta said wondering if what his daughter said could possibly be true.

They all watched in shock as the teenage boy defeated Frieza and then Freiza's father in ease.

"You can come down from there now" The teenager said looking up to where they all where.

The small group moved down from the cliff to where the teenager that had just annihilated the whole cold army and the cold family with so little ease.

"Who are you and how did you become a super saiyan?" Vegeta demanded to know from the boy.

"I don't really like standing around and having a discussion amongst the dead. How about we move along so that I can explain" The purple haired youth said flying off.

Vegeta followed immediately wanting to know how this boy was a saiyan. Everyone else then went and followed except for Gohan and Bulma.

"Yamcha you get back here now! I can't fly!" Bulma yelled out to her boyfriend.

"I'll take you mum" Gohan said when Yamcha did not reply or turn back.

* * *

Gohan and Bulma arrived where the small group had landed 5 minutes later.

"What took you so long?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend.

"Maybe the fact that I can't fly and someone left me behind" Bulma said annoyed at her boyfriend.

"You could have always used you jet copter to follow us" Yamcha suggested.

"You two can fight later, I want to know how he is a saiyan" Vegeta demanded interrupting Bulma and Yamcha's fight.

"Um, well you see, I came here to talk to Piccolo" the boy said looking at Vegeta.

"Well, who are you?" Vegeta demanded again not happy when the boy flew off without answering.

* * *

Piccolo and the mystery boy flew off until they were both out of the other's hearing rang.

"So kid, who are you? And what was your business interfering with Frieza?" Piccolo asked getting straight to the point.

"This is going to sound strange, but my name is Trunks and I am from the future. I travelled to your time in a time machine from 20 years in the future. I was not planning on killing Freiza since I am not meant to interfere more than necessary." Trunks explained to Piccolo.

"So Trunks, how was Freiza defeated in your timeline?" Piccolo said wondering if the boy had used the room in Kami tower which could transport people to different times.

"A group known as the Ginyu Force should have arrived 2 minutes before we left the site of the fight. They took out all of Freiza's men. But were then killed by the hand of Frieza, while both Freiza and Cold where concentrating on them it gave yourself and father …." Trunks paused when he realised his slipup.

"Vegeta is you father, isn't he kid?" Piccolo said noticing the family resemblance immediately.

"Yes, my mother is Bulma and I am born 2 years from now. You will not tell anyone will you?" Trunks asked hoping that he had not compromised his birth.

"I won't tell them but I think that they will work it out considering Vegeta and Fruiche are the last two known full blood saiyans alive. And your hair colour is not that common; you have you grandfather's hair and your mother's eyes. Piccolo said examining Trunks.

"Well as I was saying, you defeated King Cold while father defeated Freiza" Trunks said.

"So you're not here to save us from Freiza then" Piccolo asked, wondering what the time traveller was there for.

"No, I am here to warn you of something far worse. Three years from now, on May 12th there will be two androids that attack the school Fruiche attends in West City. They are monsters and they'll destroy most of the world as you know it."

"Who is the person that created these androids?" Piccolo asked wondering if Kami was aware of what the time traveller was telling him.

"The creator of these androids is an old enemy of Goku's. He goes by the name of Dr. Gero, the old commander of the Red Ribbon armies. He created these monsters to wipe out Goku, not realising that he was already dead" Trunks explained to the Namekian.

"If we can locate his laboratory, we would be able to stop him before the androids are realised" Piccolo said, already planning to pay Kami a visit.

"I have tried to locate his lab before and have never been successful in locating it; otherwise I would have just gone back in time to destroy it before it happens" Trunks explained feeling so helpless. "These androids are ruthless; when they were created; they turned on the one that created them. They killed Gero instantly."

Piccolo nodded, wishing that it was him who had caused all of the pain and destruction that was caused by the androids. With a quick glance over at Gohan standing with his mother and the other Z Gang members, he was able to push that though aside.

"Living in my time is like living in a nightmare. There is pain, destruction and death everywhere you go; and no escaping it as much as you may try" The purple haired youth explained, the sadness of being exposed to such things obvious in his expression.

"You where able to defeat Freiza with so much ease" Piccolo said observing the teenager. "If what you're saying is true, it means that the androids are way more powerful than Freiza."

"They are for sure; one of their favourite hobbies is hunting me down, two against on. There isn't much that I can do about it" Trunks explained.

"What about your father and siblings and all of the others? Why can't they help?" Piccolo asked wondering about his future pupil.

"They can't; they're all dead. The only survivors of the initial attack were mother, Gohan, Pura, Oolong, Turtle, Roshi, Launch and Erasa. But 13 years later Gohan, my master, was killed by the androids, when he saved my life. I'm the only fighting member that is left. That was 4 years ago in my time. Because you died at the beginning of the fight, Kami also died, rendering the Dragon Balls useless." Trunks explained and then started to go into a fit "Darn it, they're just too strong, and there is nothing that I can do to stop them."

"So how come you came here to warn us, if you think that you can't make a difference?" Piccolo asked the teenager, having no idea how to calm him down.

"I can't make a difference in my timeline, but I am hoping that I will be able to make a difference in yours and that you have enough time to prepare for their arrival" Trunks said calming down slightly.

"Trunks, I am going to tell the others about our conversation" Piccolo said and made the teenager fall over.

"You can't do that; you might change everything. I thought that I would be able to trust you, with the way that Gohan used to always talk about you" The teenager answered who was still sitting on the ground.

"I will not say anything about who you are, or about your parents, if that is what you're worried about" Piccolo said putting the teenagers mind at ease.

Trunks stood up and dusted himself off. "I never knew my father or my older sister. It was always just, mum and Gohan when I was growing up. It's amazing to finally get to meet them, even if they don't know who I am" Trunks said looking at the two people that he had only ever seen in photographs.

Piccolo nodded at the teenager, knowing that if whatever was out there had managed to kill Vegeta and his daughter with ease, that it was something to be concerned about.

"I have to be going now; my mum will want to know how everything went. Thank you for everything Piccolo" Trunks said to his teacher, and older brother's mentor.

"It is I who should be thanking you. We might actually have a chance now to change our destinies now that we know that we have to train for them" Piccolo said to his pupil's future brother.

Trunks gave Piccolo the thumbs up and flew into the distance. "He didn't even say goodbye" the Namekian heard Yamcha complain.

* * *

The others started to run towards Piccolo when the mysterious teenager disappeared, Vegeta who was being dragged over by his daughter, was fuming because he didn't have a chance to ask him how he was a saiyan.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Gohan asked his mentor.

Piccolo then proceeded to tell everyone about the androids that where going to come in three years, keeping the identity of their time travelling friend a secret from everyone else.

"So I am going to train; you can risk it if you want, but I'm not going to" Piccolo finished.

"Hey, there he is" Yamcha said looking up into the sky at what was supposedly meant to be a time machine.

The teenager wave and then disappeared from site, after a few moment.


	26. INCREASING GRAVITY

**Chapter TWENTY-FIVE: The three years Training: Increasing GRAVITY**

* * *

Gohan was lying on the floor in his room thinking about what the purple haired boy from the future had told Piccolo. He knew that he had to train all of the time so that they would be able to defeat the androids but it was impractical; he just couldn't stop doing schoolwork for three years. He had already done intense training sessions with both Vegeta and Piccolo at different points throughout the week. Somehow Fruiche had got out of the intense training session for the time being. He got up and went to look for his mum, he found her in the gardens with Vegeta's space ship.

"What are you doing mum?" Gohan asked as he watched her tinker away.

"I'm increasing the gravity. Vegeta was complaining about it not being high enough" she said while she continued working.

"But weren't you meant to be going on a date with Uncle Yamcha today?" Gohan asked, wondering what the current situation was with his mother and her long time boyfriend.

"I was but he cancelled saying that he had to train for the android attack" she said sounding quiet annoyed.

"But you had this planned for months, and if he trains nonstop for the androids, he will burn out" Gohan complained.

"That is exactly what I said to him" Bulma said as she started working quiet ferociously.

Looking at the space pod gave Gohan an idea "Mum, can you build the gravity into the house?"

"Why do you want Gravity built into the house?" Bulma asked with a serious tone.

"We all need to get stronger for the androids, but it is impractical to fight all of the time because that would cause burn out, but having increased gravity when sleeping, eating and doing homework would help us to all become stronger when we aren't training. The Gravity in the house wouldn't have to be very high either because it isn't for intense training sessions."

Bulma thought for a moment "That could work, I'll make sure that it goes no higher then 20 times Earths gravity, Yamcha said that King Kai's planet was 10 times Earths gravity so I should be able to go up to that over time and get at least to 20 times Earths gravity, I should also put in safety measures so that the gravity goes back to normal slowly so that I don't get the benz or some other gravity related illness. Gohan, do you want to help me increase the gravity for Vegeta? That way you can see how it works and then we can have a look over the plans that my dad has for the Gravity machine, the space pod and blue prints for our flat so we can work out the best plan."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" Gohan said who enjoyed science more than fighting, though he did feel guilty because he felt like he wasn't training as much as he should be.

* * *

The next few days, in between Gohan's morning training sessions with Piccolo and his afternoon training sessions with Vegeta; Gohan and Bulma spent time increasing the gravity throughout all of the rooms in there flat. "I have made it so that the different rooms in the house can be set at different level." Bulma said to Gohan while adjusting the final wiring in Vegeta's bedroom. "His Royal Highness is able to withstand more gravity then myself so he can set his all the way to twenty in his bedroom when he actually comes in to sleep without affecting me, who would have my room set at a lower gravity setting of the two in my bedroom and the rest of the house is at a different setting again."

"You have made sure that the only room that Vegeta can control is this room" Gohan said handing his mum some more equipment.

"He can also adjust the settings in Fruiche's room. But only you and I can adjust the gravity in the whole house" Bulma explained "I have also set in safety features such as when a door to one of the bedrooms is opened and the gravity in the rest of the house is lower than the bedroom that the gravity in the bedroom will automatically reset to that gravity level of the rest of the house. I think we have finished. We should get Vegeta to test it so that we don't accidently crush ourselves."

"I can't wait to see how it will work" Gohan said excited. "Can I control the gravity machine from the hallway when Vegeta tests the gravity machine?"

"Sure" Bulma said as she did a double check that everything was installed where it should be before closing the panel in Vegeta's bedroom.

"Yay, I'll go and get Vegeta" Gohan said running out of the apartment and into the garden where the space ship was with the gravity machine installed.

"Vegeta" Gohan said over the intercom on the gravity machine.

"Hi Gohan" Fruiche said on the other end of the intercom.

"Hi Fruiche, can you and Vegeta come out? My mum has something that she wants to show the both of you."

"No, we only have three years so I am going to spend every moment in here that I can training" Vegeta shouted. "you should be training more as well."

"Mum and I have been working on something to assist us in becoming stronger even when we're eating and sleeping." Gohan said knowing that he had sparked the saiyan prince's interest. "And grandma said that lunch is ready. You can test it when you're eating."

"Fine" Vegeta said "I'm coming out but only because I'm hungry."

"I can't wait till I see what it is" Fruiche said opening the door.

* * *

"Well what is it that you want to show me?" Vegeta demanded when he came into the flat.

"The past few days Gohan and I have been installing gravity machines in the whole flat so that even when you're sleeping and eating you can still become stronger then if you where in Earth's normal gravity" Bulma said.

"Does it work properly?" Vegeta asked.

"That is what I want you to test" Bulma said "Namek's gravity was slightly lower than Earths so Gohan and I have never been in increased gravity before. I would like you to check that the gravity is not set to high that it would crush me when it was activated. The highest it can go is to twenty times Earths normal gravity and it has safety measures built into it so that none of us get killed in our own home while sleeping or some other task around the house."

"Daddy, can I come in with you to test the gravity" Fruiche asked.

"You sit in my training sessions which have higher gravity, in the house so I don't see the problem" Vegeta said.

Bulma and Gohan went to Bulma's lab and where talking to Vegeta through the intercom. Vegeta was impressed that she thought of having the bedrooms separated from the rest of the house so that he could choose the level that he could sleep at. He was actually looking forward to setting it to Planet Vegeta's gravity level while he slept. He knew that it properly was more practical for him to sleep at a higher level so that he could get as strong as possible for the android attack but he always slept better when he was on planets that had similar gravity to his long gone home planet.

"I would recommend you setting the gravity to around 3 or 4 times Earth's gravity before increasing it too high" Vegeta said to Bulma over the intercom "I don't know what Earth bodies can handle but it is better to be safe then to risk setting it too high to fast."

"Did you learn something from setting the gravity machine all the way to the highest setting and almost crushing yourself the other day" Bulma teased over the intercom.

"A saiyan's power level increases whenever they recover from injuries so that only helped to increase my power level" the agitated prince answered wishing that Bulma had not bought it up. "From what I have learnt of humans on my short time on this planet is that you do not heal as easily which is why it is better for you to not risk it."

"Daddy, I didn't realise you cared for Bulma that much" Fruiche said, teasing her dad.

"I don't care about her at all, but who is going to fix my gravity machine when it breaks if something happens to her" Vegeta said defending himself while trying to claim that he had no emotions. "Women, your son said that I could test this while eating; where's the food?"

"Since you're now sure that I'm not going to die, I will set this thing to 3 times Earth gravity and get out the meal that my mother prepared" Bulma answered cheerfully.

10 minutes later Bulma, Vegeta and the two kids were seated around the table. "It's funny to watch someone eating like Goku used to" Bulma said to the prince with laughter in her voice.

"You liked Karrarot, didn't you" Vegeta said to the scientist.

"Yeah, Goku was one of my first friends that I ever made. He was my best friend; he was so much like a little brother to me" Bulma said with a sigh.

"What do you mean like a little brother?" Vegeta asked "Karrarot is older then you."

"No way, my little Goku was older than me?" Bulma said remembering what her old friend was like. "Goku didn't actually know how old he was, and you saiyans do age different, so I guess that he really was older than me."

"Just like I am older then Gohan, but look younger than him" Fruiche said stating another fact.

"Mum, am I aging like a normal human child?" Gohan asked his mother, curious to know if what he assumed was correct.

"Pretty mum. I think a little bit slower because of your saiyan blood" Bulma answered her son.

"I look way younger then everyone at my school" Fruiche spoke up, wanting to be included in the conversation more. "I sometimes get mistaken for a pre-schooler."

"Piccolo said that the androids are going to attack where Fruiche goes to school in three years time" Gohan said wondering what they were going to do about that.

"Do I have to go to school that day?" Fruiche asked, wondering what had happened to her in the future.

"I think that day is an exception for you not attending school; speaking of which, you where supposed to be at school today" Bulma said to the young saiyan princess.

"But my daddy has been gone for ages, and only just got back, and I want to spend all the time with him that I can" Fruiche explained.

"What do you think of Earth School?" Vegeta asked, wondering what type of bad influence that it was on her.

"It is ok, I am surprised at how mean that Earth children could be. This one boy pulled my tail, but I was the one that got in trouble" Fruiche complained.

"That is because you slammed him into a tree. I'm surprised that he was not more injured then that" Bulma said, glad that was the only time she had been called to the school.

"Good job Fruiche. I have taught you well" Vegeta said proud of his daughter.

"Vegeta, that may have been ok when you where in space, but that is not ok while she's on Earth" Bulma explained to the prince.

"Whatever. I can't have my child becoming weak while she's on this planet" Vegeta said to Bulma.

"Am I weak daddy?" Fruiche asked surprised at how much having the thought that she may be weak affected her.

"I don't actually have much to compare you on to tell if you are weak or not for your age. I only know the elite standards for royal men. With elite and third class I only have Nappa and Raditz to go on, and I don't even have an example for Second Class. I don't even know what class you should be classified as, and then what that standard are for women in those different classes" Vegeta explained, hating how little he actually knew about his own people.

"What do you mean that you don't know what class Fruiche would be? You're royal so wouldn't that make her royal as well" Bulma asked, wondering how the little girl could be anything but royal when it came to the saiyan classes.

Bulma and Gohan watched as Vegeta's facial expressions changed and knew that the saiyan prince didn't want to talk about the subject any further.

"The 3 times Earth's gravity does not affect me as much as I thought it would" Bulma said changing the subject.

"Hmph" Vegeta answered not really caring about the woman and what type of gravity that she was able to take at the moment.

"My mum was a third class, that is why daddy does not know what rank I would be; because Nappa told me that there is some law where Royals and Elites are allowed to have children together; Elites and Second Class; and Second Class and Third Class. Out of Royal and Elite, their children are Royal. But with the rest of the classes it is the lower class which becomes the rank of the child, unless they show strengths of the upper class when they are older. Royals are not allowed to have children with Second and third class, and Elites are not allowed to have children with third class either. Nappa told me that he was not aware of any cases where it has happened before" Fruiche explained to Bulma about the saiyan hierarchy system.

"Are you ashamed of whom your daughter's mother is?" Bulma asked the prince.

"Her mother was Raditz's sister and we grew up together on Freiza's ships. I respected her as a warrior and nothing else" Vegeta said standing up from the dinner table.

"But isn't Raditz my dad's brother? Doesn't that make her my dad's sister as well?" Gohan asked.

"What's your point brat?" an agitated Vegeta said.

"But that would mean that Fruiche is my cousin" Gohan said looking over at the girl he had meet on Namiek.

Bulma nearly chocked at the outcome of the conversation, she looked at the two children and then at Vegeta.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner? I think it would have been nice if you let us know that Gohan had another living biological relative besides his grandfather." Bulma asked, but seeing the look on his face knew that she was not going to get an answer.

Vegeta stormed out of the apartment and everyone heard the closing door of the Gravity Machine. She sighed hoping that the prince could take out all of his frustrations in training and become strong enough to save them all from the androids in a few years time.

"Mum, if I had known that it was important, I would have told you sooner" Fruiche said, who occasionally called Bulma mum when Vegeta was not around.

"How come you didn't realise it was important?" Gohan asked his new found cousin.

"Because in saiyan culture it's only important to know who your father is. Most children don't have anything to do with siblings or parents at all and are lucky if the know the name of their mother and other siblings" Fruiche explained.

"I guess that is understandable, due to the cultural differences" Bulma said to the young girl.

"I am going to see if my daddy is ok" Fruiche said, excusing herself from the table.

"I would have never guessed that Fruiche's mum was my dad's sister" Gohan said to his adoptive mother.

"I always wondered if Fruiche was in fact full saiyan. I guess I got the answer to my question" Bulma said to her son.

"I'm going to do another training session with Piccolo this afternoon" Gohan told his mother "Vegeta seems too aggravated for me to train with him this afternoon.

"How is that going?" Bulma asked.

"Easier then when I lived out in the wilderness with him" Gohan answered "I feel like I am really slacking off lately."

"You're a lot stronger then you used to be, so what you once considered really difficult is becoming easier for you to manage." Bulma smiled thinking of how similar Gohan was to Goku at times, but also like ChiChi at the same time.

"Maybe I should ask Piccolo to make the training harder" Gohan considered.

"Just as long as you don't overdo it. We don't want the androids to come and you not being able to fight because you overdid it." Bulma said wondering if that was even possible for someone with saiyan blood. She watched Vegeta crush himself and then continue training a few hours later as if nothing had ever happened.

Gohan nodded and then ran to his bedroom. She saw him come out a few minutes later in a purple gi. "I'll see you later mum" he called out as he ran from the house.

Seeing that she was the only one left in the house, Bulma decided that she would test her aerobics' fitness level at the increased gravity. Changing into clothes that she was able to exercise in, she slipped the video into the VCR and started her workout.

* * *

AN: I watched the Dragon Ball special last week after I uploaded the previous chapter and fell in love with Vegeta's little brother Tarble and am so tempted to write him into my story but not sure if I will be able to make it fit considering Vegeta's flashbacks in previous chapters. Anyway I will see where my writing ends up taking me. Thankyou to everyone that reviewed they have really motivated me to keep writing.


	27. Virus Alert

**Chapter TWENTY-SIX: The Three Years Training: Virus Alert**

Quiet a number of months had gone by since the boy from the future had told the Z-Gang about the android attacks. Bulma was doing her aerobics and was impressed with herself because she had managed to get up to 11 times Earth gravity. She was surprised when she checked the inbuilt monitoring system. The gravity when she slept in her room was around 7, Gohan's room was at 15, Fruiche had hers set all the way to 20, but Vegeta had only ever set his at 10. Bulma walked over to the intercom system and activated it so that she could talk to the saiyan prince about the matter.

"Hey Vegeta, I want to know something" Bulma said, seeing a very pissed Vegeta look back at her on the TV screen.

"What do you want?" Vegeta demanded.

"Why don't you ever set your room above 10 times Earth's gravity while you're sleeping?" Bulma asked seeing that was the last question that Vegeta expected.

"None of your business" Vegeta said turning away from the screen.

"Can't you take it? You know it's sad because your daughter has her room set to max" Bulma said to the prince.

"I sleep better when the gravity is set at 10 times Earth's gravity. Because I get more rest I'm able to train better the next day. I always sleep better at that gravity level because it is the same as what my home planets was. Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta said realising that the sooner he answered Bulma, the quicker that she would leave him alone, no matter how embarrassed he felt, not that he would let that emotion show.

In the background Vegeta could hear that a phone had started ringing in the apartment. Not even bothering to turn off the intercom system, Bulma went and answered the phone.

"Yes this is Fruiches mother" he heard Bulma answer.

"Is she ok? Is everyone else ok?" Bulma answered after a few moments of silence with fear in her voice.

"I'll be right there" Bulma said in panic before hanging up the phone.

"Woman, what's going on?" Vegeta demanded before Bulma had a chance to leave the apartment.

"It's awful; a strange heart virus epidemic is going on. A number of people have fallen ill with it, including a couple of teachers and a few students. Once of the students died early this morning. They are shutting down all schools until further notice" Bulma said looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm coming with you" Vegeta said leaving the gravity machine. A few seconds later he was in the apartment. Bulma heard him turn on the shower in his bathroom for at least a minute. He came out moments later dressed in his pink bad man shirt and yellow pants that he hated so much.

* * *

Vegeta and Bulma arrived at the school together to find that a bunch of angry parents where outside of the school.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked one of the parents.

"They have locked down the school and they're not letting us take our kids home" the parent cried out.

"But the school rung me asking for me to pick up my daughter" Bulma said wondering what they were going to do to get Fruiche out.

"They just wanted us all here to tell us in person that we can't take them home" one of the fathers shouted.

"They're not keeping my daughter in there. I will get her out even if it means killing everyone of those people that are holding my daughter hostage" Vegeta shouted which rallied up some of the other parents.

Some of the parents started shouting "Free out Kids or Die" over and over again in front of the school.

Bulma lent closer to Vegeta and whispered to him "I want you to break the door down and get Fruiche out, but don't kill anyone or hurt them."

Vegeta smirk and did as he was told, the parents cheered as the door fell down. Once Vegeta entered the building, all of the other parents rushed into the entrance after him all on a quest to find their children. Bulma entered the building once the rush was over, and started to walk towards where she knew Fruiche's classroom was.

Just as she got there she saw Vegeta coming out with the smiling little girl. Other parents where running and grabbing children's hands and picking children up.

"You can't do that" a teacher yelled "The virus could have spread to your child and now it will be spread to the rest of your family if that is the case."

"I would rather catch the heart virus myself then to have my child suffering all alone if they do have it" an angry father yelled out, other parents cheered out in agreement.

"Attention parents, teachers and students" everyone heard over the loud speakers.

"The whole city is now locked down, which means that students are able to leave. If your home is outside the city area, you may stay at the school or one of the city's many locations for people misplaced due to the virus outbreak. I would suggest that you stay home and not mingle with too many people, to help in the reduction of the speed that the virus is currently spreading in." The announcement continued on with other tips to prevent getting the virus or the spread of the virus if you already had it, as well as where to get information on the latest updates.

"Where's Gohan?" Vegeta asked Bulma, leaving the school with Fruiche.

"He is training with Piccolo today" Bulma answered.

"Do you have any way of contacting him to tell him not to come back to the city?" Vegeta asked.

"He has a satellite phone on him; I should be able to contact him on that. He can stay out in the wilderness with Piccolo and train until future notice" Bulma answered.

"That would be a good idea; I think as saiyans that Fruiche and I should be immune to the virus, but your son is half human so he is more susceptible to it. If he were to catch it, it might mutate to affect saiyans as well." Vegeta explained as they walked to where Bulma could decapsulize her car.

Bulma nodded to the prince and pressed the speed dial for Gohan's satellite phone.

"Hello" Gohan said into the phone expecting either his mother or grandparents.

"Hey Gohan, its mum" Bulma said into the phone "There has been a virus outbreak in the city so I would prefer it if you stayed with Piccolo, away from the city until future notice" Bulma said to her son.

"Are you alright? Is everyone else ok?" Gohan asked, hoping that everyone that he knew was ok.

"We're fine for the time being, but a few people from Fruiche's school have already died and there is no cure at the moment" Bulma explained to her son. "They're not letting anyone in or out of the city for the time being. We're in lock down as of now."

"I understand" Gohan said to his mother.

* * *

Gohan ended the call with his mother and turned to Piccolo, who had a smile on his face "This will give us the chance for a proper work out; you having to go home at the end of the day or lunch time depending on when our training sessions are is not enough to be ready for the android attacks" the namekian said to his student.

Gohan nodded at his teacher and got into a fighting stance and continued on with his training, trying to push aside the worry for his family that was building.

* * *

It was three weeks into the virus epidemic and more and more people where coming down with the virus. Fruiche and Vegeta had started training in the gravity room every day since the young princess didn't have to go to school and Vegeta was unable to leave the city for training; Bulma and her father and a few of the best scientist that hadn't yet come down with the heart virus where all working together to find a cure for the disease.

"The death toll is over 35 people with another 75 confirmed to have the disease" the scientist said as they were trying to come up with new cures.

"And everyone who has caught the disease so far has died" another scientist said looking at all of the facts.

"Women" Bulma heard Vegeta yell out over the intercom system.

"Not now Vegeta, I'm in a meeting trying to find a cure for this virus" Bulma yelled back.

"Fruiche has collapsed and I can't get a response from her" the prince said sounding more worried then what she had ever heard him in the time she had known him.

"I'll be right there" Bulma said with concern and ran out of the room to the gravity chamber where Vegeta and the young princess had been training.

* * *

A few hours later Fruiche was laying in one of the beds in the hospital wing of Capsule corp.

"It looks like Fruiche has the heart virus as well" the Doctor said coming out of the room.

"How is that even possible?" Bulma asked the doctor who was a long time employee.

"It seems that the virus doesn't care if you are human or alien; the fact of the matter is she now has the heart virus as well" the doctor said as he and Bulma looked over at the sickly little girl with her father sitting at her side getting more aggravated by the minute.

* * *

Bulma had contacted Gohan to tell him that Fruiche had come down with the virus, who wanted to come home immediately when he found out. Piccolo and Gohan had moved closer to Chi-Chi and Goku's old house for some of their training sessions and so that Gohan could charge the satellite phone for when he was away from the house.

"You stay out there Gohan, I don't want you getting sick as well" Bulma said to her son.

"But mum, Fruiche is my friend and cousin. I need to see her to check if she is ok" Gohan said to his mum. He wished that he had been home when the outbreak had occurred.

"Fruiche isn't ok Gohan; she doesn't even know when someone is there. I am going to make sure that she will get better" Bulma promised her son, There was no way that she was going to let this little girl die.

"Ok" Gohan said finally giving in.

Once Gohan had got off the phone he looked over to Piccolo. "Do you think that Fruiche and everyone else that has caught the heart virus are going to be ok?"

"I don't know kid, but at the rate this heart virus is going, by the time the androids come, there's going to be hardly anyone left for them to kill" Piccolo answered his student, getting weird vibes from Kami.

* * *

The young scientist had hair sticking up everywhere, dark circles under her eyes and hadn't slept in a week.

"Bulma dear, you really need to go get some rest. You're going to work yourself to death" her father said, looking over her shoulder at the work that she had done.

"Not until I find a cure to make Fruiche and everyone else better" she snapped at her father.

"But maybe you will come up with an idea if your had some proper rest" Dr. Briefs said really hoping that he could get his daughter to rest.

"I noticed that this virus is very similar to the one that killed Goku" Bulma said who had the biopsy results for her old friend.

"Really dear" her father said looking to see the very similar results.

"I made a vaccine to it when Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo to keep my mind of what had happened to him" Bulma said looking showing her father the cure that she had invented years before.

"Why would you do that dear when Goku has been dead for years?" her father asked.

"I don't know, guess I was hoping that I could invent a time machine and travel back in time to save the lives of my best friends" Bulma said wondering how her life would have turned out if Goku was still alive.

"So what does the cure that you made for Goku have to do with everything?" Dr Briefs asked looking over his daughters notes.

"I have changed the medication so that it fights a different strain then Goku's virus. It seems to be going well so far" Bulma said pointing over to a few cages.

"But these rats are dead" her father said looking at the wrong cage.

"One cage up" Bulma pointed out.

"Well dear that seems to be going well" her father said looking at the infected rats that seemed to look healthier. "Why is it in tablet form and not syringe form?" her father asked.

"Goku had a phobia of injections" Bulma explained "Injections and his friends being hurt were his only two weaknesses. I'm ready for human trials; it can't wait too much longer because there are too many people's lives at risk."

"I really hope this works because Fruiche isn't looking to healthy" her father said before walking out.

* * *

Bulma and Vegeta watched over the young girl who was fitting.

"Is the medication working?" Vegeta asked hoping that he wasn't watching the last moments of his daughter's life.

"I really hope so" Bulma said, standing up and started pacing the room. She stopped in her tracks as the girl stopped thrashing about.

"Woman, is she dead?" Vegeta asked fearing the worst.

Bulma walked over to the little girl and gave a sigh of relief "She seems to be sleeping normally now."

"Are you sure? She looks dead to me" Vegeta stated looking at the little girl.

"Do you want her to be dead or something?" Bulma questioned.

"It's just that I can't sense her ki" Vegeta said letting though more emotions then anyone had ever seen before. She watched Vegeta's expression change again to what seemed to be joy.

"I can sense her ki again" Vegeta smiled down at his little girl knowing that she was going to make it through.

"I am going to get the remaining staff to mass produce this right away, enough for sick people and anyone that has been exposed" Bulma said taking a two of the pills herself and handing two more over to Vegeta.

* * *

It was another month before Bulma allowed Gohan to come home. The young boy ran through the house making sure that everyone was ok.

"Why did I have to wait so long to come home?" Gohan complained "I missed you so much mum."

"I wanted to make sure that this virus was defiantly gone before you came back home, I didn't want you to risk getting sick from it" Bulma explained pulling her son into a hug.

"Gohan you're home!" Fruiche yelled running out of her room. "How much stronger did you get?"

"There's only one way to find out" Vegeta said, grabbing the back of Gohan's shirt and started dragging him towards the Gravity Room.

"But Vegeta, I just got home and I'm hungry" Gohan complained.

"Nonsense, besides we need to train for the androids and time is running out quick" Vegeta said, pulling Gohan out the house.


	28. INVISIBLE, UNNOTICED AND UNKNOWN

AN: Sorry for the long wait. This has been finished for a while but I forgot all about it after I was away from home for work. Thanks to ShadowMajin for proof reading.

* * *

**Twenty-Seven The three years Training: Invisible, Unnoticed and Unknown**

Yamcha stood in front of the building of Capsule corp. which he had been living in for a number of years. He had been training with Krillen when the heart Virus had struck and was coming back for the first time in weeks. He was annoyed at Bulma who hadn't called him the whole time that he had been away, and only found out the day before that the barriers stopping people from entering the city had been removed a couple of weeks earlier.

Yamcha entered the building to see Bulma sleeping on the lounge chair in her bright pink night gown.

"Thanks for letting me know that the barriers where down" Yamcha said waking up his girlfriend.

"Yamcha" Bulma said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I forgot to tell you."

"How can you forget to tell your boyfriend? That the barrier had been taken down so that you can see him again after not seeing him for around two months" Yamcha said sitting down next to his sleepy girlfriend.

"I'm sorry but I forgot with worrying about Gohan being out near the 439 mount district, with Fruiche being really sick with the heart virus, and coming up with a cure for the heart virus. I have also been busy getting Fruiche to school every day now that she is better and making sure that there is not another strain of the heart virus..." Bulma said trying to think of other reasons why she hadn't told Yamcha.

"I get it" Yamcha said wishing that the kids didn't take up so much of Bulma's time. "Bulma I missed you when I was gone."

"I missed you as well" Bulma said pulling her boyfriend into a hug. Bulma and Yamcha both fell off of the lounge chair startled by an explosion that sounded like it came from the garden.

"What was that?" Yamcha asked shocked by the sudden loud noise.

"I don't know but I think that we should go and check it out" Bulma said pushing her boyfriend to the side and getting up heading towards the door out to the garden.

"Where are the kids?" Yamcha asked, following his girlfriend.

"Fruiche is at school and Gohan is training with Piccolo" Bulma answered, standing in shock. "The gravity machine it's in a thousand pieces."

"Was Vegeta in there?" Yamcha asked hoping that the prince was dead, and then remembered about the androids that where meant to attacked in a couple of years time and that Vegeta was kind of the only hope in defeating them.

"Yes Vegeta was training in there" Bulma said frantically as she searched through the rubble, screaming when a hand came up through the rubble. "Vegeta are you all right?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha tuned out as the pair started screaming to each other and only started paying attention to Vegeta when he passed getting and started getting frustrated at the way Bulma was leaning over him.

"Let's get him inside" Yamcha said not liking the way that Bulma was looking at Vegeta.

"Ok" Bulma said helping Yamcha by carrying Vegeta's feet so that they were not dragging across the ground as they got Vegeta inside.

Yamcha stood by the door to Vegeta's room as Bulma stood over him, only moving out of the way when her father examined the injured prince.

"Do you think that he will be ok?" Bulma asked her father.

"I hope so dear, if he was a normal person he would be dead already, he should be fine in about a week if he stays in bed and gets the rest that he needs" her father answered.

"The last thing that he'll want to do is stay in bed for a week after barley leaving Fruiche's side the whole time when she was sick" Bulma said wondering if she would be able to do anything to keep the saiyan resting "He's been complaining about getting behind in his training so he is not going to like this. Speaking of Fruiche, I need to pick her up from school."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Yamcha asked following his girlfriend as she started looking for her keys.

"That's ok Yamcha, I can go by myself, I'm a big girl you know" Bulma said walking out of the door before Yamcha could argue.

"That's not what I meant" Yamcha said once his girlfriend was out of hearing range. "I just wanted to get a chance to hang out and talk for a bit, even if it was just driving to the school to pick up Vegeta's daughter."

"Things not going well between you and Bulma?" Dr Briefs asked the man that had been dating his daughter for a number of years.

"Not really. I feel so ignored since Vegeta came along" Yamcha sighed, going out to the gardens and deciding that he may as well do some training of his own.

"Well I'm going to fix all this training gear for Vegeta" Dr Briefs said picking up his cat and walking out the door towards the labs.

-------------

"Uncle Yamcha" a small purple blur yelled as it ran and hugged Yamcha's leg.

"Gohan, how is your training going?" Yamcha asked his girlfriend's son.

"I don't think that I will be ready in time" Gohan said, looking at that ground.

"I'm sure that you will be more ready then I'll be" Yamcha said to the small boy. "Hey, how about you show me how much you've improved?"

"Ok" Gohan said, getting into a stance.

Yamcha and Gohan both exchanged blows for a good half hour, Yamcha having difficulty keeping up with the young boy.

"I have to say Gohan that you are better than your father was at that age and not many people where able to cross him" Yamcha said, impressed with how much the young boy had improved since the last time they had battled.

"You really think so?" Gohan asked.

"You have some of the best martial arts heritage; if anyone knew they would be jealous. I mean your mum was amazing; she was the best female fighter in the whole entire world. Not many people could beat your mum and that was including Krillen and many others that where considered the best in the world, including myself." Yamcha said while they were still exchanging blows.

"Really? My grandpa said that my mum was anti-martial arts once I was born" Gohan said, wondering what had made the change in his mother's attitude towards martial arts.

"I guess that your mother was worried that you might get into trouble like your father used to always get himself into" Yamcha said as he dodged another blow from the son of Goku and ChiChi.

"If my mum and dad where still alive we wouldn't have to worry about the androids because my dad would have been able to beat them really easily because he was the strongest person in the whole entire world" Gohan said who still loved hearing stories about his parents even if he had already heard them all before. Suddenly, the boy landed a blow on Yamcha's face, sending him crashing to the ground.

"I'm sorry Yamcha" Gohan said as he helped Yamcha back to his feet.

"That was some blow" Yamcha said as he rubbed his cheek. "Let's go inside and wait for your mum to get back."

"Has she gone to pick up Fruiche?" Gohan asked and then noticed for the first time that the gravity machine wasn't set up in the back yard like it normally was.

"Yeah, she left a little while ago, and if you are wondering about the gravity machine, Vegeta blew himself up." Yamcha said walking into the house wondering where Pura had disappeared to.

"Is he ok?" Gohan asked wondering what they would do when the androids came if he wasn't.

"Your grandfather said that he will be back to normal in a week" Yamcha said walking to the kitchen pouring a drink for himself and Gohan.

"My mum says that he always trains to hard" Gohan said looking into Vegeta's bedroom, seeing that he was connected to an oxygen tank.

"I agree" Yamcha said.

"Daddy"

Yamcha and Gohan both turned to see Fruiche flying towards Vegeta's bedroom.

"Daddy wake up" Fruiche yelled, trying to wake her father up.

"Fruiche, your father needs his rest" Bulma said, trying to get the young girl out of her father's room.

"Ok" Fruiche said with concern "I won't try to wake him up again, but I'm not leaving his side till he wakes up."

"And I'm not going to try and stop you" Bulma said as she left the room to get a snack for Fruiche.

"Hello mum" Gohan said with a big smile.

"How was your day?" Bulma asked her son.

"It was great! Piccolo said that I have improved heaps, but it is still not enough to beat the androids" Gohan said sadly.

"I'm sure that you will get there" Bulma said, taking some of the cakes that her mother bought earlier and taking them in for Fruiche.

"Is it just me or does my mum care more about what happens to Vegeta then what happens to you?" Gohan asked his Uncle Yamcha.

"I thought that it was just me at first" Yamcha said watching his girlfriend fussing over Fruiche and Vegeta.

"If your mum is looking for me I'm living and training at Master Roshi's" Yamcha said, fed up with his girlfriend's lack of interest in him.

"I'll let her know" Gohan said, kind of sad that Yamcha wasn't going to tell Bulma himself. "I'll miss you Uncle Yamcha."

-------------

Gohan was sitting in the corner trying to catch up on all of his homework that he had got behind on with having to train most of the time. It was getting dark and Gohan was starting to get hungry. He had seen his mother enter Vegeta's room hours ago but hadn't seen her come out. Getting up Gohan peeked around the corner into Vegeta's room and saw Fruiche was asleep next to her father and his mother was asleep at the desk. Gohan sighed, deciding that the only way he would be getting a meal that night was from his grandmother but searching through the building he found out from his grandfather that they had already had dinner and his grandmother had gone late night shopping.

"If my mum is looking for me can you tell her that I have gone to visit grandpa?" Gohan asked his adoptive grandfather.

"I'll let her know, tell the Ox King that I said hello" Dr Briefs said to his young grandson.

"Ok" Gohan said racing towards the closest window and flying towards his grandfather's house.

-------------

Gohan knocked on the doors of the large palace and watched as it was opened by a person that he didn't know.

"Is the Ox King home?" Gohan asked with a grin using his grandfather's title since he wasn't sure if this man knew that he was the Ox Kings grandson.

"I'm sorry little boy but he is not available at the moment" the man said and started closing the door.

"Wait" Gohan said putting his hand in the way stopping the door closing completely. "Where is he at the moment?"

"That is something that a child like you doesn't need to know" the man said trying to move him out of the way.

"What can I come back and see him?" Gohan asked sadly.

"Never, the King doesn't have the time for the likes of you" the guard said harshly.

"He doesn't" Gohan said trying not to show how sad he was to hear that. Didn't his grandfather love him anymore? Was it too painful to look at him because of how much he looks like his mother? "When did he say that he didn't want to see me?"

"Just stop playing games kid, this is the King of the Ox Kingdom, he is a very busy man. He never personally said not to let you in, but I just can't let anybody enter the palace." The man said frustrated that this kid wouldn't leave.

"What's going on down here?" Gohan heard the voice of someone that was familiar.

"Just some kid miss, wants to see the King" the guard answered.

"Well let's see him" the lady said who was an expert at letting kids down lightly that wanted to come visit the king.

"Hello Compass" Gohan said with a grin as the lady opened the door properly.

"Gohan" Compass said in surprise.

"You know this little kid?" the guard said in surprise.

"He's the Ox King's grandson" Compass said, surprising the guard even more.

"Is my grandpa home? Because it has been a really long time since I last saw him" Gohan said with a large smile.

"He is and he is currently having dinner" Compass said, leading Gohan towards stairs at the other end of the entry, leaving the shocked guard behind.

"Is there anyone important at the dinner?" Gohan asked, hopping that there were no officials there.

"Just the staff tonight" Compass said as she led the boy into the dining room.

"Grandpa" Gohan yelled excited giving his grandfather a tackle hug.

"What a surprise Gohan" The Ox King said hugging his grandson. "How is your training going?"

"It's going well" Gohan said filling his grandfather in all of the details of his training with both Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Gohan, were you in the West City when the virus outbreak happened?" Compass asked, bringing out plates and cutlery for Gohan.

"I was training with Piccolo when the outbreak happened; my mum came up with the cure for the heart virus" Gohan said excited at how smart his mother was. "Vegeta's daughter, who is also my cousin, she was really sick with the heart virus and almost died, but she's ok now and back at school."

"That's sad, so many people lost their lives because of the heart virus. I'm glad to know that your cousin is ok now." Compass said. "Ox King, some of the staff aren't aware that Gohan is your grandson, the guard on the door didn't want to let Gohan in."

"I will have to make sure the door staff knows who Gohan is so that this doesn't happen again" the Ox King said to the woman.

"I'm just glad that Compass was around to let me in." Gohan said smiling at the blond haired maid that had been working at the palace even before he was born.

"I have a son around the same age as you" Compass said smiling at the young prince "And I can tell you that he is nowhere near behaved as you are."

"He can be quiet a mischief maker" the Ox King laughed "He once got himself stuck in a suit of armour."

"I'm sorry about my son's behaviour" Compass apologised.

"That is quiet all right, boys will be boys. It would be good for Gohan if he had a chance to play with your young son one day" the Ox King said, knowing that his grandson didn't get much of a chance to interact with children his own age besides his cousin and Launch and Tien's daughter.

"It would be fun to play with someone else the same age as me that is a boy" Gohan said "I only really have girls to play with since Dende went to New Planet Namek."

Most of the people that who not aware of the truth behind what the young prince has just said and laughed but stopped when the Ox King continued speaking.

"You miss Dende don't you?" the Ox King asked his grandson.

"Yes, but I think that Piccolo misses him more, but don't tell him that I told you that" Gohan said.

-------------

Gohan had spent the night with his grandfather and headed straight to his training session with Piccolo from there. When he arrived at home, he was surprised to find that his grandfather had already managed to rebuild the gravity chamber, he noticed that this version didn't have space flight ability like the original version had. Looking through the window he saw that Vegeta had already recovered and was already doing intense training again, through this time he was covered in bandages.

Gohan snuck away from the Gravity Machine as quietly as possible not wanting to be pulled into another intense training session before he had a meal.

Inside he found that his mother was not yet home from picking Fruiche up from school but did find his grandmother in the kitchen.

"Hello grandma" Gohan said making his presence known.

"Why hello Gohan, are you hungry?" his grandmother said getting food before her grandson had even answered.

"Always" Gohan answered with a large smile.

"After you have finished eating I can then give you a hair cut" his grandmother said looking at how shaggy her grandson's hair had become.

"Do I have to have a haircut grandma"? Gohan said with a sigh.

"Don't you find it gets in your way when you are trying to fight?" his grandmother asked, looking at her grandson's hair that was getting close to shoulder length.

"I guess it does get in the way a little" Gohan said, eating the food that had been placed before him.

"I would cut Fruiche's hair as well, but Vegeta has made it quite clear that saiyan hair doesn't grow back" Bunny said, sipping a cup of tea that she had made for herself.

Gohan looked in the mirror and frowned seeing that his grandmother had given him a similar haircut to what he had on planet Namek.

-------------

"Grandma, can you cut my hair, well different" Gohan asked not happy with what he was seeing. "I've had this hair cut before."

"Ok" Bunny said getting the scissors ready once Gohan was seated.

"Almost finished" Bunny said after another 15 minutes. They both heard the door open as Gohan's mother and Fruiche arrived home after Fruiche's school day.

"Ahhh" Fruiche screamed "What are you doing?"

"I'm cutting Gohan's hair" Bunny said, confused by the sudden outbreak from the girl.

"But hair doesn't grow back" Fruiche said in a panic.

"Human hair grows back and since Gohan is part human his hair is going to grow back" Bulma explained.

"Finished" Bunny said showing Gohan the mirror, this time getting a smile.

His hair was all short with his longer bangs kept at the front. "It is so much lighter and my hair won't get in my eyes now when I am fighting." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Hearing his daughter scream, Vegeta entered the house to find out what all of the commotion was.

"Daddy, Bunny cut his hair" Fruiche said looking at the scissors in fear.

"So" Vegeta said not really caring. "She didn't try to cut your hair, did she?"

"No" Fruiche said holding her two plates that where wrapped in ribbon to try and keep her hair in place.

"Women where is the food?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's not dinner time yet" Bulma said looking at the time.

"Well then I will just take this brat and do more training then" Vegeta said grabbing Gohan by the wrist and dragging him out the gravity room.

"Unfair, my daddy never trains with me anymore; he always tasks Gohan first" Fruiche said, crossing her arms.

"Bulma, wasn't Yamcha here yesterday?" Bunny said looking around noticing that Yamcha wasn't there.

"Oh yeah, I wonder when he left" Bulma said looking around the room.


	29. OLD ENDINGS

**Twenty-Eight The three years Training: Old Endings**

More than a year had gone past since everyone had started training for the android attack. Gohan's progress had been coming along nicely but was occasionally confused by the conflicting information that Piccolo and Vegeta would tell him. Fruiche and Erasa had grown a lot closer as the two girls where always together. Erasa had even convinced her parents to send her to the same school that Fruiche had been attending. Fruiche had started obsessing over martial arts training, trying to prove that she was better and could keep up with everyone else. Yamcha hadn't visited Capsule corp. in a few months and had been doing his own martial arts training with Krillen on Roshi's Island and had hardly seen Bulma at all over the last year.

Bulma was sitting in her room thinking about the teenaged purple haired saiyan boy. She was pretty sure that she had worked out who he was. A loud bang bought Bulma back to reality. Startled she went to the kitchen and saw Vegeta there with a pile of food that he had raided from her cupboard. She hadn't seen the prince for a few weeks.

"Your training is over?" Bulma asked, sounding dull.

"For now" Vegeta said, taking another bite of food, stopping when he saw how pale the scientist was. "What is wrong with you?"

"You know that teenager from the future?" Bulma asked while fidgeting.

"Of course I do. I'm still trying to work out how he is a saiyan" Vegeta said, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I think that I have worked out who he is" Bulma said, as she fidgeted with the table cloth.

"Well, who is he?" asked an impatient Vegeta.

Bulma pulled out a photo from her pocket and handed it to Vegeta. "That picture is of my father when he was a lot younger. Look familiar?" Bulma asked.

"Are you saying that the boy from the future is your dad and that he somehow made himself look younger and made himself part saiyan?" Vegeta said, knowing that Dr Briefs had invented some crazy things during his time on the planet.

"No." Bulma said with a slight giggle at Vegeta's reasoning. "That boy from the future is our son"

"My son" Vegeta said, choking on his mouthful of food. "And yours; are you sure?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm pretty sure that the baby is that boy" Bulma answered in no more than a whisper.

Vegeta looked at Bulma a few moments, Bulma waited for a response and jumped out of her skin when the so called all powerful Prince of all saiyans passed out in front of her.

"That was not something that I was expecting" Bulma said as she looked at the unconscious Prince.

Vegeta was only out for 3 minutes. He slowly got up and sat back at the kitchen table. "Does anyone else know yet?" Vegeta asked continuing the conversation as if he'd never passed out. Bulma shook her head no.

"What are we going to tell the kids?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma hoping that she had an answer.

"I don't know. I still haven't broken up with Yamcha yet either because he always say's that he's too busy to talk to me when I ring him at Roshi's Island. And whenever I see him in the hall walking to his apartment, he tells me that he's too tired from his training sessions and walks off." Bulma said, annoyed at her soon to be ex-boyfriend. Bulma banged her head onto the table. "He is going to think that I did this on purpose because he was not paying enough attention to me."

"Isn't that the reason why you did it?" Vegeta said.

"Yes, No, I don't know. We've been drifting apart for years but cheating on him" Bulma said frustrated that she could let something like this happen. "We shouldn't have gotten back together the last time we broke up." Bulma said as she put her head into her arms and leaning on the table.

"You look more exhausted them me and I've been training all day" Vegeta said in a caring tone she'd only heard him use with Fruiche "You should get some rest."

"Will you come with me?" Bulma said pouting.

"Fine, but only after I have had a shower. Where are the kids by the way?" Vegeta said.

"Both asleep" Bulma said, walking to her room.

**********************

"Fruiche had school today and then went shopping with my mother all afternoon. She nearly got them both kicked out of the store when the store attendant called her a boy" Bulma told Vegeta as he entered the room after his shower.

"Did she kill him to be almost thrown out of the store?" Vegeta asked.

"No, there would have been way more trouble if she had killed him. All she did was scream at him that she was a girl and about being the princess of all saiyan and how dare such a low class person dare to speak to her especially if he was going to get her gender wrong and a few other things" Bulma said trying to stop herself laughing "She is defiantly your daughter. I was starting to wonder because she was always so kind and caring like Goku was."

"She properly gets that from her mother" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I hardly ever here you mention Fruiche's mother" Bulma said.

"That's because I didn't like her" Vegeta answered.

"How could you not like the mother of your child" Bulma said with a pout "Does that mean that you don't like me either? I'm going to be a mother to your son in a few months"

"That's not what I said. I'm going to sleep" Vegeta said turning away from Bulma and doing exactly what he said that he was going to do.

**********************

_Vegeta looked down and noticed that he was in a black human suit. Standing behind him was Piccolo; Nappa and Raditz who were also wearing black suits. He looked around and took in his location and then saw that there was a crowd of people in the audience, they where all dressed up in either suits or dresses like the woman and her mother owned. All of a sudden the Prince heard music playing like he had heard on the soap operas he sometimes watched with Bunny. He looked down towards the direction and saw Fruiche walking next to Gohan who was holding a cushion; Fruiche was holding a basket of flowers and was skipping down the walkway towards him. Following Fruiche was the blond kid that she always played with and the Namek kid who Gohan was friends with. Then walked in was the woman wearing a red dress followed by Tiens wife twice; both personalities wearing light blue dresses, the one with blue hair holding flowers, her other personality with blond hair was holding a machine gun. Followed by them was a person wearing a white dress and a veil that Vegeta could not see. The person in the veil walked up to Vegeta and held his hand and leaned in close to him._

_Krillen was now standing in front of him wearing brown robes and had hair scribbled around the base of his head._

_His mouth was moving but Vegeta could not hear any works coming out. They only sound that he could here was crying in the audience. There were three people that were not wearing the Earth clothing. "Father, Mother, Kiwa" Vegeta said looking at the his parents and the mother of his daughter, all who had long been dead sitting in front of him._

"_If anyone has an objection to these two getting married speak now of forever hold your peace" Krillen said out loud._

"_I have objection to my son marrying that pathetic human scum" said Vegeta's father._

"_And what exactly is your problem with Vegeta's marrying a human" Bulma shouted._

"_Any children that he has is going to wreck the family blood line. You are a disgrace to this family. You may be the first super saiyan in over 1000 year but you are the last one. It was bad enough that your first mate was the daughter of that 3__rd__ class. But at least she was saiyan."_

"_What about Fruiche? Did you ever consider what would happen to her" said Kiwa. "She is my daughter too. Did you ever consider what is best for her?"_

"_Of course I did" Vegeta shouted "Everything is so that she could have a better life then what we had growing up."_

"_You have made her weak, that child is a disgrace to the saiyan race and it is all because of you Vegeta" said the saiyan King._

"_What was so wrong with the way that I bought you up?" said the Queen._

"_Nothing mother, everything was perfect" Vegeta said to his mother "It's my life after I was kidnapped as a child. I didn't want Fruiche to be bought up like that. I didn't want her to have to destroy races and planets all in the name of the Cold Empire. I didn't want her to die the way her mother died" Vegeta said, looking at Kiwa when he finished what he was saying._

"_If you believe that then why are you marrying him" Kiwa shouted._

"_Him?" Vegeta said, looking at Yamcha who was wearing the wedding dress._

"Vegeta, hunny what's wrong?" Bulma asked sitting up in bed next to the saiyan prince who was now trying to get the nightmare out of his head.

Vegeta tried to wipe all feelings and emotions from his face. "It has been, what, 2 weeks since you told me that you where pregnant" Vegeta said to Bulma, who he had been sleeping beside every night since he had found out "I'm not coming back until you tell your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend it's over."

Vegeta had just stood up but didn't get a chance to leave to room since Fruiche was running in.

"Daddy, are you ok?" she asked almost crying while hugging her father's leg "I have only ever heard you shout out like that when Freiza would torture you."

"Vegeta, what are you doing in my mum's room?" Gohan asked as he yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"What are you both doing up?" Vegeta almost shouted

"Fruiche woke me up by banging and running out of her room." Gohan explained.

Bulma hopped out of bed "How about you both go back to bed?" She said, putting her hands on both kids shoulders, getting a very strange look from Gohan. She had never seen that look on Gohan's face since he understood nearly everything and asked for explanations for whatever he didn't understand.

After she had put both kids to bed she went back to her room where Vegeta was still standing. "Gohan really looked like Goku just then" She said as she sat next to Vegeta on the bed. "What was that all about?" Bulma asked "You had a nightmare of some sort."

"It was nothing" Vegeta said.

"How can it be nothing? You just woke up screaming" Bulma said in a firm voice.

"You trying to defend our relationship to my parents and Fruiches mother" Vegeta continued before giving Bulma a chance comment "Gohan knows."

"What do you mean that Gohan knows? That he knows I have been seeing you behind Yamcha's back?"

"I could sense the baby's ki" Vegeta said "and he could as well."

"That would explain the look of confusion" Bulma said thinking. "I never thought I would see that look on his face. It was just like when Goku used to be confused about something."

After a few minutes of thinking Bulma started talking again "I don't want to talk to Yamcha" as she broke into tears. "He's going to hate me forever. I might not love him the way I used to but he was one of my best friends when we were kids. We have been through so much together."

"I'm going to train. And I was serious when I said I wasn't coming back till you told him. You better do it soon before he finds out from your mother or the kids."

**********************

Morning came all too quick for Bulma. If Gohan and Vegeta could both already sense the baby's ki, she knew that it would only be a matter of time before everyone else was able to as well. Fruiche was already up and dressed for school when she came into the room. "Bulma, can you put my hair up?" Fruiche asked holding out the ribbon that she had got from Gohan when she started school.

"Sure" Bulma said grabbing a hair brush and tried to tame her saiyan hair.

"Good morning mum" Gohan said as he walked into the lounge room. "Did grandma cook breakfast this morning?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been to there flat this morning and she is not cooking over here."

Gohan, Bulma and Fruiche made their way down the halls to her parents flat. "I was about to call you sweetie" her father said as she walked in "Your mother has just finished making breakfast."

"Is Vegeta joining us for breakfast?" Mrs Briefs said.

"I'm not sure. He woke me up in the middle of the night to say that he was training" Bulma said.

"I'm going shopping today so I can drop Fruiche off to school today" Bunny said putting huge pile of food in front of Gohan and Fruiche.

"Thanks" Bulma said to her mother who often dropped Fruiche at school.

"I have a new invention that I'm working on" Dr Briefs said to his daughter "Would you and Gohan like to work on it."

"I would love to gramps but I should be training with Piccolo today for the android attack" Gohan said, quiet disappointed that his grandfather had to offer on his training days.

"Can't today dad, I'm going to go see Yamcha" Bulma said.

"And interrupt his training" Gohan said.

"If I have to" Bulma said.

**********************

Bulma was making her way to Roshi Island still trying to work out what to say to Yamcha. She had tried his flat earlier, but he was not there. She looked at the small dot that was getting closer and closer. Bulma landed on the beach and jumped out of the jet, decapsulising it before walking into the small house.

"What are you doing watching TV? You told me you where training?" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma" Yamcha said seeing his girlfriend "We were training and are currently taking a break."

"You could have come and visited me in your breaks. And I'm sure that you don't train every day, now do you?" Bulma shouted.

"What have you been doing on our days off?" Krillen asked Yamcha.

"Well!" Bulma said waiting for an answer.

"Bulma I see you all of the time at Capsule Corp; I do live there you know" Yamcha said.

"Well you don't act like it. Whenever I ring you, you tell me that you're busy training and whenever I see you in the halls, you tell me you're tired" Bulma said irritated.

"It sounds like you are avoiding her" Krillen piped in again.

"Will you just stay out of this Krillen" Yamcha snapped.

"He is right. You have been avoiding me!" Bulma stated.

"Yes I have been avoiding you." Yamcha said.

"You have, why?" Bulma asked now curious.

"Krillen can you please leave" Yamcha said, not really wanting to reveal his reason in front of everyone.

"How about we go talk elsewhere" Bulma suggested. "That old pervert is properly awake and listening to everything that we say."

"How about I fly us to one of the close by islands?" Yamcha asked. Bulma nodded and Yamcha flew them to one of the islands that they used to always go to before Gohan.

"We haven't been here for a long time" Bulma said looking around.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about avoiding you Bulma" Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry too Yamcha" Bulma said.

"It's not your fault" Yamcha said.

"You tell me why you have been avoiding me and I will then tell you why I am sorry"

"Ever since Vegeta and Fruiche moved into you apartment, I feel like I have been intruding whenever I'm there. Comments that your mother would say about you two would make me feel so insignificant. The four of you look like a family when you are all together. Vegeta is just like the father that Gohan never had. I was never like a father to Gohan. I still feel awful for the way that I reacted when you bought him home." Yamcha said as he though back to that day all those years ago. "I guess the real reason that I have been avoiding you is because I knew that it was over between us. But I didn't want it to change; I wanted it to still be like when we were kids. I also didn't know how to break up with you so was trying to avoid doing it by avoiding you."

"You were going to break up with me?" Bulma asked looking over at her long time boyfriend.

"I'm breaking up with you. We have been drifting apart for years yet we both tried to hold on and the more we held on the more we fell apart."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Yamcha stated speaking again "Now that I have said that I feel relived."

"I don't" Bulma said.

"We can give it another go if you want" Yamcha said.

"No it's not that. All of those times that I have called and ran into you in the halls. I was trying to arrange a time to meet so that I could break up with you" Bulma said taking a deep breath.

"So this whole time we have been thinking the same thing. Why don't you feel relieved that is finally over?"

"About 2 months ago I cheated on you." Bulma said, hugging her legs and leaning her head on her knees.

"You kissed Vegeta" Yamcha stated.

"I slept with him" Bulma said feeling guilty about it.

"I guess it is my own fault for avoiding you" Yamcha said lying down.

"You're not angry at me?" Bulma asked.

"Bulma, if I had got my act together all of those months ago and broken up with you instead of running away, you would not have had to have gone behind my back to be with him."

"I think I worked out who that teenager from the future was" Bulma said taking the same steps to tell Yamcha.

"He is a part saiyan with purple hair and blue eyes" Yamcha said remember the teenager who never gave out a name. "He's yours and Vegeta's. He looks just like your grandfather but has your eyes."

"Did you just make that up then?"

"Na, another reason I was avoiding you." He then sat up "I only worked it out in the last couple of weeks, but it is the only explanation to who he is and knew who we all were."

"I guess. I didn't figure it out until I" Bulma then paused.

"You where with Vegeta" Yamcha finished for Bulma.

"When do you think he will be born? Do you think that it will be in the next couple of years or after the android thing is meant to happen" Yamcha said who was watching the clouds.

"Seven months" Bulma answered looking out at the ocean.

"But that would mean that your already pregnant" Yamcha said almost in shock.

"I'm sorry Yamcha"

"Have you told anyone yet?"

"I told Vegeta" Bulma tried to hold back a laugh "He passed out when I told him."

Yamcha started laughing with Bulma. "Man I would have loved to have seen that."

"If you ever mention it that I told you or you told anyone else, he would properly kill you" Bulma warned.

"He properly would have killed me if I was there" Yamcha said. "Does anyone else know?"

"I have not told anyone else, but I think that Gohan knows. You know that look of confusion Goku used to get all of the time?"

"Yeah, especially over the concept that you're a girl and so was Chi-Chi and Lunch."

"I saw that look on Gohans face for the first time last night when I was getting him to go to bed. Vegeta said later that it was properly because he could sense the baby's ki."

"My break was over ages ago. So I should be getting back soon" Yamcha said. "Do you want to stay a bit and watch me and Krillen train?"

"Sure" Bulma said "Gohan is training with Piccolo and mum is picking up Fruiche from school today. I don't think that we should let Krillen know that I'm pregnant and that we broke up. At least not today" Bulma said as they flew back.

"That's a good idea. It might make the training session awkward" Yamcha said.

* * *

AN: This chapter was one of my favorites so far and I wanted to post it straight away when I finished it a few months ago. I had to edit a little bit before I posted because of changes made in earlier chapters. Thankyou to ShadowMajin for proof reading.


	30. Changing Relations

**AN: **I apologize for this taking forever to put up. I've been extremely lazy when it comes to updating. I'm moving away from home tomorrow for 12 months so hopefully I will start writing again. I seemed to work better on my writing when I'm living away from home then when I am at home.

* * *

**Twenty-Nine: The three years Training: Changing Relations**

Piccolo watched the young Briefs boy rubbing his nose after being punched in the face for the fifth time that hour. "Gohan, you're not concentrating. You can't do this when the androids come" Piccolo lectured the boy.

"I'm sorry Piccolo" Gohan said looking down at the ground. "Piccolo is it ok if I go train with Vegeta today?" Gohan asked his mentor when he noticed the ki of the saiyan prince in the area.

"Does Vegeta have anything to do with your lack of concentration?" Piccolo asked his student wondering what had happened.

"I was just wondering about the saiyans" Gohan lied "And more about my dad's family. Do you think that they were all evil Piccolo?"

"I don't know. You would have to ask Vegeta?" Piccolo said.

"So can I go?" Gohan asked.

"I guess. I needed to meditate anyway" Piccolo said, displeased that his training sessions with his student always ended earlier then he liked.

"Thanks Piccolo" the young saiyan said before running and flying in the direction that Vegeta was.

********

Gohan flew out and saw that Vegeta was just standing there on a cliff face, looking over the ocean. He was unsure how to approach the saiyan prince; he wanted to ask Vegeta about what had happened the night before, but was scared about how Vegeta would react.

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta asked not even moving.

"Vegeta" Gohan said looking at the ground, not sure how to continue.

"What is it?" Vegeta said agitated "Is this about last night?"

"Yes" Gohan said not knowing what to say.

"Well, I'm waiting" Vegeta said staring at the young boy, waiting for him to continue.

"I sensed the ki of the boy from the future last night" Gohan said scared of how Vegeta was going to react and taking a step back as he spoke.

"Really" Vegeta said already knowing that Gohan most likely sensed the baby's ki when he did.

"The ki was coming from my mum" Gohan said hoping that he was not about to get killed for what he was about to say "But that would meant that the boy from the future is my little brother, but Uncle Yamcha is not a saiyan so he's not the baby's father, and you're the only saiyan left that isn't a child which would mean that you're the baby's father, which means that Fruiche and I are going to be sharing a brother with each other."

Vegeta and Gohan stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Am I right? Are you and my mum going to have a baby together?" Gohan asked when it was clear that the saiyan prince was not going to say anything.

"Yes" Vegeta said realising that Gohan and Fruiche where in fact going to have a sibling that they shared. He wondered what his father would have thought of him, his dream from the previous night still fresh in his mind. What would he do if he was still alive and found out that Vegeta was going to be a father of a half blood. He knew that under normal saiyan laws that half bloods and there saiyan parent where demoted to 3rd class citizens no matter what their previous status was if they were lucky, but if they weren't lucky they were put to death. But he was the prince of all saiyans, of the Royal Blood line, would he be demoted to third class. "I am a disgrace to my race, I'm not worthy of the Royal Blood that runs through my veins" Vegeta said surprising Gohan "Fruiche's mother was a third class citizen and now my unborn child is going to be born to a woman that is not even a saiyan. My father is properly turning in his grave ashamed that I'm his son; that I choose not only one woman that my family would consider unworthy of a Prince but two women."

"Vegeta, the rest of the saiyan race is dead; they cannot expect you to never choose to love someone just because the last women of you race was not elite and after she died for turning to someone of another race all together." Gohan said, shocked that the man that normally only showed the emotion of anger had exposed his more sensitive side.

"I didn't love Fruiche's mother" Vegeta said looking away.

"You didn't love my aunt, but you had a child together. What about my mum? Do you love her?" Gohan asked harsher then Vegeta expected out of the child.

Vegeta stood thinking. Did he love Bulma? He didn't love Kiwa, Fruiche's mother. She was the last female saiyan she his servant; she was a means of keeping the saiyan race alive and nothing more.

********

_The last four remaining saiyans (that Frieza knew off) where sitting in their quarters. The four of them had been sharing living quarters since the destruction of their planet many years before. _

"_That Lizard is so disgusting" Kiwa said in disgust, making her brother look up in concern._

"_What did he do this time?" Radditz asked coming over trying to comfort his sister._

"_He wants to make me one of his many mates" Kiwa said._

"_He can't do that; you're not even the same species" Radditz shouted, outraged that Freiza would even consider his sister as a mate._

"_That has not stopped him before; it does not matter if you are the same species, a different species, female, male or have no gender. What surprises me though is why he would want to take you as one of his mates when he is always talking about how disgusting we MONKEYS are" Vegeta replied._

"_We have to do something, escape to the planet that Kakkarot is on" Nappa said remembering about the younger brother of Radditz and Kiwa._

"_Unfortunately, we are not strong enough yet to defend ourselves from the Ginyu force if they are sent to stop us" Vegeta said, raising his voice._

"_What if I fall pregnant to him?" Kiwa said thinking of the worst think that might happen to her "I don't want his children."_

"_As far as I'm aware, none of Frieza's children have survived. The Lizards blood does not mix well with other races." Nappa said in disgust "I had to dispose of one of them once, ugly little thing."_

"_That would be awful as well, having carried the child of your enemy and then having to watch that child die when it is not very old because of the mixed blood and knowing that it is your child, your blood, a part of you" Kiwa cried out._

"_Do you want children Kiwa?" Nappa asked having never heard the young women ever mention anything about children before._

"_Yes, but not to that monster" Kiwa answered thinking about what their children where likely to look like if they did have children together._

"_We can't have any children being bought into this life until we escape from Freiza" Vegeta said pacing the room, trying to act like he had authority, when in truth he didn't have much at all._

"_If Freiza gets his way with my sister that might just be the case. It's better for her to bring a full blood saiyan into the world and escaping with the child when we get a chance then bringing in a half blood saiyan that is the child of our enemy into the world that even if it survived would make escaping a whole lot more difficult" Radditz said thinking rationally on the matter._

"_You're not suggesting that I have a child with one of you?" Kiwa said, outraged at the idea._

"_Not with me, because I'm your brother, and not with Nappa because he is too close in age to our father" Radditz said looking at his bald friend._

"_Radditz, no I don't like that idea" Vegeta said raising his voice._

"_Who else is there Vegeta?" Nappa said pointing out that there were no other suitable living saiyans "You are the only one suitable to be her mate, the father of her children."_

"_But I am the prince of ALL Saiyans" Vegeta said outraged "I cannot be with a third class saiyan, it would be destroying my Royal Blood line. My father would kill me if I ever did a thing like that."_

"_Your father is dead Vegeta, just like the rest of the saiyans are dead. She is your only choice when it comes to having a mate that is full blood" Radditz said not believing that he was trying to talk someone into sleeping with his sister._

"_Don't I get a say in this" Kiwa said, death staring her brother._

"_What is it?" Vegeta said in a bored tone not really wanting to hear what Kiwa had to say._

"_We need to preserve not only the saiyan race but also the royal blood line, Prince Vegeta, I know that the royal blood line will not be the same with me being third class, but it is better than no royal blood line at all" Kiwa said. "Also if Freiza does take me on as a mate, you would not have the access to me that you currently have now."_

"_Fine I'll do it" said the sulking Prince "But only because you are the last female saiyan left and I don't want to touch you after that lizard has been near you."_

********

"Vegeta" Gohan said bringing Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"At first I hated her, I only put up with your mother because Fruiche liked her a lot, and then when we arrived on Earth she provided shelter for myself and Fruiche in your apartment even though you had many vacant apartments in the building that we could of very easily have moved into. She provided food for us, clothing and other essentials that we needed. She also repaired the Gravity Machine any time I broke it and built in a gravity simulator into the apartment and was considerate enough to put the bedrooms at different levels because she knew that I could withstand higher levels than what everyone else could. I could see that the way that your mother loved you was the same way that I love my Fruiche, especially when Fruiche became sick with that virus. I was scared that I would lose the only thing left in the world that I loved and I could see that your mother cared for my daughter's well being greatly and even managed to come up with a cure that saved her life. She showed my daughter love even though I was an enemy to begin with and has been the mother that my daughter never had. Also seeing your mother's love for you was something in Earth's culture that I could relate to. I don't know if I love your mother but I defiantly care for her and care for you as well which I didn't expect to happen" Vegeta answered surprised at how much he had opened up to Gohan.

"Are you excited about being a dad again?" Gohan asked wondering how Vegeta would treat the new baby.

Vegeta stood and then smirked "I guess that I am. My son is going to be a super saiyan like his father."

"He looks like a mixture of you and grandpa put into one person" Gohan stated "I don't know why I didn't work that out before I sensed the babies ki because it's so obvious."

"He must have his mother's brains to be trusted to travel back in time in that machine. He would have to have the brains to repair it in case something went wrong" Vegeta said, realising that Bulma was actually a really good choice to be the mother of his children. Intelligent and good looks combined with his strength would almost make the perfect person.

"Dose Fruiche know yet?" Gohan asked.

"Not unless she could sense the baby's ki" Vegeta answered, wondering how his daughter was going to take the news. "Let's go brat, time that my daughter knew that she is going to be a big sister."

Vegeta flew towards Capsule Corp. trying to work out what the best way would be to break to the news to Fruiche, he could sense that Gohan was following close behind.

********

It was early in the evening and Bulma was sitting in the lounge room with Fruiche, helping her with her homework.

"Do you think that dad will get home tonight?" Fruiche asked who had not seen her father much recently.

"I'm not sure. He left for training in the middle of last night" Bulma said turning the page of Fruiche's homework.

"If you had better ki sensing abilities you would know that I was standing right behind you" Vegeta spoke.

"Daddy and Gohan are back" Fruiche said, shouting out the obvious.

"Gohan, how was your training session with Piccolo today?" Bulma asked surprised to see that Vegeta had come back.

"It didn't go well" Gohan said looking away "I was kind of distracted."

"He left early to talk to me about last night" Vegeta said crossing his arms. "Did you talk to your boyfriend?"

"I did. It went surprisingly well and he is now officially my ex-boyfriend" Bulma said wondering how her mother was going to take the news when she found out that they where no longer dating.

"Yay, now you can go out with my daddy" Fruiche said, no idea about the relationship that the two adults already had.

"Mum, you should have ended things with Uncle Yamcha earlier then today" Gohan said disgusted at his mother. He loved his mother and Yamcha dating, but the thought that she was dating Vegeta before she had officially broken up with Yamcha made him sad.

"He knows." Vegeta said, sitting down next to his daughter and the woman that was caring his unborn son.

"Knows what" Fruiche asked looking between the two adults and Gohan.

"She doesn't know" Vegeta said looking at his daughter and smiling. "You really need to practice on your ki sensing ability."

"I know" Fruiche said looking at the ground.

"There is something else that you haven't notice besides when we entered the room" Vegeta said motioning himself and Gohan.

Gohan moved and sat next to his mother and wondering why he didn't notice the ki of the baby earlier considering how strong it seemed to be now.

Bulma smiled as she noticed Gohan looking at her stomach and pulled her adoptive son into a hug.

"Concentrate" Vegeta encouraged his daughter, trying to get her to sense the ki of the baby on her own.

Fruiche closed her eyes as tried for a full five minutes before opening them and looking at Bulma.

"You're going to have a baby" Fruiche said wondering what a human baby was going to look like.

"I am" Bulma said with a smile on her face.

"But why did you break up with Yamcha?" Fruiche asked looking at Bulma "He's not the baby's father is he?"

"No, he's not" Bulma said with a sigh.

"Who is?" Fruiche asked wondering what other human men that Bulma hung out with.

"I'm the baby's father" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'm going to be a big sister" Fruiche said excited and started running around the room.

"What's this about a big sister?" Dr Briefs asked when he walked into the apartment with his wife.

"Mum, dad" Bulma said wondering how she was going to tell her parents, and then was glad that at least she wasn't a high school student anymore "I'm pregnant and Vegeta's the father."

"That's wonderful dear" her mother said forgetting the fact that Yamcha was her boyfriend.

"I wasn't aware that you and Yamcha had broken up" her father said patting his cat.

"We broke today" Bulma answered simply.

"And you got pregnant to Vegeta that quick" Bunny answered actually opening her blue eyes.

"No mum, I'm two months pregnant" Bulma answered, so glad that she inherited most of her brains from her father.

"That's wonderful dear!" Dr Briefs answered.

"I hope that the baby is going to be a girl" Bunny said excited about being a grandmother, again.

"It's going to be a boy" Bulma said knowing for certain that her baby was the teenager from the future.

"It would be nice to have another granddaughter, though having another grandson will be exciting as well. Oh I have to get all of the baby things out of storage" Bunny said getting all flustered.

"Calm down mum, the baby is not going to be here for another seven months." Bulma said knowing that her mum could have a baby room set up in a few hours when she was allowed.

"But with my last two grandchildren you bought them home with no warning" Bunny said looking at the two kids.

"Dear, Gohan is adopted and Fruiche is Bulma's step daughter, so of course they came with little warning" Dr Briefs explained to his wife.

"I wouldn't go as far as calling Fruiche my step daughter. She isn't my step daughter, Vegeta and I would have to be married for her to be my step daughter" Bluma said stuttering as she spoke.

"Oh my goodness you two aren't married yet and are going to have a baby" Bunny gasped.

"I thought that you where cheating on Yamcha by eloping with Vegeta" Dr Briefs said.

"No daddy" Bulma answered sighing.

"What is a step daughter and eloping?" Vegeta asked realising these where words he hadn't came across since he'd been on the planet.

"Who cares about that now, you and Bulma have to get married before rumours start spreading" Bunny shrieked. "How awful would it be if people found out that you had a child before you got married?"

"But dear, those rumours have been going around since the first time Bulma was seen in public with Gohan. It's not really going to be much of a shock if they see her with another baby and Vegeta already has Fruiche" Dr Briefs said calming his wife down.

"I don't want to get married" Vegeta said crossing his arms, remembering his nightmare about weddings.

"Neither do I" Bulma said stubbornly. "I'm not getting married just because I'm having a baby. Beside it's too soon after breaking up with Yamcha to be talking about marriage with another man.


	31. COFFEE WITH THE BRIEFS

**Chapter Thirty: The three years Training: Coffee with the Briefs**

Gohan looked at his mother's ever growing stomach with anticipation knowing that in the next few months that he was going to be a big brother. Even though he knew his mother loved him he had the same fears and doubts that many adopted children had when their parents had a biological child. Would his mother still love him when the baby came? He saw that even Fruiche was having the occasional doubt wondering if her father would like the new baby more then what he liked her, considering it was highly obvious that Vegeta liked Bulma more than her own mother.

To Bulma, it wasn't highly obvious that he liked her. Vegeta was constantly training, getting more anxious every day of training, and avoiding Bulma as much as possible. He couldn't remember Kiwa being anywhere as crazy as Bulma was during her pregnancy with Fruiche, though it did make her a more fearsome enemy to face when they purged planets; his fellow saiyan also didn't gain much weight like the woman had. Bulma had also proved that she could currently outeat the saiyans and ate food that even they wouldn't consider eating altogether.

*****

Bulma was in a happy mood, glad that Yamcha had moved back into Capsule Corp and was now around when he wasn't training with Krillen. The where no longer dating and found that they had a better relationship now just being friends then what they had when they where dating.

"I've been trying to get back into the dating game, since it has been six months since we broke up" Yamcha told his ex-girlfriend. "But anytime I try to speak to a girl, I start stuttering and I can't talk to them."

"You're still scared of girls, but what about all those girls that you dating in between me" Bulma asked.

"I was too scared to even give most of them autographs; do you have any idea how hard it is to keep crazy fan girls away?" Yamcah said shaking. "And the few that I went on so called dates with were prizes for different competitions."

"I had no idea" Bulma said feeling guilty for what she had accused Yamcha of on multiple occasions.

"I even had to go on dates with a couple of gay men that had won competitions" Yamcha ranted "But at least I was able to talk to the men, the women I had trouble getting my words out."

"But you where able to talk to myself and Launch without any problems at all" Bulma said trying to remember other girls that Yamcha knew that they were both friends with.

"I guess that I was around you two girls enough" Yamcha said knowing that he was scared of both the girls at times, but that was because they could be deadly when provoked.

"Yamcha, were you scared of my real mum?" Gohan asked looking up from his homework he had been doing while sitting at his mother's feat.

"Terrified" Yamcha said remembering the young girl "Before I started dating Bulma, before I had even made friends with her, I meet ChiChi and asked her to marry me" Yamcha said explaining the story in full of what had happened. "Even then ChiChi was determined that she was going to marry Goku."

*****

"Brat, why aren't you training?" Vegeta yelled, making Gohan jump.

"Piccolo had to talk to Kami about something so I'm doing my homework" Gohan explained knowing that he was about to get dragged into another training session with the saiyan prince.

"Once I've finished eating you're training with me" Vegeta said walking towards the kitchen.

Gohan sighed, but was glad that he was getting a few more minutes to finish his homework.

"Vegeta doesn't give him much of a break" Yamcha said knowing that anything that he said to Vegeta in protest would likely get him killed.

"I'm worried that he's going to overwork himself and Gohan" Bulma said looking at her son hurrying to finish his homework. "But he keeps going on about running out of time before the androids come.

"I feel like it's pointless me training for the androids at time" Yamcha said with a sigh. "Especially when we have Vegeta and Piccolo, even if I trained for a million years and they didn't train at all, they would still be stronger than me."

"Don't give up Uncle Yamcha" Gohan said with a smile. "You might not be strong enough to defeat the androids, but you'd still be a great help keeping as many people as possible safe."

"You're right Gohan" Yamcha said with new enthusiasm "It's not just about defeating the androids, but keeping innocent people safe and if I'm out of shape I won't be much help. I guess finding a new girlfriend is going to have to wait until the androids are over."

*****

Gohan was struggling to remain standing as Vegeta continued increasing the gravity beyond what humans could withstand. Vegeta watched with a smirk as Gohan finally collapsed at 350 times Earths normal gravity.

"What's wrong brat, too much?" the older saiyan mocked.

"I can take it" Gohan said attempting to stand, only to be pushed back into the ground.

"Your training is to get used to the gravity, while I do a light workout" Vegeta said activating the training equipment that Dr Briefs had built for him.

Gohan watched as Vegeta moved with ease around the gravity chamber knowing that the prince could last up to 600 times gravity and Fruiche could last until 400 times gravity.

The young saiyan pushed himself for what seemed like forever which was actually a little over an hour before he was able to stand. He was just getting used to moving when he found himself head butting the ceiling. "Ouch" Gohan said as he floated back to the floor.

"Fruiche what did I tell you about opening the door when I was in the middle of training?" Vegeta shouted at the young girl who was the cause of Gohan's pain.

"Sorry daddy, but I want to train" Fruiche pouted. Recently the young saiyan princess's interest in training had increased and it was becoming just as much of an obsession to her as it was to her father.

"Fine, you can spare against Gohan" Vegeta said turning the gravity up, but at a lower level then what it had been.

Vegeta watched as the two children fought, while getting used to the different gravity settings, giving them pointers and correcting mistakes that they had made. He noted that Fruiche was getting agitated and thrashing out instead of concentrating on her moves while Gohan was able to block most of her moves.

"That's enough" Vegeta said after watching Fruiche almost collapse from her rash moves.

"But daddy I almost beat him" Fruiche yelled.

"You are exhausting yourself, getting desperate to try anything when you normal moves didn't work" Vegeta said realising how often he himself had done similar things in a tight situation.

"Training's over for the day, now both of you leave" Vegeta said, turning his attention back to the equipment and beginning an intense workout.

"Fruiche, how was school today?" Gohan asked cheerfully as they left the gravity room.

"Great" Fruiche said grumpily.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked surprised by the older girl's tone.

"You should know, it's all your fault!" Fruiche shouted before running off.

"I don't understand. What did I do?" Gohan yelled back, but walked inside when he didn't get a response.

*****

"Mum, do you know what's wrong with Fruiche?" Gohan asked his mother who was still talking to Yamcha.

"I think that she might be a little bit jealous of you spending so much time with Vegeta." Bulma explained.

"But why would she be jealous? She spends time with you all the time and I don't get jealous" Gohan said trying to work out the situation.

"That's because you take after your father." Yamcha answered.

*****

The next few days things were quiet tense between Gohan and Fruiche. Whenever Gohan tried to talk to Fruiche she would ignore him. She then started clinging to Bulma all the time and would keep interrupting when Gohan would try to talk.

"Fruiche, would you please stop that, Gohan is trying to talk" Bulma said seeing the distressed look on her sons face because he couldn't get a word in.

"But mummy, I wanted to tell you something important" Fruiche said sticking her tongue out at Gohan when she thought that Bulma wasn't looking. "At school today ...."

"Are you ok mum?" Gohan asked talking over the top of Fruiche.

"I'm fine" Bulma said also talking over the top of Fruiche.

"Why are you all ignoring me, I hate you all" Fruiche yelled and ran off only to bump into Vegeta.

"Bulma, are you alright?" Vegeta asked with concern as he picked up her daughter so that she couldn't escape.

"Let me go" Fruiche yelled as she tried to escape from her father.

"Quiet Fruiche, this is important" Vegeta said sternly.

"Just as I told Gohan before I'm fine" Bulma answered with a sigh.

"You can sense it as well?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

"I can, and I don't like it" Vegeta said with concern.

"What can you sense that you don't like?" Fruiche asked with concern calming down a little.

"The baby's ki is higher than usual and it seems a little distressed." Gohan answered looking at his mother with concern.

Vegeta nodded agreeing with what the younger saiyan had said.

"I'm fine, the baby's just a little restless" Bulma said holding her hand to where the baby was currently kicking.

*****

Hours later Vegeta, Dr Briefs and the two kids where sitting in waiting room at the hospital. "Uncle Yamcha" Gohan called our giving a hug to the man that his mother had dated for years.

"Gohan, how's your mum?" Yamcha asked while finding a set as far away from Vegeta as possible.

"She's gone into early labour, Bunny's in there with her" Dr Briefs answered for Gohan.

"One month late more like it" Vegeta said anxiously.

"Are saiyan women only pregnant for 7 months?" Yamcha asked then regretted it when he remembered who he was asking.

Vegeta answered "That's how long Kiwa was pregnant with Fruiche and how long mother was pregnant with Tar..." stopping when Bunny came out.

"Is my mum and the baby ok?" Gohan asked.

"Bulma and you're new baby brother are fine" Bunny said with a huge grin.

"Honey that's great, we're now grandparents" Dr Briefs said excited about his new grandson.

"Can I go in and see my mum yet?" Gohan asked.

"Soon" Bunny said.

Bulma was sitting in a private room holding the small baby boy.

"What's his name?" Gohan asked as he stood next to the bed.

"I named him Trunks after my grandfather" Bulma answered.

"And I'm named after my great grandfather" Gohan answered.

"I think that you where really named after your grandfather on your mother's side. The name on your birth certificate was pretty long if I remember correctly. Your grandfather told me when you where a baby that Goku couldn't remember your real name and suggested Gohan since it was a family name" Bulma said telling Gohan the origin of his name.

"Then what's my real name?" Gohan asked "Grandpa has never said anything about my name being different."

"I can't remember right now" Bulma said with a yawn.

Vegeta said looking at his new son from a distance. "Trunks, he's part saiyan so he needs a saiyan name as well."

"How about name him after you since I'm named after grandma?" Fruiche asked.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs" Bulma said looking at the baby.

"Why does he have your last name?" Vegeta asked.

"I didn't know you had a last name Vegeta" Yamcha said feeling a little out of place.

"His last name is the same as his first" Bulma answered. "I'm not having our son be Trunks Vegeta Vegeta that just sounds weird."

"Hi Trunks, I'm your big brother Gohan" Gohan said to his younger brother who was looking at him with interest.

"I'm older; I should get to introduce myself to him first. I'm Fruiche and I'm way better than Gohan. I'm your favourite aren't I" Fruiche said trying to push Gohan out of the way.

"Kid's stop fighting" Dr Briefs said to the two children "Your mother needs rest."

"Vegeta, come and have a closer look" Bulma said trying to get Vegeta out of his corner.

Vegeta stayed in his corner for a few moments, but saw that Bulma was serious about him moving and finally came over to look just so she would shut up.

"Trunks, this is your daddy" Bulma said to their son as Vegeta came closer.

"Does he have a tail?" Vegeta asked.

"No he doesn't" Bulma answered, "No turning into giant monkeys for you."

"His hairs blond" Vegeta said looking at how fair Trunk's hair was.

"That's normal, Bulma's hair was blond till she was two years old" Bunny answered.

Trunks looked up at his father with fascination and then started screaming.

"Look what you did, you made him cry" Bulma said fussing over the baby.

"I'm leaving" Vegeta said walking towards the door away from the noise that his baby son was making.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked, disappointed.

"I'm going to train" Vegeta answered, walking out the door before the new mother could respond.

"That man is always training, it's so frustrating." Bulma vented making Trunks cry even more.

"Bulma dear, I'm going to take the kids home so you can get some rest." Dr Briefs said.

"Do we have to leave grandpa?" Gohan asked.

"But I want to stay and be a big sister a little bit longer" Fruiche said.

"Fruiche, you'll be a big sister forever, nothing can change that now" Bulma answered over the top of screaming Trunks.

"I'll get to see you tomorrow?" Gohan asked who always hated being separated from his mother.

"Of course" Bulma answered.

"Bye mum, Bulma" Fruiche said as she and Gohan were ushered out the door by Dr Briefs.

"Do you want me to stay a bit longer" Bunny asked, brushing the hair out of Bulma's face.

"Sure mum" Bulma answered with a small grin.

"I guess I'll be leaving as well." Yamcha said feeling a little out of place.

"Yamcha, can you stay a bit longer" Bulma asked.

"But Bulma" Yamcha started to protest.

"No buts Yamcha, you where a big part of my life for years as my boyfriend and we might not be together anymore but you still my best friend." Bulma said who was trying to hide how tired she really was.

*****

Things had gotten hectic at Capsule Corp. since the arrival of Trunks. Gohan didn't like leaving Capsule Corp. since the arrival of his new brother, which involved Piccolo moving into Capsule Corp. so he could train Gohan without his student constantly requesting to go home to check on his mother and baby brother. Vegeta wasn't training Gohan in martial arts for the time being since Piccolo was there. Fruiche had left school to train with her father full time and was helping her father pack the new Space Ship that Dr Briefs had built, Vegeta and Fruiche where both heading to space to train for their last few months before the androids where due to arrive.

"Gohan, you're not allowed to make Trunks think that you're his favourite when I'm in space training with dad" Fruiche was telling Gohan.

"But he's just a baby, he doesn't have favourites" Gohan answered. "I'm going to miss you heaps when you're away."

"Well I'm not going to miss you." Fruiche answered confidently. "Well maybe a little."

"I can't believe that you're going to leave me here all by myself with the baby. What happens if you're not back in time for the android attacks" the kids heard Bulma yelling at the top of her lungs as she came out following Vegeta.

"I can't train to my full potential on this planet" Vegeta shouted back. "I'm going to space so I can test the true limits of my super saiyan form without endangering you or Trunks."

"What about Fruiche? You're taking her with you. Aren't you endangering her by taking her with you?" Bulma argued "And you made Trunks cry, you always make him cry when you look at him."

"You're the one that made him cry by shouting." Vegeta shouted making Trunks scream even more. "And Fruiche is my daughter, I know her limits and she knows how to survive in space. She's a lot safer with me then leaving her with you."

"Fine you leave then. I'll just go on being a single mum like I have been for the last ten years already." Bulma said walking inside.

"Did they just break up?" Fruiche asked upset.

"No, mum's just stressed because Trunks keeps her awake at night. She always gets cranky when she doesn't have enough sleep." Gohan answered cheerfully.

"Fruiche it's time for us to leave" Vegeta said walking through the door of the space ship.

"Daddy, can I say goodbye to Bulma first?" Fruiche asked.

"Go, but I'm leaving in 5 minutes whether you're ready or not." Vegeta answered from in the space ship.

"What do you want this time brat?" Vegeta asked when Gohan hadn't moved.

"Um Vegeta, I'm going to miss you" Gohan said running and giving Vegeta a quick hug.

"I'm going to miss you as well brat. Look after you mother and brother while Fruiche and I are gone and make sure you keep up your training. I don't want you to slack off just because I'm not on the planet. Because if I get back and find out you've been slacking off, it's not the androids that you'll have to worry about, it's me" Vegeta replied with his usual smirk.

*****

"Mum, I'm sorry that daddy and I have to leave to complete our training for the androids" Fruiche said hugging Bulma while sobbing.

"You just come back to me safe ok. Look after your father as well; he can be a bit too head strong sometimes" Bulma said giving the younger girl a hug. "Trunks is going to miss you and Vegeta as well. You're going to miss your big sister and daddy heaps aren't you." Bulma said to the infant.

*****

Gohan and Bulma stood in the gardens looking up into the sky.

"The next time we see them the androids will be here" Gohan said not believing how fast time was passing.

"I just hope that you guys aren't all training for nothing" Bulma said wondering how strong these androids where. The boy from the future who she assumed was her son Trunks was a super saiyan even stronger then Vegeta who beat Freiza with so much ease, yet he couldn't even do much damage to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Gohan really needs to start training again" said the voice of Gohan's martial arts teacher.

"Mr Piccolo" Gohan said turning around seeing his teacher standing behind them. "I'm ready. We don't have that much time left after all."

* * *

AN: Thankyou to everyone that reviewed


	32. DELAYED ARRIVAL

**Chapter Thirty-One: Attack of the Androids: Delayed Arrival**

"Mum, today's the day and Vegeta and Fruiche still haven't come back" Gohan said anxiously, checking for the kis of his step father and biological cousin.

"They'll be here" Bulma replied with confidence that she didn't actually feel. "It's time to go. Hopefully they'll meet us there."

"You mean that you're coming as well?" Gohan stuttered, trying to think of ways to convince his mother she should stay home.

"If they're going to destroy the world I might as well be there when it happens. I don't want to be at home and cowering around in fear waiting for them to come." Bulma reasoned.

"But shouldn't you leave Trunks with grandma?" Gohan asked, knowing that once his mother's mind was made up there was no changing it.

"If I leave Trunks at home I'll constantly be worrying about him." Bulma fussed.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Yamcha greeted, seeing Gohan in his purple gi standing with Bulma, who was holding Trunks, and Piccolo standing slightly in the background.

"Yamcha, can you take me with you?" Bulma asked her ex-boyfriend.

"But Bulma, it's dangerous where going there to fight." Yamcha answered, surprised that she would even consider going with Trunks.

"I've already had this discussion with Gohan. I'm going and there is nothing that you can do about it. I'll follow you there if I have to." Bulma stubbornly replied.

"Fine I'll take you. Where are Vegeta and Fruiche?" Yamcha asked, expecting the prince and his daughter to pop up from nowhere.

"They haven't returned from space yet" Gohan answered.

"That's cutting it a bit close isn't it?" Yamcha was shocked that the prince wasn't around. He started to wonder if Vegeta would turn up at all or if he was just going to abandon them. He had tried to destroy them once before.

"It's time to go." Piccolo spoke up, taking off a moment later.

"Right" Gohan replied following his teacher.

"These three years and this is what we have been training for. But was it enough?" Piccolo asked to no one in particular.

"I'm not sure about you Piccolo, but even if I trained for 1000 years I don't think that it would be enough." Yamcha said concerned about the outcome for that day.

"Hey, look up ahead there's Fruiche's school" Gohan said, pointing out the school that was coming into view. "We have to divert the androids away from the city or too many innocent people are going to get hurt" Gohan said hoping that there wouldn't be too much bloodshed.

"Look, Tien's already there" Gohan said, looking at the three eyed man.

"Gohan, Yamcha, Piccolo" Tien greeted "Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what the Androids look like" Bulma answered as Yamcha gently put her down."

"This must be Trunks. I heard a bit about him from Erasa and Launch" Tien said, looking at the small baby in the scientist arms.

"Look, there's Krillen" Gohan called out, waving to his bald friend. "Krillen, we're down here?"

"Bulma, what's the deal with the baby?" Krillen asked, seeing his old friend nursing the baby. "Yamcha, all those times that we trained together you never told me that Bulma was pregnant. I can't believe that you're a father."

"He's not mine" Yamcha answered. "Just wait till she tells you who the father really is."

"His father's Vegeta" Tien told Krillen, seeing Yamcha standing in the corner sulking a little.

"No way, Bulma and Vegeta" Krillen said in shock.

"In case you're wondering where Vegeta is, he and Fruiche left for training a few months ago and we haven't seen them since" Gohan said, explaining why the Royal saiyans were not present.

"I left Chiaotzu at Master Roshi's. I didn't think that the little guy would stand a chance out here." Tien explained "Launch and Erasa are also there."

"Mum, what time is it?" Gohan asked.

"It's 9:30. The Androids should be here in half an hour" Bulma answered.

DBZ

Gohan was sitting with his mum playing with his younger brother.

"So what's it like being an older brother?" Krillen asked.

"I really like it, except when he cries all night and I can't sleep" Gohan answered.

"Guys quiet, someone's coming" Piccolo shouted.

"It's Yajarobi" Krillen shouted, looking at the man who lived with Koren.

"I have some sensu beans for you, from Koren" Yajarobi told them, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible "And then I'm leaving. There's no way I'm sticking around to fight Androids. I have to go now."

"See you later" Krillen replied, knowing how little the older man liked fighting if it didn't involve getting a meal in the end.

"Isn't it strange, it's after 10 o'clock and still no sign of the Androids?" Tien noted, looking out to the city, seeing no signs of chaos at all.

"Maybe he was wrong. We shouldn't have listened to him in the first place" Yamcha ranted, forgetting that he and Bulma both thought that the time traveller was possibly Trunks.

"It's only 10:17. I wouldn't jump the gun just yet" Bulma said to Yamcha.

"I think that we would have sensed there power level by now." Yamcha responded.

Bright lights and the loud noise of an explosion were heard in the distance.

"It's Yajarobi!" Krillen shouted, as they all watched the hover car fall from the sky.

"The Androids! They're up there!" Piccolo shouted, alerting everyone to their presence. "They're flying away! We have to follow them!"

"Where are they going?" Yamcha said, following the alien.

"I can't sense any power levels coming from them." Krillen said, flying after Yamcha. "Gohan, can you check to see if Yajarobi is ok?"

"Ok." Gohan answered.

After a few moments Bulma found that it was only her and Trunks who were left.

DBZ

"They have gone into the city on that small island" Piccolo exclaimed, watching from above.

"I didn't even know this island existed" Krillen said, amazed at how big the city on the small island was.

"How are we going to find them? We can't sense their power levels." Yamcha asked in fear.

"The old fashioned way, with our eyes" Piccolo replied, flying down to the city below.

"It would be a good idea to alert everyone else to the whereabouts of the Androids before taking them on alone." Tien pointed out. "Since we can't detect there power levels, we don't know how strong they are."

"Right" Krillen and Yamcha both agreed before everyone went their separate ways to look for the robotic monsters that they heard about from the time traveller.

DBZ

Gohan was hovering about the remanets of Yajarobi's car, looking for the ki of the older man. He sighed with relief when he saw that the older man was ok.

"Are you alright Yajarobie?" Gohan asked floating slightly above the ground.

"I just got blown up by a couple of androids. Do you think that I'm alright?" the older man replied, picking up a small lizard and dusting it off. "I think that I will have this for lunch later."

Gohan looked over at the older man putting the lizard inside his shirt, remembering the time when he was younger when he had eaten lizards and anything that he could get his hands on. He wondered if Yajarobi couldn't afford food. "Let's head back" Gohan said after he was sure the older man was alright and started flying off slowly, waiting for the older man to follow.

"I can't fly!" the older man shouted trying to keep up.

"Oh right" Gohan said, flying back "I guess I'll need to carry you then."

Once Gohan was satisfied with the grip he had on Yajarobi, he started to fly back to where his mother was waiting. He almost dropped Yajarobi when they were almost back.

"Whoa, be careful kid, watch where you're going." Yajarobi shouted, beginning to struggle.

"Uncle Yamcha" Gohan said, stopping and looking in the direction where he could sense his mother's ex-boyfriend was previously located.

"What's wrong kid?" Yajarobi said still trying to grab onto the half-alien child.

"Uncle Yamcha, his ki just disappeared." Gohan said, looking into the distance and noticing a large cloud of smoke coming up from one of the nearby islands.

"I need to get back to my mother" Gohan shouted, flying off making Yajarobi lose his lizard.

"It's baldy. Hey it's baldy" Yajarobi shouted pointing towards a man flying towards Bulma's direction.

"Krillen, he's got Uncle Yamcha!" Gohan shouted with slight excitement. "I really hope that he's ok." Yamcha's ki was quite weak but Gohan was happy to be able to sense it again.

"Krillen! what happened?" Gohan shouted.

"It's the Androids, they got Yamcha. Tien and Piccolo are fighting them now." Krillen replied.

DBZ

Gohan and Krillen landed where Bulma was waiting, Yajarobi, kissing the ground when he landed.

"Yamcha, is he alright?" Bulma asked with concern, seeing the large wound and the glazed over eyes her ex-boyfriend had.

"I'm not sure" Krillen said, laying his friend down and placing a sensu bean in his mouth. "I really hope this works."

Within a few moments Yamcha was fully healed of all the wounds that he had. "Krillen, where are Tien and Piccolo?" He demanded to know as soon as was awake.

"They're fighting the Androids right now" Krillen answered.

"The Androids, they can drain energy by touching you, they need to know that!" Yamcha said in panic, looking at the smoke in the distance.

Gohan and Krillen both flew towards the ocean to the island where Tien and Piccolo were fighting. After a personal struggle with himself, Yamcha finally flew off after his old friend and Gohan, a few minutes of flying they had lost track of where their friends were located.

"I hope they're ok" Gohan said with fear that his friends had died.

"I can sense Tien" Krillen shouted and pointing in the direction.

A large grin formed on Gohan's face "And there's Piccolo!" the excitement not going unnoticed in his voice.

DBZ

The three watched as Piccolo and Tien both exchanged punches with one of the Androids, the other android just standing in the corner watching the fight, not even paying much attention to them.

"Tien, Piccolo, don't let them touch you!" Yamcha yelled as the android almost touched Tien's head.

"Tri-beam-attack" Tien shouted out when Piccolo wasn't in the way. Everyone watched in shock as the android just held out its hand and caught the beam, absorbing it.

The android laughed and sped up its attacks on the two fighters, Piccolo holding out a bit longer than Tien was able to.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, as his teacher took a terrible hit. Tien was now out of the battle; Gohan was beginning to power up, as were Krillen and Yamcha, the fear more apparent on Yamcha's face then the other fighters who already knew that he wasn't a match for the mechanical beasts.

Instead of coming over and attacking after Piccolo and Tien were out of commission the white android started to fly back to the other android. Everyone gasped as the white android was hit out of the air by a gold blur.

Gohan took the chance to check on Piccolo. "Vegeta!" the green Namekian shouted, sitting up as if he was never injured. Indeed when Gohan looked up there was the Super Saiyan Prince.

"Hi" came a voice from behind him. "You better have kept your promises about not making Trunks your favourite."

"Fruiche, you're back" Gohan smiled, giving the small girl a hug. "I missed you so much."

"Well I didn't miss you one bit" Fruiche said, confidently before hugging Gohan in return. "Sorry we're a bit late. Daddy wanted to make the most of his training as possible before we returned. I bet that I'm way stronger then you now" she boasted.

"I don't care if you are, as long as it's enough to defeat the androids" came Gohan's serious reply.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the really long wait it has been in-between this chapter and the last one. I can't believe that it has been 12 months since my last update. I had major writers block and still not sure where I am taking the android/cell saga at the moment. Hopefully it will not be as long a wait between chapters again, and this story is not abandonded even though it may have looked that way. Thankyou ShadowMajin for proof reading this chapter and everyone that has reviewed so far.


	33. THE REAL ANDROIDS OF TERROR

**Chapter Thirty-TWO: Attack of the Androids: The real Androids of terror**

The fighting members of the Z Gang, Bulma and Yajarobie sat in a small house in the 439 mountain distinct which had been unused for years but still well maintained. It had taken Vegeta a matter of minutes to completely destroy the white faced android so that he was beyond repair, somewhere in the confusion Bluma had turned up with the baby and Yajarobie, they where blasted out of the sky and saved by the time traveller who was indeed an older version of Trunks from the future. In the confusion the other android that Bulma had recognised as Dr Gero escaped but was able to be tracked down with hints from Bulma. Against Trunks better judgement Vegeta allowed Gero to activate two more androids which happened to be the ones who reigned over Trunks world. Once awaken the androids woke a third android. Vegeta was pissed off at the androids, not only had he been defeated by them, they had humiliated him by leaving him alive.

"I don't understand" Trunks stammered. "Why didn't they kill us?"

"You're the time traveller, why don't you tell us!" Fruiche yelled.

"They also attacked in a different location then they did in my own timeline" Trunks pondered. "And the white android didn't exist in my own timeline."

"Fruiche was properly used as bait to get to the rest of us" Gohan answered. "Because we knew about the attack Fruiche hasn't been to school, so what would the point of attacking her school to get to us if she was not there."

"I wonder how much I changed just by being here" Tunks sighed. It seemed that the androids where a lot stronger in this timeline then his own and if anything attempting to change it had only made it worse.

"What I didn't understand is why the android they called 16 didn't attack us?" Krillen pondered.

"That is a good point all he did was mention Goku." Yamcha stated.

"I think that we should head back to Capsule corp. Smelly over here needs a new change of clothes" Bulma indicated baby Trunks. "And I don't feel right going through Chi Chi and Goku's things just to find stuff they had for Gohan."

DBZDBZDBZ

Unawares to the Z Gang not long after they left the house once belonging to Goku and Chi Chi unwelcome guests arrived.

"16, why have we come here?" 17 asked the android who barley said boo.

"This is Goku's house" he replied in his robotic monotone voice.

"We know that, but Goku has been dead for a long time. Why would anyone be here?" 18 asked, going through the wardrobe of clothes that once belonged to Chi Chi. "This is revolting, who would were something like that." 18 stated as she through a maternity dress to the floor.

"If Goku's friends are in trouble, his friends will wish him back from the dead, if he is alive again then I can kill him." 16 replied.

"So you're just going to sit here till Goku's wished back from the dead?" 17 asked the larger android.

"Precisely" 16 Answered.

"If Goku does come back he's not going to return to his old house, he is going to be where the trouble is" 18 reasoned.

"And that trouble is going to be where we are." 17 continued for his sister.

The androids walked back to the stolen van. Even though they could all fly, android 17 found something exhilarating about the fear people had when they were almost ran over.

DBZDBZDBZ

Baby Trunks was now in a fresh set of clothes and the all there friends that had been at Master Roshies had joined them at Capsule Corp.

"Fruiche, you haven't changed at all" Erasa exclaimed when she saw her older friend.

Fruiche looked at the younger girl shock. "You've grown so much." Fruiche had noticed during her absence that Gohan had grown as well but not as much as the blond had.

"You didn't get sick while you were in space?" Erasa asked with concern.

"Nope, no relapse from my virus at all" Fruiche smiled. "It was such an inconvenient that I got sick at such a crucial time. I would've been able to beat those androids with no problem at all if I hadn't got sick." Fruiche bragged.

"What does Fruiche mean she got sick?" Trunks asked his mothers past self. Bulma explained to him about the virus that had gone around.

"If I had known that she would catch that virus I would've given Piccolo the antidote." Trunks stated.

"Don't worry about it, it all worked out for the best in the end. I think that is what bought your father and I together." Bulma answered dreamily. Vegeta just snorted.

The Z gang members had been watching the news and looking on the internet trying to find the source of any destruction that might be the androids since they couldn't find them by searching for ki.

"Trunks" Bulma spoke, interrupting the time travelling teen from his internet searching. "I just got a strange call from someone who found a capsule corporation machine they where wanting to keep. They're unsure of how it worked and wanted an operating manual or for it to be fixed. I normally don't take those types of calls but because it's not in the capsule corporation database it got sent through to dad to see if it was a test machine for a project. This is the picture they sent in." Bulma showed her teenage son the picture.

"That's not possible" Trunks stated looking at what his mother was holding.

"So it is a time machine?" Bulma asked.

"It is, there was only one ever made and it is right here with me. I can't tell the name from the picture. It looks like it has been sitting there for a long time."

"I've got the coordinates. I'm going to check it out" Bulma told the boy.

"Mum" said the voice of Bulma's adopted son. "I'm going with you. I can't let you go out there by yourself. Especially now the androids are awake."

* * *

Authors Notes: Took me a bit longer then intended to get this chapter up. It has been really busy here the past month. This is only a short chapter but the next one is a longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.


	34. INSTANT YEARS

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Time travel bug: Instant Years**

"It's my fault this new monster is here" Trunks sighed.

"You where not to know that you're meddling were going to bring back a monster even more powerful then the androids. In fact I'm looking forward to fighting him." Vegeta smirked.

"You said that about the androids as well and look at how that turned out" Fruiche smirked at her father when his eye twitched. He never liked being defeated.

In the past 12 hours Gohan, Bulma and Trunks has discovered the egg of a creature that had come from the time machine, which did belong to Trunks. It was later learnt that a monster from that egg was attacking towns and absorbing the people into nothingness and only leaving clothes. The creature revealed his name was Cell, a creation of Dr Gero's designed to merge with the twin androids 17 & 18 to reach his true power and perfection. But since Trunks had defeated the androids of his time he had no choice but to kill Trunks and to come to the past to absorb them. The time machine being pre-set meant he had to wait four years for them to awaken. He also announced that he would call a cease fire and that in seven days time he would hold a tournament for everyone that wanted to challenge him. True to his word he had stopped absorbing people, but that didn't stop him from continuing his search for the androids. These events had lead to the Z gang planning to use the hyperbolic time chamber.

"Who's going in with whom?" Krillen asked.

"I'm training with Gohan" Vegeta answered the bald monk.

"But dad!" Fruiche protested. Even Trunks had been put off slightly by this announcement. He was hoping that he would get the chance to train with his father and get to know him.

"The brat needs to train with someone stronger than him, which is not what he is getting training with only green bean over there." Vegeta gruffly explained to his daughter. "And you need to train against someone that isn't me. You're too used to my fighting style and no one else's. You're to train with him." Vegeta pointed out his time travelling son.

"Where taking advantage of the full two years" Vegeta stated as he started walking towards the time chamber. "I'm going to miss you mum." Gohan cried as his mother gave him a long hug, whispering into her sons ears about how much she loved him and not letting to much of Vegetas influence rub off on him.

Gohan then said special goodbyes to Piccolo, Yamcha and Fruiche before following Vegeta to the door of the time chamber. He then said one last goodbye before following the older man.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was astonished by the time chamber, everything was white. Except for the building they were standing in. It was nothingness and a little off-putting. When you thing of nothingness you think of the darkness of space. This was white like a blank canvas yet to be used.

In silence Gohan followed Vegeta into the void of nothingness. Gohan could feel the air getting denser, his body feeling heavier as he followed his step-father.

"This is far enough for now." Vegeta spoke breaking the silence. "Every day we will go out further. Today we will be seeing how much you have progressed with your training against green bean while I've been away."

Vegeta used the same power level against Gohan as what he'd been using against Fruiche just before they had returned to Earth. He didn't know whether to be impressed or disappointed. Gohan was a lot stronger then Fruiche was and that is where Vegeta's struggled with his inner self. The younger half blood brat was stronger than his daughter with pure blood.

"That's enough for today." Vegeta said as the young boy reached his limit.

"I'm not done yet." Gohan rasped barley able to stand.

"That may be so, but it's not only you that needs to get stronger. I do as well and if I spend all my time training with you that's not going to happen" Vegeta shouted. Vegeta turned super saiyan and stormed off into the distance.

The saiyan prince and his half blood step son kept pretty much the same routine for the first 3 month. The pair would eat breakfast that Gohan prepared. Luckily for Gohan he'd inherited Chi Chi's cooking ability because Bulma couldn't cook to save her life and Vegeta was worried at first that Gohan might have picked up his adoptive mothers techniques for cooking. After breakfast they would go out slightly further into the chamber training for the morning. Around lunchtime they would come back for lunch. Vegeta would then go further into the time chamber then Gohan could handle while the young boy would continued his own private training. In the evening they would have dinner. Vegeta would do a light workout before shower and bed. Gohan would meditate and study followed by shower and bed. Gohan explaining to Vegeta that he not only had to train his body but his mind as well.

On the first day of the fourth month Vegeta started a new training program with Gohan. "Where going to stay out there for five days at a time, coming back for 2 and repeat this for the next month." Vegeta explained.

The first day they jogged into the emptiness even further then they had before, further then what they would've gone if they were still doing half day training. They continued going until Gohan could barely stand. The training began and Vegeta didn't make it easy for Gohan. If Gohan thought that it was hard to move when they arrived it was even harder by the time there training ended. He struggled to eat his meals and thought that he was going to be crushed to death as he slept. The next morning after a full nights rest he found that he was able to move more freely. But the free movement didn't last long because like the day before they jogged into the distance till Gohan found it difficult to stand. The same pattern continued on till the fifth day.

"Where pretty far out" Gohan said as they looked back the way they came.

"Today we will be going as fast as we can go, in order to get back by the end of the day.

Gohan nodded, it had taken them four days to get to where they were but they had not travelled full days and spent a good deal of time training.

Gohan ran as fast as he could and found the closer he got to the only building in this place the lighter he felt and the faster he was able to run. It took just over half a day for Gohan to run back and when he got back he felt like he was floating. Vegeta had already been back a while and had started training while waiting. They had a day's rest followed by a day of light training before heading out into the time chamber for another week.

By the fifth month Vegeta and Gohan started a new training regime.

"It's time to start training you to turn super saiyan" Vegeta told the young boy.

"Do you really think that I will able to turn super saiyan?" Gohan asked. He'd assumed that since he wasn't full blood he wouldn't be able to transform.

"You're already more powerful then I was when I transformed" Vegeta admitted. "It's just a case of triggering the transformation."

Vegeta explained his emotions at the time of his transformation. Gohan sat listening to the older man, knowing that this was properly the most that he was ever going to open up to him.

"Are you ready son?" Vegeta asked.

"I am" Gohan nodded.

Vegeta power up to super saiyan and attacked his stepson, not letting the boy get a chance to attack back. Taunting him as he went, angering the young boy. "You're mother is a worthless piece of trash, she's already dead, killed by my own hand!" Vegeta laughed the sentence, tormenting Gohan even more. He'd hit a nerve mentioning the boy's mother. "And there was nothing that you could do to stop me."

"You monster" Gohan shouted, a flash of gold emitting from him, he only managed to hit Vegeta once before he collapsed out of exhaustion. Vegeta smiled, it had only been a few seconds but the boy had reached super saiyan.

The next couple of months were spent getting Gohan to turn super saiyan at will. It was what Vegeta himself had struggled with when he first reached super saiyan level.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Vegeta, instead of turning back to normal at the end of every day, can we start trying to stay in super saiyan at all times?" Gohan asked.

"I'd never even considered that" Vegeta mumbled. "It could work and if we are able to maintain super saiyan for longer periods of time we shouldn't have to waste energy just powering up when we go to battle Cell."

The first week was the biggest struggle at staying super saiyan. By the end of the day both felt exhausted, the biggest struggle was when they were trying to sleep. They would be super saiyan when they went to bed, but by morning they would be normal again. Once they mastered sleeping as super saiyan the next issue was concealing there ki while they were still in super form but even that didn't take long for both to discover.

DBZDBZDBZ

While training more forms of super saiyan where discovered. One increased speed but lowered strength, the other increased muscle and stregth but decreased speed.

"There has to be a way to do both at the same time" Vegeta would shout with frustration.

It was close to the end of their two years in the time chamber when they finally discovered the secret to maintaining both at the same time. Vegeta was annoyed since it was Gohan who discovered how to reach what they were calling the second stage of super saiyan since it needed to be triggered similar to super saiyan. The half blood brat had surpassed the saiyan prince in strength. Vegeta was determined to reach ascend to the next level of super saiyan since Gohan was able to, and in time he obtained that level. They began training to stay in ascended super saiyan forms like they had done with the normal form but ran out of time to achieve it with stability.

DBZDBZDBZ

Bulma stood outside the door, anxious to see her son again. It had only been two days for her on the outside but felt like a lot longer. A lot had happened in the time that Vegeta and Gohan where training. Krillen and Trunks returned to the base of Dr Gero, destroying the infant Cell, returning with plans for the androids which Bulma used to create a remote control device that would de-activate them. It the heat of the moment Krillen instead of using the device, destroyed it, much to the annoyance of Bulma. Android 17 and 18 had both been absorbed. 16 had agreed to join them to destroy Cell and also promised Bulma that if Goku was ever bought back from the dead that he would be the one to kill Goku.

Everyone was shocked at what they saw emerge from the time chamber. Not only had Gohan grown a lot in the two years that had passed, he had managed to turn super saiyan.

"No far!" Fruiche shouted. "You just wait, by the time I leave the time chamber. I will be tall and super saiyan as well."

"You go do that princess" Vegeta smirked. "Now get in there and train, you're wasting time."

"Of course" Trunks stammered running into the time chamber, followed by Fruiche.

Piccolo gave Gohan a small complement before he was pulled into a hug by his mother. "Your hair is a mess young man" Bulma remarked, "I can't believe how much it grew while you where training in the time chamber. You're going to have to get a haircut."

"But how is my hair going to be cut while I'm a super saiyan?" Gohan stated, he knew his hair was a mess and had tried to cut it himself and ended up breaking the scissors.

"I'm sure that Piccolo and Vegeta won't mind you reverting back to your normal self while you go have a haircut, and if they have any complaints they have to go through me first. Besides I have already booked you in for an appointment." His mother replied. "Now let me tie your hair back so you at least look presentable."

Gohan complied, blond hair that stuck up on end now black mop of hair that pointed out in nearly every direction almost down to his waist, he sat still long enough for his mother to tie back his hair.

"Mum where in the world did you manage to book me in and just before the Cell games?" Gohan questioned.

"Same place as usual, had a couple of other clients already booked in for this morning and said that a couple more wouldn't hurt." The scientist answered as she packed a nappy bag for her youngest son.

DBZDBZDBZ

Bulma was standing outside the salon with her two sons, also standing outside the salon was a tall man with afro hair and a girl with raven coloured hair down to her waist whom Gohan recognised as the girl that he first saw at the salon many years ago just before going to Namek whom also happened to be the same girl that he had seen at many functions, parties and events since he was a small child but he hadn't made that connection until the first function he went to after returning from his space journey.

"Come in come in" the hair dress stuttered, looking around the corner frantic as if Cell was going to jump out the corner at any minute.

"Your hairs just as long as mine" Videl said to Gohan as the where pushed through the door by their respected parents.

"I don't know why you people need to get your hair cut just before the world ends" the lady who owned the salon complained.

"I need to look good when I die" Bulma answered. "And so does my son, his hair is a mess."

"Videls been wanting a haircut for ages so no time better than the present, I also need to look good for when I fight Cell." Hercules told the hairdresser.

"You're going to fight Cell?" Gohan asked.

"Well as current world champion it is my duty to stand up to any physical treat that comes our way" Hercules answered.

Goahn really hoped that Hercules didn't get himself killed at the cell games, or worse recognise him while he was super saiyan.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was waiting with Bulma outside of the time chamber interested to see how Fruiche and Trunks training had gone. When she emerged she had a scowl on her face, her black hair sticking out everywhere.

"How did you do it?" Fruiche shouted in outrage. "How!"

Vegeta didn't expect Fruiche to reach super saiyan level but he was still disappointed when she didn't. He observed his daughter and noticed that her physical appearance hadn't changed at all which was expected, Vegeta guessed that it was still a few years away before she would have a growth spurt. Her ki on the other hand was a lot higher.

"Fruiche we're training now" Vegeta stated and flew off, his daughter following him instantly. He was interested to see if she had improved at all.

Vegeta was pleased with his daughter's improvement. She was near the level that he was when he first achieved super saiyan. He was guessing all she needed was the trigger.

Piccolo was the only other member of the Z Gang to enter the time chamber for training. The humans had already realised that they still wouldn't be a match for Cell even if they did train in the chamber.

* * *

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I reached 100 reviews last chapter which is something I never expected when I started uploading my story. I noticed that I have a lot of chapters with hairdressers in it when I reread what I have wrote so far, guess that has to do with having a sister who is a hair dresser. Hope that you enjoyed the chapter.


	35. THE CELL GAMES

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Time travel bug: The Cell Games**

The day of the cell games has finally arrived. The Z gang was standing on top of the cliff watching with horror or slight amusement in some people's cases as Hercules and the students from his Dojo challenged Cell.

A camera was setup near where Hercules group stood. But it was not the only thing watching them. Bulma and her father had a satellite setup over the area so that the members of the Z gang could watch everything as it happened. Chi Chi and Goku were also watching what was happening on Earth curtsy of a crystal ball belonging to Buba.

"How can she let my baby fight" Chi Chi cried as she looked at her son.

"Relax Chi Chi, he will be fine and even if he does die he can come live here with us" Goku answered his wife trying to calm her down, which is reality only had her get more worked up.

"I don't want my baby to die!" She screamed and started ranting on about what she wanted her son to be when he grew up in a manner that made Goku's ears start bleeding.

"My grandson sure did choose a feisty one" an elderly man laughed with Buba.

"That he did Gohan, it looks like your namesake is about to start fighting" Buba pointed out.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan was nervous, he didn't know why but Vegeta had decided that Gohan should fight Cell first. He stood examining the bug sensing individual life forms of the people that the monster had absorbed. He was horrified from what he discovered; it was only faint and he could barely remember the ki of the people that he where sensing but they had been friends of his when he was younger. Chiko, Rom and some of the other orphaned children that he had met.

"You truly are a monster Cell, absorbing all those people, some of them where my friends. I am going to make you spit them out." Gohan shouted.

Gohan made the first move, head butting Cell right out of the arena. In the background he could hear the announcer stating that officially the child had won because Cell had landed outside of the arena. But Gohan knew that this fight was long from over, it would only be over once one of them was dead.

"Son, fight him properly" He hear Vegeta shout out in the background. "Don't worry about making him spit anything out, we will wish everyone back with the Dragon Balls."

"Even the androids?" Gohan shouted back, waiting for Cell to make the next move.

"Yes them too" Vegeta shouted back, which cheered Gohan up slightly.

"Why would you want to wish them back?" Trunks shouted in outrage.

"I don't believe that they are evil like the ones from your timeline. Honestly they haven't done anything really bad yet." Krillen told Trunks with a slight blush. "During our fight they left us alive. 16, have they killed anyone yet?"

"Besides Dr. Gero I believe not." The android stated in his monotone voice.

"I believe that I am going to have to give the audience something to do" Cell taunted.

"Leave them alone, your fight is with me" Gohan shouted.

"Oh I am" Cell smirked, a trait that was obviously inherited from the cells belonging to Vegeta.

Gohan attacked Cell, not wanting to find out what the monster had planned for his friends. Cell dodged his attack and got in one of his own knocking Gohan into a nearby mountain, not that you could really call it nearby it was still over 15 kilometres from their current location.

By the time Gohan got back there where several miniature cells.

"What are those things?" Gohan asked in horror.

"These are my children." Cell answered. "They are going to keep your friends from getting bored.

"I'll handle these, you just worry about Cell" Vegeta shouted.

"Kid, concern trait on Cell" Piccolo shouted at the same time as Vegeta. "He's the real threat. If you don't stop him he will keep creating more of these mini monsters."

"Right" Gohan nodded, blocking everything else around him out of his mind. He knew that he had to be serious about this, or everyone around him would die.

Gohan managed ki blasts that would tear limbs off Cell but all he would do was grow them back again and every time he did he was slightly more powerful then the time before. Gohan cursed, knowing that this ability was inherited from the saiyan cells that the monster possessed. Gohan's concentration on Cell was destroyed when he felt a sudden drop in Trunks ki.

"Your fight was with me, there was no reason to attack my friends and family" Gohan shouted in outrage. While Trunks had been concentrating on his miniature Cell, a blast that Gohan dodged thinking was from him had hit his time travelling brother through the chest, and destroying the miniature Cell that Trunks was fighting.

"That was for you" Cell taunted. "It can't be helped that you friends where in the way."

Gohan watched as his sister screamed and Trunks ki faded out all together. He ki rising beyond what Gohan had ever sensed her at before and continued rising as her hair started rising and turned the golden colour of a super saiyan. Fruiche and Trunks had bonded during their time in the time chamber and it was the final push that she needed.

"Fruiche no!" Gohan shouted in realisation that his step sister was coming towards Cell. "He's too strong for you."

Seconds before Fruchie was to reach Cell the newest super saiyans hair was back to its black colour as she was held in her father's arms.

Gohan turned back to Cell. "This has gone on long enough." Gohans ki raising as he spoke, beyond that of Cells.

Vegeta's ki was also raising, the Z gang members watched in amazement as both super saiyans seemed to transform again. The transformation was enough to knock out Hercules Satan and the camera crew. People around the world started panicking as the video feed was lost. "Had Cell won, where they all going to die?" was the questions on everyone's lips.

Bulma was so glad that she had the satellite feed still running as the tv playing the footage from Hercules camera's went to static.

"That's amazing" Goku commented while watching in the other world. "Both Gohan and Vegeta have reached ascended super saiyan. Must have been triggered when Trunks from the future died."

"Is that enough to beat Cell?" Chi Chi asked her husband with concern.

"Should be, but if not I will just go beat Cell myself." Goku told his wife.

"Goku, you and Chi Chi only have one day that you can go to Earth" Bubu told the dead saiyan. "Do you really want to use it beating Cell?"

"If it means that my son and friends get too lived then yes" Goku answered with confidence.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Ka Me Ha Ma HAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan shouted at the same time as Cell. The two attacks held for a while but then started creeping towards cell. Meanwhile Vegeta was taking care of all the remaining cell juniors.

"Five to your two green bean" Vegeta smirked and then turned his attention to the fight. Cell held out as long as possible but Gohan's blast was more powerful.

In a matter of seconds Cell was consumed.

"Did I do it?" Gohan asked in shock when he didn't see cell in front of him.

"Kid, he's still there" Piccolo shouted. "He can regenerate himself remember."

"Right" Gohan shouted. He found the place where Cell had started to reform, and sent another powerful blast over in the direction that Cell was. It was not as powerful as his previous blast but since cell had not fully reformed it wasn't needed.

"I did it" Gohan smiled after a full five minutes of cell not reforming. The young saiyan passed out with a smile on his face.

Vegeta smiled a genuine smile at Gohan, truly proud of what he had accomplished. "You did well kid" Piccolo stated to his student as he picked him up.

DBZDBZDBZ

"Our baby did!" Chi Chi shouted with excitement.

"That is one fine son you have" Gohan Son said to his grandson.

"He's a great kid, Bulma has done a great job bringing him up so far." Goku smiled.

"You really trust this Bulma. Did you have some kind of crush on her, was she you first love?" Gohan teased, which upset Chi Chi a bit causing her to throw Buba's crystal ball at her grandfather in-laws head.

"It's not like that between Bulma and I. Sure I have always loved her, but she's like a big sister to me" Goku answered, thinking of what his relationship with Bulma was like. "She became my family after you died. Well I better go make sure that Cell is checked into the Underworld properly, can't have him causing too many problems for King Yama."

Gohan smiled at his grandson's response. Meanwhile Chi Chi was being scolded by Buba for cracking her crystal ball.

DBZDBZDBZ

On top of the lookout tower Gohan thought that he was going to die from the hug that his mother was giving him.

"The dragon balls are all stone" Krillen frowned, wondering what they were going to do now. Trunks was dead, as where the androids with no chance of reviving any of the humans that Cell had absorbed.

"I didn't realise that merging with Kami would cause the dragon balls to turn to stone" Piccolo stated.

"What you guys need is a new guardian" Bulma responded, keeping her son in a firm hug.

"I believe that I have the perfect guardian for you" voice said from behind Bulma.

"Goku" Bulma turned around seeing Goku standing with Chi Chi.

"I can't believe it" Krillen shouted, running to give his childhood best friend a hug.

"It's good to see you too Chi Chi" Yamcha said with a slight stutter. He hated how he did that around beautiful women that he was not familiar with.

"This is your new guardian; I believe that some of you have met him before." Chi Chi introduced.

"Dende" Gohan shouted. He managed to get out of his adoptive mothers vice like hug and gave the young guardian a hug.

"Are you Karakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"I've been called that when I went down to the Underworld" Goku answered.

"For some reason I imagined you to look more like Raditz" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Gohan, these are Chi Chi and Goku, your real parents" Bulma introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Gohan politely bowed to his dead birth parents.

"My baby you have grown so handsome" Chi Chi started crying as she pulled the nervous boy into a hug. "I am glad that Bulma has raised you to be such a polite, well behaved, young man."

"Gohan, we have to go back to the other world now, but your mother and I will always be watching you. We are proud of you son." Goku said as he and Chi Chi faded out, they had used up 5 minutes of their 24 hours of allowed time on Earth.

DBZDBZDBZ

Trunks who had just been bought back from the dead were arguing with Krillen "I can't believe that you actually wished for the androids to be bought back to life."

"They haven't actually done anything wrong yet" Krillen argued back.

"Dende, I think that you will make a great guardian" Gohan said to his friend. "You already did a great job with the dragon balls."

A cry from young Trunks was the indicator that it was time for everyone to head home.

"I am going to see if I can travel to Namek in my own time line when I return" Trunks said on their way back to capsule corp. Our world has been without a guardian for too long, it is time for a new one, but only after I have taken care of the androids and Cell."

"I want you to stay" Fruiche stated, upset at the thought of Trunks leaving. She really had gotten attached to him.

"I have people that I care about back home including my mother who would miss me very much if I stayed here."

* * *

**Authors note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Ended up with 12 reviews which is the most that I have had so far for one chapter and I would like to thank every one of you. It is a real inspiration to continue writing especially getting an unexpected review after a couple of months since the last chapter update. Sorry it took a while to get this up life ended up getting busy again and this story is still not abandoned yet. I still have a lot of plans for this story and currently enjoying writing the later chapters. I did take a hiatus from writing due to writers block and hope that it doesn't hit again anytime soon so I can get more chapters out. Also last month was my 4 year anniversary since I started writing LCM and since I have already put so much time into writing this story I want to see it to the end. So much for the 10 chapter story that I started posting in July 07 story has changed and expanded so much in that time with the more I write.


	36. AFTER PARTY

**Chapter Thirty-FIVE: Time travel bug: AFTER PARTY**

It was a week after the Cell Games and a party was being thrown in to celebrate Hercules Satan beating Cell. Being members of the family that founded Capsule Corporation it was expected for Gohan and Bulma to attend the party.

"I hate these parties'" Gohan complained as his mother fixed up his suit. "And what happens if people recognise me from the Cell games footage."

"They didn't recognise you on the day while you where super saiyan, what makes you think that they would recognise you now?" Bulma enquired.

"Because I am still me even when I am super saiyan" the young hero pouted.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine. So how do I look?" Bulma asked as she did a quick twirl.

"You're the prettiest mum in the world" Gohan answered with a grin.

"Why thank you, my handsome young son. But don't think flattery is going to get you out the party tonight" Bulma said as she did one final preen before grabbing a set of keys.

DBZDBZDBZ

Gohan looked around at all the people in the crowd, some of the people he recognised from parties and functions that he and his mother had attended before, but there were many more people in the crowd that he didn't recognise then what he did. As normal before any large function Gohan had something to eat before he came, but that didn't make the food on the centre table any less tempting.

Gohan observed that like most functions there weren't many children there. The few children that he did see there he already knew from past functions. There was one girl in particular that he tried to avoid; Princess Clara. Not being able to control his strength properly when he was three years old Gohan had accidently pushed her down the stairs which ended up with Princess Clara having to visit the emergency room and having her arm in a cast for six weeks. The princess liked to hold grudges and hadn't been very kind to Gohan since then, which was why Gohan was on the opposite side of the room to her.

The man of the hour finally came out followed by Hercules son who was wearing a similar suit to the young Briefs boy. "Wait a minute, Hercules doesn't have a son." Gohan said out loud. He'd been at many events before and remembered quiet clearly that Hercules had a daughter, whom at the last function had been wearing a very pink frilly dress with her long black hair pulled back with an equally pink frilly bow and her hair in ringlets. Besides wearing a suit her hair was just below her ears, you could hardly recognise her as the same person. Gohan guessed that was the haircut she got when they both had their hair cut. Gohan and his mother where the first two to get there haircut that day. Hercules had been after his mother so the hairdresser hadn't got to the young Satan girl before Gohan and Bulma left.

Apparently Princess Clara didn't recognise the young Satan girl; she walked up to the suit wearing Satan all giggly. "I didn't know that Videl had a cute brother."

"As far as I'm aware I don't have a brother" the Satan girl snapped, she either didn't like being mistaken for a boy, didn't like Clara or both. Gohan wondered if she would dress like that if she didn't want to be mistaken for a boy.

"Videl, what are you doing dressed like that, come with me and I will get you all prettied up" the young Princess said cheerfully.

"Drop the act Clara, I know you hate me. Just because my dad beat Cell is no reason to be nice to me." Videl bluntly stated. Gohan was impressed; there weren't many people that would talk back to the princess, including most the kids and adults attending the party. The risk of potential competition was enough to keep most people trying to suck up to each other.

"That's Princess Clara to you!" the princess automatically answered.

"Now leave me alone. That goes for all of you, just because my dad beat Cell is no reason for you all to treat me different then before!" she shouted before storming off, but not before Gohan noticed tears streaming down her face.

Gohan had always been on good terms with Videl, so he decided to go see what had upset her.

"Are you here to suck up to me as well?" she snapped as Gohan walked onto the balcony that Videl had run off to.

"I was just checking to see if you where alright, Clara can be a bit of a handful at time ... I mean Princess Clara" the real person who beat Cell stuttered out.

"I accidently stood on her foot and she wouldn't even look at me for the next two functions we were at" Videl sighed "Now she's acting like she's my best friend, just like most the kids at school have been doing. My dad's always been rich and famous but having that extra title of saving the world has changed everyone else attitude towards me, except for a couple of the kids that I have been friends with for ages, they still treat me the exact same. You really learn who your true friends are in situations like this."

"I accidently broke Clara's arm when we were both three, a few months later, maybe even a year later she tried to make all the kids that I would talk to at different functions stop talking to me." Gohan reminisced, hoping that he was helping and not just rambling on about something pointless. "Even now if she talks to me, she usually doesn't have anything nice to say."

"I remember that now" Videl actually smiled for the first time that evening. "You cried the whole night because none of the other kids would talk to you."

A couple girls came out to where the pair where standing was standing, giggling and whispering to each other as they walked onto the balcony.

"Wow Videl, I wouldn't have recognised you if Princess Clara hadn't told us who you where." a girl who Gohan recognise but didn't know the name of said.

"See what I told you" Videl mumbled and made a run for it.

Gohan barley saw Videl the rest of the night. She spent the whole time hiding in different places, including in the chandelier. Gohan had wondered how she had got up there without anyone noticing.

Gohan watched all the fuss that people made about Hercules and defeating Cell. Gohan was so glad that no one recognised that he was at the Cell games, and being famous for defeating Cell was one less thing that he had to worry about being famous for.

* * *

AN: Next couple of chapters are quiet short. Also I have put up a new story Life Changing Moments: A Time Travellers Tail. It is about what happened in Trunks time line, first few chapters are similar to some of the chapters in LCM with slight differences and branches off when the androids attack, not much has been posted yet and will be a lot shorter then Life Changing Moments which is not even near being finished yet.


	37. Wedding Days

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Wedding Days**

Things had been going well for the last few months for the Briefs family and after much persuading by three children, Bulma and Vegeta where finally going to tie the knot. Vegeta grumbled about Erasa teaming up with Gohan and Fruiche in the persuasion process. Gohan stood with his Grandfather and the rest of the bridal party. Both Gohan and his Grandfather where going to walk Bulma down the aisle. Fruiche insisted that if Gohan was going to walk his mother down the aisle then she was going to stand next to his father. Launch was Bulma's only bridesmaid since the heiress didn't have any other really close girlfriends, her other close girlfriend Chi Chi had of course passed on.

When it was time to go Gohan and Dr Briefs both linked arms with the bride to be and followed Launch down the aisle. They all ducked for cover as the blue hair girl sneezed and transformed into her blond bank robbing alter ego.

"Give me all your money and valuables and no one gets hurt." The blond demanded.

Gohan stood protectively in front of his mother meanwhile Bulma trying to stand in front of her son to protect him, even though she knew her pre-teen son was capable of taking care of himself and probably wouldn't get hurt even if he was shot.

When she realised her son wasn't going to move she took to shouting. "Launch, this is my wedding! How dare you attempt to rob everyone."

It took Tien and Krillen to get the blond under control. Bulma's relatives that didn't have much to do with the members of the Z gang where whispering amongst themselves how Bulma was a bad egg and that the company would go down the drain in her hands. Others had passed out from shock and others again where to terrified to do anything at all. Bulma could see Vegeta was about to blast her relatives into the next life. Yamcha had taken a step back. Why Vegeta had chosen her ex-boyfriend/best friend to be his best man she didn't think she would ever understand. Bulma smiled at Vegeta dressed in black Saiyan armour with a crest the prince explained was the crest was the symbol of the royal family. He also wore a cape which was also black, Fruiche was dressed the same as her father. Yamcha on the other hand had decided to wear a black western styled suite.

When Bulma finally reached her new husband to be she looked up and smiled while the man she was about to marry turned away, crossed his arms and grunted. The priest that was going to marry them was none other than Mr Popo. Bulma glanced back at the audience. There where all the Z gang members who where a strange looking crowd within their own right. Vegeta actually had a few friends that were still alive who had promised not to destroy the planet or kill anyone on promise of long and painful death via the hands of Vegeta which added to even more strange looking people in the rooms, then there was her terrified family and her smiling mother holding Trunks who was screaming his lungs out.

"Bulma, I think he needs a feed" her oblivious mother stated when she noticed her daughter was looking in her direction.

"Well he will have to wait until Vegeta and I are married." Bulma answered.

"Can we make this quick?" Vegeta asked, he was getting agitated and hungry himself.

When they had finally got through the vows and Mr Popo announced they were now husband and wife and that Vegeta could kiss the bride had not gone down well, he simply refused to kiss his wife in public and had blasted a hole in the ceiling which was followed by much yelling by Bulma for wreaking more of her house.

Many of Bulma's relatives took the chance to leave, not sticking around for the lunch that was prepared. The few that had stuck around where sitting with Yamcha, Krillen, Snowe, Eighter and the three androids.

16 and Eighter both got along quiet well.

"I was programmed to kill Goku, but since he is already dead I have no purpose" 16 spoke in his monotone drawl.

Eighter reminisced about the time he had meet Goku with the younger androids.

Yamcha stuttered as he spoke with Snow, his old phobia came back as he spoke with one of Goku's old friends he'd never actually met before. Bulma and Snow had been introduced to each other by Goku when she was still a child. Goku not really comprehending that Snow was only 7 and Bulma was 15 and the time of meeting so didn't exactly make friends as the young monkey tailed boy imagined they would. "Bulma ended up babysitting me on a regular basis until I was 12. Until I was 14 she would be there when my parents went away for a few days. We still send each other Christmas and birthday cards" The red head explained how she'd met the bride.

LCMLCMLCM

A year and a half later the Z gang members where attending another wedding, this being the wedding of Android 18 and Krillen.

Krillen stood at the altar with Yamcha as his best man. Master Roshi was standing with them since he was the ones to marry them Krillen and 18. It was a nice sunny day and they were holding the wedding on one of the private islands near where the Turtle hermit lived. There were new additions amongst the Z gang, Launch and Tien had a new baby boy named Chouia after Chiaoutzu. Erasa was ecstatic to finally be a big sister and was between her parents and as close to her father as possible while he was he was holding her little brother with his mop of black hair. Chiaoutzu was sitting on the other side of his best friend. Snow and Yamcha had started dating not long after Bulma and Vegetas wedding and where expecting their first child in the next couple of months.

Bulma was trying to hold back giggles as the Bridal party finally started walking down the beach towards Krillen. 16 was the one to give her away and her brides maid was 17. Bulma realised how alike the twin androids truly where and with the way 18 had forced her twin to wear a dress and get his hair and makeup done in a similar fashion made them both look even more alike. The only difference between them was the hair colour.

Gohan innocently asked his mother why 17 was wearing a dress.

LCMLCMLCM

During the lunch Gohan was sitting next to 16, grinning as the android told him about how Eighter and himself had started up a pet shop and where doing great business with selling animals and pet supplied.

"I have started helping mum and grandpa more at capsule corp. One of the software developers who work for my grandfather saw the martial arts simulator I made to evaluate how my body moves was used for training purposed inspired me to attempt to create a computer game using my martial arts knowledge and computer skills, after 6 months of testing it has been worthy for shipment and the completed game is getting launched next month." Gohan smiled as he told the android. It was only something he'd done for fun so it felt good to have something released that was fully his even though it was not a new invention that his mother and grandfather released on a regular basis.

The wedding reception was not a long one, after all the old friends had caught up it was once again time for them to go there spate ways. Yamcha had a baseball match he had to train for, the police had somehow found the island and where trying to arrest Launch and Tien was trying to talk them out of arresting her while Chiaoutzu watched the two children. Master Roshi ended up being the one arrested for assault when he flirted with the female police officer. All in all it was a rather relaxing day for the Z gang.


	38. School Days

**Chapter Thirty-Six: School Days**

Gohan sat at the table looking at brochures that his mother had placed before him.

"What are these for?" Gohan asked seeing logo's of different schools.

"They are brochure for different schools in the area" Bulma answered. "In Chi-Chi's will it states something along the lines of you attending high school" she was trying to remember the exact words that Chi-Chi used but the where not coming to mind, she had been to grief stricken at the time.

"Can I go to school?" Trunks asked his mother with a pleading look.

"You don't even know what school is" Bulma laughed picking up the toddler.

"But I want to go with my big brother" Trunks sulked, ruining it with a cheeky grin.

"You can go to school when you're older" Bulma said "And then when you get there you'll wish that you didn't have to go."

"I don't want to go to school in West City" Gohan said looking through the brochures. "Too many people are likely to recognise me there."

"With the last name Briefs you're going to be recognised anywhere" Bulma sighed. She knew how much her now teenage son hated publicity and tried to avoid it as much as possible. "Unless" Bulma said wondering why she didn't think of it sooner.

"Unless what?" Gohan asked seeing the sparkle in his mother's eyes.

"We could enrol you at school as Gohan Son" Bulma thought aloud calling the young teenager by the name which hadn't been used for him on a regular basis since he was a baby.

"But isn't my dad a famous martial artist?" Gohan questioned.

"He is but most of your generation shouldn't know who he is because of how long Goku's been dead for" Bulma answered.

"Hi mum" Fruiche said as she walked, even though she was a number of years older than Gohan she still looked like a child.

"Hi Bulma, hello Gohan" Erasa said shyly as she hid behind Fruiche, which looked odd considering how much Erasa towered over her older friend.

"Hi" Gohan said equally as shy of the blond girl but unsure why. They had been friends for a long time yet in the past year he'd almost become scared of her.

"What are you looking at?" Fruiche asked looking over Gohan's shoulder.

"I'm going to start junior high school this school year" Gohan answered showing Fruiche the different schools. "I need to pick what school I want to go to, but I don't want to go to school in West City."

"I'm going to be starting high school at Orange Star Junior High school in Satan City" Erasa answered.

"Yeah you can go keep Erasa company since I'm going to West City High School" Fruiche answered. "And I don't want you to go to the same school that I attend."

"I thought you would be going to the same high school as Fruiche" Gohan said "Since you went to the same elementary school together.

"I'm going to the same junior high school as my best friend Vivi" Erasa answered excitedly.

"Ok" Gohan said deciding to stop the conversation when he saw Fruiches jealous expression.

LCMLCMLCM

Gohan nervously stood in front of the students of his new school, standing next to him was Dende who was equally as nervous. He saw Erasa at the back of the class room waving which encouraged him a little that her at least knew someone else at the school.

"As you can see we have two new students Gohan Son and Dende Ma" the teacher introduced. "Both where homeschooled until recently, would you boys like to say anything about yourselves."

"I like reading, electronics and martial arts" Gohan quietly answered.

"I like helping animals and bugs" Dende replied who would attempt to heal bugs that where zapped during Piccolo's meditation time.

"Does anyone want to ask any questions before Gohan and Dende take their seats?" there teacher asked.

"How come you where both home schooled?" one of the girls in the front row asked.

"I was sick" Dende replied, hoping that students would believe that was the cause of his green skin.

"My mum wanted to teach me herself" Gohan truthfully answered.

"Dende, you can sit here in the front and Gohan, there is a seat next to Erasa, and I believe that you two already know each other."

"Gohan, what do you think of school so far" Erasa smiled.

"Considering I have only been here five minutes so far, I would have to say it is ok" Gohan smiled back.

"This is my best friend Videl Satan and my friend Sharpener Protractor, we've been friends since I started school." Erasa introduced. "This is my friend Gohan we have been friends since we where around six, our mothers are best friends, my other best friend is Gohans older step sister."

"I know someone called Compass Protractor, are you by any chance related?" Gohan asked the blond boy getting shocked looks from him and the Videl girl.

"She's my mother" Sharpener said, wondering where his mother had meet Gohan, the only child around his age that his mother had anything to do with was the Ox Prince.

"If she's your mum I guess we have met before then" Gohan said, realising that Sharpener had to be the same Sharpener that he had played with a few times as a child.

"No way your ..." Sharpener said stunned as he looked at the new student and realised that he did in fact know who he was. Before shouting out to the whole class Sharpener was able to compose himself. "Videl is Hercules Satan's daughter, if you are you I think you are you properly would have meet her before."

"I have never met Gohan before today" Videl stated.

"I have meet Videl before" Gohan said slightly surprised. He had meet her at multiple events that he had been to over the years and had even meet her at the hair dressers on several occasions since her father and his mother both visited the same salon. Though the last time he saw her was at a function celebrating Hercules beating Cell about two years prior.

"Where have you meet Sharpie and Vivi before?" Erasa enquired.

"Later, we should be paying attention; I don't want to get a detention on the first day." Gohan said and started did what he said he was going to do and started taking notes.

LCMLCMLCM

Videl was cross, Gohan the new student claimed that he knew her yet he hadn't told her who he was. He just kept answering the walls had ears. Sharpener insisted that they all come over to his place since his mother would be excited to see Gohan again which had her confused even more. If Sharpeners mother knew Gohan, didn't that mean that Sharpener should have recognised him sooner and how come Videl had never heard of Sharpener playing with anyone by the name of Gohan, the only person that Videl new by the name of Gohan was Gohan Briefs and Sharpener had never had anything to do with him as far as she was aware. Videl stumbled, the only Gohan she knew was Gohan Briefs and there was no way that the new student could be him!

"Do you think that it is ok for Videl to know who I am?" Gohan and Erasa walked at the back of the group as Sharpener lead on and Videl silently fumed.

"It's best that she knows right up and doesn't hear it from anyone else, besides she is in the media all the time so should respect that you want to stay out of it." Erasa whispered. "How do you know Sharpener?"

"His mum Compass is the head maid that works for my grandfather. She's kind of my nanny when I'm at the palace." Gohan answered.

"My mum's boyfriend and his daughter might be over this afternoon" Sharpener explained as they got closer to Sharpeners home "He's a nice guy I really like the both of them."

"Your mum mentioned a new boyfriend the last time I saw her but she never told me who he was" Gohan said. Making Videl even more curious as to why Mrs Protractor was in contact with Gohan and it seemed more then Sharpener was.

"Mum will be really excited to see you, she talks about you nonstop." Sharpener said as he opened the door.

"Mum, I have someone that you need to see" Sharpener yelled out.

LCMLCMLCM

Compass came into the entrance way, dressed in a tracksuit. Gohan found it strange to see her like that since he was used to seeing her in either a maids outfit or formal wear.

"Gohan, what a pleasant surprise" Compass said giving the young teenager a hug. "You look very smart in your new school uniform." Approving how tidy Gohan was, especially compared to Sharpener. "I never imagined that you would be going to the same school as my unruly son."

"I didn't realise Sharpener went to school there either, I actually didn't recognise him till he mentioned his last name." Gohan grinned.

"Do the two girls know who you really are?" Compass whispered, so only Gohan could hear.

"Erasa does, she the same Erasa that I mention to you all the time" Gohan said with a slight blush. "Videl and I have met each other at a number of formal occasions but I don't think she had made the connection yet."

"Come through" Compass said to the four teenagers.

"Hi kids" a voice that Gohan recognised and quiet well said.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Mr Bandit" Videl said bowing politely.

"Videl, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Yamcha, besides Bandit isn't my real last name." The baseball player said.

"Sorry" Videl bowed again.

"Hey Gohan isn't that ..." Erasa whispered.

"Uncle Yamcha" Gohan was shocked to see his Uncle there with Snowflakes the daughter he had with Snowe.

Videl and Sharpener where both shocked.

"Gohan, I didn't see you there, how are you kid?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm well. I just finished my first day of school" he said with a grin that his new friends hadn't seen before.

"I forgot to tell you that your Uncle was here" Compass said "I suppose he hasn't told you that we're now dating."

"No I hadn't" Yamcha laughed nervously.

"I hope things work out well for you this time" Gohan smiled.

"I still can't believe that Snowe left me for 17" Yamcha sighed. "Sorry Compass, the last thing I should be doing is complaining about ex-girlfriends."

"You have a daughter together, it's to be expected. I still think of what ifs about Sharpeners father." Compass sighed. "He left me for a younger woman."

Frustrated the Satan girl interrupted. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but how do you all know Gohan?"

"I work for Gohans grandfather" Compass answered.

"I used to date Gohans mother" Yamcha replied.

"My parents and Gohans mum are friends from way back, their friends with Yamcha as well" Erasa said, Videl rolled her eyes since she knew the first part.

"Oh wow Erasa, I didn't recognise you, you where yay high last time I saw you" Yamcha said holding his hand up the approximate height she was three years earlier. Even though she had attended both Bulma's wedding and Krillens wedding Yamcha had not seen her up close.

"You used to date Gohan's mum" Sharpener asked, thinking that he meant the Ox Princess. "I knew you used to date Bulma Briefs, but Gohan mum as ..." Sharpener stopped when he remembered who exactly had adopted Gohan after the Ox Princess and her husband died. "I should've worked that one out earlier" Sharpener mumbled to himself.

"What is going on" Videl shouted, she hated being out of the loop and she knew that she was out of it big time at the moment. Even Erasa who hadn't spoken much since they arrived seemed to know more of what was going on at the moment then what she did.

"How about we all sit down and have some afternoon tea?" Compass asked, getting walking to the kitchen before waiting for a response. "Gohan, and Sharpner can you both help me please."

"Do I have to?" Sharpner whinged.

"Ok" Gohan happily obliged.

Sharpener was slightly shocked that his mother had asked Gohan to help since he knew that the new student at his school was actually the Ox Prince who his mother had been looking after since he was a baby. It was hard to imagine that the other boy was also cared for by his mother on and off over the years.

"Sharpener, how trustworthy is Videl?" Compass asked as she got bits and pieces of food from the cupboard and fridge.

"Very, she sticks up for her friends no matter what" Sharpener replied, wondering if this had to do with Gohan.

"So you think that she will be able to keep it a secret that Gohan Son over here is actually Gohan Briefs and the Ox Prince?" Compass continued getting food ready, the boys not helping even though she said that was the reason for them to come out.

"I believe that she'd be able to" Sharpener answered, hoping that he would be able to keep it a secret.

"Hey Nerd Boy, does Erasa know who you are?" the blond boy asked.

"Nerd Boy?" Gohan asked at the name he was just called.

"It's your new nick name since you're the smartest kid in the school, also so I don't accidently call you by your title." Sharpener smiled.

"Ok" Gohan smiled, Krillen called him Little Bro but besides that he'd never really had a nick name before. "Erasa and I have known each other since we where kids, her mum and my mum are best friends and she knows both sets of grandparents, uh my real grandpa and my adoptive grandma and grandpa. I'm still surprised Videl hasn't made the connection yet, we even have the same hairdresser and the amount of times that her and her dad have been there at the same time as mum and I is pretty high, she was even there when mum made me get a haircut before the cell games."

"Your mum made you get a haircut before the cell games" Sharpener laughed which was heard by Yamcha and the two girls in the lounge room.

"She wanted us to look good before we died" Gohan answered, following Compass and Sharpener out with a tray of biscuits and cakes.

"My dad made me get a haircut before the cell games as well" Videl admitted, she had never told anyone that before.

"I know" Gohan smiled. "I was there with my mum at the same time you got your hair done."

Videl sat thinking back to what had happened that day and the only other people there was Dr Bulma Briefs and her son Gohan.

"You're Gohan Briefs" Videl managed to asked.

"Yes" Gohan smiled.

"How come your going to school in Satan City instead of where you live? Why are you going by a different last name? How come they all knew before I did?" the Satan girl asked in one breath not giving Gohan and chance to answered in between each questions.

When Gohan was sure the Satan girl had finished asking questions he finally answered. "I didn't want to be recognised as easily which is why I am going to school in Satan City instead of West City. Too many people would recognise me in West City. Son is my biological fathers last name which is why I am going by his last name for the first time since I was a baby. Mine and Erasa's parents have been friends since they were teenagers which is why she knows me." Gohan included Yamcha when he was talking about parents since he was the one that had raised him from when he was really little. Goku and Chi Chi had both still been children at the time they had first met.

Videl nodded understanding that Yamcha the baseball bandit used to date Gohan's mum. But she was confused to who his father was since all the functions she had seen Gohan Briefs at he'd been there with Bulma and sometime Yamcha and never anyone else. She was wondering who this Mr Son was.

"Most people don't know this but my mum Bulma adopted me when I was a baby" Gohan continued on. Videl was in shock by this because it was something that she didn't know at all. Sharpener, Erasa and the adults present in the room didn't seem to be shocked at all. Gohan continued seeing that Videl was still listening to him. "My real parents where Goku Son, the world martial artist before your father and Chi Chi the Ox princess. They both died when I was a baby and Compass works for my Grandfather the Ox King."

"I'm head maid at the palace and Gohan's nanny when he is visiting" Compass told the stunned girl.

LCMLCMLCM

Erasa and Videl has left, the blond girl having to drag her stunned black haired friend back to Satan mansion. Videl has understood Gohans want for privacy since that was something she wanted herself but with a father like Hercules who loved being in the spotlight it was very difficult.

Sharpener was sitting on the floor doing his homework and playing with Snowflakes, amazed at how grown up Gohan acted most of the time.

" Dende Ma the other new kid knows who I am as well, he's my best friend." Gohan told his mother.

"As in Guardian of the Earth Dende?" Compass asked, wondering why they young guardian was going to school.

"Yes, the Kai's decided that he needed to go to school to become more accustomed to Earth culture" Gohan answered. "My martial arts teacher Piccolo is acting as Earths Guardian while Dende is at school."

"Piccolo being Guardian is hard to imagine." Yamcha stated. "Tell Dende I wish him luck with school, must be hard for him having green skin and all."

Gohan nodded that it would be harder for Dende to make friends being so different. Though Dende had found a group of friends all on his own. One of them confessing that they where an alien known as a Morpho. She had blue skin, four eyes, white hair and a long tail. The form she had taken as human was pale skin, blue hair and she wore glasses because she found it comforting when people called her four eyes. Gohan never did catch what her name was.

* * *

Authors Note: Made Gohan go to school a lot earlier then he did in the anime which was fun to write. I think I have about 3 different versions of how he possibly started high school before which I ended up scrapping altogether and starting anew. Interesting fact that you properly don't care about my original Gohan starting High school chapter which I wrote around 07 was a lot different. The OC Compass was not originally intended to be Sharpeners mother and instead was raised by his abusive father living with his younger half sister who he is always trying to protect. The chapter ended up being way to violent for what I wanted LCM and spun off its own story that became my release for all the anger I felt towards my uncle who went to jail for abusing me when I was younger and became my therapy and once I felt a lot better with myself and was able to move on I was able to write light hearted stuff again. Second version of this chapter I had Future Trunks come back with an OC character but felt forced so scrapped that idea as well. Both scrapped versions Gohan started high school when he was meant to. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hit more then 100,000 words with this chapter but it is proberly a lot less then that with Authors notes taken out.


	39. The Birds and The Bees

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Birds and the Bees**

On several occasions Bulma had been called into the school for interviews. All the time the interview was the same. The teachers wanted to have Gohan put up a couple of grades because his work was beyond that of the other students. Most of the teachers didn't comprehend that Gohan was mainly going to school to learn socialisation skills and how to act around people his own age better and he was not going to get that by advancing through the school system. The young genius was fine around adults and still on a number of occasions acted like an adult while around other children. Thinking back to where she was in school Bulma realised that in the few months that Gohan had been at school had attended more days in a row then she had. When Bulma was Gohan's age she was also at a learning level above that of the other students. She went to school with but was only interested in boys and the boys at her school didn't interest her so she was constantly leaving school to either go look for a boyfriend or work with her father on a new invention, that would lead to her getting a boyfriend.

Gohan was having fun with school and had even joined the cheer leading squad much to Sharpeners protests. Erasa had convinced Gohan to join the cheer leading squad while Sharpener was trying to convince Gohan that cheer leading would have the whole school tease him but her son didn't seem to care what the other students thought of him. Due to his martial arts background he was quiet good at cheerleading and had most the girls on the cheer leading squad plus a few other girls head over heels for him. He had made a few more friends on the cheer leading squad and wasn't the only boy as Sharpener kept telling him he would be. As smart as Gohan was he was totally oblivious to the fact that the most of the girls on the squad liked him and that the boys where envious of him. Even though he was oblivious to the fact that girls liked him Bulma had noticed that her son had started to develop and interest in girls and was in constant confusion over the matter. Bulma smiled every time her teenage son would look confused because he reminded her so much of Goku.

Gohan was currently having a study session with his friends. The session included tutoring everyone in the subjects for their homework followed by Videl and Sharpener practicing baseball or martial arts and Gohan and Erasa practicing cheerleading. The study sessions had become a regular occurrence and would be held twice a week at each of their respected homes. Dende would join occasionally on the days that they studied at Capsule Corp but spent a lot of his time with his own friends of fulfilling the duties of guardian to keep himself in practice and to give Piccolo a break so the demon prince could meditate and practice martial arts without getting interrupted by the problems of the world.

Gohan packed all his things from his study session away, Videl and Sharpener had left to train at Hercules dojo and Erasa was spending the afternoon with Fruiche.

"Mum, I'm going to visit uncle Yamcha" Gohan called out to his mother who was playing with Trunks on the floor.

"Don't be too late sweetie, dinner will be ready in an hour." Bulma shouted back to her son.

LCMLCMLCM

Gohan stood outside of Yamcha's apartment trying to get the courage to knock on the door and ask what he'd been planning to ask. Heck beating Cell seemed easier then knocking on the door. He's almost got the courage to knock on the door when it opened up.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Yamcha asked with concern.

Gohan gulped realising that he hadn't kept his ki in check and that it was fluctuating something chronic.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something" Gohan answered nervously.

Yamcha let the young boy in, concerned about what seemed to have the young boy upset.

Gohan looked around and noticed that Snow-Flakes ki wasn't anywhere near the apartment.

"Snow has her at the moment." Yamcha told the young boy sensing the unasked question.

Yamcha almost broke down laughing when Gohan asked his question. He wanted to know about something that the teacher had mentioned in health class.

"I'll call your mum and let her know that we are going to be a while" Yamcha told his nephew. He could see that the young teenager was nervous as he went to the phone.

"Bulma, its Yamcha" the baseball player said as his girlfriend picked up the phone.

He explained what Gohan had come over for and got her permission to have the discussion he was about to have and that the conversation was properly going to take a while so that the Gohan wouldn't be home in time for dinner.

Yamcha took a deep breath as he sat back on the lounge where Gohan was waiting. Yamcha then went into a discussion about the birds and the bee's. He had to stop himself from laughing at the looks of fascination and horror that would go across Gohan face. Meanwhile in the other world on King Ki's planet was a very angry Chi-Chi.

"He can't tell my baby about things like that" the furious dead princess shouted. "He's too young." She ranted on how Yamcha had ruined her innocent baby boy.

"Chi Chi, what are they talking about?" Goku asked in confusion.

Chi Chi looked over at her husband and sighed, he could be so oblivious sometimes. She then sat down and gave her husband the talk about the birds and the bee's which she knew that Bulma had already discussed with her husband during the martial arts tournament when the old girl explained that marriage and weddings where not food but a was something that was meant to be a life time commitment.

LCMLCMLCM

"So are there any girl's you like?" Yamcha asked over dinner after he'd finished his talk with Gohan.

He saw the boy go deep red and knew that the young boy had someone he was interested in. He nodded and gulped. "I think that I might like two girls."

"And who are they, anyone that I know?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan nodded again "Erasa and Videl." He silently replied.

"What do you like about them both?" Yamcha prodded.

"Erasa and I have been friends forever, she is normally easy to talk to, we both have a similar background and she already knows everything about me so there are no secrets that I have with her, we are both on the cheer leading squad and both even though we know martial arts we are both not that interested in it." Gohan explained. "Videl I don't know as much but she is really pretty, but she is very easy to make angry, she scares me a lot sometimes. She likes her martial arts and is always trying to beat me. Videl is a bit harder to talk to because it seems like she is always trying to find out more of my secrets even though she knows most of them already." Gohan went further into what he liked about both girls. All the baseball player could think was that Videl sounded exactly like Chi Chi.

Yamcha didn't really know what to tell Gohan, he'd dated the first girl that would talk to him and then spent a very long time in a relationship with her. It was only when his relationship with Bulma ended he started looking for what he really liked in the person he wanted to be in a relationship with. He thought he'd found that with Snow but that hadn't ended well and ended after a year of dating. Even though he was in a relationship with Compass he was cautious, the both had children involved and wanted to make sure that a long term relationship was something they both wanted before they got too serious. Though his feelings for Compass where a lot different then what they were for Bulma and Snow.

"Gohan all I can say is listen to your heart, take your time to decide what you really like and don't get too serious with your relationship if you are not sure about it. That was my mistake with Snow we got too serious to quickly when we didn't have the right feelings for each other. I don't regret having Snow-Flakes with her but I do regret that Snow-Flakes will grow up without both her parents living under the same roof." Yamcha told Gohan and knew that he would listen. He always had been a good listener and would think any decision through before acting on it.

LCMLCMLCM

Yamcha thought that he was free from giving anyone else the talk about the birds and the bee's but that was where he was wrong.

"Yamcha, Sharpeners father is a no good basted and I don't want my son to be anywhere near him so can you please tell him the facts of life."

"I think that I am already prepared for this talk" Yamcha laughed. "I gave it to Gohan a couple of days ago."

Yamcha sat down with his girlfriend's son while his girlfriend looked after his daughter. He gave Sharpener the same talk as what he'd given to Gohan.

Sharpener's interest in girls was a lot higher then Gohan's interest in girls and he noticed a lot more about them. The main problem was that the two girls Sharpener liked the most where the same girls that Gohan liked.

"Jealously ruins friendships so if a friend of yours starts dating a girl you like try not to be jealous of them." Yamcha gave Sharpener the same advice about not taking things too fast and working out who he truly liked. He reminded himself that he also needed to talk Gohan about not being jealous if someone else is dating the girl he likes.

* * *

**Authors Notes** I think this is over a month now that I have posted a new chapter within a week. That is my current goal to post an update once a week and now that I have mentioned it it will problerly not happen.

I already have an idea of who I would like Gohan to date but who would you like to see him date.

Videl: The girl he ended up with in the cannon

Erasa: Childhood friend in LCM

Fruiche: Step sister

Angel: I think that was the name of the girl who blackmailed Gohan into going on a date with him. Has not appeared in the story yet and not sure if I will include her at this stage.

Lime: She seems to be a popular one to pair Gohan up with if he does not end up with Videl.

Chiko: The little girl that meets Gohan on the beach when he escapes from Piccolo. If people pair Gohan with Lime who only appeared in one episode why not Chiko who was in an episode early on.

Other

Please feel free to leave a review with who you would like him to date. There is also a poll on my lookup with the same options if you don't want to leave a review but would still like a say on who he will possibly date.


	40. Famous Gaming

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Famous Gaming**

Gohan had thought long and hard about what Yamcha said to him about girls and after much pondering over the situation he had finally decided on whom it was that he was going to date and they had been dating for two weeks and today was their first real date. A part of him still liked the other girl as well but he pushed that aside. He looked at the theme park tickets that he had in his hands. His mum had helped him pick out his clothes since Gohan had no sense in fashion. He would go out in his gi if he had a choice. The clothes that had been chosen for him was a green T-shirt with the main character of his video game and black jeans and sand-shoes. Apparently Gohan's video game was quiet popular because Gohan noticed that a lot of people had started wearing the Capsule Corp t-shirts with a variety of characters on them.

Gohan knocked flew all the way to his date's home and knocked on the door. He was greeted by Erasa who was wearing a green dress that she informed him was currently in fashion. Since they would be walking around all day she was wearing the dress with sand-shoes instead of the sandals she wanted to wear.

"You look really pretty" Gohan blushed.

Erasa blushed herself. Tien smiled at the two teenagers. "Have fun and stay safe." He called out as they left. He knew that his daughter was in safe hands with Gohan.

Gohan waited in line with Erasa as they slowly moved closer and closer to being allowed in. He was nervous since he never really like large crowds and didn't want anyone to recognise him since the fact that he now had a girlfriend was likely to make big news and that was something he didn't want to have Erasa deal with. His family had gotten pretty good at staying out of the media but he didn't want to stir anything up when all he wanted was to have a fun time with his girlfriend.

"Let's go on that ride next" Gohan pointed out the tallest ride.

"That looks scary and really high" Erasa clung to his arm.

"Are you forgetting that you can fly" Gohan laughed when the blond girl blushed since she had indeed forgotten about her abilities.

They ended up going on most of the rides before stopping for a lunch break. When lining up for lunch the person in front of them started a conversation with Gohan.

"You play Face Off as well" the person asked. They were wearing the same t-shirt as Gohan was.

"Yes" Gohan nodded, a little nervous. He didn't want anyone to know he was the creator of the game. "I'm Gohan Son and this is my girlfriend Erasa."

"Harima Kaze and this is my girlfriend Kasumi" the other boy replied.

After buying their meals the four ended up sitting together.

"I have been playing Face Off since it was released" Harima stated. "Never thought that Capsule Corp would come out with a video game and one that was fun at that, but then again they are always releasing things that you don't expect to see. How long have you been playing?"

"Since it was released" Gohan nervously lied. How could say that he'd been playing it since before it was released since he created the game.

Harima went into all of the cheats that he'd found out and the levels he'd unlocked. Gohan nodded thinking that if he had done what he said he'd done then he may have to get him in for testing for the next game considering some of the cheats he'd mentioned hadn't even made it onto the internet yet.

"Have you heard about the tournament they are holding?" Gohan asked.

The boy nodded and went into all the details they knew about it.

Kasumi sighed at her video game obsessed boyfriend and was talking to Erasa about the latest fashion and hair and makeup.

"Kasumi and I are both entering the tournament" Harima smiled. "How about you two?"

"I'm not going to enter, but I will be watching" Gohan grinned glad that was at least true.

Gohan and Erasa said goodbye to their new friends and spent the rest of the afternoon going on rides and visiting food stands.

LCMLCMLCM

Gohan looked around nervously he was attending a video game convention which was different then the science conventions that he was used to. He was wearing heavily labels Capsule Corp clothing and was standing with the head of the gaming department. Erasa was spending the day with Fruiche so she wasn't going to be attending. Videl was one of the celebrity gamers that they had attending along with her father Hercules. Sharpener was among the crowd, Gohan noticed sitting next to Harima and his girlfriend.

Gohan walked up the microphone and smiled before starting to speak.

"I am Gohan Briefs of the Capsule Corporation and the creator of the Face Off. Today's tournament will be held in a similar fashion to a martial arts tournament." A chart came up with user name's and avatars. "You will be paired off against an opponent. Round one ends when every pair has one person eliminated. Everyone who is eliminated can choose to stay and watch the remainder of the matches or choose to leave. The winners will proceed to round two which will end when and will continue all the way to the final round. The two people who get to the finals will have the privilege of playing a level for the expansion pack of Face Off which is due to be released next month. The winner will then have the privilege of playing against me in any arena with any character they choose in the current game." A diagram went up showing people eliminated on each row until there was only one person left. "The screens around the room will show different matches so spectators can watch. All cheat codes have been disabled and anyone caught cheating will automatically be eliminated. You have all now been paired off so and will be able to begin when the countdown gets to 0." Gohan counted down with the crowed.

LCMLCMLCM

"Kasumi, isn't that the kid we met at the theme park the other day?" Sharpener heard the boy next to him saying.

"They do look alike but they can't be the same person" Kasumi answered. "I wish I got Erasa's phone number, I enjoyed talking to her. She said that she went to Orange Star High School."

"I go to Orange Star High School and I am friends with Erasa and Gohan?" Sharpener said to the pair.

"So is Gohan Briefs that same Gohan?" Kasumi asked.

"The match is about to start" Sharpener sat at this screen as the countdown began. Glad that he was able to dodge the question for now.

LCMLCMLCM

The first round ended without anyone caught cheating. Hercules was eliminated in the first round.

"Never been good at video games" Hercules roared into the microphone. "But if this had been a real tournament I would of had no problems."

Videl and Sharpener both made it through the first round with ease. Harima also made it through the first round but Kasumi had been eliminated. Several other celebrity guests were also eliminated. A few people had been eliminated for cheating in later rounds.

Videl made it through 3 rounds before she was eliminated and Sharpener made it through eight. Both glad that many afternoons after study and martial arts practice had taken the chance to relax playing video games. They could both play against Gohan (and lose) any time they liked so it didn't bother them that they were eliminated. Harima was eliminated on the 9th round. He was happy to have made it into the final four but slightly disappointed that he didn't make it to the finals.

The final match was played on the big screen and lasted a while since both players were pretty evenly scored in the game. A girl by the name of Tatsuki was the winner. Her match with Gohan lasted only 2 minutes but she was smiling at her loss for having the chance to play against the creator of her favourite game.

"I have a special announcement" Gohan called out. "The top four competitors and six of the competitors who were eliminated earlier have the opportunity to join Capsule Corporations testing team."

This caused an excitement amongst the players. It wasn't something that was expected. Gohan had chosen the six other people carefully since he needed people at all different playing levels to test the game before it was released to make sure that people at a lower level where still going to find it fun but also challenging for people at a higher level as well especially when playing against computer generated characters.

LCMLCMLCM

Videl had left with her father after Gohan had finished the event. Gohan had changed out of his Capsule corporation clothing and was now wearing jeans and a t-shirt and was looking for Sharpener in the crowd who was rather easy to find using his ki senses. He actually found Compass and Sharpener on his way to Sharpener even though he hadn't been looking for them.

"You did a good job today" Yamcha said to his nephew. Snowflakes smiled at her older cousin.

He followed Yamcha and Compass through the crowed to where Sharpener was standing still talking to Harima and Kasumi.

Sharpener was pulled into a hug by his mother, which he tried to push away from. He was utterly embarrassed.

"Congratulations for making it to the 8th round." Gohan said once his friend was free from this mothers hug.

"Thanks nerd boy" Sharpener grinned.

"Harmia and Kasumi right, we met the other day at the theme park" Gohan said to the other two.

"You are just like your father, making new friends where ever you go" Yamcha smiled. Gohan grinned. He always liked it when someone would say how much he was like Goku and Chi Chi.

"This is my uncle Yamcha and my cousin Snowflakes" Gohan introduced them. Not being sports fans the pair who Gohan met at the theme park never realised that they had just been introduced to a world famous baseball player/martial artist.

"My mum Compass" Sharpener continued the introductions. "Gohan's uncle and my mum are dating."

LCMLCMLCM

Gohan looked in on the new testing team. Harima had gladly accepted the testing position. Besides the fact that Harima liked the game that Gohan had made they didn't have much in common so didn't spend much time with each other.

Gohan looked around the corner when he could sense Erasa running down the halls. He could sense that she was upset and not wanting to make a scene he left the room and started heading in the direction she was coming from.

After leaving the building and flying to the country side Erasa finally started talking about what was wrong.

"I had a fight with Fruiche" she mumbled.

"About what, you two barely fight at all" Gohan asked. Wondering what his step sister's problem was.

"Fruiche doesn't like me spending so much time with you" Erasa mumbled.

Gohan sighed his step sister had an awful problem when it came too jealously. Over the years she'd been jealous of Gohan spending too much time with Vegeta for martial arts training and would still get upset if Gohan trained with Vegeta on a regular basis, which reminded Gohan that he hadn't done an intense workout for a while and that if he wanted to stay in form he needed to start training again. He didn't want an incident like the androids in Trunks time to happen again so knew that he should be training just in case something happened. Fruiche had also been jealous of Gohan spending too much time with their brother Trunks and was constantly trying to make the toddler like her the best, when Erasa became friends with Videl Fruiche had been deadly jealous. Gohan had caught her plotting Videls death thinking that if she got rid of Videl then Erasa would be spend everyday with her again. When Gohan explained that if she killed Videl that would end their friendship Fruiche had stopped plotting to kill Videl.

"I'll talk to Vegeta about her" Gohan answered after thinking for a few minutes. "He's the only one that can really get through to her when she goes too far."

Erasa nodded and then asked. "How about we do something together this afternoon?"

"Like what?" Gohan questioned.

"Swimming at the beach?" Erasa suggested.

Gohan smiled and took her hand as they flew towards the ocean and one of the private beaches that Master Roshi owned. A small capsule house was set up and the pair went to different rooms to get changed into swimming outfits.

They spent the rest of the afternoon building sand castles and having fun.

* * *

Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and voted. Glad to see that people remembered that Fruiche was Gohans cousin. If I did use Gohan Fruiche pairing it would've been forced upon them by Vegeta to keep the saiyan blood line going and not to wash it out with too much human blood. Not sure when the next chapter will be up I am hoping for it to be next week since I have been pretty good with the last few chapters getting them up on a weekly basis but will possibly be longer since I know where I want to go but struggling to get what is in my head onto paper the way a like. (Now goes to hide from Videl and Gohan fans)


	41. Cheer

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Cheer**

"We have a school sports camp tomorrow" Erasa grinned, it was hard for her to sit still, she was so excited. All the school sports clubs where going to a sports retreat. Sharpener was also attending since he was in the baseball club and Videl was attending even though she wasn't in any clubs. It was deemed that she practiced enough baseball with Sharpener that she was attending as a temporary member of the baseball team to the disappointment of the other clubs especially the martial arts and kendo clubs.

"Cheer leading uniform, spare clothes, pyjama's ..." he rattled off all the items he'd packed. Erasa realising that she'd forgot to pack a few things raced back home to pack in the things she'd forgotten.

LCMLCMLCM

The small group of four was waiting for the bus with Dende who'd come over to say goodbye to his friend. He didn't participate in any club activities so would be staying at school for the week everyone was away.

"You will contact me if an emergency happens?" Gohan asked the young guardian.

"Of course, let's hope that no emergencies happen on that scale anytime soon." Dende replied. He knew that in the event that anything happened that he had Piccolo and Vegeta (who always claimed that he only wanted a challenge) would be there and it was only a world ending emergency that Gohan would be required for.

Videl was wondering what type of emergencies they were talking about, emergency at Capsule Corp, emergency with the Ox Kingdom or another type of emergency all together. She didn't get to think about it too long since the teachers had started calling the roll and loading students onto the bus.

Sharpener and Videl where on a different bus to Gohan and Erasa since they had to stay with their sports clubs.

There were mostly girls on the bus that Gohan and Erasa where on since it was for the cheer leading club, gymnastics club and a couple of dance clubs. There where all going to have the same group of teachers at the camp and cabins in the same area.

The trip didn't take too long. Gohan sat talking to the other boys on the bus who would swap between talking about sports and video games and the girls all were talking about whatever it was that girls talked about. Gohan heard mentions of makeup, clothes, shoes, boys and things he didn't have any clue about.

"Aww, I was hoping to see Vivi and Sharpie before we started" Erasa pouted as they got off the bus and where shown to where there cabins would be. After 15 mins to get everything settled they were then taken to a sports hall and introduced to their instructors.

Gohan actually fell over out of shock at who the instructors were. The Ginyu Force where going to be there instructors for the week. As always when the Ginyu Force introduce themselves they did one of their routines shouting out there names, which were followed by everyone clapping and cheering. The Ginyu Force then spread themselves out between the different clubs and took their group to a different corner.

The cheerleading Club had Captain Ginyu and Juice as their leaders. Since the cheerleaders where the biggest group they got two leaders while everyone else only got one. Gohan was there panicking hoping that the Ginyu Force wouldn't recognise him and went through the routines that they were being shown.

It was actually pretty hard for Gohan to do the routines, well actually it was easy to do but he thought that the Ginyu Force looked ridicules' and when practicing ridicules routine's made it hard to force himself to do the moves.

In the end Gohan went and sat at the side to meditate for a little bit. He was hoping after meditation he would be able to do the routine. Because he'd sat out Juice continued talking to everyone else while Captain Ginyu came to have a talk with the students that had sat out since Gohan wasn't the only one.

"What is the problem?" the alien asked. Gohan noticed that the Captain of the Ginyu force was a lot quieter then what he was on Namek, he didn't do a ridicules pose to every sentence and wasn't shouting everything out.

"Your moves are amazing, I just want to sit here and watch them all day" a girl by the name of Kallen stated sincerely.

"Well if you learn our moves you can either film yourself to watch later or practice in front of a mirror" the purple alien told the Kallen. This got a few of the people encouraged and they followed Kallen onto the floor for more practice.

"What are you doing, sleeping when you should be practicing?" Captain Ginyu asked Gohan who was sitting in meditation position with his eyes closed.

"Meditating, getting myself in the right state of mind so I can practice the moves without thinking I look stupid." Gohan answered keeping his eyes closed. The others that where still sitting out agreed with Gohan about looking stupid.

"You sound familiar, do I know you?" Captain Ginyu asked.

Gohan gulped and opened his eyes looking directly at Captain Ginyu, he hated lying to people but he didn't want to tell the truth either so decided that he was going to tell the truth.

"Yes, we have met before" Gohan answered, not elaborating any further for the time being.

"With your eyes open you look familiar as well." Captain Ginyu stated, walking around Gohan. "Where do I know you from?"

Gohan didn't get a chance to answer before Captain Ginyu shouted out. "Time out Ginyu Force and come over here."

The students where all dismissed for breaks and all of them looked over at Gohan who the Ginyu Force was crowding around. The students wondered if he'd done something wrong and was being sent home early. Others were wondering if he'd done something so amazing that he was being recruited. They left the hall still talking about Gohan Son.

All five of them stood around his discussing who he could possibly be.

"Maybe he is one of the kids we've trained before in the past?"

They spent 20 minutes of going through names of all the humans they met and then started on the aliens they knew which took up another 40 mins before they got to the Saiyan, not letting Gohan a chance to talk. He considered walking out on them but that would be rude and they would properly gather everyone back up to practice routines if he did leave.

"Nappa?"

"Not much hair"

"Radditz"

"Too young which also leaves out Vegeta"

"Frucie"

"It's Fruiche and she's a girl"

They argued about Fruiches name for another couple of minutes.

"Gohan, that half saiyan?"

"Too old"

"Dende"

"Too green"

"I'm Gohan, it has been a few years since Namek so I've grown up" Gohan interrupted hoping that they would listen to him this time.

"It really is him" Captain Ginyu shouted with excitement. "I forget that humans age different then saiyans, guess that is why you look older then we were expecting."

The Ginyu Force arranged for Gohan to meet them after dinner and practice was finished so they could catch up on what happened on Namek and what had been happening since. Everyone was then called back to continue training.

LCMLCMLCM

All the groups got to eat together in the dining hall which Gohan and Erasa where glad about because they got to meet up and talk with Videl and Erasa.

"How's baseball?" Gohan asked.

"It's going well, a few of our trainers where on the same team as Yamcha, which was pretty awesome." Sharpener started telling Gohan stories that Yamcha's baseball friends for a while with Videl correcting him occasionally.

"How did your session go?" Videl asked after a while.

"We got let out early, but Gohan got kept back, I never did ask you why" Erasa said to her boyfriend.

"They used to work with Vegeta before he met mum" Gohan told her, they recognised me but couldn't work out who I was, they want to meet up again after our evening session is over so I can update them on how Vegeta and Fruiche are." Gohan told them.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and before the teens new it was time for evening sessions.

LCMLCMLCM

It was late evening and Gohan was meeting with the Ginyu Force as promised, coming with him was Erasa since she wanted to listen to their story about when they were on Planet Namek.

"You're Erasa right?" Juice asked, he knew that she was in his group for practice.

"I am" the blond answered.

"Erasa has been a friend for a long time and is interested to know what happened on Namek as well." Gohan told the aliens.

Gohan and Erasa listened and watched as the Ginyu Force re-enact there battle with Freiza's henchmen Dodoria and Zarboon.

After listening to the hilarious re-enactment Gohan told them what happened on the Z Gangs end. Just before bed Gohan explained that he wasn't Raditz son which the small group had believed since they had met him.

LCMLCMLCM

Camp went by fast and all the students were exhausted by the time they got back including Gohan. The Ginyu Force had made a point of teaching Gohan some of their techniques. Some techniques couldn't be learnt unless you possessed genetic traits such as Guldo's freezing time and Captain Ginuyu's body swap technique since it was like trying to teach and ordinary human how to turn into a Super Saiyan or transform into Ozura.

Gohan was happy since nothing threatening happened while he was on camp, even though it had been quiet for the past few years he wouldn't be surprised if something happened just as he was having fun.

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry for the once again long wait. I wanted to include the fight on Planet Namek between the Ginyu Force and Dodoria and Zarboon but no matter how much I tried to write it, I couldn't get it to work. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter without the fight and thankyou everyone who reviewed the previous chapter.


	42. Saiyan Puberty

**Chapter Forty: Saiyan Puberty**

"I swear that child never wants' to do anything anymore" Bulma ranted at the breakfast table. Gohan was sitting at the table in his school uniform, Trunks was feeding one of his grandmothers pets under the table, Vegeta had only just returned from a late night training session and hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Relax woman it's perfectly normal" Vegeta told his wife.

"What do you mean it's normal?" Gohan asked. "She has done nothing but eat and sleep for the last month." Curious how sleeping all day and only moving to eat was considered normal, after all on a week day he got up early every morning and did martial arts training with Piccolo or Vegeta, had breakfast, went to school, cheer leading practice, spent time with Erasa and or his friends, checked up on the gaming department, dinner, worked with his grandfather and mother in the lab, another short training session and bed.

"It means that she is finally going through puberty." Vegeta answered.

Gohan made a face that suggested that he didn't want to hear what Vegeta had to say afterall he had already had a puberty talk from his mother and Yamcha, he didn't need another talk.

"What's puberty?" Trunks asked his parents.

"Something you don't need to know about till you're older." Bulma answered her young son. "How about you take that puppy back to your grandmother" Bulma suggested.

"Ok" Trunks bundled up the puppy and ran out the door.

"Is saiyan puberty different then human puberty?" Bulma asked, the scientist in her curious about the facts, the mother in her concerned about what her children may have to go through.

"Oh please don't tell me that I am going to go through saiyan and human puberty" Gohan replied in horror.

"When a saiyan reaches maturity and there body goes through changes" Vegeta started.

Gohan sighed, he listened only because of the fact he may need to know this information.

"The maturity process can take years even decades to go through depending how much war is going on. During war saiyans don't age as much as when there is no war. When there is no war and a saiyan has reached the point of maturity they will hibernate as much as possible which increases the rate of growth."

"So how long did it take you to mature" Bulma asked her husband.

He grumbled before answering. "Over ten years. I only reached full maturity just before I reached Earth."

"So in the saiyan world that is the equivalent of your teenage year, so you where a teenaged father." Bulma teased, imagining her husband as a teenager.

"Besides sleeping what other changes?" Gohan asked.

"Not long after you reach maturity hair changes colour, rapid growth, voice changes, hair changes back to normal colour, violent tendencies when woken up from hibernation halting the growth process until times of quiet. Being more violent than normal comes in handy when you are being attacked." Vegeta smirked.

"The rapid growth makes sense. Goku reached maturity in less than 3 years. I wonder if his hair colour changed" Bulma pondered thinking of her best friend. She had though he was handsome when he came back from training with Kami but is was a shock seeing the boy that looked like an eight year old looking like an adult the next time she saw him.

"Three years" Vegeta asked slightly jealous. "You must have been going through a time of peace."

"Not really, we had just been attacked by King Piccolo and Goku had left for fulltime training in the event that we were attacked again. And from what I heard he didn't stop for any breaks in that time." Bulma answered her husband, she really was missing her old friend talking about him, she kept expecting him to still pop up from somewhere. He was always full of surprises and used to turn up when you least expected it.

Vegeta though back to when he was still living with Freiza and both Kiwa and Radditz both reached maturity a lot faster than he did. It seemed like a family trait and he hoped it was one that his daughter had inherited.

"So what colour was your hair?" Bulma asked.

"It was red" Vegeta answered.

LCM

It had been over a month since Gohan had last seen his step-sister and he was surprised when he saw her leave her room.

Trunks screamed when he saw her, not recognising the taller girl with bright pink hair.

Once Gohan got over his surprise he started laughing. "Trunks, what are you scared of? It's only Fruchie."

Trunks clung to his older brother not convinced. They watched in silence as Fruiche raided the fridge, devoured most of its contents. Not long later they heard the shower running in her room. Bunny took the opportunity to change the sheets and vacuum before Fruiche returned to bed. Her light snores where heard moments later.

Gohan then explained to his brother that was what happened to full saiyans when they turned into adults.

LCM

Every few months Fruiche would raid the fridge, shower while someone cleaned her room before sleeping again, only to repeat the process again. By the time she emerged from her room properly Gohan had grown a lot and was in the second year of high school, her younger brother Trunks has also grown a bit and was schooling age but being home schooled by her their mother. Her father had not changed one bit but she could see that Bulma had also changed during her years of hibernation. What was hardest for her to cope with was the fact that Erasa had established a very close friendship with Videl and she no longer had anything in-common with her childhood friend. Also Gohan and Erasa had broken up just before the end of middle school. With all the changes she decided that she would pickup training again and find her own place in the universe.

"I have been thinking thing over since I woke up and have decided that I would like to travel space again like I did as a child" the young saiyan girl announced.

"But darling, we have barley seen you in years even though we live under the same roof" her step-mother protested.

"Let her" Vegeta stopped his wife from protesting. "It's normal for a saiyan to want to break away from their family ties if they have any and discover who they are as an individual."

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Gohan asked his sister.

"I'm sure, and if it's not I can always come back" Fruiche replied.

"I am going to miss you" Trunks replied. "You're my favourite big sister."

Fruiche smiled "I'm you're only big sister."

"But when Gohan gets married I will have another big sister, but you will always be my favourite" Trunks reasoned.

LCM

Fruiche and her family spent time building a new ship from scratch from the time she announced her plans to travel space.

"Very roomy compared to the space pods dad and I used to travel in and bigger then our room on Freiza's space ship" Fruiche stated as they were going through the completed space pod. "More homey as well. Erasa did an excellent job of decorating."

Erasa wanted to help but since she didn't have any building or science skills she insisted on decorating so with Bunny's help the two fitted out the whole ship to be practical but stylish.

"Fruiche, even though there are a lot of difference between us now remember that we will always be friends" Erasa hugged her now taller friend.

"You are the best sister anyone could ask for" Gohan told his sister as he gave her a hug.

"I love you" Trunks cried as he followed his brother in giving the older girl a hug.

"Remember that we all love you and you need to come visit on a regular basis." Bulma hugged her step daughter.

"I wish you where our real granddaughter" Bunny said as she gave and her husband gave the young alien a hug.

The last one left was Vegeta, who only grunted at his daughter, who grunted back. It was then followed by a conversation in saiyan that no-one else fully understood. Gohan understood a few words but not enough to know what his sister and step father where talking about. As always the language sounded like they were being harsh and cruel to each other when in reality Vegeta was giving his daughter advice on which planets to visit, which to avoid and how much the bounty was on her head even though neither of them had been to space for a couple of years or done major harm.

They all watched from the gardens as the young princess blasted to space, not sure when they would see or hear from her again.


	43. Daughter of Hercules pretend world hero

**Chapter Forty-One: The daughter of the man that pretended to save the world**

The teenagers where sitting at the back of the classroom when over the PA system it was announced they would all be going home early, the teachers where handing out masks as the students left the class room. A virus outbreak had happened and even though it wasn't as bad as the heart Virus from a number of years ago it had already killed a few senior citizens and a pregnant woman.

"Erasa, can I come stay with you?" Videl asked before putting her mask on.

"Sure Videl" the blond answered cheerfully. "Mum shouldn't have any problems with you staying with us."

"This reminds me of when I was locked down in the school back in the Ox Kingdom. Everything was locked down and could come or go from any of the towns city when the virus outbreak happened" Sharpener said as they walked out of the school grounds. His mum and Yamcha where already waiting at the gate for him with Bulma and Launch.

Videl clamped up at the mention of the previous virus outbreak.

"Mum, can Videl stay with us?" Erasa asked Launch.

"Where not going home, where staying with Bulma" the blond answered. She could still be violent but had calmed down in recent years. But even in her calmed state she was not someone that was ever going to be pushed around.

"She can stay, but won't your family worry dear?" Bulma asked.

"Dad's out of the country so it's only myself and the staff at the moment. He's fine with me staying with Erasa, just as long as I let him know" Videl admitted. She wanted to be around people that she was close to at the moment and there were no staff that worked for her father that she was close to.

Yamcha and Compass also joined them at Capsule Corporation, in fact Yamcha's apartment was still setup which was where he, Snow-Flakes and Compass where going to stay the next few days.

Bulma setup a futon in Gohan's room for Sharpener, Erasa and Videl were staying in Fruiches room. Launch was sleeping in Bulma's room like when they both used to stay at Roshie's Island. Vegeta was in space with Fruiche at the moment and using the time to catch up with old friends. Trunks was upset that he didn't have a friend staying with him since everyone else had friends and ended up having Snow-Flakes tagging along with him everywhere he went until bed time.

LCM

Gohan and Sharpener spoke for a few hours before bed, played a few video games and watched a couple of movies. Gohan was enjoying being a regular teenager and wondered what his teenage years would've been like if his real parents were still alive. It was also nice not doing homework and having no-one to fight or protect for once and wondered if this was what it was like to be normal.

Once they finished playing video games it didn't take Sharpener long to fall asleep, Gohan on the other hand was not tired and got up to train for a bit in the gravity room to tire himself out. Nights like this he missed Vegeta since he could almost always count on his step father joining him in a training session no matter what time of night he got up. When Gohan left his room he was surprised to find that he was not the only one up.

"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan asked his classmate who was sitting in the dark.

"I'm fine" she answered between sobs.

Gohan turned the light on and walked into the lounge room seeing that her face was blotchy and read with tears streaking down her face.

"You're not fine" the boy said firmly. "What's wrong? Do you miss your dad?"

Videl nodded and answered "A bit."

"Mum's all I had for a long time so I understand what it's like to miss her when we're separated for a long time.

"What happened to your dad?" Videl asked forgetting that Gohan was adopted and his real mother was also dead like his father.

"He died of a heart virus that was very similar to the virus outbreak when we were younger" Gohan answered getting a horrified look from Videl. "He was driving my real mum and I home from a day of shopping when the virus killed him causing the car to crash and kill my mother as well. I wish that I had a chance to know them, everything I hear about my parents they always sound so amazing."

"My mum died of the heart virus" Videl managed to sob. "Two hours after she died the vaccine for the virus started to circulate." The Satan girl tried to hold in another sob, she had tried to be strong because that was what everyone expected of her, she was the daughter of the current World Champion Martial artist and she held the title of current Junior Division champion. "I miss her so much."

"It's natural to miss someone that close to you when they pass away. Sorry to hear about your mum, the heart virus affected so many people. My step-sister Fruiche came down with the virus, mum and Vegeta didn't sleep the whole time she was ill. I wasn't with them at the time, I was with Piccolo sensei for a training trip and wasn't able to go back home during that time. I was devastated when I found out my sister was sick with the virus which had killed every single person who contracted it. Mum practically didn't sleep from the moment Frruiche got sick till the time she was cured."

"I heard that your mum was the one who came up with the cure for the virus." Videl answered.

"She did, she had access to my father's biopsy reports and tissue and blood samples from my dad and invented a cure for the virus he had, the heart virus was very similar and only needed modification to the pre existing cure to work."

"So basically because your dad died of something similar years before a cure was able to be invented" Videl answered.

"Sorry that it was too late to save your mum" Gohan told his friend.

"It's not your fault, it's not your mum's fault, it's not anyone's fault, but it doesn't stop it from hurting."

Gohan never did get any training that night, he and Videl both sat talking about their past for another couple of hours before they both went back to bed.

LCM

The next morning school was still cancelled, the teenagers where all allowed to sleep in, even though he was the last to bed Gohan was the first out of bed of his friends. Launch, Compass, Yamcha, his mother and grandmother where all in the kitchen. His mother was pouting because Launch had just insulted her cooking.

"Not like you're cooking was always this good." Bulma argued. "Krillen told me about the time you gave them all food poisoning."

Launch laughed remembering a couple of incidents with cooking mishaps during her years of living with Master Roshie.

"Good morning Gohan" His grandmother cheerfully greeted him when she noticed him standing and listening to his mother and Lanches playful banter.

"Did you sleep well?" Bulma asked giving her son a hug.

"Not at first, and Vegeta wasn't here to fight" Gohan told his mother how he ended up talking with Videl for a bit but not mentioning what they talked about, it was her place to say and he didn't want to upset her by telling everyone about her mother.

Not long after Gohan got up Sharpener emerged, trying to find Gohan since the room was empty when he woke up.

Launch went to wake Erasa and Videl up so everyone could eat to find the two girl awake and whispering in the room.

Breakfast was very nice that morning, though Videl found herself not wanting to eat. Talking to Gohan the night before had helped but she kept drifting to thoughts of her mother.

"Do you think this virus will be as bad as the one from a few of years ago?" Videl quietly asked everyone.

Everyone was silent at first.

"Mum, what virus was that?" Trunks asked.

"It was before you were born, a lot of people died because of it." Bulma answered her son. Yamcha had to take Snow-Flakes out the room because the young girl had broken down in tears at the thought of death.

"Oh Videl, I am sure your father will be fine and everyone else as well" Launch said pulling the young girl into a motherly hug. Videl broke down in another round of sobs that she was trying to conceal. "No-one is going to think any less of you if you cry Videl." Launch said in a soothing voice. "You're allowed to cry for your mother."

Once breakfast was over Videl made a phone call to her father, she felt bad making an international call on someone else's phone considering she already made a call the night before but Bulma insisted telling her how important family was.

LCM

After Videl got off the phone she wanted to be by herself, but that wasn't to be. As she was walking around the gardens trying to find a place to sit she ran into Gohan feeding some pretty strange animals.

"My grandma's an animal lover, and all the cats they belong to my grandfather because he loves cats." Gohan explained the unasked question.

"Where is everyone else?" Videl asked.

"Erasa and Launch are talking to Tien, that's Erasa's dad"

"Sharpener and Yamcha are playing baseball, Compass is looking after Snow-Flakes and showing her the animals so will be around here somewhere, my mum and grandfather are working with the scientists working on finding out more about the current virus outbreak, grandma's cooking." Gohan answered his friend.

"I see" Videl crouched down, petting some bunnies and a fox. Wondering how they managed not to eat each other. "My dad is trying to get home, he has been reminded of mum with the current outbreak and is even more upset then I have been." Videl told Gohan. Gohan just sat and listened while she told him about the type of relationship her parents had. "I was always into martial arts but was a bit more girly when I was younger. My mum loved flower arranging, cooking and clothing. I would spend hours dressing up to look pretty like my mum, would always pick flowers and get mum to help me arrange them, always try to help when mum cooked. When she died I stopped doing everything that I did with mum because it would remind me of how much I miss her and would only dress up when I was in public with dad."

"I remember how frilly your dresses where at all the functions I saw you at when we were younger" Gohan laughed. "You always used to wear pinks and purples and hallways had your hair in curls with a ribbon or hair clip."

"I can't believe you remember that" Videl blushed. "Not many people do, they only see me as a tomboy now when I go to those boring functions."

"I'm surprised that more of them don't remember the first time you dress like a guy" Gohan laughed again. "Princess Clara though you where you're own cute younger brother."

"The last time I saw Princess Clara she had really bad acne, she doesn't go out much in public anymore." Videl told Gohan remembering the young girl who used to tease and be cruel to anyone with the smallest imperfection or done wrong by her in anyway. "Did you really break her arm?"

"I couldn't control my strength when I was younger and accidently pushed her down stairs when my mum was visiting her father, helping to install whatever was the newest technology at the time. I used to always be impressed when you stood up to her, everyone else used to do anything she asked no matter how ridicules."

"You used to always cry when Clara was mean to you when you where younger" Videl laughed.

Gohan had been quiet a cry baby until he was kidnapped by Piccolo, after that not much fazed him anymore.

"How did you get in the chandelier?" Gohan asked.

"What chandelier?" Videl asked slightly confused.

"The party after Cell, you spent most of the night hiding and at one point you where in the chandelier. I always wondered how you got up there without anyone noticing." Gohan asked.

Thinking for a few moments Videl finally remembered that night. "I had forgotten all about that, I didn't think anyone noticed. I was hiding behind the long curtains that where around the halls, someone came and I climbed the curtain, and managed to jump from near the top of the curtain to the chandelier. I spent most of that night up there."

Videl smiled as she and Gohan sat together, she was still worried about the virus outbreak and sad about her mother but he'd managed to make her happy and forget her worries for a short time.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed alerted and faved so far, hit 150 reviews with the last chapter and also 100 alerts. Ended up getting myself into a big story arch after Majin Buu Saga which I have been trying to avoid. Next two chapters are fully completed and another is very close to being completed plus started several other chapters so will not be finished writing this story before the end of the year like I originally aimed to do. Trying to get as much posted as possible over this week and next week since I am going on holidays soon and will not be able to post or write anything new while I am away.


	44. Dealing with the Media

**Chapter Forty-Two: Dealing with the Media**

"Did Yamcha tell you the news?" Sharpener asked happily on the way to school.

"He did, I am really happy from him and Compass, I hope it works out from them" Gohan answered his friend. He could very easily be at school already but Gohan always enjoyed walking in with his friends though he didn't walk in with Erasa as much as he used to because even though he and Erasa where on good terms and Videl trusted both himself and Erasa he didn't want to push his luck walking in to school with his ex-girlfriend too often. Gohan and Videl where now officially a couple, it was during the Satan girls stay at Capsule Corp that the pair realised how comfortable there where around one another and how easy it was to talk to each other and tell each other there darkest secrets. Once they were back at school it was easy to admit that they liked each other and start dating. Hercules didn't like the fact that his little girl was growing up and now had found another boyfriend, but was happy that Gohan was a nice guy and would protect his little girl no matter what.

"I'm a little disappointed that Yamcha didn't ask my mum to marry her until she was pregnant with his child" Sharpener told Gohan.

"I'm surprised that Yamcha didn't already know Compass was pregnant when he asked her, his ki sensing skills must be getting rusty."

"If I had a kid before marriage I think my mum would kill me" Sharpener responded.

"Mum wouldn't mind if I had kids before I was married. She was telling me that my real mum wanted to be a grandmother by now since I am already older then my mum was when she had me, though my real parents were married before I was conceived." Gohan answered.

"My mum and dad had been married a couple of years before I was born. I spoke to my dad for the first time in a long time, he has three kids, the oldest was born while he was still married to my mum" Sharpener sighed. Sharpener didn't know what to think of his father, but was glad that he grew up away from him because there was no way he wanted to turn out like that man and it scared him. Overall his four children had three different mothers, his mother being the only one he was actually married to. It made him feel guilty for the number of girls that he'd dated so far and made him feel like he was on track on becoming like his drunken father.

Gohan wondered briefly what it would be like to have biological siblings but knew it was something that she would never get to experience.

"Even though my dad and I aren't on the best terms I'm trying to get to know my younger siblings. It's hard though, the only one who likes me is the youngest Felicia. She's a cute little thing, same age as Snow-Flakes." Sharpener rattled on.

Erasa and Videl where both already at school by the time Gohan and Sharpener arrived.

"Erasa, there is something different about you" Gohan pondered not being able to work out what was different about his ex-girlfriend.

"Your hair looks good babe" Sharpener said once he had got over his shock. His friend who only yesterday had the longest hair in there group now had really short hair, possibly even shorter then Gohan's. Sharpener wondered if it was a good thing for him to have the longest hair even though he's a guy and decided that he didn't care, he liked having long hair.

"Oh, it is shorter" Gohan said, wondering how he didn't notice till it was mentioned. "It looks good."

"Gohan, did you hear?" Erasa asked after they had finished discussing her hair, she wasn't offended in the slightest that Gohan didn't notice. "Snow who Yamcha used to be with got married to Android 17."

"I had heard that, Yamcha told me" Gohan replied.

"How come he didn't tell me that?" Sharpener asked, sightly jealous that Gohan had a better relationship with his soon to be step-father then he did.

"Properly because he doesn't like mentioning his ex-girlfriend when you're around" Gohan guessed. He knew that Yamcha didn't have a problem mentioning Snow around Compass but never really heard him mention her around Sharpener. "Or it might be because I actually know both Snow and 17."

"Do you know who's coming Yamcha and Sharpies mothers wedding?" Erasa asked the two boys, and smiled when she noticed that Gohan and Videl where now holding hands.

"Most of my mum's family, her close friends and a few of the people she works with." Sharpener answered. "As for Yamcha I am not sure of who he would invite. Family and friends I guess."

"Yamcha doesn't have any family besides Snow-Flakes." Gohan answered. "As for friends my mum, your parents" he indicated to Erasa "my grandparents, Master Roshi, Oolong, Pura, Krillen and 18, Yajarobi, Piccolo and Dende are invited."

"Is 18 related to 17?" Videl asked wondering if it was a coincidence that two people could both be named after numbers.

"They're twins" Erasa answered. "Uncle Krillen and 18 have a daughter Marron, my cousin is so cute especially when she's fighting with Snow-Flakes about who will get to marry Trunks."

"17 and 18 also have an older brother 16. Dr Gero wasn't imaginative when he named them." Gohan explained to Videl, making a note that he needed to tell her a bit more about the androids some time. "I don't think 16, 17, Eighter or Snow will be there, but then again knowing how crazy our friends are Yamcha might invite them."

"Well he's inviting your mum who is also one of his ex-girlfriends" Erasa pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's different, Yamcha and mum have been friends for years and mum was Uncle Yamcha's first girlfriend." Gohan answered wondering if it was considered weird that Yamcha and his mother still had a close friendship.

LCM

School was another normal day and after school the only two that still attended after school activities where Erasa with cheerleading and Sharpener with baseball. Dende also didn't attend after school activities since even though he'd been required to step down as guardian by the kai's he still liked guarding the Earth in the evenings which gave Piccolo a break. Gohan had found that trying to juggle school, cheerleading, martial arts practice, managing the gaming department at Capsule Corp, spending time with his grandfather to prepare for when he was presented as the prince of the Ox Kingdom on his 18th birthday and working in the lab with his mum and grandpa very difficult. He had to give up something and cheerleading was what he gave up along with handing over management of the gaming department to an employee his mother recommended. He still checked up on the gaming department occasionally but wasn't as involved as he was previously.

Gohan walked home with Videl who didn't attend any afterschool activities due to her police work, which she often had to do after school hours.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Videl said before kissing Gohan goodbye. Gohan blushed as he watched Videl walk through the gates of Satan mansion. Kissing and most forms of intimacy he shared with Videl he hadn't gotten used to yet. He had kissed Erasa a few times while they were dating but it didn't feel the same as when he kissed Videl. Once his girlfriend was safely inside her house Gohan started making his way home.

As he walked through the halls of Capsule Corp he heard the shouts of his name as a blur ran towards him faster than the human eye could see and collided into the older boy.

"Save me!" his younger brother asked fearfully.

"Trunks" Gohan heard from the two little girls who were running down the hall. "Where are you?"

"Gohan" Marron shouted out happily as she saw the teenager.

Trunks snuck away since the two girls where hanging off of Gohan.

When he walked into the family room his mother, Yamcha and Compass, Krillen and 18 where discussing the upcoming wedding.

"Yo little bro" Krillen said as the heir to the Ox Kingdom walked in.

"Hi everyone" Gohan greeted everyone happily. "Found these two running down the halls." Gohan indicated to the two girls who where both holding his hands.

"We decided that since we both want to marry Trunks that we both would marry him" Snow-Flakes told her father what she was doing.

"But he ran away before we could tell him that we would share him" Marron pouted.

Krillen looked horrified at the thought of his daughter sharing a husband with someone else, whereas the rest of the adults just laughed.

"I need to borrow my son for a bit, but the rest of you can keep talking about wedding plans" Bulma said. Gohan followed his mother upstairs, dropping his bag in his room and then followed his mother into her room. Even though Vegeta and his mother had been married for years they still had their separate bedrooms since if Vegeta got up in the middle of the night for a training session would go back to what had been his room since he arrived on earth. He wondered what his mother wanted to talk to him about that was serious enough to pull him aside.

Gohan sat on his mothers bed wondering if he had done something to get into trouble or maybe she was going to ask embarrassing questions about how his and Videl's relationship was progressing.

"The media has found out about yours and Videls relationship." Bulma told her son. "There is nothing in the papers yet but reporters have called several staff, myself and also asked Mr Satan about your relationship."

Gohan sat in silence as he let what his mother said sink in. His private life didn't sound like it was going to be private much longer.

"The media don't know that you have been going by the last name of Son while you are at school." Bulma told her son. "Myself and Mr Satan have both tried to put a stop on the papers releasing anything but you are going to start seeing stories in the papers, and a lot of them are going to exaggerate your relationship." Bulma explained.

Gohan sat in silence trying to work out what it would mean, and decided he would cope with whatever truths or lies the papers and magazines told about him.

After he and his mother had finished talking they decided to both go to Satan Mansion to talk to Videl and Mr Satan in person.

"I'm sorry guys" Bulma said as she came back down. "Gohan and I have an appointment."

Bulma went to the intercom on the wall. "Vegeta, I'm going out, you need to watch Trunks." She demanded.

They both argued for a while before the prince of all saiyans gave in.

"You're welcome to stay, where not sure how long we'll be gone."

LCM

The drive to Satan mansion didn't take long. Videl and Hercules where waiting at the door for them.

"I hate the media" Videl pouted as they made their way to the lounge room.

After discussing their options Videl and Gohan agreed to have an interview with a media report who both families had dealt with over the years and both trusted to report the teenagers relationship accurately.

"I'm glad the media didn't know about me relationship with Sharpener." Videl sighed after the lady who was interviewing them was called. She was arriving that night to do the interview straight away.

"Same with my relationship with Erasa." Gohan answered. "I guess my mother's threat to sue the media isn't going to work this time."

The interview went well and the lady from the media who they found out was called Midori was really nice and didn't ask to many questions or ones that the teenagers found over personal.

"How long have you known each other?" Midori asked the pair.

"We've always know each other" Videl answered first. "Mostly ran into each other at functions we where both dragged to, occasionally at the hair dressers."

"You've always been friends?" Midori continued with the questions.

"We've always got along." Gohan answered this time. "It wasn't until I started Junior High school that we became friends. I choose to go to the same Junior High school as my childhood friend who was also my first girlfriend. I became good friends with Videl because of her."

Gohan and Videl had both agreed they would mention Erasa and Sharpener without mentioning any names.

"Your childhood friend is one of your close friends?" Midori directed her question to Videl.

"Yes, we've been friends since elementary school. She's actually my best friend." Videl answered honestly. Though she wasn't always sure if she was Erasa's best friend because Erasa's was once best friends with Fruiche who Videl had never gotten along with though Erasa and Fruiche didn't seem to talk as much anymore even when Fruiche was back on the planet. One thing she was grateful for was that the media had no idea who her close friends where.

"Wouldn't that make things awkward between your friends?"

"We had a relationship more like siblings just didn't realise that when we were younger" Gohan told Midori. "We both knew that we liked each other more than normal friends both thought the feeling we had for each other where romantic. We dated for a while in Junior High School but ended it before we entered high school when we realised that we didn't have romantic feelings for each other."

"We thought it would be awkward at first, but she accepted us dating without any problems. In fact, she and another close friend of ours who is also my ex-boyfriend had a bet going on how long it would take for the two of us to get together." Videl answered.

"So you have also dated before?" Midori asked.

"Yes, I also dated a childhood friend but we weren't like siblings like my best friend and Gohan. He was also someone Gohan had met several times while growing up much like myself but didn't have much to do with till he started school. He was and still is one of my father's martial arts students. We dated in Junior High School and when things ended they didn't end well, things where starting to get to serious for my liking so I ended things. Our friendship was rocky for a while after that but we have worked out the issues we had with each other for the sake of Gohan and my best friend. We didn't want to make them choose who they were going to sit with at school or who they should spend their time with. We have sorted out or issues now and have a great friendship again. Before Gohan and I started dating he pulled me aside and told me to go for it, not to think that I would destroy our friendship. He's been really supportive of us."

LCM

The interview had gone well, Videl had called Sharpener and Erasa over to her place after the interview had happened so she could tell them what to expect. Sharpener was happy to get away from wedding planning and Erasa was always happy to visit Videl.

"We told them a lot about our relationship together without saying any names, but everyone is school is going to know who you are" Videl told her friends.

"The school is also going to realise that Gohan Son and Gohan Briefs are the same person" Sharpener said to his friend, knowing how much he liked his privacy from the media.

"At least they still don't know that I'm also the Ox Prince and Saiyanman." Gohan laughed with his friends. Saiyanman had come about in the last year of Junior high school when Videl had become a junior cop. Her friends where all against the idea of her becoming a junior cop and Gohan insisted that if she was going to become a junior cop then he was going to rescue her when she got into trouble whether she like it or not. His mother, Yamcha and Compass agreed with Gohan and helped make his costume. Compass input that he should use a costume that would fit when he was reveal as the Ox Prince when he finished High School. It would also be good for his public image overall when it was revealed that the masked hero that was saving people was the Ox Prince. Videl didn't like Gohan's help at first but came to appreciate it when the bus of pensioners she was trying to save went over a cliff and the super hero caught the bus and ensured that they were safe when he placed the bus gently down. Not one person was injured that day.

After a re-cap of what had happened during the interview it was late and Erasa was going to spent the night at Videls. Bulma took Gohan and Sharpener back to Capsule Corp where Yamcha, Compass, Krillen and 18 where still discussing wedding plans. So far it had been decided that Sharpener was going to walk his mother down the aisle. His mother's best friend was going to be her bride's maid and Krillen was going to be Yamcha's best man.

"Gohan I'd like you to stand up there with me." Yamcha asked when the teenagers arrived back.

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Gohan asked unsure if his Uncle was serious.

"Of course, you are family, always will be no matter who I marry" Yamcha answered.

Gohan picked up his brother from where he'd fallen asleep next to the two girls and took him upstairs. Sharpener followed closely behind, waiting for Gohan to put the young boy to bed before asking for help with an assignment that was due the next day. Sharpener ended up spending the night since it was really late by the time the adults had stopped talking about wedding plans.

LCM

The article about Gohan and Videl dating was in the magazines the next day. A lot of them had crazy stories about their relationship but Midori's had written what they had talked about. By lunchtime the whole school knew that the smart kid Gohan Son who had been dating Videl for the last couple of months was Gohan Briefs the creator of some of the student's favourite games.

Gohan had mostly been ignored by the students in the past but found that some of them where now giving him the same treatment as they gave Videl. Others came up asking to know cheats for the games he'd made or tricks to get past levels or challenges they were stuck with.

Between school, dodging the media, his normal schedule and helping Compass and Yamcha with wedding planning it was very busy. Though thankfully his mother held to her threat of suing the media members who harassed there family to much and some words from Mister Satan had got most of the media to back off.

LCM

Yamcha and Compass had a short engagement and the day of the wedding was fast approaching. The wedding venue was being held at the castle of the Ox Kingdom which was easier for Compass's friends and family to travel to since they came from that area.

The Ox King stood at the front with Yamcha, Krillen and Gohan since he was the one that was going to perform the wedding ceremony. Snow-Flakes came out first throwing flowers as she walked down the aisle to her father, giving Trunks and Marron a quick wave followed by her soon to be step-mother who was walking down the aisle with her proud son, followed by her maid of honour who was her long time best friend.

LCM

Since Yamcha was a famous baseball star the wedding photo's where published in the papers, having Gohan being one of his best men had convinced the media that Gohan was the baseball players son, none of the Briefs family or Yamcha bothered correcting them and in Gohan's eye's even though Yamcha never adopted him he may as well been his father because he was always there when he was a child and always been involved in his life even after his mother and Yamcha had finally broken up.

"I like this photo" Erasa pointed out a picture of Gohan and Videl dancing at the wedding reception which had made it into the article.

"I would be so embarrassed if a photo like this had been posted of me" Videl pointed out the photo of Sharpener and Erasa that had made it into the paper.

Erasa blushed when she saw the picture of herself and Sharpener that had made it into the paper. The pair had shared a kiss at the party and it had made its way into the article.

"I didn't know you where dating" Videl teased her blond friend, making up for all the time's Erasa had teased her.

"Where not dating" Erasa answered.

Sharpener had turned red. "My mum has been harassing me about that photo all morning. She wouldn't let me alone till I told her you where now my girlfriend."

* * *

**Authors notes:** I am going on overseas holiday next weekend and am going to an anime convention this weekend so this may be the last chapter I post before I go on holidays depending on how busy I am with work next week. If I don't get another chapter posted before next weekend you can expect another chapter early December when I get back from holidays if I'm not lazy and forget even though the next chapter is finished I want to get a bit more done on the following chapters, also I am looking for a beta that can be of help with writing fights or possibly even someone who can write the fights for me since I have so much trouble writing fights.

Thankyou everyone who has reviewed so far.


	45. Is it a ghost?

**Chapter Forty-Three: Is it a ghost?**

Gohan, Erasa, Videl and Sharpener where now in their final year of high school. Briefly in middle school Gohan had dated Erasa while Sharpener and Videl had dated. Gohan and Erasa separated just before the end of middle school stating that dating made the situation between them to awkward especially with Fruiche's jealously about Erasa spending so much time with Gohan when she visited Capsule Corp. The pair had ended their relationship while Fruiche was hibernating, and realised that they were more like friends the whole time they where dating then boyfriend and girlfriend. Sharpener had been head over heels for Videl and was devastated when the black haired girl had broke it off with him. It had taken out there friendship on thin ice for over a year after but the two had finally worked it out so they could be friends again. The small group had stated that they would no longer date their friends which lasted till the last semester of their second year of high school after Fruiche had left the planet to travel was when Gohan and Videl stated dating. Sharpener had literally dated every girl in the school and Erasa had dated every guy in the school before they had ended up with each other.

"Maybe we should've done the swap when we were younger" Sharpener laughed hanging his arm over Erasa's shoulder. They had ended up dating after the incident of him being caught kissing Erasa on camera at his mother and Yamcha's wedding. Sharpener was now a big brother again and he and Erasa would often get mistaken for his baby brother's parents when they went anywhere together.

Gohan and Videl just blushed. Neither of them had dated anyone in-between and had been dating each other longer then Sharpener and Erasa had been dating one another.

Gohan felt relaxed, he now had no secrets from his close friends at all. Videl was happy that she had someone she could be seen in the media with since they had both been in the public eye so long they both knew how to deal with it. Though Gohan's secret about being Gohan Briefs had been exposed in the meantime so everyone in school now knew that he belonged to the richest family in the country, though no-one else besides his close friends knew that he was also the Ox Prince and Saiyanman.

A lot of people looked at Gohan and Videl and only saw two teenagers with famous parents and thought that was the only reason they where dating.

"What do you think of my new outfit" Erasa asked her friends.

"Honestly, I don't care" Videl answered with a sigh.

"Looks like clothes my grandma has" Gohan answered. If anyone else had answered what he did they would assume they were being insulted, but Erasa knew that she wasn't being insulted. Gohans grandma Bunny had great taste in clothing and dressed way younger then what she was, she also looked way younger then what she was as well. "They look really good on you Erasa."

"Thanks Gohan, your grandma actually helped me pick them out" Erasa beamed.

"Hey, aren't I meant to tell my girlfriend that she looks great first" Sharpener teased, while pretending to be offended. "Anyway babe you look beautiful."

Walking down the streets there was adverts for the World Martial Arts Tournament with Videl and Hercules faces all over them.

"You look cute in this picture" Gohan pointed at one of the posters showing Videl when she won the Junior Marital Arts championship.

"Do you plan to enter?" Videl asked Gohan.

"I don't know, I've never really thought about entering a tournament before." Gohan pondered.

"I think you should" Sharpener encouraged them. "You've always so talented when I have trained with you."

"I need some competition" Videl said to the Briefs boy.

"If I enter you should enter as well Sharpener" Gohan said to the blond boy who he considered like a step brother or cousin since Yamcha married Sharpener's mother.

"No way, I'm not that good." Sharpener replied.

"Sharpie, you're better then you let on." Erasa clung to his arm. "You and Gohan both need to enter. Besides students that enter get two weeks off of school before the tournament to train."

"No school for two weeks, I'm in!" Sharpener exclaimed.

LCM

"I'm home" Gohan shouted as he walked through the door. His mother was sitting on the floor teacher his brother.

"Fruiche called today" Bulma told Gohan. "She is doing well and caught up with more of her old friends from the Cold Army. She said it will be a few more months before she visits again, she thinks that she may have tracked down Vegeta's brother."

"I didn't know Vegeta had a brother" Gohan answered, knowing that his step-father didn't talk about his family much.

"I managed to get out of his royal highness" his mother started sarcastically. "That he had several siblings that where made outcasts and that Tarble was the last one born before the planet was destroyed and that he had been in contact with him several times while he was still working for Freiza."

"I wonder Uncle Tarble has any children, it would be so cool to have a cousin" Trunks said to his mother.

"His other siblings?" Gohan asked.

"Dead according to Vegeta" Bulma answered.

They were all startled when they heard a voice from out of no-where. "Hello can anyone here me?"

"Mummy, is that a ghost?" Trunks asked, clinging to his mother.

"I guess you can consider it a ghost." Bulma mumbled before speaking up. "Goku, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. How are you Bulma?"

"Oh I'm well, and so is Gohan" Bulma answered. Wondering what her old friend wanted to talk about. The last time she had heard his voice was on planet Namek years ago.

"It's good to hear from you again" Gohan answered his biological father.

"That's great. Well I call just letting you know that Chi-Chi and I have been given permission to come back to Earth for twenty-four hours and we have chosen the day of the martial arts tournament."

"That's great!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can't wait to see you guys again, everyone is going to be so excited."

Gohan was excited and frightened at the same time.

"Gohan, are you going to be fighting?" Goku asked.

"I actually decided today that I wanted to enter" Gohan told his father.

"I can't wait to see you son." Goku told him. "I have to be going now, Chi-Chi and I are looking forward to seeing you."

"Who was that voice?" Trunks asked.

"That was Goku, Gohan's father" Bulma told her son, he'd always known that his older brother was adopted but found it hard to comprehend that someone who had been dead for almost eighteen years was coming back.

LCM

Gohan, Videl and Sharpener had all been given time off school and decided that they were going for a private training camp out where Gohan was born. Even though Erasa wasn't going to participate in the martial arts tournament her parents had agreed that she could attend the training with her friends. Erasa was surprised that neither of her parents had any problems with her going out in the wilderness with two guys but then her mother came back and responded with. "When I was younger then you I didn't even go to school and lived with four guys, a perverted pig and a turtle. My only female contact being Bulma and occasionally Mai who worked for emperor Pilaf."

Tien just answered. "I trust Gohan and your old enough to make your own decisions when it comes to what you do with Sharpener."

Videl on the other hand told her father that she was staying with Erasa for two weeks, and that she was doing everything she could to beat him. She knew that he would chuck a fit and want to watch over her training if he knew that she was going on a camp with two boys.

Sharpener had been given a talk from his mother about how he better not get into any mischief. And Bulma told Gohan that Chi-Chi expected him to make her a grandmother while on the training trip and said it while the teens where all packing the jet that would fly them to their training grounds. She and Yamcha laughed while Gohan and Videl turned bright read, Compass was staring daggers at Bulma, Launches had sneezed and was threatening Gohan and Sharpener about the consequences if either one of them touched the girls.

LCM

"It's beautiful out here" Videl stated as they setup camp.

"It is, I can see why my parents lived out here" Gohan replied.

"It's nice to visit but too far away from shops to live" Erasa answered.

"I have to agree with Erasa on that one." Sharpener replied.

"I think I want to move out this way when I do move out of home" Gohan told his friend, while setting up the tent he would be sharing with Sharpener. His mother offered to let them take a Capsule house, but the teenagers minus Erasa insisted that they wanted to go camping.

"It would be harder for the media to harass you out this way" Videl answered.

"I think Vivi and Gohan are planning when they live when they get married." Erasa teased her friends.

LCM

The teenagers didn't train to seriously for the martial arts tournament, they were entering mostly for fun, not for the honour of being the strongest.

"I want to be the one that beats my dad" Videl stated.

"If you beat your dad you may as well be training to win the martial arts tournament." Gohan answered her.

"Gohan, did your dad say if he was going to enter since he is coming back for the tournament?" Erasa asked.

"He didn't say" Gohan answered.

"If he doesn't enter you're properly going to be the champion without even trying. I wish I had an alien dad whose genetics caused me to be extremely strong without even trying" Sharpener whined.

"This cooking is really good" Videl stated taking another mouthful.

"My mum says that I inherited my cooking skills from my real mum" Gohan blushed since he was the one that made the meal.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Videl questioned.

"I can't sing" Gohan replied.

This got laughs from the teenagers who then insisted on singing for the reminder of the night, it seemed they were happy to find something they were all better then Gohan at because he was in fact a terrible singer.

* * *

**Authors notes:** Back from holidays and enjoyed my time away, went to Germany and Switzerland and both places where very nice.

I am currently seeking someone to write fights for my stories. I have been struggling for months trying to write a couple of fights for Life Changing Moments and Dark Origins. If anyone is interested in writing fights please let me know via PM.


	46. How can you two have

**Chapter Forty-Four: How can you two have a child when you're dead?**

The day of the martial arts tournament had arrived, Gohan was dressed in his purple gi. He had originally thought about concealing his identity but he was already in the public spotlight so he decided that he may as well enter as Gohan Briefs since everyone at school already knew who he was because of who he was dating. He was really excited because today his real parents where coming back for twenty-four hours and Gohan wanted to enjoy every minute with them. His father had originally wanted to enter the tournament as well but had been talked out of it by Chi-Chi. His mother had got another update from his parents while he'd been on training camp. He stood outside waiting with his mother, Trunks and the Ox King for his real parents. Fruiche was still travelling around space and Vegeta was out training, he didn't see any point in entering a tournament when the only real challenge would be Gohan and Piccolo and he could fight against those two any time he wanted.

Trunks clung to his mother and older brother as three people appeared in front of them; Goku and Chi-Chi both looking the exact same as the last time Bulma had seen them. The third person was a little boy that was clinging to Chi-Chi's leg much like Trunks was doing. He looked like a miniature of Goku and didn't have a halo above his head like the other two.

"Hey Bulma, it's been a long time" Goku waved with his normal grin at his old friend, to Bulma it was like not time had passed at all, it made her feel young again like when she used to go around on the Dragon Ball hunts. She ran over to Goku giving him a hug, she wished that her best friend had more than twenty-four hours on Earth and knew all her worries had been for nothing. In the past couple of weeks since Goku announced that he was coming back Bulma had some awful nightmares, most of them beings that Goku and Chi-Chi had changed into horrible monsters or they would take Gohan away from her, telling her how much of an awful job she'd done raising him or they would kill her son so that he could go to the afterlife with them.

"Gohan, my baby, look how big you've grown" Chi-Chi screamed and pulled the teenager into a hug which scared the life out of Gohan. The little boy who was clinging to Chi-Chi was now clinging to Goku. Bulma stood with Goku looking at the little boy wondering who he was and observed how nervous her oldest son was. Trunks had followed his mother and both boys where peeking at each other between legs.

Chi-Chi rattled off a billion questions while she had the teenager in a vice like hug.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" was the only question she waiting for an answerer.

Gohan blushed a deep red before nodding his head which earned him a scream from his mother.

"What's wrong with mummy?" the little boy asked.

"She's just really happy son" Goku said to the little boy roughing up the young child's hair.

"Goku, Chi, who is that little boy?" Bulma asked saving Gohan from answering his real mother's question about if he'd ever slept with his girlfriend and when she should expect grandchildren.

"This is Goten, he's Gohan's little brother" Goku introduced the young boy.

"No, I'm Gohan's little brother" the lavender haired boy who had previously been hiding walked out into the open causing Goten put hide his face in his father's clothing.

"How can you have a child when you're dead?" Bulma asked totally stunned, she was guessing that he was a dead relative of Goku's but never would've though he was there son. "Was he born dead? How old is he?"

"King Kai, King Yemma and the other Kai's where shocked when it happened. They said in all these years a dead couple have never had a child and the fact that Goten was born alive shocked them even more. Guess it means he was meant to be" Goku laughed.

"I'm glad you got the chance to be a mother Chi" Bulma said, walking over and hugging the dead princess.

"I see you have done a fine job with my son, thank-you for bringing him up to be such a fine young man" Chi-Chi answered, hugging the older woman.

"Goku, you haven't changed one bit" Bulma hugged her best friend again. "I missed you so much, it wasn't the same without you popping in every few years."

"I missed you to Bulma, but Chi and I have been watching and I am sad that we missed out on so many things, but the training in the afterlife is great and so is the food" Goku laughed.

Once everyone else had hugged Chi-Chi the Ox King pulled his only daughter into a hug. "Chi-Chi I missed you so much." He cried with his booming voice.

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry that I died." Chi-Chi apologized.

"That's something you can't control." The Ox King bellowed.

Trunks had gotten the courage to talk to the other little boy.

"Do you like food?" Trunks asked. Goten nodded to the question.

"What about dinosaurs?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, giant lizards, there are lots of giant lizards when we visit the land of the dead" Goten answered. "I love giant lizards they are fun to play with."

"Can you fly" Trunks asked.

"Yep" Goten hovered off the ground to demonstrate.

Trunks grinned and asked something he thought the other little boy wouldn't be able to do. "Can you turn super saiyan?"

"What's that?" Goten asked in confusion. He had met saiyans before in the afterlife but wasn't sure if any of them where super.

"This" Trunks grinned as he demonstrated.

"Oh, turning your hair gold. Daddy and I can do that but not mummy" Goten answered with a smile.

"Prove it!" Trunks challenged, he was disappointed when Goten was able to turn super saiyan with ease.

Gohan stood in stunned silence as he observed his little brother playing with the other boy who he had to remind himself was also his little brother. He couldn't believe that he had a biological little brother. He had always wondered what it was like and now that he knew that he had a biological brother he wasn't sure what he should do. He remembered Sharpener talking about meeting his younger siblings for the first time and how only his little sister likes him.

LCM

"Is this your girlfriend?" Chi-Chi asked as Erasa arrived with her parents.

"This is Erasa, we dated a few years ago but not anymore." Gohan told Chi-Chi.

"Goku" Launch shouted out, as she ran to hug her old friend.

"It's good to see you both again" Tien said to the pair who'd been dead for a long time.

All the old members of the Z Gang had agreed to meet at Capsule Corp to catch up with Goku and Chi-Chi before heading to the martial arts tournament.

"Pitty Videl isn't here" Erasa said as she stood the side with Gohan, Sharpener and Dende.

"She'll meet us at the tournament" Gohan answered.

"Gohan, you be careful at the tournament, both Piccolo and I suspect that something big is going to happen today." Dende warned Gohan.

"Mum said the same thing, she suspects that a lot of old enemies of my parents are going to surface if they know there back" Gohan answered.

In the corner Trunks was introducing Goten to Marron and Snow-Flakes.

LCM

Bulma had flown everyone to the tournament in one of the larger jet planes that was produced by Capsule Corp. "Feels like only yesterday we were at a tournament" Krillen stated as they arrived at the arena.

Videl smiled and ran towards the large group when she saw her friends. "I'm glad to see you made it."

Dende wasn't with the group; he'd gone back to guarding the planet while Piccolo attended the tournament.

"Videl, these are my birthparents Chi-Chi and Goku" Gohan introduced the raven haired girl. "This is my girlfriend Videl."

The old master had started to make a comment about Videl when Bulma shoved some dirty socks in the old pervert's mouth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Gohan had told me so much about you" Videl bowed with respect as she spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Videl" Chi-Chi responded with the same respect, trying to hold back the excitement of meeting her son's potential future wife.

"This is my younger brother Goten" Gohan pointed out the young boy playing with Trunks and the girls.

"How is that even possible?" Videl asked totally stunned, just like everyone else had been about the dead couple having another child.

"No idea, It just is" Goku laughed in response.

LCM

Chi-Chi, Bulma and Goku excused themselves from the rest of the group while they made their way to register Goten and Trunks to fight in the junior Division. Everyone else who needed to register made their way to sign up, Erasa tagging along with her friends while everyone went to find seats in the stands. The junior completion was the first event to happen at the tournament so once everyone was signed up to fight they had made their way to the stands to watch the two young boys fight.

"It will be interesting to see how well Goten fights" Gohan mentioned to his friends and Grandparents while waiting for his parents to return from registering the boys. They didn't have to wait long to find out, Chi-Chi, Goku and Bulma joined them in the stands before the match started. The Junior tournament hadn't taken long to complete at all. In the finals was Goten and Trunks and event their fight didn't take long. Goten had beaten Trunks with ease much to the disappointment of Trunks. Gohan looked in amazement wondering if the child that had been bought up with the dead was possibly stronger than him. Gohan was bought out of his thoughts about the junior rounds when the announcer started explaining how the rounds would take place. He stood with Videl and Sharpener and made their way down to where the participants where all been told to wait.

* * *

Thank you to the nice person who PM'ed me and reminded me how long it has been since I last posted an update. 9th December 2011 was my last update so it's been over a year O_O so much for my new year's resolution to get Life Changing Moments and Dark Origins finished before the end of 2012 maybe I will get it done before the end of 2013. I have been working on Life Changing Moments during the whole year but have been having issues writing the fights that I have never been able to write well that need to take place in the next few chapters. As for Dark Origins I am not sure if I will ever get finished due to it giving me nightmares every time I try to write any more for it (sad when my own stories give me nightmares.)


	47. Tournament

**Chapter Forty-Five: Tournament**

As they waited to punch the machine which would determine if they could go through to the next round. The adults of the Z-Gang where standing amongst the crowd, giving Gohan and his friends some space.

"Martial Arts aren't just about strength it's about skill as well" Gohan complained. Several others who had overheard Gohan agreed with him.

"It's not like they're going to listen to us where just kids to them" Videl sighed.

"Yeah, two kids who belong to powerful rich families who happen to have very high influence when it comes to martial arts" Sharpener replied sarcastically.

Gohan watched as the contestants walked to the machine and punched it with as much might as possible. One person even broke their arm. He was surprised when he saw 17 walk to the machine and punch it, he didn't even know the other android was there. Once his turn was over he waited for the results to be called out.

"The sixteen finalists have been decided. The first round will be Pintar vs Krillen, Ma Junior vs Shin, Spopovich vs Yamu, Videl vs Kibito, Gohan vs Hercules Satan, Android 18 vs Jewel, Killa vs Mighty Mask, and Sharpener vs Android 17." The announcer shouted out to the crowd.

"Unfair, you get to fight my dad" Videl complained.

"Hey, Gohan do you know if Android 17 is any good?" Sharpener asked.

"He is" Gohan answered truthfully, not giving Sharpener any encouragement at all. "He's not someone to take lightly at all."

LCM

In the first fight Krillen won easily, Piccolo didn't even attempt to fight and pulled out after standing in the arena for five minutes. Gohan couldn't work that one out, the young fighter wanted to go over to his sensei and ask what happened but stayed with Videl and Sharpener while waiting for their fights. It was out of character for his sensei to stand down from a fight after entering a competition. Yamu won the next fight and then it was Videls turn, she was to fight against Kibato. Gohan watched nervously as Videl walked out into the ring, he knew that Videl was stronger than average for a human but didn't know anything about the person she was fighting against.

Gohan gave Videl an encouraging smile as she walked towards the arena, he didn't know who this Kibato was but he'd been standing with Shin who was Piccolo's opponent and if Piccolo had withdrawn that meant that Kibato was someone not to be taken lightly.

The round was announced to start and Videl was the first to make a move, everyone in the crowd cheered as Videl was the one that made the first punch. To the crowd it looked like Videl had the advantage as she sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards Kibato who was currently of the defence. Even though Kibato wasn't blocking everything, the hits that made contact where not having any effect, and it was frustrating Videl greatly.

Sharpener was cheering Videl on while Gohan stood in silence studying every move that Kibato was making, he already knew that his girlfriend wasn't going to win even though he wanted her to, a part of him wanted to go into the ring and protect Videl from Kibato who had finally gone on the offence, forcing Videl into a defensive stance. The Satan girl had used much of her energy early in the fight and was too exhausted to stop herself from falling out of the ring.

Sharpener and Gohan where both disappointed when Videl lost her fight. Videl was angry at herself for losing; she wanted to get to at least get past the first round.

"You did well Videl" Gohan replied when she got back.

"You where so fast, it was amazing." Sharpener continued the praise.

"But I lost." Videl replied in a deflated voice.

"Losing to a more experienced fighter is nothing to be ashamed of, you did your best. Beside there is something strange about Kibato and Shin."

"Considering they have purple and red skin" Sharpener input.

"No, it's not that. It's that fact that Piccolo withdrew from fighting against Shin, which means that they both must be important somehow."

LCM

"The next round is the Champion of the 24th Martial Arts tournament Hercules Satan vs Gohan Briefs the creator of the fighting game Face Off and the person who is currently dating Hercules daughter Videl." The announcer shouted out.

This got the crowd going, they wanted to see how good the person was that was allowed to date Hercules daughter.

"Well that sounds like my fight is about to begin, I'll be back soon. Look after Videl while I'm gone" Gohan asked Shaprner.

"How am I meant to look after someone who is stronger and more skilled then I am" Sharpener asked the teenager who was already in the ring. Gohan just grinned in reply and bowed politely to Mr Satan before the two began their match.

Gohan had won his fight against Hercules easily but had made it look like it was harder than it actually was. The crowd was in an uproar when Gohan won, wanting to know who he was and how he was able to fight that well. They wanted to know if he'd beaten Hercules in order to date Videl. The announcer moved onto the next round saving Gohan from questions. The rest of the contenders where now cautious of Gohan's since he'd just beaten the former world champion. "I wanted to beat my dad" Videl pouted. "But I didn't want you to lose either."

LCM

Jewel lost to 18, Killa beat Mighty Mask and then it was Sharpener's turn to fight 17.

Sharpener was nervous when he entered the ring, Gohan had warned him about 17, waited for the announcer to say they could start and charged towards the man who had called himself Android. Try as he might Sharpener couldn't land a punch on the android, 17 looked bored at bruised the blond haired high school student. Sharpener could tell that 17 was only playing with him and didn't even look like he was trying.

"Why don't you just end it, instead of playing around with me" Sharpener questioned.

"Why don't you quit if that is how you feel" 17 replied in a monotone voice.

"I refuse to quit, but I hate being toyed with."

The android didn't talk for the remainder of the match, only properly defeating Sharpener just before the bell rang to signal the end of the match.

LCM

There was a slight break between the end of the first round and the start of the second round. "I was hoping to get past the first round." Sharpener sighed as he rubbed his sore shoulder. He was covered in bumps, scratches and bruises but overall he was still in good shape. "Only one of us to get past the first round was the class nerd." Sharpener teased. Videl had left to go check on her father to see how he was taking his loss and arrived back to watch the next rounds just at the announcer started talking.

"Time for the second round where first up we have Krillen vs Shin followed by Yamu vs Kibato, Gohan vs 18, Killa vs 17." The announcer announced.

"I kind of wish that 17 and 18 get a chance to fight each other." Gohan told his friends. "It would've been an interesting fight."

"Are you suggesting you're going to throw your match just to see them fight each other?" Videl asked her boyfriend.

Gohan just grinned at Videl before looking at Krillen walk to the arena.

Krillen was nervous as he walked up, Piccolo had withdrawn from fighting this guy and he didn't know why, the Namekia refused to talk. He tried to gage the strange mans power level and found it overwhelming but not any more powerful then he was. He walked onto the platform, both got into stances before beginning the fight. The fight against Shin didn't take long and Krillen was disappoint when he lost to Shin and was wondering who the guy was, he wondered where he'd come from. It had been a long time since he had lost to someone that wasn't a power hungry alien or a close friend.

Kibato won the next fight which was assumed he would since he had beat Videl and was friends with Shin who had just won the previous fight.

Gohan got up and followed 18 into the arena, he knew that it was going to be hard to beat her without turning super but he was determined to do it.

18 like her brother was not much of a talker, both bowed politely before beginning their fight. Gohan managed to get the first hit in, not that it had much effect on the android, he knew he could beat her easily as a super saiyan. He was having a hard time staying ahead of the female androids moves without calling on extra power. Just like years ago 18 didn't tire during the fight, her power was constant. But not relying on being a super saiyan Gohans own stamina held up and wasn't showing any signs of being tired.

The crowd cheered at the drawn out fight which looked harder than the fight against Hercules but finally Gohan saw and opening and was able to knock the android out of the ring.

"That was a good fight" Gohan smiled as he helped 18 stand.

She gave Gohan a small smile and walked out to Krillen and Marron who were waiting for her.

"You did good honey to last as long as you did." Krillen told his wife as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I want to marry Gohan" Marron told both her parents and started gushing on about how Gohan was stronger than her mummy who was stronger than daddy.

"You made that look hard" Sharpener commented when his friend came back.

"That's because it was hard. 17 and 18 are both tough opponents to beat."

17 once again toyed with the person he was fighting until just before the round was due to end, the difference being Killa was unconscious by the end of the round unlike Sharpener.

LCM

"We are up to the Semi Finals where we have Shin vs Kibato and Gohan vs 17."  
The announcer shouted. The two fighters walked out to the ring, Kibato walking to the announcer. There was a quiet discussion before the two fighters walked out the ring.

"Kibato has withdrawn from the fight making Shin the winner and will be going through to the final rounds, which leaves us with the final and only match of the Semi finals Gohan Briefs verses Seventeen." The announcer shouted out.

There were mixed feeling's from the crowd, many of them wanted to see Gohan fight again and that was what they were looking forward to the most since Hercules had been defeated. But they were also annoyed about there being one less fight.

The fight with 17 was very similar to the fight with 18. Even though the pair where no longer living together the still had similar fighting styles. Gohan knew that it was going to be tough to fight another android without turning Super saiyan but like with his fight with 18 it was something he was determined not to do.

His fight was just as drawn out as his fight with 18 was and like when he was a child 17's power and stamina had reminded the same. Which meant that he was slightly more powerful than 18 which was slightly more of a challenge for Gohan to fight without turning super saiyan, and even if he was super saiyan the android still would be difficult at the lower levels of super saiyan. Finally Gohan managed to find an opening to beat the android, which was longer then the time allocated for the fights in the early round but luckily in the semi finals and the finals there was no time limit for the fights.

LCM

There was a break before the finals where to take place to allow the contenders to recover from their fight, not that Shin had fought much. Piccolo had disappeared so Gohan still couldn't ask his sensei about why he'd withdrawn.

"You've been doing well Gohan" Goku laughed with joy, wishing that he could be in the ring himself.

"Thanks" Gohan replied, not sure what he should call his father, in truth his father figure had always been Yamcha and this man was very different then Yamcha and especially Vegeta. He had this child like quality to him that both his mother and Yamcha had always spoken about.

His mother seemed to be stern and loving of him even though she never had the chance to raise him and was very caring of Goten, though she seemed sad every time she looked the younger boy or himself. Properly thinking about how she missed out on raising him.

Apparently Trunks had tried to convince Goten to team up with him for a proper fight by impersonating the other contenders but had been too afraid to go too far from his mother without her permission that it hadn't worked out much to Trunks disappointment. The two boys where getting along well and Gohan was glad that his younger brother had made a friend since he didn't relate well with other people his own age, and having extreme uncontrollable strength especially when hyperactive seemed to be the main cause. Goten on the other hand seemed shy to be around so many people.

"It's strange not seeing people with halo's above their head" Goten commented to Trunks.

"Well I think its strange seeing people who do have halos like your mum and dad." Trunks retorted.

Sitting with his family was relaxing but all too soon Gohan had to go back to the ring for his final fight of the tournament.

"Gohan" Goku called out just as he had started making his way back to the ring. "This competitor Shin gives off a vibe similar to the Kai's. I'm not sure who he is but he may be a difficult opponent to beat. His father explained to him a bit about the Kai's he knew off before Gohan went to the ring.

"Gohan" Videl blushed as Gohan met up with Videl who'd been with her father again. "Good luck" she smiled as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on the lip which just happened to be seen by Erasa who could help but to tease her best friend.

LCM

Gohan bowed politely to his opponent, knowing he wasn't someone to underestimate but wasn't sure how much power he'd be able to use on him. If he really was a Kai like his father suggested why was he here? What purpose did he serve entering in a martial arts tournament on their planet?

Gohan made the first move and discovered that his opponent was fast, but he wasn't yet sure how much power he needed to put into his attack, he didn't want to kill his opponent accidently but didn't want to underestimate him either.

Shin ended up getting the first punch in, getting past Gohans defences, it hurt but wasn't anything that Gohan couldn't handle, he didn't even show reaction but it gave him a good gage of how much more strength he was able to use.

He'd increased his power to just below the point of turning super saiyan and was struggling to keep deflecting Shins attacks. He needed more power and speed but that was not something that he was going to get in his current form, he frowned in frustration while he worked out what his next move should be. He'd got a good gage on Shins power and knew how much more power he needed which was just below an ascended super saiyans level. But did he want to turn super saiyan and beat his opponent which meant plenty of questions when he went back to school.

"You're not going to beat me if you don't transform" Shin said to him seeming to know what Gohans current train of thought was. "I came here to see your true transformation. I'm not leaving you alone till you show it to me."

"What purpose do you have for seeing my transformation?"

"I have my reasons and they will be clear to you, but only after you have won the tournament." Shin tried to provoke him.

Gohan fought with Shin for another 15 minutes but was truly getting nowhere. The crowd was enjoying the fight, not that they could see all of the fight, both fighters were moving faster than the untrained human eye could see.

Gohan jumped back from Shin. "Alright, I'll show you" he replied with a cocky smile, Vegeta's influence was rubbing off on him.

Shin stood back and held a defensive position. The crowd was silent for a few moments before shouting at the fighters. They came to see fighting not two people standing still. They where once again silence when a bright light erupted from the ring. When they were all able to see again Gohan was unconscious and Shin was pushing himself out of an indent in the wall.

The announcer walked into the ring and shouted out "Gohan Briefs is the winner of the Twenty Fifth martial arts World Tournament."

* * *

Since this chapter has been completed for a while I may as well post it now and not with hold it any longer (like maybe another year). While working on later chapters I realised how much information I had forgot about the story and had to go through checking details in earlier chapters. And reading through so call chapters I had apparently fixed realised how many mistakes were still in them. I'm still going through and fixing up old chapters (just spelling and grammar not adding or removing anything to the story since it would never be finished if I did that)

To the guest reviewer, not sure if you will see this or not but the spelling of the names I was already aware was incorrect and have been going through and changing them so names are consistent with the same spelling are Chiaoutzu, Raditz, Puar, Freiza and a few other names. Thank you for pointing out that ozura is incorrect and that I should be spelling it oozaru. That is something I would've missed and have added a note for when I do get around to updating the older chapters. These types of reviews are much appreciated since I know that I'm awful with spelling and grammar and know that I often make mistakes.

Thankyou everyone who reviewed.


	48. Never Underestimate a Saiyan

**Chapter Forty-Six: Never Underestimate a Saiyan**

Gohan woke up still in the ring, Videl and both his mothers crowding over him. "Did I lose?" Gohan asked with confusion as he sat up, still dizzy and feeling drained of his energy.

"No Gohan, you won our match" Shin replied to the confused teenagers' question. "You're energy was stolen by Yamu to bring back to a Wizard named Babidi who means to use your energy and the energy stolen from others in order to revive a monster called Majin Buu. You're friends Krillen, Piccolo and Tien are already on the way there as well as your father and 17.

Gohan was surprised that 17 was with everyone else. Standing back from the group Gohan saw that Yamcha was waiting with his grandfather holding Marron while 18 was holding Trunks and Goten back from following the group.

Gohan nodded with understanding. Gohan turned to Bulma Chi-Chi and his girlfriend. "Mum, Videl and mother I'm going to help everyone."

Gohan walked over to his brother. "Can you look after mum for me" he asked Trunks.

"Of course I can" Trunks confidently answered. "And stay with Goten he doesn't know much about Earth yet and help him protect his mum as well." Trunks nodded again.

Gohan wasn't sure what to say to his younger brother and mother who he'd just met that day.

"Keep your father out of trouble" Chi-Chi asked him.

Gohan nodded before hiding out of site before flying off into the distance. He didn't want the crowd to find out that he could fly, he was already going to get enough questions from his classmates about his transformation and fighting ability as it was without adding flight and ki blasts to the mix.

Shin explained who he was as well as more about what was happening on the way to stop his energy awaking Majin Buu. When he arrived, Gohan noticed that Vegeta was now with the group, honestly he looked for any excuse to be allowed to fight to the death.

"Anything much happen while I was gone" Gohan asked.

He was quickly filled in on the situation that was currently happening. Vegeta and Goku where both arguing about who would fight the first opponent.

"You have to be careful, they will steal the energy you are giving off during a fight." Shin tried to explain to them.

"We should give them all our energy now and awaken this so called all powerful beast" Vegeta exclaimed.

"But that could be dangerous. This Majin Buu could destroy the whole planet." Goku replied.

"And if the planet is destroyed I will just claim the bounty for its destruction." Vegeta laughed.

"You wouldn't do that" Gohan said with much confidence. "You've grown attached to this planet and some of the people on it. You'd spend your remaining years in space with Fruiche mourning the loss of mum, Trunks and myself. Otherwise why are you here, if it's not to protect everyone?"

Vegeta just grunted before turning away from his stepson. "Death match" He knew what the teenager had said was true but was something that he didn't want to go admitting to others.

A man walked out of the ship with Babidi who Shin, the Supreme Kai explained was the king of the demon world.

"Wasn't King Piccolo the King of the demon world?" Goku asked.

"No, he went as the title of the King of demons but wasn't ever the King of the demon world." Shin explained.

Krillen knowing he was outmatched left the group followed by Tien. There was nothing they would be able to do that would be to helpful during a fight they were both severely outclassed. The one thing they where good for was giving their friends and family an update on the situation. Just after the pair left the wizard who wanted to resurrect Majin Buu known as Babidi and Dabura the demon King killed Yamu the one who had stolen Gohans energy and Spopovich who lost to Yamu in the first round at the martial arts tournament.

LCM

After the two men where dead Dabura came at the small group killing Kibito and then spitting on everyone else. Of all the attacks the Z warriors were expecting, getting spat on was not one of them. After spitting Dabura retreated to in the ship with

"Eww" Goku stated as he wiped the spit off. Piccolo and 17 had also been hit.

"Oh no, I should've warned everyone" Shin shouted.

"I can't move" Goku stated, struggling to move anywhere. Piccolo was having the same difficulty, 17 wasn't even trying to move and looked calm as always.

"Anyone hit by Dabura's spit is turned to stone."

"If I knew that I would've dodged" Goku shouted, his arms and legs where both now completely stone.

"That's a very important fact to forget" the outraged saiyan prince shouted.

Before long Goku, Piccolo and 17 where stone. Krillen and Tien speed up, noticing the disappearance of Goku and Piccolo's ki's.

"Sensei" Gohan called out. "Dad." Standing back from the new statues of his father, teacher and 17 he observed that his father's halo had even turned to stone and somehow was still floating just above his father's head. "Is there a way to turn them back to normal?"

"Dabura's death is the only way to turn them back to normal."

The normally level headed Gohan charged into the ship, followed closely by Vegeta.

"Wait" Shin shouted at the pair. "This is exactly what they would've wanted.

LCM

Once all three where in the ship the entrance to the ship closed which was of no concern to Gohan and Vegeta but the Supreme Kai seemed horrified by the outcome.

"Now we can't get out" Shin shouted in horror.

"We'll just blast our way out when we want to leave." Vegeta answered calmly.

"I don't see what the issue is, we want to face Babidi and Dabura and to do that we need to be in the ship" Gohan continued.

"Even if we just walked into a trap" Shin asked.

Before Gohan and Vegeta answered one of Babidi's henchmen turned up and explained that they had to fight through the different stages and that he was the first opponent before they got to proceed.

"So who gets to go first?" Gohan asked.

"I'll go first" Vegeta replied. "You can have the next one."

"You want to fight one on one? But that's suicide." Shin told the pair with worry.

"Hahaha, you will not live to see the next minute let alone the next stage" the henchmen mocked them. "Babidi has collected the most powerful fighters in the universe and has them under his control."

"Oh, if that was true then he would've recruited me." Vegeta taunted. "I am the strongest fighter in the universe, the one who defeated Freiza, I'm the prince of all Saiyans. People throughout the universe fear my name."

The henchman stood his ground, but he had in fact heard of Vegeta before. "If you're Vegeta the saiyan prince where have you been hiding all these years? Why have you been hiding? Hiding because you're afraid."

"Enough of this lets begin."

LCM

Vegeta let his opponent make the first move and let him get the first hits in, blocking every single move. He didn't even have to put any effort in to block or dodge any of the attacks. Finally getting bored Vegeta made his move, knocking his opponent into the wall. He then went on the offensive, knocking the stuffing out of the other man, toying with him, scaring the life out of the servant alien who wasn't able to fight back.

The scenery around them changed and with a brief break the alien was able to get some words in. "Welcome to my home planet, where the gravity is ten times that of the planet you come from."

"You are very mistaken; the gravity is the same as the planet I originally come from. And besides I've been here before, wiped out most of habitants of this planet if I remember correctly. Left some of the population live on purpose." Vegeta laughed and ended the alien's life. Once the man was dead the room turned back to how it was previously and the floor opened up for the group to head back to the next level.

The Supreme Kai followed in shock, he had no idea that Vegeta was that strong, no idea that anyone in this part of the universe was that strong.

LCM

Gohan was the next to fight. He stood waiting for his opponent.

"Who gets to fight the next one?" Gohan asked.

"Naturally I will get to fight the next one since you fought the first one."

"But you got to fight the last one" Gohan complained.

"Why are they making us wait? We should just blast our way to the bottom." Vegeta was agitated having to wait.

"Relax Vegeta, it's not even your fight." Gohan replied. "Though I have to admit I don't like the waiting."

"Besides if you blast your way to the bottom you might awaken Majin Buu." Shin explained to them. "Plus there's Dabura to worry about."

"If we knew his spit turned us to stone we would've been able to beat him easily." Gohan replied. "I don't see him being any issue."

"And if Majin Buu awakens we'll just beat him as well. I'm starting to think that he's not even a going to be a challenge. And here I was looking forward to fighting till I was almost dead. Not going to happen with how weak and pathetic this lot has turned out to be so far." Vegeta ranted.

After a short wait the next challenger finally entered the room, a green dinosaur or sea monster by the looks of him.

"What is that thing?" Gohan asked, hoping to work out some strategy to defeat his opponent. The more he knew the easier it was going to be.

"I don't know, whatever it is I've never seen one before. Looks tasty whatever it is" Vegeta smirked. "Make sure you don't destroy it, I want to eat him."

"Gross. He sure is ugly" Gohan gave his step father a look of disgust at the idea. "Though he looks like he wants to eat us."

"That monster is called Yakon, he is one of the most fearsome creatures in the universe. I don't think you will able to beat him on your own Gohan. You and Vegeta should team up to fight him but even then it might not be enough." Shin told them with much concern.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." Gohan replied happily before taking a battle stance. "Anything I should know about him?"

"He very quick and he eats light energy" Shin replied.

Gohan nodded in acknowledgment. Yakon was the first one to make a move which Gohan was able to dodge since he was expecting it. After dodging for a few moments they were transported to a very dark planet and couldn't see anything. Gohan closed his eyes, relying on instincts to sense his opponent. He knew exactly where the monster was located.

"This is the planet of darkness, I can see you but you can't see me."

"Ah, but I know where you are without having to see" Gohan replied, kicking the monster into the side of a mountain. "I can sense your energy levels and the vibrations of your movements, and I can smell the sent you give off." Gohan continued to tell the monster while continuing the attack. The monster was a powerful opponent and Gohan wasn't sure if he was able to beat him without transforming. This monster ate light energy and the form of super saiyan gave out light energy. Gohan knew that for a fact because when he first became super saiyan his mother would come in at night to tell him to turn out the light to find the light came from her sleeping son.

"Gohan let us help, he's too much for you" Shin shouted out. He couldn't even see or sense Gohan to know how the fight was going and the young half human was getting annoyed at Shin underestimating them all. He knew that he could beat Yakon without help, he'd beaten both android 17 and 18 without turning super saiyan in the martial arts tournament earlier and they where tougher opponents then the beast he was currently facing.

He smirked when he found his opening and made his move, kicking Yakons face in and continued with his attack until Yakon was dead.

"Good work kid" Now to have a proper meal since Bulma was the one who cooked breakfast this morning.

Gohan looked away in disgust while Vegeta used his ki to heat up the meat and eat the beast that was once known as Yakon.

"What some" the prince offered. Once upon a time he wouldn't have offered his meal to anyone else but Gohan was the one who had killed his meal and a member of his family.

"No thank you" Gohan replied in disgust.

"So who's next?" Vegeta asked.

"You should be fighting together" the supreme Kai insisted. This time he was ignored altogether.

"If the next opponent is Dabura I want to fight him. He turned my sensei and my real dad into stone after all." Gohan told them. "If it's anyone else you can fight them."

"Revenge" Vegeta smirked. "I've taught you well. I agree"

"It's not revenge" Gohan replied. "But I do need to turn them both back to normal."

LCM

After Vegeta had finished fighting they jumped through the hole in the floor to see the next villain that they would face. Even with Vegeta taking his time with his meal they were required to wait for the next opponent who to Gohans pleasure and Vegetas displeasure turned out to be Dabura. The Supreme Kai seemed to be shocked that Dabura was the opponent that would fight on stage three.

"I'll fight all three of you here and now" Dabura told them.

"Sorry to disappoint you but your opponent will be me" Gohan told the demon king.

Before the fight had even begun they were transported to another planet. Gohan was the first one to make a move, making sure to keep an eye out for spit.

Dabura proved to be a tougher opponent then the previous two competitors. Stronger then what Cell was when he fought him as a child. It was then that Gohan was glad that he'd continued his training with Vegeta and Piccolo on a regular basis and Fruiche when she was on planet. Very early in the fight Gohan chose to transform, after his father and Piccolo had been turned to stone he knew that this man was not an opponent to underestimate. Being super saiyan gave himself the extra speed he needed to dodge Dabura spitting on him in close quarters.

"No one has ever survived against this man before Gohan, please be careful and reconsider having help." Shin shouted out to the now super saiyan Gohan.

Not expecting such an increase in speed and strength Dabura was caught off guard and knocked into the ground. Gohan then let off a barrage of energy attacks not displayed in earlier fights. Gohan was trying to fight back the saiyan urge to challenge Dabura to fight him at full power. It was that type of cocky behaviour that he knew he had to avoid if he wanted to stay alive and return his friend and father back to normal.

Gohan continued his attack on the red demon, sending a barrage of attacks that Dabura couldn't avoid. Gohan jumped back as the demon spat at him which unfortunately for him was all the demon king needed to power up. Dabura sent a barrage of saliva towards Gohan who was having a harder time dodging then he was previously. He smirked as he powered up further, he was using nowhere near his full power. With the increased speed he disappeared out of site reappearing behind Dabura before he could react.

Gohan was keeping Daubra on his toes, the demon summoning a sword didn't fazed Gohan one bit, he just grabbed the sword and snapped it in half. Daubra, tried one trick after another after he realised the young mortal was more powerful then he was.

"Stop toying with him and kill him already" Vegeta shouted out. "I'm bored with sitting around. Stop hesitating about actually killing him, you're too soft. I know what you're like, you try to avoid killing anything if you don't have to. You're weak, at times like this I can't believe you have the blood of a ruthless killer running through your veins."

"Just shut up Vegeta, I will deal with this in my own way." Gohan shouted. The few moments' distraction they found themselves back in the ship and Dabura leaving the room.

"We've found a new recruit even stronger then me. You will face him next." The red alien explained.

"If you just killed him this wouldn't happened. It would be over with" Vegeta ragged on at his stepson only stopping when he felt a presence.


	49. Mind Assult

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Mind Assult**

In his mind Vegeta felt someone trying to push their way in, it started as a slight prickle in his mind and caused flashes of his time in the cold army started. Slowly the memories dribbled closer to the surface. Images of his daughter started flashing towards his the front of his minds, the dribbling of memories increasing.

LCM

_Fruiche was only months old and she was currently on the ship of Freiza. "What are these children?" Vegeta asked the scientist whose lab he'd been told to visit._

_"These children are made from the DNA of yourself, Nappa, Raditz and Kiwa all mixed with other races of course. None of them are pure blood" The scientist started to explain. They will be used to train your daughter in a similar manner to the saibaman._

_Vegeta looked on with disgust at the children that had been created without any permission from himself or the other remaining Saiyans. There were a weak and pathetic looking lot with a high range of deformities. According to his scouter a few of them did have higher power levels that would kill his daughter if he placed her with them to soon._

_"Freiza has given you eight months to train your daughter while this lot will be trained by the army. At the end the time period they will be placed in a death match against each other, the winner of the death match will be placed on your team._

_"Of course Fruiche will win, she's my daughter." Vegeta replied with a cocky grin. "And if she does happen to lose she wasn't worthy of being my heir." Though a tiny part of his heart felt heavy at the thought of his daughter dying and he didn't know what it was, why was he feeling like this._

LCM

The dribble of images slowed slightly and he felt a heavy spot in his heart at the thought of losing his daughter at all, he'd lost her once and that was something he swore would never happen again. He also felt something else, guilt for killing the experimental children. At the time he didn't consider them his children because of the mix blood but after having Trunks and being exposed to Gohan for the past decade those feelings had change. It was in the past and there was nothing he could do for the experimental children that where only bread by the army for the purpose of training.

LCM

_Vegeta was furious when he got back to the room and explained to Raditz and Nappa about the experimental children._

_"How dare they mess with the DNA of my dead sister, it's not only a disgrace to her memory, it's a disgrace to the entire saiyan race" Raditz complained._

_"The time of the death match the young Princess will only be a year old" Nappa told them all. "Unless there is a full moon at the time of the match she will not be ready even if she is of the royal bloodline."_

_The group of saiyans started to come up with a plan for what they would do to train Fruiche._

LCM

The image assault came faster as a feeling of hopelessness came over him. It was like someone had turned on a tap.

LCM

_Training of Fruiche was progressing nicely and they where currently working on getting her used to controlling herself while in Oozaru form. The young princess was taken on every mission the group of saiyans were given. The energy required to bring forth the artificial moon was draining and Vegeta would collapse from exhaustion from using it on a regular basis, but over the months of training his daughter he noticed that even though summoning a false moon was exhausting it was slowly increasing his stamina. His daughters training were not only a benefit to her but the whole group. Maybe one day they really would be able to break free from Freiza._

LCM

"I have already served one dark lord in my life, I will not serve another" Vegeta shouted to the voice in his head. A glimmer of hope shinning through the feeling of despair. He also made a mental note to start training with the false moon again even though he could no longer use the Oozaru form, he was curious to find out if it would still drain him like it once did.

LCM

_The day had finally come that he dread the day his daughter turned one and was forced to fight the half breed experiments that ranged in ages, skill and knowledge. Freiza himself was present to watch the fight. The children were placed in the ring and it was announced that the fight would begin._

_Close by Vegeta made the artificial moon which caused his daughter to transformation into the Oozaru, a transformation Freiza constantly called a dirty monkey. A few of the half breeds also had tails and the ones that did transformed, looking like a pure blooded saiyan while in the form. The halflings not affected by the transformation all without tails where soon crushed by the rampaging half breeds who'd had very limited training in controlling themselves while in the form of the giant ape. Fruiches training had paid off and she was able to control herself while in the transformation even though she'd only just turned a year old._

_Freiza applauded when the Halflings turned on each other, forgetting whom their opponent was as the bloodlust overtook them. Fruiche kept her level head temporarily teaming up in bullying one of the children who three others were picking on. With four giant apes picking on the one he was beaten to a pulp. Fruiche then turned on the most injured out of the remaining Oozaru, the others trusting her instinct and following her lead until there was only one remaining. She managed to get the upper hand and rip the tail off her opponent, transforming him back to the ugly mutant he'd always been. Once everyone was dead Vegeta disposed of the artificial moon. Fruiche returning back to a defenceless child._

_Freiza was pleased with the outcome, but a slight look of concern came over him. Vegeta smirked, the saiyan race was not one to be taken lightly._

LCM

A series of memories came forth, all revolving around Fruiche. Training her to kill without the transformation, every single time his daughter had ever been hurt, how proud he was every time she successfully killed someone. Fruiche was often used as a diversion or to scout ahead when they entered unknown territory.

LCM

_Vegeta had beaten Fruiche to a pulp, he smirked at the pain he was able to inflict on his daughter, but she was able to take it and she needed to be in bad shape for their plan to work. The bloody and bruised Fruiche would then fly close to the local population before continuing her way on foot, looking as helpless and as close to deaths door as possible. Majority of the times the locals would take her in and care for her though occasionally the locals would attempt to kill her on the spot or would take her to town and attempt to kill her there._

_Fruiche would stay in the town depending how long it took to get the information they required. How many people where alive? Was there any other camps spread out? Who the strongest people where, what type of food they ate. Sometimes she would get the information by talking, other times eves dropping, a lot of the time from written records. And then once she had the information would depend if she attacked the villages head on or returned to Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz to report her findings. Seven times out of ten she would attack the village herself._

LCM

Every variant of the plan flashed through Vegetas mind. He felt guilt for every time he'd hurt his daughter with his own hand and enjoyed the pain he'd caused her. "You have a bloodlust for death that isn't being fulfilled. Look at how much you enjoyed causing those people's pain and suffering." The voice in Vegeta's head told him. A new lot of memories flashed towards him every person he'd killed, the pain and suffering he'd put them through and he'd enjoyed it, he lived for the moments when he could end someone's life in the most painful way possible. He craved for the days when he could kill who ever for whatever reason he liked. It didn't even have to be Freiza's orders for him to end someone's life. Then flashed up images of his dealings with Nappa and Raditz over the years. Nappa could be so dim-witted at times and annoyed him whenever he would kill people that he needed alive for questioning or blowing up whole cities without or planets without thinking, destroying people they were looking for putting all their lives in danger especially Fruiche. If he hadn't failed when they landed on Earth and given away Fruiches location he would most likely still be alive today. The end of the flash backs involving his two saiyan comrades made him realise how much he missed the two and a feeling of regret came to him, regret for killing his the man who was his guardian when he was a child, the man who was more involved in his life then his own father ever was. And Raditz, the weakest of their group but always took the protection of his sister Kiwa and Fruiche very seriously.

"Not get those thoughts out of your head" the voice commanded you. "Think of the blood lust, the fighting, and the adrenaline rush."

Instead came thoughts of his family, Fruiche the child that was born to continue the saiyan race. Trunks the half blood son that had already surpassed Vegeta's own strength of when he was a child. Both children looked up to him like he could do no wrong, like he was the strongest person alive even though that was no longer true. Gohan who had surpassed him as a child, the half blood he'd come to earth to raise himself, to train him to be a warrior to help defeat Freiza and bring honour back to the saiyans. Who knew that Gohan was able to become an honourable warrior not at all like Vegeta imagined him to be, that he'd helped defeat Freiza and done more than enough to bring honour to the saiyan name, honour different then Vegeta could ever imagine and that Vegeta got the chance to raise him but in a completely different way than he ever imagined raising the child. Bulma the woman who he grew to love, whom he'd tainted his body with according to saiyan law for taking a sexual partner of a different species, was completely forbidden and had made himself an outcast according to those laws but there were laws he no longer needed to worry about. Bulma and Gohan the two that had changed him and for the better. He didn't need to go back to his old ways no matter how much he longed for them. If he went back to the old ways he wouldn't be able to stay with Bulma, Trunks and Gohan and what would Fruiche do if he returned to the old ways. Would she come with him? Or leave him forever.

"You will not control me!" Vegeta shouted. Shin was quite concerned about the outcome of events. The power level the Saiyan Prince was displaying was higher than Gohan had ever felt coming from him before.

"You will be more powerful if you forget about them and give in to blood lust." The voice in his head that only he could hear was telling him.

"You're wrong! I'm more powerful now because I have a family to protect, I'm not alone anymore. They are my reason to live, my reason to change. I will not allow you to control me and I will not allow you to lay a hand on them or hurt them in anyway." The prince shouted.

What seemed like hours but was actually only a couple of minuted Vegeta felt the presence finally leave his mind, he felt violated with the memories that he'd buried deep being bought back to the surface and viewed by a complete stranger. His energy levels felt completely drained from the bombardment. He knew that he was once a monster of death and destruction it was the awful past he had lived and it was a part of him, it was in the past and not who he was any longer. He now knew what his purpose was and that the battle before them was not just any death battle he fought in the past. This was a battle to protect his family.


	50. Play Catch with me

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Play Catch with me**

"What just happened?" Vegeta asked coming back to his senses. He found himself on the floor, panting, his energy mostly drained the images that he'd seen still fresh in his memory but the presence that had been poking its way through his memory was now gone.

"They tried to recruit you" Gohan told him with concern. "Dabura sensed the evil in you while we were fighting. He withdrew from my fight to inform Babidi."

"They almost succeeded" the Supreme Kai told them. "I could sense the evil flowing from you. I actually don't understand why he didn't succeed.

"It's because I have a strong will, a reason to fight and something to protect that they didn't get through" Vegeta smirked.

"I don't think fighting to the death is a very good reason" Gohan replied sarcastically. "But I know what your something to protect is and it's nice to know that you have more to protect then Fruiche who isn't on the planet at the moment."

"So if Vegeta was meant to be the next opponent and didn't change sides, what happens now? Will Dabura come out and fight again?" Gohan asked Shin.

A laugh was heard over the ships intercom system. "It's too late even though I failed with turning the Saiyan Prince over to my side I was able to collect the energy from him when he resisted me and now I have enough energy to awaken Majin Buu." Babidi continued laughing.

"Oh no, it's too late" Shin replied in fear.

Babidi stopped laughing the intercom still on as he asked a question with much confusion. "Is that it, is that thing really Majin Buu?"

Vegeta built up energy and blasted through to the lower levels of the ship much to the protesting of the hypochondriac kai.

"What did you do that for!?" Shin shouted out in surprise at what the saiyan prince had done.

"What does it matter since Majin Buu has been awaken?" Gohan asked the Kai.

"Have you ever thought about the fact they might have been bluffing" Shin shouted at them.

"He wasn't bluffing I could sense the energy being released. Though I have to admit it doesn't feel very evil" Gohan answered.

Gohan followed Vegeta further into the space ship followed by a reluctant Kai. In the hold of the ship they found Babidi and Dabura looking at a pink bubble gum looking creature.

LCM

It didn't take long for the trio to reach the bottom of the ship where the evil wizard was waiting.

"How can this be possible! He's only got energy from Gohan and Vegeta. How is it possible for two people to have so much energy to release Majin Buu so soon?" The Supreme Kai was muttering as he looked on in shock. "We have to leave here immediately; Buu is too dangerous we need to get away from here immediately. I've seen Buu before, I know his power. You cannot stop him."

"Oh please, you've been saying that the whole time. This creature doesn't even look that deadly." Vegeta replied with a bored tone.

"Are you sure he's Buu?" Dabura asked Babidi.

"The Kai's the only one that has seen him and he's terrified of him." Babidi answered not sure if it was actually the monster he's been trying to summon.

"Buu not like inside" the monster know as Majin Buu said in a child like voice. "Buu make us go outside." He continued in a sing song voice.

He started to build up power from his antenna and blasted it at the room and not at everyone like the small group was expecting. Instead the room started to change colour from the point he's hit the room.

"Yay" He shouted in excitement. "Buu turn everything into chocolate. Buu love chocolate. Yummy yummy chocolate." The monster then proceeded to eat his way out the ship to the shock of everyone else.

"He ate my ship! We need that to conquer other planets!" Babidi said in shock.

"He's acting like a child" Vegeta replied in disgust. "This is the so call unstoppable alien we're meant to stop."

"This thing clearly wasn't worth my time" Dabura replied in disgust. "I'm going to turn this waste of space into stone."

"Buu not like you" Buu said the demon with steam coming out of his head.

In a matter of moments Dabura was knocked around like a rag doll by the pink monster. "Hahahahaha Buu have lots of fun. He go bounce bounce."

Gohan and Vegeta both watched in shock at the amount of power that was coming from the monster.

"I don't understand! How can something so childlike have that much power." Vegeta asked.

"Buu, I'm your master Babidi, the son of your first master Bibidi." Babidi told the newly released monster.

"Buu has no master." The monster replied.

"I know my father's techniques and all his spells. I can lock you away for eternity if you don't obey my every word." The wizard threatened.

"Ohhhh, Buu understands. You master Buu obey" he replied happily.

"Now Buu you need to kill all three of them over there." Babidi complained.

"We need to go, we'll all die if we stay here." Shin was terrified. "I thought I could defeat Babidi before Buu was awaken. Whatever you do you can't kill Babidi, he's the only one that can seal Buu away again. Buu is pure evil and will kill even without a master. I have another plan but I need more time. It's too late now; I should've planned ahead and recruited you all earlier. I thought I could handle this, where all good as dead."

"Buu hurry up and kill them" Babidi commanded again. His monster was just playing around like a child."

"Buu fight now" Buu replied.

"We're saiyans! We don't give up because the odds of survival look slim. We fight with everything we have, and retreat only after we've given it our all in order to train to defeat what we couldn't overcome. This is exactly the type of challenge I've been looking for." Vegeta told them with much confidence and pride. "Gohan you get the Supreme Kai out of here, I'll fight Majin Buu."

"Right" Gohan replied. Powering up to Super Saiyan and grabbing the Kai's wrist and flying them away. He wanted to fight, really the if the Kai's want their help they should've came out found them before the martial arts tournament, they would've been more prepared to help them if that had been the case. Sure they had kept up their training in the last seven years but it was nowhere near to the level as training for the androids arrival had been.

LCM

Buu went to chase after Gohan and Shin but Vegeta managed to get his attention. "You can play with those two later, you're fight right now is with me." The prince told him.

"Buu no like fighting, Buu only wants to play." Buu responded.

"Well then catch this" Vegeta shouted flinging a ki blast at the pink monster.

"Yay, Buu catch" Majin Buu shouted excitedly catching the blast. "Ow it hurts."

Though there was no sign of injury on Buu.

"Buu throw one back at you" Majin Buu shouted throwing a powerful energy blast at Vegeta, which the prince was able to dodge.

"Is that the best you've got" Vegeta taunted.

"That not how you play" Buu demanded. "You meant to catch." He threw another energy ball which Vegeta once again dodged. "No you play wrong. Buu not like you." He shouted before throwing more energy balls which Vegeta dodged making the monster even angrier.

"You do that on purpose. You make Buu angry. Buu make you dead" Buu shouted with steam coming from his head.

Vegeta threw an energy barrage at Buu, several of the blasts going right through the monster.

"Oh no Buu" Babidi shouted out, worried about his father's creation.

Vegeta didn't stop his attack going in for a close range assault, the holes he'd caused in the pink blob slowly healing themselves.

"Blast, I hate it when they can heal themselves" Vegeta muttered while continuing his fight.

He was taking a battering from the monster and even though Majin Buu was also taking a battering he was healing himself during the fight. He even managed to blast off his limbs several times but they would just turn into pink blobs and disappear.

Vegeta was frustrated with the fight, powering up to a stronger level then what he was during the cell incident.

"Is that all you've got you ugly blob." Vegeta taunted.

"You make Buu angry. Me going to eat you all up" Buu replied to the taunt.

Sensing that Gohan and Shin where long gone Vegeta powered up to his maximum level. Babidi looked on in fear, Dabura who had only been knocked unconscious woke up to see the power that Vegeta possessed.

LCM

"Is that power my dad?" Trunks asked the group. They where relocating to the guardian lookout tower after Krillen and Tien had arrived back to give them an update on the current situation.

"That's Vegeta alright" Krillen answered.

"I don't get it, I could sense Gohan so easily before and now his ki is gone, but he didn't feel like he was in a fight when he disappeared." Yamcha told the group.

"Goku and Piccolo's ki's also disappeared not long after we left." Tien replied. "I have no idea what is going on. And the worst part is there is nothing we can do. Buu is more powerful then all our power levels combined times ten or more."

"My brother also went offline at the same time Goku and Piccolo disappeared." 18 informed the group.

"You can sense you brother?" Bulma asked, wanting to know how the two androids worked.

"I can, Dr Gero built that feature into the both of us." 18 replied. "We can also communicate at all times."

LCM

Vegeta was starting to wear down and knew it was time for him to leave if he was going to live to fight another time. Copying a move he'd seen multiple times he shouted "Final Flash" and disappeared from sight, concealing his ki once he was at a distance. But making sure he could still sense the monster known as Buu. He was ashamed to have to leave a fight but he knew his limits. He would allow himself to recover and then go back into fight Buu when he felt the monster going towards civilisation. He knew that Bulma and Gohan would both upset with him if he allowed anyone to die that he could've potentially saved.

"He make Buu's eyes go ow ow" Buu complained.

Dabura laughed at the fleeing prince and stood his ground, throwing a spear at the pink monster. He started laughing when he saw his spear had it its mark, right between the eyes.

"Dabura, how could you do that?" Babidi shouted outraged that his servant would dare kill the creature that he spent so long releasing.

"Your pet is out of control, he's not something that can be controlled. He's going to kill us all." Dabura explained his reasoning.

Within seconds Buu had hit knocked Dabura around. "This time Buu turn you into cookie." He laughed when he picked up the biscuit he created and happily ate it. "Now where one who not play properly go." Buu was getting frustrated at not being able to find Vegeta. "Buu mad, come out play." His power levels continued going up further and further frustrated at not being able to find Vegeta anywhere before it exploded in a bright red light obliterating everything within an 800 meter radius.

LCM

On the hillside Goku, Piccolo and 17 had all turned back into their normal selves, waking to see the explosion happening from Majin Buu.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" Goku asked, blocking himself. "And what is that power."

"We got turned to stone. Everyone left to stop Majin Buu's awakening and the power must be from Majin Buu which means that Gohan and Vegeta failed.

"I can sense Vegeta faintly" Goku replied. "But can't sense Gohan or the Supreme Kai at all. Do you think there dead?"

"There is a high probability they are dead" 17 replied.

"Well I can't just sit here, I have to stop him." Goku stood confidently. "Piccolo, you go find Vegeta. 17 can you go and update the others on what's happening."

"I don't have to go there to update them." 17 replied. He stood in salience for a few moments. "I've updated 18 she said that they sensed Gohan and the Kai's ki only disappear recently. They were not in a fight at the time, and Vegeta was fighting Buu until recently. The others haven't been able to sense him for a while.

"I didn't know you could do that" Goku said in amazement. "Do you think you can teach me how to do that as well."

"Not possible, it's a result of Dr Gero's experiments." Replied the android. "I'll go with Piccolo so I can update the others on what Vegeta knows."

Goku nodded and watched the others leave, making sure that Buu didn't notice Piccolo or 17's presence and that the pair where long gone before he got the attention of Babidi and Majin Buu.


	51. The Difference a Meal Makes

**Chapter Forty-Nine: The Difference a Meal Makes**

Shin had safely transported Gohan to the planet of the Kais to train against Majin Buu since he was now awake and fighting fit. The young prince of the Ox Kingdom was not expecting to be transported to another planet when he started dragging the Supreme Kai away from the awakening monstrosity. A quick look around the planet revealed to Gohan the many moons the planet possessed. The young teenager still possessed his tail which caused the transformation to the great ape known as Oozura only known to the saiyan race and only caused when one with a tail looks at the moon, and this planet had several moons surrounding it. He hadn't transformed in a very long time, having grown up with a tail all his life and living in a household where his step-sister also still had a tail and a step father with experience having a tail and his mothers experiences with his biological father while growing up; it had become second nature to them work around the full moon.

"If Kibito knew I bought you here he'd have a fit" Shin laughed at the thought of his strict friend. "Its sacred grounds and not even the Grand Kai is allowed here."

"Get away from me" Gohan shouted in fear as he tried to fight back the transformation without any luck. He'd never learnt how to control his form something he was currently regretting. He could feel the tingling sensation had as his body began to change. "The full moon causes a saiyan to transform and I can't control it."

"What are you talking about" Shin laughed off. "I saw you transform earlier today."

Ignoring the young man's pleas he walked closer, he was about to speak again when he noticed how Gohan was changing noticing how it was different to the super saiyan transformation he'd seen earlier.

"How could I not know such a transformation existed" he shout out in fear, running from the gigantic ape that was now shooting beams out of his mouth, destroying one of the many moons surrounding the planet.

He flew off in fear for his life and not a clue how to stop the monster in front of him that seemed to have just as much power as Majin Buu. "Gohan, if you can learn how to control that form I think you can beat Majin Buu, you're stronger then I remember him being."

Gohan didn't respond and continued destroying everything in his path.

It took several hours for Supreme Kai to get Gohan under control and had to contact the Grand Kai who put him through to North Kai since the saiyans where from his quadrant of the galaxy. After learning that the moon was the source of power he was given two options. Destroy all the moons and planets in view or cut off Gohans tail which would reduce his power levels, balance and coordination significantly. After much though he'd finally come up with a third option.

LCM

"This place is that important?" Gohan asked once he'd returned to normal and was now possessing clothing similar to what the Kai was wearing since his own outfit had been destroyed. He took the chance to observe the planet they were standing on. The moons hidden from view with Supreme Kais magic, even though he couldn't see them he still could sense them but luckily sight was extremely important to starting the transformation and not just sensing the moon. He was nervous seeing the amount of destruction he'd managed to cause to the once pristine planet that reminded him a lot of Earth.

"It is very important. Kibito would tell you all about it if he was here." The kai replied sadly.

"Don't worry about it, with the Dragon Balls we'll wish Kibito and all the people killed during this incident back from the dead once it's over." Gohan explained.

"Dragon Balls, I've never heard of them. But we don't have time to discuss that now. We need to continue on with your training so we can defeat Majin Buu and protect as many lives as possible."

Gohan nodded in agreement to what the Kai had told him, excited about the type of training that was awaiting him.

"We are going to start with you getting the Z Sword." Shin told him about the sword while they travelled. Still trying to work out if it was possible to harness the power he'd witnessed from the young human saiyan hybrid.

They arrived at tall rock which contained the sword. "So pulling this sword out will help me draw on my hidden potential." Gohan confirmed before attempting to pull the sword out.

"Exactly" Supreme Kai replied.

Gohan put all his effort into pulling out the sword at the strongest he could go without transforming, he could feel his muscles stretching, his hands where burning his shoulders felt like they were being pulled out of his sockets. He pulled so hard that he lost his grip and fell backwards off the tall rock.

Gohan laughed as he went back to the rock and powered up to super saiyan to tackle the sword again. It was still hard to pull the sword out and he was still straining every muscle in his body, but he was making it budge very slowly, it wasn't noticeable at first but Gohan knew it was moving. He flung up in the air, the rock crumbling beneath his feat, Shin was blown off from the amount of power Gohan used to get the sword out.

"Wow this thing is heavy." Gohan replied as he floated down to the ground against the weight that was trying to drag him down to the ground a lot faster then he wanted. "We'll win if we give the sword to Majin Buu since it's so heavy he wouldn't be able to move."

Shin laughed at Gohans suggestion. "First you need to complete your training with the sword."

Gohan nodded and listened to Shins instructions and started his practice with the sword, trying to push the worry about his family out of his mind and focus on the task at hand.

LCM

Goku observed Majin Buu.

"Buu angry. Buu fight fight meanie who play catch wrong and turn him to chocolate."

"I'm afraid your fights with me" the dead saiyan told the pink monster.

"No no no no no no no" Buu shook his head over and over again. "I fight meanie not you."

"But he's not here and I am." Goku pointed to himself with a grin.

Buu crossed his arms and pouted. "If Buu not fight meanie then Buu not fight at all." He told Goku before sitting down.

"You won't fight!?" Goku was in complete shock that Majin Buu didn't want to fight. He was different then what the Kai's had told him about the monster. He didn't seem bloodthirsty at all.

Goku scratched his head in confusion "If you don't want to fight, what do you want to do?"

"Buu hungry" he replied to Goku's question and the asked. "Buu eat you up?"

Goku waved his hands in front of him. "You can't eat me and come to think of it I'm pretty hungry myself. I have plenty of capsules that contain meals. Chi-Chi makes sure I have them on me at all times so I don't over eat when I'm visiting my grandfather and other friends. King Kai and Grand Kai also insisted on it." The saiyan got the food caps out and prepared for a feast.

"No chocolate, no cookies, no candy, no cake" Buu stated sadly as he looked at all the food laid out before them.

"Chi-Chi stopped making junk food after Goten was born, the stuff makes him hyperactive and a hyperactive super saiyan is the last thing you want." Goku told Buu. "You should try it, my wife's cooking is the best in the whole universe. I should know I've tried plenty of other cooking while I was alive and when I was in the other world."

"Buu try" Buu replied and took a bite of the cooking. "Buu like" he replied happily. "But Buu like chocolate more. Buu turn into chocolate."

"You can do that?" Goku asked in amazement. "You can turn your share into chocolate, but I would prefer most of mine to stay as it is. Can you transform these few items into chocolate? It would be nice to have a few sweets again."

Buu happily transformed the food into different sweets. "This makes yummy" Majin Buu exclaimed, shoving the chocolate into his mouth.

"You're right." Goku replied shoving as much of the chocolates into his mouth as possible.

From the distance in the rubble Babidi had regained consciousness from the explosion of power from Buu's body.

"Buu what are you doing eating food, you need to kill him" Babidi demanded.

"But Buu like him" Buu replied in a disobedient tone.

"If you disobey I will lock you back up" Babidi told the monster.

"I will not allow it" Goku replied, shoving the last of his food in his mouth. He couldn't let good food go to waste. Once the food was eaten he stood in a defensive position, protecting Buu from harm.

"Why you help Buu?" Buu asked in confusion.

"We shared a meal so now where friends" Goku replied as if it was that simple. "And I do sense evil in you, but I also sense the good in you. I believe that over time you can change. He on the other hand I can only see evil in him, not one drop of good."

Not knowing of Shins warning's about Buu or Babidi the dead hero attacked the wizard who was extremely weak without anyone to protect him. Within seconds the wizard had been sent to the other world, a meeting with King Yemma awaiting which would sent him to hell for eternity.

LCM

Gohans training had been going well. Movement with the extremely heavy sword had become easier in his normal form. The sword he was holding reminded him of the sword that Trunks from the future often carried around with him and it made Gohan curious to know if the Majin Buu incident had ever happened in Trunks timeline and if it did when did it happen and how did the other Trunks manage against Majin Buu. Gohan stopped his training for a moment when he noticed someone else on the planet. Kibito had finally managed to check in and was now back on the planet.

"What is the human doing here? And what happened to the landscape" Kibito asked in shock at the person before him.

"Majin Buu has been awaken, I have bought Gohan here for more training in beating Majin Buu. "When I bought Gohan here I didn't realise the saiyans had another transformation caused by the full moon which is extremely hard from them to control."

"All this destruction was caused by that mortal and is that the Z sword he's holding?" Kibito asked in even more shock.

"It is, Gohan managed to pull out and is now training with it." Shin explained.

"Can I hold it?" Kibito asked Gohan.

"Ah sure, I just have to warn you that it's really heavy." The young half saiyan replied.

Kibito grabbed the sword and let go moments later as it fell to the ground. He was stunned that something that was so heavy was able to be lifted by the young man in front of him with apparent ease.

Gohan picked the sword back up and continued on with his training.

LCM

Back on Earth Goku was trying to work out what to do with Majin Buu, there was still a great deal of evil in him, but there was also good in him. Goku waved as he saw Piccolo and Vegeta arriving.

"Buu turn bad man to chocolate" Buu screamed out when Vegeta arrived.

"No stop" Goku told Buu standing in the way.

"What's the meaning of this!" Vegeta demanded.

"Buu and I are now friends" Goku told them with a laugh.

"You always managed to make odd friends" Piccolo claimed thinking back to all the people the monkey tailed boy had managed to make friends with. Vegeta on the other hand was totally shocked at how anyone of saiyan blood was able to make friends like the saiyan with amnesia had done.

"Friends, but he's pure evil!" Vegeta insisted.

"That little yellow guy was the one pure evil but I dealt with him." Goku told them.

Vegeta smirked. "The Supreme Kai insisted that the little one needed to live since he's the only one that can seal up that pink monstrosity."

Buu went on the defence again at the mention of being sealed up again.

"But Buu's nice even if he does still have some evil, he doesn't need to be sealed up and I highly doubt that guy would've sealed up Majin Buu anyway.

"I agree with Goku that Babidi would've never sealed up Majin Buu." Piccolo told them.

"Buu want to play" Buu pouted. "Buu bored."

"You can no longer hurt or kill other people" Goku told Buu.

"Or eat them" Vegeta continued remembering what had happened to Dabura, not that he cared, he just didn't want to be turned into food and eaten.

"How Buu have fun without killing or eating people?" he asked seriously.

Vegeta had once asked himself that same question when he'd first come to Earth. With time the answers came to him. The constant training was what he found fun. Majin Buu just needed to find what was fun for himself.

* * *

Authors note: Thankyou **Tail advocate** for pointing out that Gohan still had his tail, I did a quick skim over the chapters and did not find any mention of him losing his tail. In one lot of notes that I had mentioned he still had a tail but was something I had forgot over the years I have been writing this story.


	52. Finding a Hobby

**Chapter Fifty: Finding a Hobby**

Gohan has been training with the Z-Sword for a few days with much ease, unsure of how things were going back home with Majin Buu, apparently the evil presence of the monster could be felt from space. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to spend much time with his parents and Goten while they where on Earth since there twenty-four hours where well and truly up by now. He was also concerned for his mother, Vegeta who'd been fighting Majin Buu when he left and his brother and all three of his grandparents as well as friends. He was hoping that they were still alive and that his training wasn't in vain.

"Gohan" Shin called out interrupting his training. "Time to stop for a break and then well change the method of training. You seem to have got used to the weight of the sword."

"I have, doesn't feel that heavy at all anymore." Gohan sat down and began eating the meal prepared by the two kai's.

During the break Gohan spent looking for his biological parents, he couldn't sense them anywhere in other world, which was strange since they should be there.

"Supreme Kai, do you know where my parents are? I can't seem to sense them in other world anywhere." Gohan asked after much searching.

"I sent in a request to King Yemma for an extension to the time Goku and Chi-Chi are able to remain on Earth. It seems that your father made friends with Majin Buu, for now he hasn't caused any destruction and your father seems to be the only one able to prevent him from causing any harm. From the situation updated from Earth I have been informed that there is still a great amount of evil within Majin Buu that we need to be prepared for.

"So he hasn't actually killed anyone yet?" Gohan asked with concern.

"The only person he's killed was Dabura. Everyone else is fine for the time being."

Before too long the break was over and it was time for him to get back to work.

LCM

"Oh wow, the house looks just like how we left it" Goku exclaimed as he walked through the front door into their old home.

"It's so clean" Chi-Chi had tears in her eyes. "Even cleaner then when I was looking after the place."

"Gohan and I try to come out once a month to clean and do maintenance" the Ox King replied to his only child.

"Whose toys are those?" Goten pointed out.

"They're Gohans, he used to play with them during visits." The Ox King replied this time to his young grandson. "You're welcome to play with them, just be careful not to break anything. Gohan would be upset if you did."

"Buu play too?" Majin Buu asked happily.

"Sure, I'll show you how to play" Goten told the pink monster while dragging Trunks to play with him.

Bulma had offered the let the small family stay at Capsule Corp during their extended stay but Goku and Chi-Chi both insisted on going home. Vegeta refused to go to the house but had been keeping an eye on Buu from a distance making sure that nothing happened.

LCM

Shin summoned a large black square. "This it called katchinko the hardest metal in the universe. I'm going to throw it at you and you're going to slice it with your sword. Do you think you can handle this size, or do you want to start out smaller?"

"That size is fine" Gohan grinned, getting ready. If anything it could be bigger but since it was an unknown metal to him he decided it was best to start at the size the kai had chose.

With telepathy Supreme Kai flung the square at Gohan, the young saiyan hitting it dead centre before jumping out of the path with a broken sword in hand. The two Kai's looked on in horror at the broken relic.

Gohan tried to ease the kai's minds about his strength increasing with the training when they were interrupted by a voice of a man claiming to be the previous Supreme Kai from fifteen generations previous and how he got trapped inside the Z sword.

"Things sure have gone downhill since it was a mortal that broke the Z sword and not a Kai. I may not be strong myself but I can unlock the hidden potential in you way past the limits of any training you could do in your life time." The elder Supreme Kai told the young saiyan and the two kais. "With this power you would be able to defeat this Majin Buu with ease." He referred to Gohan. "But for me to unlock your hidden potential you have to get a real pretty girl to kiss me."

"You have to be kidding me" Gohan shouted in outrage. "I don't know any girls that would kiss you."

The two younger Kai's where shocked and embarrassed by the older Kai's request.

"Well then I guess there is no deal then" the elder Kai told them.

"Well I didn't need you anyway." Gohan turned back to Shin and Kibito. "What's next for my training?"

Shin was about to reply when the older Kai interrupted. "Fine I'll train you, well come up with a different agreement. Everyone has a mother, how about I kiss her instead, on the cheek instead of on the mouth."

In an outrage Gohan shouted "You're not kissing my mother!"

After much arguing Gohan told the Kai he had to ask her himself, he seemed happy with just being given the chance to talk to a woman.

"Now go stand there and stand still and relax" the Kai then started doing a bunch of crazy movements and mumbling strange incoherent words which surprised Gohan and the two Kai's.

Gohan stood still for his long hidden power unlocking ceremony.

LCM

Vegeta had been watching the house from afar when Goku appeared right behind him using a technique Goku call instant transmission and was trying to convince the arrogant alien to learn a technique called fusion.

"It has to be you Vegeta" Goku demanded. "You're power level is the most similar to my own."

"I refuse to do that stupid dance, if I wanted to dance like that I would join the Ginyu Force!" the stubborn prince replied.

"Oh come on Vegeta, Goku wouldn't make you do something stupid if it didn't serve a purpose." Bulma told her stubborn husband. The human raised saiyan had bought along his childhood best friend who just so happened to be Vegeta's wife and was also accompanied by his wife's her ex-boyfriend. "Goku's my oldest friend, I know him better than most."

"Bulma's right." Yamcha spoke up in the defence of his ex-girlfriend.

After much persuasion from Bulma the stubborn prince finally gave in and began training to learn the technique. One they returned to the house Chi-Chi started talking with Bulma about new names to call their combined husband. Trunks and Goten were also doing the fusion training but first had to even out there power levels due to Gotens training in the other world his power level was much higher than Trunks.

LCM

After hours of standing in place Gohan then sat for the next stage of his training, he was stiff from standing in the same spot for several hour and was glad to be sitting but he didn't want to continue staying still. He concentrated like requested hoping that this training was worth it though he wasn't sure that it was going to be since the ancient Kai kept falling asleep. It frustrated him especially when the Kai would sleep, read perverted magazine, watch similar shows to Master Roshie and the thing which annoyed him the most was the old man asking questions about his mother.

"I've been sitting there for over twenty hours, how much longer?" Gohan asked the elder Kai.

"Normally it should be over for now, you have a lot more hidden potential then I expected, you just need to sit tight until it's over."

Gohan sighed as he continued to sit, wondering what was going to happen when the training was finally over.

"What are you still sitting around for?" The elder Kai questioned him after more time had passed. "Your trainings been finished for over an hour."

Gohan fell over in shock. He'd been sitting around for an extra hour then he needed to! Why hadn't he been told that he was finished.

"Since Majin Buu still hasn't done anything evil yet I'll train you in one more thing." The elder Kai told him. "Oh and don't go trying out your new powers, you can try those out when you go and face Majin Buu."

"But, how will I know how much my power has increased?" Gohan questioned.

"You'll know." The old Kai replied. "Now we'll start training you in controlling your Oozura form."

The elder Kai revealed one of the moons, causing Gohans transformation. "You need to learn how to control your mind in that form." He called out before running away followed closely by the two younger Kais.

LCM

Bulma watched as Goku and Vegeta turned back to normal after completing the fusion technique. Seeing the technique had made Goten and Trunks even more excited to complete fusion for themselves and both boys started working harder at evening out there power levels.

"Goku, time for you to spend more time with Buu" Bulma called out before the two saiyan warriors went off the spar. Her husband had been very interested to fight with her childhood friend to see who was better.

"Alright" Goku called out. Making his way over the Majin Buu. He waved at 18 and Krillen who where just leaving. All their friends made a point of visiting on a regular basis since no-one knew when Goku and Chi-Chi would have to leave since it was unlikely they would ever get to see them again while they were alive.

Bulma looked up at the newest visitor to arrive. She smiled at the new visitor; Goku scratched his head in confusion not recognising the ki of the two people who'd just arrived.

"Bulma, any word on how Gohans doing?" a young girl asked as he hopped out the helicopter followed by her father who was carrying a very sick looking dog.

"No word at all" Bulma replied sadly worried about her son. "We just assume that everything's going well since we haven't heard from him."

Videl sighed missing her boyfriend; it felt like forever since he'd last been at school. The media and the martial arts society where harassing her and her father about his whereabouts since they hadn't been able to get in contact with him or his family in regards to setting up the award ceremony.

"Videl what's with the half dead dog your father has?" Bulma asked.

"We had to swap helicopters halfway here since there was an issue with dad's helicopter and we found this little guy when we stopped. Dad has a soft spot for animals and always has to help them out."

Bulma watched as Majin Buu and Goku made their way over to Mr Satan to look at the dead looking dog.

"What's that?" Buu asked. "Buu eat?"

Bulma smiled when she watched her old friend and Mr Satan try to explain what a dog was and that some people did eat them but this dog wasn't for eating. Goku clapped in excitement when Buu displayed that his powers just didn't turn people into junk food, but he could heal as well.

"That's amazing" Hercules replied happily.

Videl just sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love animals and glad the little guy okay but that's just another one dads going to bring home and I end up looking after."

Bulma laughed her own parents had their fair share of animals at home which she was glad she didn't have to look after.

"You Buu's new friend" Buu told Mr Satan and the dog.

"You're great at making friends" Goku told Buu. "With a power like that you can help sick and hurt animals everywhere."

"Buu like animals" Buu laughed happily while playing with the dog. For some reason it reminded her of watching Gohan playing with the baby purple dinosaur when he was a child. Her little boy was growing up fast and she hated being away from him and not knowing how he was doing.

LCM

The Kai's planets was ripped up and desolate looking place after Gohan had finished with it, he'd managed to gain some control but not enough control for and it frustrated him greatly that he couldn't control his animalistic urges while transformed. He was exhausted after constantly going in and out of the great ape form and it was obvious that he was no longer making any progress in controlling himself. It was like he hit a brick wall and couldn't go any further. Once he was back on Earth he was going to request for his step father to teach him how to control himself.

"Thank you very much for your training." Gohan told the three Kai's.

"You're welcome young one" the older Kai told him, now back to Earth and the first sight of Majin Buu going bad or any other threat and you'll be prepared.

With a flash Gohan was transported back to Earth. He smiled when he was back home taking in the smells and the sights of everything around him and waiting for him was the most important person in his life.

"Gohan" his mother smiled giving him a big hug and let her kiss him on the cheek.

"How did your training go?" Bulma asked her eldest son, noticing the different outfit he was currently wearing.

"It went well, the Kai's unlocked my hidden talent" Gohan told her.

He smiled happily when he saw who was there with his family and close friends. The girl who had just entered the room hadn't noticed him yet but she was Gohans second most important person in the world. Bulma smiled noticing the grin on her sons face and his eyes light up and follow the girl who'd just entered the room she knew that one day that girl would take her spot as the most important in his life. The girl looked around expecting someone else but was delighted at who she saw with gleaming eyes and a large smile she ran into the arms of her son.

"I had no idea you where back" she was so happy to see him again.

Gohan smiled happily. "I've literally been back for five minutes; you're the second person I've seen so far."

He noticed Videl observing his outfit. "Your outfit looks so cool, where did you get it?"

"From the Kais, I kind of wrecked my other clothes." Gohan told her

Erasa mumbled "Love really does make you blind." Knowing that Videl would think his current outfit was lame if she didn't love the tall and handsome prince.

LCM

Now that Gohan was back on Earth after his successful training with the Kai's Goku insisted that Gohan needed to learn how to do fusion as well.

"This reminds me of when I used to do cheer leading." Gohan replied picking up the movements rather quickly.

Videl just look on in embarrassment at her boyfriend, she thought he'd got over his cheerleading phase. Erasa on the other hand was enjoying her friend learning the fusion technique and had decided that she was going to learn it as well.

"Wow your good at this" Goku told his son. "It took Vegeta way longer to learn the technique. The boys are still training to get there power levels even."

During the training strategies where discussed.

"The elder Kai suggested that by powering up to my most powerful and then turning into the great ape I should be able to defeat this new incarnation of Buu. But there is one big issue, I can't fully control myself while I'm in that form."

Vegeta clicked his tongue in frustration, it was one aspect of the boys training he'd ignored. It seemed to be useless once they'd achieved super saiyan.

"We'll leave that as a last resort" Vegeta proclaimed. "I can create a false moon which will trigger the transformation if I deemed it necessary.

Gohan nodded to his step father, looking forward to what the fight would bring, while at the same time scared of what the potential outcome might be.

LCM

Goku and or Hercules had started taking Buu around looking for animals that needed to be healed. Videl and Gohan took the opportunities while Hercules wasn't around to go on dates, even though the former world champ liked Gohan he was still funny about the pair dating. Taking the pink blob out had been going well and Majin Buu was enjoying helping things, it all changed when the dinosaur they were helping managed to critically injure Hercules. All upset Buu managed to heal the former champ's wounds but was still angry. In frustration Buu let off steam quiet literally, screaming an ear curdling scream and carrying on like there was no tomorrow.

"Buu, I'm alright" Hercules kept telling Majin Buu over and over again. "I'm fine." But the pink blob was so angry he didn't even notice his new friend. Hercules turned around noticing the arrival of Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan and Goku. The four men where onsite in an instant and watched in horror as the steam manifested into a skinny sickly version of Majin Buu.

"Oh it's you guys" Hercules yelled out to the group. "I got injured by the dinosaur and then this happened." The father of Videl explained.

"Majin Buu is completely good now, no evil detected at all" Goku told the group. "All the evil has separated into that form"

Piccolo eyed it with much caution wondering if it was something like his own father was, the evil separated from Kami.


	53. To Defeat and Evil One

**Chapter Fifty-One: To Defeat and Evil One**

As much as Piccolo hated it, he was the weakest one of the group and it was up to him to make sure Hercules got away safely, to alert the rest of the group about what had happened to the Majin Buu and make sure two saiyan children didn't try to fight the monster.

"Stay safe Gohan" Piccolo told his student as he picked up Hercules and got the now good Majin Buu to follow him. Gohan nodded to his sensei before the Namekian took off in the direction of the Son family home.

The fight got underway quickly as the grey monster went after Majin Buu not wanting the original out of sight, luckily for them there training had paid off and the where able to stop the grey monster from attacking the pink blob allowing Piccolo and the original to get away.

"He's even more powerful then the first Buu" Gohan exclaimed as he kneed the grey stick thin alien into the ground.

From his past experiences when one being spilt the power levels where decreased not increased like Majin Buu. He was powerful and he now knew why the kais had been so worried. He pondered if Buu had always been this strong, but choose not to access the strength for a reason.

Saiyan instincts where taking over and Vegeta and Goku where both toying with the new Buu drawing out the fight instead of fighting to defeat him as quickly as possible. Gohan could feel the urge to draw out the fight as well with his saiyan instincts but his human ones where stronger. He thought of his mother, Videl, Yamcha, Trunks and Goten and his grandparents and friends. The people in his life that he couldn't afford to lose, whom he was fighting to protect.

"Goku, Vegeta" Gohan called out to the two men. "You're letting instinct take over, we can't afford to play around with him." Gohan called out. Buu managing to punch Gohan in the face while he was distracted by talking. It stung but Gohan knew he could handle it.

"Your right Gohan" Goku replied with determination to keep on track and not let instinct take over.

"Don't be stupid, I haven't had a fight this good for a long time, I want to saver every moment of it." Vegeta replied in a cocky voice.

Still throwing punches and dodging and weaving around Gohan and Goku.

"Think of mum and Trunks, what happens if they die because you where toying around! What about if he gets stronger than us and started killing everyone on the different planets, killing Fruiche in the process?"

Vegeta's expression changed to one of horror when he thought of his family. Gohan knew exactly what buttons he needed to push to get Vegeta to respond and fight seriously.

"Kakarot, as much as I hate it we need to fuse" Vegeta told the other full blood saiyan.

Goku nodded in agreement. It was up to Gohan to keep evil Majin Buu busy while the two older men fused.

LCM

Gohan got in several ki blasts drawing Buu away from the two men, he raced away from his two fathers in a direction he knew wasn't occupied, the last thing he needed was for innocent people to get killed. He not only needed to protect the lives of the ones he loved but every person on the planet. Unfortunately not all lives could be saved, several animals had already been killed due to the conflict.

More punches, kicks and ki blasts where exchanged as they flew further away from Vegeta and Goku. The terrain below them changed from forest to desert and then to the ocean. Buu managed to knock Gohan into the water and flew in after the teenager. The fight taking place under water. Gohan briefly wondered if it was possible for Buu to drown as they stirred up the water. The sea life evacuating as far away from their location as possible. Fighting without breathing was taking it's tole on Gohan, he knew that he would black out if he didn't breath soon. Instead of having to try and make his way to the surface Buu blasted him in the stomach, any air he had left escaped as he was winded by the blast. The powerful blast pushed him out of the water and back into the sky. Gohan took in the much needed oxygen and threw a barrage of ki blasts at Buu who was still under water.

LCM

Vegeta powered up to his most powerful and Goku levelled out his power level to meet that of Vegeta. Feeling like an idiot Vegeta did the dance, Gohan doing a very good job of keeping Majin Buu busy while slowly powering up himself. The fusion was perfect and standing there in the place of Goku and Vegeta was a super saiyan fused man by the name of Gogeta. Majin Buu was busy so busy with Gohan that he didn't notice that Vegeta and Goku power had been replaced by another man, the two men the proceeded to power up even further. A power that Vegeta had never felt before, a power that Goku was quiet used to. Super saiyan level three.

The power level flowing off of Gotega was enough for Buu to stop concentrating on Gohan and move his attention to this new foe. He turned and looked at the land and began flying towards where there fight had originally started. Gohan hitting Buu into the ground at every chance he got as the monster flew towards Gotega.

"Amazing" Gohan exclaimed as he looked at the fused man when they had come back into view.

Buu then charged for the fusion and missed, he was too fast for him. The attention drawn from Gohan to the fused man allowed the youngest of the group to started powering up, testing his full strength of his training. Something he'd been looking forward to trying. He found that he couldn't turn super saiyan as he powered up beyond what had been his strongest beforehand. Something was in his way, a road block to his ki, but even with that he was more powerful than his father and step father. But he knew the elder kai had been right and that he knew this was the power, his hidden potential that had been unlocked in that long ritual.

The kai's had told him to use the great ape form to fight Majin Buu if he ever turned, but at the moment he didn't need it. Like Vegeta said it was to be a last resort since he still couldn't control himself.

Fusion didn't last long so they had to move quick if they were going to defeat Majin Buu.

Buu was fast and strong, it wasn't just a case of sending a blast at him and he'd be dead. They'd managed to send a few blasts at him destroying most of his body but he kept pulling himself back together and regenerating again and again.

LCM

Videl was highly concerned when Piccolo returned carrying her father with Majin Buu flying not far behind him, especially with no sign of Gohan anywhere.

"What happened?" Bulma was the first one to ask when Piccolo turned up.

He explained to them all how Buu had dispelled the evil from his body.

"We need to move in case he's retained Buu's memories" Piccolo told them all.

It didn't take long to gather everyone since all visitors had gone home all they had to move was Bulma and Trunks, Chi-Chi and Goten, Videl and Yamcha.

They used one of Bulma's capsule aeroplanes since they wouldn't give off ki in using it and the fact that Bulma was the only one of the group that couldn't fly. Chi-Chi had learnt how to fly while in the other world and flew to a location that Majin Buu had never been to before, Capsule Corporation.

Bulma then got to work at lining up one of the satellites to where Goku, Vegeta and Gohan where fighting so they could all watch.

"They move so fast" Bulma commented. "The satellite's camera is a high speed camera and it's only just catching glimpses of them.

"Buu make bad Buu" Buu pouted, seemingly upset with himself.

"But that's a good thing Buu" Hercules told him with much enthusiasm. "It means that you're no longer a threat to anyone and that you don't have to be under constant surveillance anymore. You're now fully a good person."

"Buu good?" Buu asked pointing to himself and then pointed to the tv "Buu bad? Buu hurt friend by creating bad Buu."

"Goku, Gohan and that scary man are going to the kill bad Buu, that's what they have been training for. Those three are going to make everything better."

"Okay, Buu cheer for friend" Buu started dancing and cheering in front of the tv.

"That's the idea Buu" Hercules told him joining in the cheer, as did the children.

"Uncle Yamcha, join us" Trunks yelled.

"I'm going to sit this one out" he told them with a nervous laugh before moving his attention back to the fight. It was different then years ago when he watched Goku on the sidelines, back then his concern had been for his friend but he knew his limits and was happy to stand aside and let his friend fight, and he still felt that way. But watching Gohan fight was a whole different matter, he wanted to go up there and challenge Buu himself, protecting Gohan even though he didn't stand a chance against the evil Buu and that Gohan was stronger than he could ever imagine being himself, and yet he still had the urge to protect him.

They had two recordings showing, one in real time and the other in slow motion.

LCM

Gotega was getting reckless in his fighting, the fusion was about to end and he knew that he had the best chance of beating Buu as one being then as multiple beings. Gohan's strength was amazing, he wasn't quiet as strong as the fused version of Vegeta and Goku but considering he was only one person and not even transformed, it wouldn't take much for him to surpass them once he was able to turn super saiyan again.

"Gohan, our only chance of defeating him is if Vegeta and I hold him down and sent your strongest ki blast at him to destroy him so he can't fuse together." The fused man told him in a quiet whisper while Buu streached his neck after the last blow he took.

"But that will kill you" Gohan told him in utter horror.

"Goku's already dead and Vegeta can be wished back with the Dragon Balls" he told Gohan putting his mind at ease.

Gohan took a calming breath before nodding at his fused father that he was ready.

Buu was still stretching as the next barrage of fists and blasts came towards him from Gotega. Gohan stood back from the group building up his energy for what would be the final attack. Building up his energy didn't take as long as it once did, he noticed that the build up had come quicker since his hidden potential had been unlocked.

Sensing that he was ready Gotega grabbed Evil Buu by his anetna, and rapping there body around his, raising their own power level to keep them in place. In a fluid motion Gohan blasted them with the Masenko, not holding back his power.

When the air cleared and the dust settled there was no sign of Majin Buu anywhere. But there was a very stunned Vegeta and equally stunned Goku both standing either side of the blast zone.

"What incredible timing to split" Goku commented looking at his hands as if to check he was really there.

"You mean I'm not dead?" Vegeta asked, expecting that to be a halo above his head.

They all stood in there spot waiting for the evil Majin Buu to return, but so far they hadn't detected anything.

"Goku" a booming voice was heard above them.

"Hi King Kai" Goku waved at the sky.

"I've confirmed with King Yemma that the evil incarnation of Majin Buu has been checked in and is getting dragged to hell as we speak. You and Chi-Chi have also been granted another twenty four hours on Earth so that you can spend proper time with your son before you come back." North Kai told the three men.

"We did it" Gohan shouted with disbelief and ran to Vegeta pulling his step-father into a hug. "I'm so glad I didn't kill you."

Vegeta just smiled at the affection he received, years ago he would've killed the boy for even thinking of touching him.

"We better get back and put the woman's mind at ease" Vegeta told him with a soft tone that was very rarely heard, once Gohan let go they all flew to Capsule Corp where they could now sense there family and friends power levels. They obviously already knew they won and Gohan gave the sky a knowing look. Gohan was glad that he didn't have to resort to the Oozaru form which he couldn't yet control. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for destroying the planet himself.

* * *

Authors Note: This writer's block chapter is finally out of the way, the rest of the story should come a lot quicker now. Not happy with this chapter, but then I never am with any of the chapters that contain fights.


	54. Kissy Kissy

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Kissy Kissy**

The incident with Majin Buu had finally been dealt with and Chi-Chi and Goku's extended time on Earth where almost over and everyone had turned up for a last goodbye. The old Kai had also come to earth for his reward for training Gohan. The pervert looked at the group of woman with greed.

"Which one of these lovely ladies are you mother?" the kai asked.

"I am" Both Bulma and Chi-Chi replied at the same time.

"Oh lesbian lovers" the perverted kai said with glee. "I was going to ask this boy's mother to kiss me as a part of our agreement but watching two woman kiss is even better."

Chi-Chi was furious over the acquisition; it was the last thing she'd ever considered. Bulma on the other hand just laughed at the idea.

"So my options are kiss another woman or kiss you?" Bulma enquired.

The old kai nodded eagerly anxious to know which reward he would get. He watched in anticipation as Bulma walked over to where all the woman where standing, looked into the blue eyes of her long time friend and giving her a quick kiss on the lips in a similar style to how a child would kiss a relative.

"That what you want" Bulma asked, turning away from the cheerful Launch who was wondering what the kiss had been for. Gohan and Erasa both looked away in embarrassment at their mothers kissing.

"That was better than I thought it would be" the old Kai replied happily.

"You lesbian whore! How dare you do that in front of my son!" Chi-Chi was outraged.

"It was just a friendly kiss between two friends" Launch told the outraged mother. "That was nothing compared to how Bulma and I used to kiss when we were teenagers."

"Launch, you're not meant to tell anyone about that" Bulma laughed at her friend, pretending to be mad and embarrassed.

Yamcha laughed remembering Bulma's experimental stage, his ex-girlfriend used to think that he didn't like her kisses and would kiss the girl with split personalities to ask her opinion on what she was doing wrong. Yamcha had been so nervous in their first couple of years of dating that whenever Bulma would try to kiss him he'd make up excuses or hide.

"Yamcha, this isn't funny. You and your friends are such bad influence on my son." Compass told her husband.

"Relax, look at Gohan and Erasa. Both of them grew up in this environment and they turned out fine." Yamcha said in an attempt to calm his wife.

LCM

Vegeta had heard so much about Goku over the years from Bulma, her parents, Yamcha and the Ox King and other friends of the family that he was glad to finally get the chance to fight the fighting prodigy for himself. He'd seen him fight Buu and had been fused with the other man so he knew that he was good and wanted to know who was the best, was it the prince of all saiyans or was it the long dead human raise third class saiyan.

"It's been good to do this much training and fighting again, I've really missed it" Goku exclaimed in-between exchanging some kicks and punches and dodging.

"You've been dead for a long time, haven't you been training constantly that whole time?" Goku was asked by Vegeta as the prince attempted to knee the younger saiyan in the back.

Goku dodged and responded to the question "I really had to cut back when Goten was born so I didn't accidently kill him since he's alive and King Kai's planets not that big, it fact it's really tiny, so haven't been able to train my hardest for a while and Chi-Chi gets upset if I leave her to train for too long. I've been training Goten but I still can't train my hardest around him."

Vegeta knew what that was like, he couldn't train his hardest in the gravity chamber while Trunks was in there with him and if he even dared to try Bulma would give him an earful.

In the end it was the dead human raised saiyan who was the victor, both men thoroughly enjoyed the fight.

"I was wondering something, why didn't you or your daughter use the dragon balls to bring back her mother, Raditz and Nappa?" Goku enquired. "I've met them all in the other world and there all great people."

Vegeta pondered for a moment before answered. "Years ago I thought them weak to have died in the first place and didn't deserve a second chance at life. Now it's just a case of too much time has passed and Fuichie and I have both moved on with our lives."

LCM

"Bulma, this is the hardest thing I have ever asked for in death, but will you please look after Goten for us" Chi-Chi asked in tears. "The land of the dead is no place for a little boy that is alive. I want him to stay with Goku and myself but he needs to be given a chance to live and I want him to get the chance to get to know his big brother."

"I don't want to stay" Goten cried out, while his father held the young boy in place preventing him from going to his mother. Goku took his upset son out the room. Vegeta followed dragging Trunks with him. He was hoping to get another fight with Goku before he returned to the afterlife.

"Chi-Chi of course I will take him in" Bulma pulled the younger woman into a hug.

"Yamcha, I'm sorry that I requested for you not be Gohans father. I realise that was a mistake and should've let you raise Gohan as your son together with Bulma." Chi-Chi apologized to Bulma's ex-boyfriend."

Yamcha laughed nervously suddenly shy around the younger woman who had been frozen in time. "No problem Chi-Chi. It's been a pleasure to be included in his life even if I wasn't his father."

"I would be honoured if you would adopt Gohan as your son even though you and Bulma are no longer together." Chi-Chi told the older man with a polite bow.

Yamcha was shocked speechless, he never thought he would hear those words from Chi-Chi.

"Gohan, I'm sorry that I never got the chance to raise you." Chi-Chi told her oldest son when she'd released herself from Bulma, but can you keep an eye out for your brother and help him get used to being alive. He's very powerful for his age and in the afterlife it's impossible to kill anyone, he needs to learn control and you're the only one that I trust to teach him that."

Gohan nodded.

"Goku get back here, our times almost up" Chi-Chi shouted out in the direction Goku had disappeared to.

"Stay safe and healthy, have a happy life" Chi-Chi told Gohan as she gave him a hug.

Goku held his oldest son and was cheerful. "Glad I got to meet you properly in person, you've turned out to be a great young man."

Both adults hugged a crying Goten before disappearing and leaving the distraught boy behind.

"I want my mummy and daddy" Goten screamed out. Before breaking down in tears. "Aunty Bulma, will I ever see them again?"

"I'm sure you will." Bulma replied. Thinking of all the work she was going to do to get Goten a birth certificate, though she had done the same thing for Vegeta and Fruiche years earlier so knew it wasn't impossible.

LCM

With the Majin Buu incident out of the way and Goku and Chi-Chi finally returned to the afterlife the award ceremony for the martial arts tournament was finally able to be held. The ring had been repaired and Gohan and Hercules fought one another so that they would actually have people turn up.

After the fight Hercules gave a speech to the crowd about that the responsibility of protecting the Earth now laid in the hands of the younger generation but that didn't mean he wasn't going to sit back and let the young ones do all the fighting.

Gohan accepted his reward from the tournament announcing that the prize money would be donated to charity since he didn't need any more money and thanked Hercules for the chance to fight and vowed to do everything in his power to protect the planet which was an easy vow to make since he'd already been doing that his whole life.


	55. Why do I have to go Back to School?

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Why do I have to go Back to School?**

Back to school after the incident at the martial arts tournament Gohan found out that no one actually saw him as a super saiyan. "There was a flash of light and when it disappeared you where unconscious and the other guy was out of the ring" several people told him and all wanting to know what happened which there wasn't much to say since Gohan didn't actually remember what happened when he was attacked by Yamu and he wasn't about to admit that he was turning super saiyan at the time. The down side to now being the martial arts champion was that he constantly had students challenging him to fights, Videl was hoping that the students would let up on her but was still getting her regular challenges. Sharpener was teased for a bit for losing in the first round.

"17 was a tough opponent to defeat, Sharpener would've done well against majority of the other contenders." Gohan defended his friend.

"Thanks nerd boy but I don't really need your help."

"He's no nerd, he's like the class jock." Some kids from a lower grade where trying to defend Gohan; which had Sharpener laughing.

"Hey, over here" Sharpener called out to the members of his class who were walking by.

"Now this guy here, would you consider him to be a jock or a nerd."

They started laughing at the question.

"Sharpener, what a stupid question. Everyone knows the answer to that." The boy that sat in the front row laughed at the questions.

The lower class men had smug looks on their faces.

"He's totally the class's number one nerd" they replied much to the shock to the younger students.

"Not only that he's the biggest nerd in the school."

"I wish I was as smart as him, he knows everything."

"I heard he's the only person to every get 100% on the school entrance exams."

"Oh yeah, all the teachers where making a big deal about it at the start of the year."

"I heard that he's also number one on the state exams that where held last month."

"Wow I had no idea that the states number one was at our school."

"But what about the national exams?"

The students were now talking amongst themselves.

"How do you know martial arts? Do you like it?" one of them finally managed to ask.

"I was trained from a young age by Yamcha and then Piccolo sensei in order to protect myself against kidnappers. I prefer to study a book over martial arts training but I do enjoy it."

"Have you ever been kidnapped?"

"Yes when I was four years old, it was one of the scariest things I experienced in my whole life." Gohan decided that was a good experience to tell others was the scariest; they didn't need to know about his trip to space, the Freiza incident, the fact that he beat Cell, or the Majin Buu incident which had happened recently.

"If your stronger then Hercule why didn't you beat Cell?" had been a common answer since he won the tournament.

"I was only eleven when the Cell incident happened, I was only a little kid." Gohan replied, not telling him that in fact he did beat Cell. That seemed to keep people satisfied. Hercule made a speech about how it was the next generations turn to protect the Earth, but promised that he would continue doing his best to work towards helping it for as long as he was alive even if he was no longer the strongest.

Before long school had returned to normal with students treating Gohan like they had before, most of the time the class forgetting that the class nerd was also the current world martial arts champion.

LCM

Gohan had many interviews after his win and honestly he was sick of the interviews, he was glad when he was at school since the press wasn't allowed inside the school. They always asked the same old question.

"Why didn't you face Cell if you're so strong?"

Which he'd always answer. "I was only eleven at the time, do you really expect a child to defeat Cell?"

They'd always ask him if it was Hercule who'd taught him to fight considering he was dating Videl.

"No I was trained by Yamcha my mother's ex-boyfriend and Ma Junior runner up of the twenty third martial arts tournament." He always told them.

Talking about Yamcha always bought up questions of who his father was.

"That's not any of your business." Gohan always told them.

But no matter how many times he told them they would always push for an answer.

LCM

The Briefs family lawyer Mr Patch was highly confused about the request he'd just had come through.

"You want your ex-partner to be your adoptive sons adoptive father instead of your current husband?" he asked the Briefs heiress with confusion.

"That's correct" Bulma replied.

"Mr Vegeta and Mrs Baseball Bandit neither of you have any issues with your partner requesting to adopt a child with their ex-partner." The lawyer asked the two other people in the room.

"Why would I have an issue with it, why would it be an issue in the first place? I don't even see the reason I'm here in the first place." Vegeta complained the stares the lawyer was receiving was making Mr Patch very very nervous.

Compass was more rational with her response. "I've been in Gohans life for a very long time. I was his nurse maid whenever he was in the Ox Kings care both before and after he was adopted by Bulma and as far as I'm concerned Yamcha is his father even if he's not his father on paper." Compass told them.

"So why didn't you adopt Gohan while you were still together?" the lawyer asked.

"We where honouring Chi-Chi's request in her will that Yamcha wouldn't adopt Gohan" Bulma told them.

"And the reason for the change in honouring her request?"

"I asked mum and Yamcha if it would be possible for him to adopt me since he's been my father figure my whole life even after mum and Yamcha broke up and mum married Vegeta." Gohan told the lawyer.

Once he was happy he had the legal documents signed that made Yamcha the father of Gohan.

"We then move onto the young boy Goten who's orphaned and doesn't know who his parents are." Mr Patch shuffled through more papers. "He's to be adopted by yourself and your husband if I'm correct."

"That's right" Bulma replied.

Satisfied that everything was sorted legally the small group went upstairs to celebrate.

"So you and Sharpener are legally step brothers now" Erasa teased the boys.

"Sure are" Sharpener replied. "So how does it feel nerd bro?"

"Doesn't feel any different, as far as I'm concerned being Yamcha's son on paper doesn't change anything because he's always been my father." Gohan replied.

"Well I'm happy for you" Videl told him giving him a kiss much to the amusement of the two children who'd seen.

"Eww Gohan has girl germs" Trunks yelled and ran off.

"What are girl germs?" Goten asked Trunks. "Do you get them from kissing? Does that mean Videl has boy germs?"

Gohan and Videl both blushed at the comments the two younger boys where making and the teasing they were now getting from the adults.

LCM

Yamcha pulled him aside for a bit after everything had quieted down and most of their friends and Videl had gone home.

"I know that you now legally being my son doesn't change anything but I wanted you to know how good it feels knowing you wanted me to be your father on paper over Vegeta." Yamcha told Gohan. "My one regret was that I wasn't more responsible before you were born and when Bulma first bought you home, if I had been then maybe Chi-Chi would've let me be your father right from the start."

"You where always my father from the start" Gohan told him. "You where there for me when it mattered most and continued being there for me and even though I like Vegeta he's my step father not my father."


	56. Crowning A Prince

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Crowning A Prince**

Vegeta had learnt a very useful technique from Goku while Gohan was training with the Kai's. One that he was in the process of teaching Gohan.

"Kararot called it Instant Transmission" he then proceeded to tell him about the limitations of the skill. "Once you master Instant Transmission we will use it to travel to unoccupied planets to train you in controlling your Oozuru, and I know they are unoccupied because I purged those planets. Some of the planets have no moons and I will use the artificial moon to control when you transform. Once you have better control we will move to other planets with moons, some with more than others."

Gohan nodded eager to begin his training, but nervous at the same time. He was glad that they wouldn't be training on Earth, he was terrified of hurting his friends and family. But then he had an another awful thought, what if he used instant transmission while was turned into the Great Ape and came to Earth and hurt everyone. He voiced his concern to Vegeta who gave in and transported them to the moonless planet he'd mentioned earlier. He was also annoyed about the time limit Gohan had set for training. He didn't understand why the kid needed to go to school or do homework; it was stupid in his opinion. He should be training with him or working with his mother, not learning from pathetic idiots.

The planet was barren; a reasonable distance from the sun so it wasn't too hot or cold, even without plant life it still had a breathable atmosphere. It was a Friday afternoon and Vegeta was going to keep Gohan on the planet for the whole weekend, in ape form until Sunday evening when they would return to Earth. The brat hadn't been happy about not being able to see his girlfriend over the weekend, but sacrifices needed to made if they were going to stay on top of their training so they could better defend Earth the next time something happened. Not being able to defeat the first incarnation of Majin Buu had been embarrassing.

"So what do I need to do?" Gohan asked Vegeta.

"Fight yourself" he replied, making the artificial moon before Gohan could ask more questions. He then flew off into the distance where he could observe Gohan safely. It was a skill that only came with time and practice, there was no shortcuts to gaining control over the Oozuru form. At least from his training with the Kai's he now had an awareness of how much time had passed and some of the things he was doing, that was the first step to gaining control.

Gohan was naked when he came to, he was annoyed with Vegeta not even giving him a chance to remove his clothing before the transformation took place, at least they had been old training clothes. He knew that it was Sunday evening, knew how much time had passed but it still had gone to quick. Nothing of significance had happened, he didn't see Vegeta while in that form.

"Two hour sessions every evening before bed, every weekend will be like this weekend until you master your control." Vegeta told Gohan.

One thing was certain, weekends where going to go very fast for the next little while.

DBZ

"How was your weekend?" A chirpy Erasa asked in the morning while they were all sitting in the class room.

"I don't remember much but it was exhausting" Gohan replied. He was so tired he couldn't even remember how he'd got to school, just knew that he was here.

"Ah the joys of drinking" Sharpener replied. "I remember my first hangover well. I was sick for a week, convinced my mother I had caught a stomach bug."

"I don't drink Sharpener" Gohan told his friend. "I was training the whole weekend with Vegeta. I don't think I slept at all. Where's Videl this morning?"

"Police work" both blond teenagers replied.

He hopped that nothing important came up that she needed help with.

"Wake me if anything interesting happens" he told them before dozing off.

Videl came into the classroom and looked at her sleeping boyfriend, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. She hoped that his training didn't take too long because she hated not seeing him on the weekends and it would be no fun seeing him at school if all he did was sleep. Gohan was like a zombie for the rest of the school week, training in the afternoons with Vegeta after he'd finished all his homework and then back to the barren planet again for more training. The beginning of each lesson also included how to create an artificial moon so that in time he'd be able to transform when needed.

Each week seemed to go the same way though slowly he'd managed to gain more control over the form, and was getting better at creating the artificial moon for himself.

DBZ

Gohan woke up with Goten and Trunks jumping on his bed, it seemed to be Goten's favourite way to wake someone up and it didn't take him long to convince Trunks that he should join in on that method of waking someone up. He was so glad he didn't have training the night before, his mother had managed to talk Vegeta into having a few days off training.

"Happy Birthday Gohan" both boys chimed together. After Goten had moved in with the Briefs family he's become good friends with Trunks and it was rare to see the two boys separated from one another.

He was dragged through the room to where his sister was sitting at the table with two people he didn't recognise. He didn't know that she was returning to the planet and was glad to see her again.

"Gohan, Happy Birthday" She said to her step brother and cousin as he walked through the door. "This is Uncle Tarble and Paris, apparently the saiyan race isn't as extinct as we thought, both are saiyans living on the planet that the outcasts where sent to named planet Fruiche with a population of 2000 on the planet. It's not as much as other planets, heck it's not even as large as a number of small towns you have on this planet but considering for a long time we though the saiyan race was dad, mum, nappa, your dad, uncle Tarble and myself is a very big improvement" the young princess explained.

"Paris is an odd saiyan name" Gohan commented wondering where his mother and grandparents where.

"It means Asparagus." Paris explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Gohan replied, realising how rude it was for him to point out Paris's name. Gohan glared at how close Paris was to his sister. He didn't like him one bit at the moment and wasn't sure why since he'd only just meet him. Tarble on the other hand he didn't have a problem with and liked the saiyan who still looked like a child.

Vegeta was glaring at the boy his daughter had bought home.

"Of all the people on the planet why choose this weak link" Vegeta questioned.

"I'll have you know I'm the strongest person on the planet Fruiche."

"Hahahahaha" Vegeta laughed highly amused. "A weak link like you wouldn't even be able to stand up to the strongest humans and they are a very weak race overall."

"I'll like to take you up on that challenge. How about I challenge this human" he indicated towards Gohan.

"I'm only half human so it wouldn't be fair to fight you" Gohan replied politely. He was also afraid that he would pummel his sisters 'friend' to a pulp if he had to fight him.

"Half breed, what's your other race?" he asked with curiosity.

"I'm half saiyan." He replied honestly. Paris was clearly shocked by the reply. "I've heard rumours about half breed but you don't look like a mutant or a freak at all. Looking closely I can see your saiyan features but you mostly look human."

"Human race is very compatible with the saiyan race. In-fact human saiyan mix has the potential of being more powerful than a lot of the pure bloods." Vegeta answered. "Considering you live on a planet of rejects there must be a number of half breeds on the planet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about Gohan" Fruiche replied. He's my step brother, his mum's married to my dad but he's also my biological cousin. He's also the most powerful person on the planet and is more powerful then my dad, not that dad would ever admit it."

"Cousin and more powerful, does that mean he's a potential breeding partner for you?" Paris asked seriously.

"Where related so of course not" Gohan replied.

"On Fruiche and the long gone home Planet Vegeta it was quite common to breed with cousins in order to maintain a strong bloodline."

"In-breeding like that is more likely to cause birth defects rather than maintaining a strong blood line" Gohan stated and then proceeded to give the saiyans a lecture about the defects caused by incest and why it is wrong.

LCM

"Gohan, happy birthday" his mother said walking in and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She ignored Fruiche and her friends and fussed over her oldest son.

"What would you like for breakfast?" his mother asked prepared to cook him anything he wanted.

"Grandma's cooking" Gohan replied sternly. He loved his mum but cooking was not one of her talents.

"Alrighty then" Bulma replied not phased at all by her sons request. If it had been anyone else's excluding maybe Trunks depending on how he worded it she would've given them hell. But since it was her oldest and he never actually criticised her cooking, at least not since he was a small child and always ate what she put in front of him whether it was her who cooked it or someone else.

"Grandma's cooking's the best."

"Are you sure there will be enough food for everyone?" Tarble quietly asked. There were a lot of saiyans at the table and he'd witnessed a food shortage the first time he arrived on Planet Fruiche due to a saiyans appetite.

"I'll be fine, my mum can cook up a storm." Bulma replied cheerfully.

Everyone ate together for Gohans birthday including Paris and Tarble.

"Thank you for the food grandma Bunny" Goten said politely when he received his plate. "Your cooking is very yummy. It reminds me a little bit of mummy's cooking."

Hearing that made Gohan slightly jealous, he'd never tasted his real mothers cooking before and with all the commotion that happened after the tournament he never got the chance.

"I've been meaning to ask who the little kid is, I clearly don't remember him being around before I left." Fruiche asked in a rather rude manner, her mouth full of food.

"I'm Goten Son and my mummy say's its rude to talk with your mouth full, even though my daddy does it all the time."

"My real parents came back for the tournament and bought along this little fellow." Gohan explained. "He's my biological brother and by some miracle was born after both my parents had died. He will be staying with us for now on."

"So you're my new brother" Fruice asked. "Nice to meet you Goten, I'll have you know that I am the best big sister in the universe. Just ask Trunks if you want proof."

"All big sisters have cooties Goten and it's contagious, best to stay away from her" Trunks told is friend in a whisper.

"What's cooties?" Goten asked, having never heard of such thing while he was in the other world.

"I heard I missed a lot of excitement while I was off world. Can't believe a big fight happens and I'm on the other side of the galaxy and can't do anything to help. Yours and dads power levels where amazing. I can't believe that I could sense you from so far away." Fruiche told them.

"You mean those big power levels where your dad and your wimpy looking cousin who's stronger then you. That's amazing, I had no idea that it was possible for a saiyan to be that strong, and a half saiyan just slightly less powerful then out beloved ruler of all saiyans."

"Actually the more powerful ki you could sense during that battle belonged to Gohan" Fruiche replied while grabbing a few pancakes.

"The other ki you could detect was my biological father" Gohan told them.

"Amazing, you're more powerful then the king." Paris asked in disbelief.

"I'm not a king, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta replied sternly.

"But King is a higher title then Prince and with the king dead and for a long time at that it would make you the king."

"There are rules to the royal court you don't understand." Vegeta answered gruffly, standing up to take his leave.

"You two guys can find something else to do today, I'm going to have a training season with my dad since we haven't had one for a while." Fruiche told her uncle and friend.

"Gohan, are you doing anything today?" Tarble asked politely. Gohan was surprised by the older man who still looked so much like a child. He was so polite which wasn't the norm of saiyan society.

"I have school and then after school I have to go to the Ox Kingdom for my coronation since it's my eighteenth birthday." Gohan replied.

"Coronation, isn't that something only royalty does?" Tarble asked.

"Yes, I'm the crowned prince of the Ox Kingdom" Gohan replied. "It's a small Kingdom and nowhere near as impressive as being prince of a whole planet."

"How many people in the kingdom?"

"Around sixty thousand people in the whole Kingdom" Gohan replied. "I have to go to school now. Love you mum."

"Have fun at school, wish I could go to your coronation but unfortunately I'm busy with work at the moment. Say hi to you grandfather and Yamcha for me. Love you Gohan." Bulma told her son giving him a birthday kiss and hug before he left.

"What a large number for a small Kingdom that isn't a planet" Paris said in a daze still amazed but the number of people on the planet.

Once breakfast was finished and no saiyan at the table went hungry or any non sayian. Gohan received presents from the family. Before he was required to head to school for the day.

LCM

It was the afternoon of Gohan's birthday and Gohan was standing at his grandfathers palace getting prepared to introduce himself to the Ox Kingdom. He'd dressed in his Saiyanman costume and waiting for the queue from his grandfather to go out into the throne room. The event was being broadcast live to the Ox Kingdom and some of the surrounding Kingdoms but places like West City would get a short segment on evening news.

Gohan took a breath as it was time for him to walk out on stage. He was nervous, but he was not being announced as Gohan Briefs, he was being announced as Prince Oxania or whatever his name on his birth certificate was.

He smiled nervously as he walked in and sat beside his grandfather. A lot of murmuring went on about how it made so much sense that the young man before them was saiyan man. His costume was after all the official outfit of the royal family.

Gohan made a short speech and he and his grandfather answered many questions.

"Where had your grandson been all these years after your daughter died? Was he kept in the palace away from outside influence." A female reporter asked.

"My grandson was adopted by close friends of my daughter Chi-Chi and her husband Goku. It was an agreement between us that she would raise him as her own child but he would know that he was adopted and keep in contact with me while he was growing up. The person who adopted my grandson was Bulma Briefs."

That had the audience chattering away and explained so much about the mystery appearance of her baby all those years ago. It was common knowledge that Bulma Briefs was close friends with Goku Son one of the former world martial arts champions.

Gohan spent a couple of hours introducing himself to different officials who he needed to talk to on a regular basis.

LCM

Once everyone had left Gohan sat down for a quiet meal with his grandfather, Compass and Yamcha.

"You did well" Yamcha told the birthday boy.

"Thanks." Gohan replied with a smile. It had been a good day, the only thing that would've made it better was if his mother and Videl could attend.

* * *

This was meant to be out last weekend but was so busy with work during the past two weeks and was so tried last weekend that I didn't have a chance to proof read this chapter before today. Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far, I always enjoy reading what everyone thinks of the story so far.


	57. End of an Era

**Chapter Fifty-Five: End of an Era**

All the exams where over, results were in and it was time for school graduations. Gohan had done very well on his exams and had managed to not only place number one in the entire school but was also number one on the state and national exams.

"I don't know what was worse the finals or University entrance exam." Sharpener complained.

"I thought they were all easy." Gohan replied.

"I thought it was funny when you fell asleep during exams not long after they started." Erasa started laughing at the memory while she was trying to tell her story. "And the people had no idea who you where thought you where some idiot who saw how hard the exam was and gave up before even trying or either was forced to come by your parents and had no interest in getting into school. The look on those students faces when you got accepted as well as getting a 100% on the exams."

The friends all had a quick laugh together.

"Vegeta insisted that I continue my training right through exam period. I was so tried I used every opportunity I could to sleep." Gohan told them, even though they already knew.

"Have you decided on a school and what you're going to do yet?"

"I'm going to medical school to study to be a doctor. I've always liked helping people." Gohan replied. "Though a part of me is tempted to take a year off before I begin studying so I can work on properly controlling my great ape form."

"I wanted to be a nurse but didn't get the grades I needed so just going to do some basic courses at community college I was accepted into and decided what to do after I try a few things.

"I'm being trained to become a full time police officer with Videl" Sharpener replied.

"I can't believe we are graduating today." Erasa complained.

Gohan waved to Dende who was with his own friends.

"What's Dende going to do after school?" Videl asked with concern. "He didn't apply for any collages and on his papers he wrote successor to my parents business. But never said what that was."

"How do you even know that?" Sharpener asked. "It's not like you're the class rep."

"Even though I'm not the teachers have always treated me just like I was" Videl sighed.

"Dende's going to become full time Guardian of the planet again." Gohan replied. "Just tell the teachers his parents run a nursing home or a day care or something like that."

LCM

Before the teenagers knew it graduation ceremony was finally upon them. Looking amongst the crowd Gohan could see his mother, Yamcha with Compass, Piccolo, Tien and Launch.

"How is it that you managed to get both parents and your step father here?" one kid complained to Sharpener. "I had to choose between having my dad or my step-mum attend."

"If I had a choice the old man wouldn't be here" Sharpener complained. "Mum invited him to be polite and he accepted.

"Then how?"

"Yamcha's my dad, that's why he's here today" Gohan replied with a smile. "Plus it made it easier that my step dad didn't want to come so I didn't have to choose." It felt so good to be able to call the other man his father.

"Why's Piccolo here?" Erasa asked after the other student left.

"He's here as Dende's father. I'm actually surprised that he turned up today but he said something about Dende would be upset if he was the only one that didn't have a parent."

Students and parents were seated, Videl made a speech for their graduating class, diplomas where handed out and after that they where no longer students and the high school chapter of their lives was over.

"I can't believe how fast you grew up, it seems like only yesterday that you where asking grandma to make breakfast for you and now you're an independent adult who will do everything for himself." Bulma cried to herself. "I can't believe how fast you grew up."

"Mum, that was only this morning that I asked grandma to make breakfast for me, yesterday I made breakfast myself." Gohan replied. "And that was only because when I told her there was nothing I needed done, she started to cry and say that she was useless so I asked her to make breakfast. Besides I will still be living at home for a while longer while I attend University."

"So not going to live with the girlfriend right after school." Yamcha teased Gohan. "That's what Bulma and I did."

"Yamcha, what did I tell you about those comments in front of the children." Compass scolded her husband.

"That's not right Yamcha, we were living together when we were still in high school." Bulma told her ex-boyfriend.

Compass just gave Bulma a look for continuing the discussion she didn't approve of in front of her son.

"Videl and I and are going to keep things as they are for now, we don't need to rush into anything or do anything drastic." Gohan replied to his parents.

LCM

Meanwhile in the other world

"No you're meant to get married right now and have a baby as soon as possible after marriage" Chi-Chi was complaining. "I want to be a grandmother. Bulma, you're the worst mother ever, you've raised him all wrong he doesn't want to get married and going to live a sinful life without children."

"Chi, you're over reacting. He said he's not ready yet, that doesn't mean never." Goku reasoned attempting to calm his wife.


End file.
